Las desventuras del monje vividor
by sinideas
Summary: Tatsuha no quiere ser como su hermano, Así que la vida le dará de topes para descubrirse y quitarse ese estereotipo de adolescente semental. A veces crees que amas, Cuando ni siquiera conoces.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

**Cuando pesan los secretos**

Golpeaban la puerta del hotel con gran desesperación, por un momento quienes estaban adentro sintieron que caería en cualquier instante. Un hombre rubio, de facciones bellas se levantó medio vestido decidido a abrir, quizá era el novio de la amante en turno. Cuando vio el rostro de la persona, no pudo más que reírse por ver quien era el cornudo.

—¡Tatsuha! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Eiri? ¿Cómo pudiste? No sabías que a la que te acabas de tirar es mi novia.

—¡Somos amantes!— contestó la chica desde la cama

—Bueno sí, pero YO era tu amante no el imbécil de mi hermano.

Eiri observó aburrido al menor, sus movimientos cursis y sus palabras llenas de un rencor inútil lo hacían ver como todo un niño, aunque ya tenía 20 años.

—¿qué te sucede mocoso? —dijo el mayor de los Uesugi mientras terminaba de vestirse

—¿A mí? Querrás decir … "Qué me pasa, soy un idiota tengo a Shuichi y sigo perreando con cualquier golfa"

—¡Oye!—gritó la mujer

—¡Cállate no es tu asunto!—Tatsuha la señaló con furia.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?—intervino Eiri

El moreno no contestó salió casi corriendo de la habitación, estaba visiblemente molesto. Su hermano nuevamente lo había traicionado, sabía la suerte de zorra que era Yume, pues era capaz de engañar a su novio, pero ¿Eiri?

*

Sufrió tanto para que al final flaqueara. Eso no había sido una infidelidad, después de todo, no la amaba, era un acostón y ya, si quería el idiota podría hacer lo mismo, no había un contrato de exclusividad ¿o si?_ ¿Qué estoy diciendo?. _De pronto se llenó de culpabilidad.

*

—Espérate Tatsuha —exclamo la mujer—Dije que esperaras…

NO quiero

Anda, déjame explicarte

Esas palabras le provocaron asco, se detuvo sólo para escuchar por último las mentiras que diría. Ella jadeaba por correr casi dos cuadras.

No tienes porque ponerte así..

Tu sabías que tiene novio ¿verdad?— A Tatsuha no le molestaba el engaño de Yume, total ella estaba comprometida y el era el amante, lo que le hervía la sangre es que todo Japón estaba enterado de la relación de Shindo y su hermano y ella que hablaba maravillas de aquel amor, ahora acababa de salir de la cama de su Aniki.

Todo el mundo lo sabe...pero no es eso

Si es eso, ¿no lo ves? ……¿Por qué?— esto último parecía una exigencia

Cualquiera se acostaría con él, ¿no lo ves tú? Yo estaba conciente... pero qué sentirías si Ryuichi Sakuma con toda su beldad se acercara a ti y te coqueteará y tu supieras sus intenciones…¿dirías no? Sólo porque no es correcto, pero tal vez él tenga alguien y lo ame pero te está ofreciendo un momento… ¿te darías una oportunidad? …Vamos ¡Contesta!

Tatsuha se quedó callado, comprendía el argumento y como no supo que decir siguió caminando triste, pensando que no era una cuestión de buenos y malos sólo de sentimientos. Su hermano era así y no cambiaría. Al final del día el gran Yuki Eiri era amado por todos.

Sintió envidia, quería a su hermano, pero no lo entendía, tenía a un gran chico ahí y él a pesar de todo no lograba encontrar el amor, ni con hombres ni con mujeres.

*

Eiri terminó de arreglarse. Decidió no pensar en ese problema simple de la infidelidad, sabía que a Tatsuha no le importaría después de tres días y mucho menos se lo diría a Shuichi, por un momento se sintió orgulloso de la lealtad que podría tener su hermanito con él. _Ese mocoso, no tiene remedio._

_*_

_¿Encontrar el amor?_ Se dijo mientras llegaba a NG Records tal vez vería a Ryu y él por fin volteara a verlo._ Eres un tonto_ y se sonrió. Después de todos esos años ni siquiera recordaba algún momento en el que le hubiera brindado un poco de atención. Caminó hasta que encontró a Suguru que caminaba deprisa y pensó en conquistárselo.

El niño no esta de mal ver … un poco aburrido, pero nada que no se pueda alegrar con una buena cogi…

Ni te atrevas— contestó una voz conocida, que a su vez le tocaba el hombro

Ah con que Nakano está celoso

Protejo qué es muy diferente

Vamos..¡sueñas con tirártelo!

Hiro no contestó, un remolino rosado giraba alrededor de los dos hombres. Tatsuha sonreía para sí, imaginando que Ryuichi correría así tras él. El cantante se detuvo sólo para darse cuenta que su cuñado lo miraba.

¿Tatsuha..qué haces aquí?

Bueno…vine para ver si encontraba el amor, es que me desilusionaron otra vez

¿Te desilusionaron? No me digas, una vez más perseguiste a Ryu y te ignoró— Shuichi rió, no lo dijo con la intención de burlarse de su cuñado, era una de esas bromas, como cuando Tatsuha le inventaba infidelidades de Eiri

El menor no contestó. Shuichi se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos y pensó que gracias a su gran bocota, su cuñado estaba sufriendo. De pronto, en medio de su silencio tristón Hiro salvó la situación quejándose de las intenciones del moreno con Suguru algo que desde su más humilde opinión era una grosería. Shuichi y Tatsuha no pudieron evitar reírse era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba celoso.

Sin más ni más, el hermano de Eiri escupió lo que se había formado en su mente desde hace tiempo.

—Déjame decirte, cuñadito que ahora abriré mis horizontes, pero sólo con las personas indicadas

—Eso ni tu te la crees, se sincero, volverás a tirarte cuanta persona se aparezca en tu camino

Si como mi hermano— dijo más para sí que para el cantante

¡QUE!— contestó irritado Shuichi

Si ¿no? Mira su amante es un chiquillo mugroso, que se exalta de todo— y explotó en una carcajada

Ahh….— dijo algo inseguro

Shuichi se dio cuenta que la melancolía del menor aumentaba, pero temía preguntar y si era algo verdaderamente serio, aunque bromeaba con él de tonterías nunca habían hablado de verdad, a él no le faltaban ganas, pensaba que si alguna vez Tatsuha se abría con él significaría que su relación con Eiri era tomada en serio y no como siempre temió, que lo vieran sólo como el "acompañante", la lapa permanente.

Hiro se despidió porque la tensión aumentaba y eso no le interesaba mucho, prefería ir a conversar con K o le llamaría a Ayaka para arreglar algunas cosas pendientes en esa relación apática que mantenían desde hace algún tiempo, era simpática, sin embargo, ya no removía esos pensamientos y sentimientos como en el principio, definitivamente, tendría que haber un giro, sino la relación terminaría y no de la mejor manera.

Después de un silencio incomodísimo, Shuichi pensó en aliviarlo preguntándole a Tatsuha el porque de su abatimiento pero el sólo bufaba y su rostro se endurecía, al parecer recordaba cosas no muy agradables, levantó la mirada y vio los ojos del cantante, parecían preocupados y en lugar de sentirse mejor, un dolor recorrió su pecho ¿A caso le tenía lástima?

*

El buen, único y asquerosamente encantador de Eiri Uesugi o Yuki Eiri para las fanáticas caminaba por la calle con el porte que lo caracterizaba, ese andar recto y seguro, mirada intensa y con un exceso de vanagloria; sus pensamientos se dirigían a imaginar y planear la espléndida escena de sexo que tendría con su amante este día. Tenía dos razones, la primera le encantaba tenerlo y en segunda quitarse ese mal sabor que le dijo Tatsuha con esos comentarios estúpidos. Entró a una tienda, debía comprar sus indispensables cigarros.

—¡Mira! nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿qué casualidad?

—No creas que por acostarme contigo, voy a tener una relación y caminaremos por la playa y esas tonterías que debes estar formándote en la cabeza— dijo fríamente sin voltear siquiera, sabía que era la mujerzuela de la mañana y le inquietaba más no encontrar la marca de tabacos de siempre.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupa tu hermano

—No tanto, te revolcaste conmigo— atacó, ¿Quién era ella para decir esa frase? Él sabría controlar a Tatsuha y alejarla por completo de la vida de ambos

—Lo decía en general, no sólo por tu pequeño desliz— remató dándose la vuelta y alejándose del energúmeno ese, no se parecía en nada al tipo que fuera hace algunas horas.

—Mi hermano no tiene ningún problema— dijo casi en un susurro

*

—Así que tu novia, bueno tu amante, resultó que te engañaba, eso te pasa por andar con una comprometida— expresó Shuichi mientras le daba un leve golpe a Tatsuha en el pecho. Estaban en un cafecito cerca de NG Records, Shuichi había decidido llevarlo ahí por la tristeza que mostró hace unos minutos.

—Realmente no estoy doliente por eso, es que de repente sentí que mi vida no tenía sentido, a veces pasa ¿no? — dijo Tatsuha un poco harto de su situación actual, esa vida de cama en cama, observando a sus hermanos con sus respectivas parejas, a su padre y sus flirteos y él y sus estudios inútiles.

—Sabes Tatsuha deberías regresar a tu casa y olvidar esta mala experiencia, después de todo ella no te merecía, tú eres un chico….. ehhhh…..un chico….mmmm…….bondadoso y……y…..a.. amable y…

—No te esfuerces por alabarme cantante de quinta, es obvio que no encuentras las palabras para describirme— se enfureció el menor

—Intento decir cosas buenas, gracias por comportarte como un imbécil

—¿A quién le dices eso?

Otra pelea innecesaria, ambos se levantaron de la mesa en tan solo un segundo, se miraron; la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, como dos vaqueros del viejo oeste, en cualquier momento, las armas saldrían de su funda y los disparos romperían el terrible silencio invasor

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Así que después de una nimia pelea y de hirientes palabras, te llenas de una tristeza y autocompasión verdadera, planeas cambiar tu vida, pero se esfuma; él te detiene y ves en sus ojos una sincera preocupación, te llenas de odio contra él, tu hermano, los vecinos, los mirones del café, tu vida, pero guardas silencio; retiras su mano, le das las gracias y marchas hacia tu casa.

En el camino te detienes a admirar una bellísima pantalla de plasma, preciosa; la observas hasta que aparece un video de Nittle Grasper, que reconoces por la introducción, te asqueas y antes de la aparición de los tres famosos personajes das la vuelta para no quedar prendado.

¿Dónde está la solución? Te preguntas mil veces pero no sabes si comprendes la pregunta y si esa era la cuestión, no quieres regresar a Kyoto ¿para qué? ¿es acaso la solución? ¡Maldita palabra hueca! Prometes no pronunciarla jamás, tu vocabulario la desechara hasta que tome verdadera significación.

Tu casa esta lejos y no tienes deseos de utilizar la motocicleta, ni de caminar, ni tomar un transporte ni siquiera de moverte, así que te sientas a observar a las personas, no sabes si sientes lastima, dolor, cansancio, sólo te interesa mirar a los transeúntes, sacas un pedazo de papel para escribir y comienzas con esta historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tatsuha abrió la puerta de su casa y lo primero que encontró fue a su padre, su nula indignación por el abandono de sus quehaceres no le dio buena espina, seguramente algo traía entre manos y no le convendría nada a él, intentó preguntar algo, pero prefirió darse la vuelta e ignorar a su progenitor.

—No me enojaré, no pienso gritarte— dijo el monje en tono serio, sus ojos cerrados le daban un aire impasible, recto y capaz de soportar cualquier cosa

—Eso es bueno, me puedo ir— pocas veces contestaba de forma grosera a su padre, pero este era uno de esos días cuando todo a tu alrededor te molesta, incluso el sonido de la nada.

—Viajaré— dijo sin abrir los ojos y con la misma expresión. En medio del cuarto, los cuerpos impávidos esperaban que alguien los sacara de su ensimismamiento. Tatsuha pensó que esas palabras no repercutían en su vida y en las dudas existenciales que lo carcomían.

—A mí qué— respondió fríamente, un tono que su padre reconoció aprendido al hermano mayor; quiso contestar con un regaño al malhumor de su hijo, pero imaginó que algo le había sucedido por sus agrias respuestas, tal vez, la noticia que le daría lo pondría de buen humor.

—Tengo buenas noticias

*

—¿Eres tu idiota? — preguntó Eiri cuando escuchó ruido

—Esperabas a alguien más—contestó sin la emoción acostumbrada un Shuichi visiblemente pensativo

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó sin quitar la vista de la portátil, no es que le interesara los acontecimientos sosos en la vida del cantante, simplemente fue un requisito la respuesta, de vez en cuando era necesario mostrar una mínima de atención, sobre todo los días en los que la culpabilidad lo acechaba.

—Tatsuha…

—Esta inventando— dijo mientras movía levemente la cabeza y daba un imperceptible brinco. Ese comentario le salió de manera natural, por un instante se sintió descubierto y recurrió a los recursos más usados por la humanidad: mentir y culpar

—¿Qué inventa? ¿Lo del engaño de su novia no fue cierto?— se confundió Shindou. Eiri entendió la situación y se reprochó por su desliz de estupidez de unos minutos antes, así que recobró la sensatez acostumbrada, removió su cabello y pensó rápidamente en una respuesta que dejara convencido al muchacho.

—No, eso si fue verdad, quizá se mostró algo resentido y dijo cosas extrañas, a eso me refiero cuando digo que está inventando

—Entonces su molestia ¿no era verdad?—preguntó embrollado

—¿Por qué discutimos de mi hermano y sus sentimientos cuando podemos quitarnos la ropa?— dijo mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa con mirada lasciva.

*

—No quiero ir— fue lo que tuvo por respuesta el padre de Tatsuha, él creyó que su hijo saltaría de alegría, pues en varias ocasiones le había rogado que se lo permitiera; por eso al escucharlo negarse se sorprendió.

—Si, si tienes. Debes ir, además aquí no tienes nada que hacer, investigué y las mejores escuelas de idiomas se encuentran allá, una temporada no te hará mal— contestó renuente

—¿Y si me quedo con Mika?

—NO, ella ya no te quiere, por la última gracia

— No es para tanto sólo me acosté con su asistente personal— dijo despreocupado

—¿Ehh? Eso no me lo contó…

—¿Fue lo de la cocina?

—….

—La broma a Seguchi

—….

—¡Ah!! Entonces fue…– pero no pudo terminar su padre lo miraba con odio a la vez que gritaba

—¡Cállate! Lo único que me dijo fue que no te quería cerca de su casa, en especial en estos momentos por… – el monje se quedo callado, sabía que si su hijo se enteraba sobre las pruebas de modelaje, seguramente se encontraría molestando

—¿Desde cuando te interesa mi aprendizaje?

—Tú me habías dicho ¿no?

—Si, pero nunca te interesó

Después de sus pequeños errores de pronunciación de inglés en un onírico viaje a los Ángeles; Tatsuha decidió aprender varios idiomas, para volverse internacional. Su padre creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero el argumentaba un servicio especial para los turistas, aunque su progenitor no creía en esas palabrejas; lo vio ilusionado que decidió pagarle la escuela.

Interiormente el joven monje no quería quedarse atrás de su hermano, como casi todo intelectual Eiri era poliglota, no un snob que aprendía frases para reproducirlas en sus libros o presumir en los círculos literarios, él aprendió las distintas lenguas para poder leer las obras de los grandes en sus idiomas originales; le provocaba pereza buscar en cada librería alguna traducción decente, su pragmática arrogante lo llevó a leer y a dominarlas.

Como buen niño y hermano menor Tatsuha admiraba su capacidad de entender, la velocidad y la exactitud de la pronunciación, hasta que comenzó a estudiarlos y una leve envidia apareció en su interior por no tener las mismas habilidades, a él le costaba un poco más.

—No está en discusión, te vas y ya— gritó enérgico

—Te rogué demasiadas veces ¿Por qué ahora te interesa que me vaya con él?

—Ahora confío en ti… y en él…y porque no pienso pagarte un hotel

Tatsuha sabía que tendría que ceder.

*

—¿Quitarnos la ropa?

—Qué tiene de malo— se acercó peligrosamente y con un gesto de inocencia que Shuichi reconoció como el principio del juego de seducción; por un momento en su cabeza se formó un NO, pero cuando las manos del escritor se posaron en sus hombros, la idea se quedó en un rincón de su cabeza castigada por semejante atrevimiento.

—Detente Yuki— murmuró, no es que no lo deseara, al contrario, pero era una de esas frases que formaban parte del conjuro para no romper el encanto de esas maravillosas noches.

Los besos se intensificaron, las manos de Eiri resbalan por debajo de la playera de Shuichi delicadamente, los dedos del cantante jugueteaban, hacía círculos en su cabello; sabía que en cualquier momento la delicadeza terminaría para dar paso a las perversiones diarias, a las palabras sucias y al sexo salvaje. Aunque le fascinaban esas noches de pasión; anhelaba una en la que "el romanticismo barato" como Yuki lo denominaba abundara.

Ahí iba…

Palabras como penetrar, fondo, gemido, resonaban en los oídos de Shu, excitándolo hasta hacerlo olvidar esas tontas fantasías, además de obligarlo a despojarse de la playera, con los pantalones, se detuvo por un estúpido cinturón que en la mañana le pareció fabuloso como accesorio y ahora lo odiaba. Comenzó a demorar. Eiri lo miró impaciente, a pesar de las maniobras el pelirrosa no podía quitárselo. No soportó más se deshizo de la tira de cuero de un solo jalón.

El muchacho lo observó con sus enorme ojos violetas, sorprendido por lo destreza o urgencia de su amante. Yuki se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, comenzó con lamer el cuello del pequeño, éste reaccionaba estremeciéndose.

—Te amo Yuki, y siempre lo haré

En el momento de escuchar esas palabras Eiri se detuvo por unos instantes, apretó los ojos, esas palabras dolían más que una patada en las costillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No hay forma de que te libres y lo sabes, ¿por qué en estos momentos tu padre decidió mandarte con él? Justo ahora cuando no quieres ni verlo, por su comportamiento estúpido y sus palabras hipócritas.

Lo peor es que tendrás que guardar el secreto y soportar esas actuaciones, supones que serán llenos de miel y ridiculeces, quisieras en estos momentos alejarte y ser feliz con la tranquilidad que mereces ¿por qué la mereces? ¿Si?

Tu hermano es un idiota, lo sabes y no hay forma de remediarlo; y aunque lo admires, o lo admiraste eso no te convertirá en una copia de él, tienes el poder de ser diferente, de cambiar y no cometer los mismos errores, vale la pena decirlo, eres importante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Golpeaban la puerta del departamento con gran desesperación, el hombre rubio, de facciones bellas se levantó medio vestido decidido a abrir, era como un deja vú del día anterior, sólo que esta vez no sentía remordimiento, se preguntó porque no tocaban el timbre, seguramente era un vendedor, una colegiala, su amante que había olvidado algo, quien sabe….

Cuando abrió la puerta dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a vivir por un largo tiempo contigo — Tatsuha sonrió triunfal


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

**Con la dignidad por el frente, por atrás y en la maleta**

Eiri daba vueltas en su departamento, él quien siempre criticaba; si hubiera visto una situación parecida juzgaría inmediatamente como imbéciles a los protagonistas del ridículo. De pronto salió de su ensimismamiento con una sola idea, asesinar a su hermano que continuaba en la puerta con una mirada divertida, recobró su serenidad acostumbrada e interrogó.

-¿Por qué demonios?-con un tono más allá de la molestia habitual

-Pensé que el viejo te había pedido permiso, como lo vi tan despreocupado-contestó tranquilamente mientras observaba con curiosidad su meñique.

-No- la vena en el ojo en la frente del rubio crecía más al ver la indiferencia de su hermano

-¡Yo tampoco quería! - gritó Tatsuha enfurecido tomando sus maletas, se largaría, ¡y qué! si Mika tampoco lo quería, él pagaría un hotel, no tenía suficiente dinero, pero trabajaría, lo importante era enseñarles su posible autosuficiencia. Dio media vuelta cuando escuchó:

-Mocoso impulsivo, pasa tenemos que hablar

Tatsuha acomodó sus maletas a un lado de la puerta por si tenía que salir corriendo; se sentó en ese sillón carísimo, imaginó que tiraba un poco de cerveza y su hermano enloquecía al grado de llorar por sus muebles exclusivos y costosísimos. Sonrió sospechosamente y Yuki no pudo más que advertir el gesto.

-¿En qué piensas? Si es que tu cerebro permite la sinapsis de forma correcta- se acomodó en el sofá

-En qué será una temporada larga-suspiró

-Todavía no te admito-tomó su cerveza mientras elevaba la mirada pensativo

-De acuerdo... entonces me voy, gracias por tu hospitalidad Eiri- la respuesta llena de frialdad desconcertó a Yuki, ¿había dicho Eiri? Sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesto y con su carácter eso era casi nulo ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser su Aniki? ¿Había sido por esa zorra? ¿Continuaba su enojo? ¿Debería permitir que su hermano, "la amenaza sádica y lujuriosa" compartiera hogar con su idiota?

Mas las preguntas se borraron cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sentado en un café de mala muerte y con el peor capuccino de tu vida, maldices a tu hermano y piensas en los trabajos futuros para mantenerte en esta ciudad, anhelas por un instante Kyoto, pero recuerdas que la "nueva" escuela de idiomas ya está pagada.

Ves a una mujer que entra, te sonríe y... ¿Si le coqueteas? Quizá tenga el suficiente dinero para pagarte un buen hotel; desistes al nacer la idea, pues es claro que su situación es semejante a la tuya, nadie en su sano juicio y con monedas en la bolsa entraría en este tugurio.

Tu deseo de ligar se ha esfumado, primero hay que hallar un lugar para dormir y después pensar en unos pechos grandes, tal vez vayan ligados...

*

-¡Hola Shu-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Quieres comer algo conmigo?-hablaba sin tregua Sakuma

-Sakuma... Ayer debió aparecerse tuvo una visita...

-No me llames así tan formal- chilló Ryuichi

-... vino mi cuñado- se sonrojó, se sintió como una recién casada; llevándose las manos a la mejillas murmuraba algo acerca de su novio. Sakuma no entendió así que decidió seguir con su conversación.

-Entonces Shu, ¿Quieres comer? ¡Kumagoroh invita!

*

El teléfono sonó, Eiri todavía no terminaba su cerveza, así que decidió no contestar, la maquinilla hizo lo suyo; el mensaje era grabado por el cantante; algunos podrían tacharlo de "novedoso" o "romántico" pero el escritor creía que era una estupidez.

-¡Eiri!, sé que estas ahí, así que ni se te ocurra dejarme hablando con este aparatucho ¡CONTESTA! ¡LEVANTA EL AURICULAR! ¡EIRI! - gritaba Mika molesta, al escritor no le sorprendió, ella siempre alzaba la voz por tonterías; sin embargo, ahora sabía el motivo de sus gritos: el menor de los Uesugi

Se hartó de todas las palabras, con desgano giró para tomar el teléfono y callar de una vez por todas a la urraca de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió fastidiado

-Quiero saber si ya llegó Tatsuha ...

-Si, pero..

-¿Qué bueno! Por un momento tuve miedo que lo corrieras y entonces ¿dónde viviría?, padre no quiere pagar un hotel y pues no puede vivir conmigo, por asuntos de trabajo, además Tohma, con la broma que le hizo, no quiere tenerlo cerca más de tres días

-¿Cuál broma?

-No importa, creí que lo correrías, pero resultaste buen hermano, ¡qué bueno! .... Gracias, todo por eso pasará el invierno conmigo y con padre y no te acompañará a ese viaje.

-¿Me lo quitarás de encima? A pesar de tus amenazas....

Había planeado un viaje con su amante a alguna playa o algo así, aunque a él le molestaba el sol en exceso sabía que Shuichi le gustaría y después de haber olvidado su cumpleaños, el disque aniversario, los momentos especiales, dos que tres citas, pensó que eso lo recompensaría, hasta enterarse de los planes del cantante: pasar las vacaciones invernales con su familia.

Tras las negativas de las invitaciones que Mika le hacía al escritor se vio en la penosa necesidad de obligarlo a escoger entre tres opciones.

a) Llevar a su hermano

b) Pasar las vacaciones con ellos, todos juntos, como una familia de comercial

c) Pasar las vacaciones con Shindou y su familia, conocer a los suegros, a la cuñada...

Él escogió la primera, porque por muy rico que fuera, desperdiciar un viaje era tirar a la basura muchos dólares y aunque la fidelidad no era lo suyo tampoco era tan descarado para llevar a una mujer; en ese caso, invitaba a su hermano y ambos buscarían aventuras, sin embargo, cuando Shuichi se molestó con su hermana y accedió a ir con él ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mika...

-¿Si?

-Tengo que irme... Tatsuha...voy a ayudarlo

El sonido siguiente fulminó sus oídos.

*

-¡Kumagoroh invita! ¡Invita! ¡Él pagaaaaa! - gritó Sakuma mientras llevaba de la mano a Shindou

-¿NO tendríamos que esperar a Hiro o a los demás?- estaba preocupado

-naa, Kumagoroh no trae tanto dinero para pagarle también a ellos- lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Es que no quieres ir con nosotros?- era vil y rastrera manipulación

-Si quiero ¿Dónde iremos?- contestó nervioso

- A un café.... Ahí me conocen y es un ambiente agradable

Ryuichi era infantil, egoísta, talentoso, despistado; podría ser muchas cosas pero nunca un tonto; sabía cómo debería moverse y sus acciones al parecer inocentes no eran más que escalones para obtener lo que deseaba.

Su carita aparentemente tierna, escondía a un caprichoso e inteligente hombre, primero quiso ese juguete, después ser cantante, actor y ahora al vocalista de Bad Luck, no tenía muy claros los motivos: si era para molestar al escritorcillo arrogante, tal vez quitarle "al estorbo" a Thoma o de verdad le gustaba.

Prefería no pensar en las opciones sobre todo en la tercera, le daba miedo pensar en enamorarse, no ser correspondido, perder el control; después de tantos años lo había evitado para ahora caer. NO, "Ryuichi Sakuma sabe controlar las acciones y sentimientos en su vida" se decía y enamorarse implica perderse.

*

-Punto final- dijo mientras remarcaba un enorme punto negro en esa blancas hojas- He aquí mi declaración de independencia, merezco muchas cosas... voy a gastar el dinero en una buena botella...- calló cuando vio entrar a su cuñado y a su ídolo

Shuichi se sentó en un lugar apartado no se había dado cuenta que el monje se encontraba a una mesas más. Tatsuha vio como Kumagoroh yacía a lado del cantante, Ryuichi platicaba animadamente con la mujer de la barra; se acercó para probar suerte, pero se juró que sería la última vez

_-Ya estoy suficientemente grandecito para amar a una portada de disco_- pensó

Ryuichi posó sus ojos en él, más no lo reconoció o lo ignoró, a pesar de su sonrisa tonta quedó petrificado y con una mano extendida; Sakuma seguía hablando con la mujer

-Si por fin lo traje-decía un serio niño o un adulto animado

Tatsuha pestañó como señal de vida, creyó que por lo distraído de Sakuma había pasado de lado, así que se acercó para hablar un poco con él.

-Hola Honn.... Sakuma-san ¿Cómo está? ¿se acuerda de mí? .... Soy Tatsuha Uesugi, cuñado de Tohma.

-Claro Tat-kun, Me alegra verte ¿cómo estás? -preguntó distraído pero con alegría

-Muy bien, estoy en la ciudad para aprender idiomas

-¿Ah si? ¡Qué bueno! Estoy con Shuichi ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?- dijo un poco decepcionado, consciente de la posible obviedad que no le convenía mostrar en esos momentos, si quería conquistar o por lo menos atraer al pelirrosa.

Era el destino, justo en el momento en el que necesitaba ayuda llegaba su ídolo para rescatarlo y demostrarle al mundo que los años de amor e idealismo no habían sido un desperdicio, al contrario, ahora la suerte le estaba sonriendo; su teléfono celular sonó, era el número de Eiri, pensó en colgarle pero tomó la insistente llamada.

-Disculpe un momento- se alejó un poco para que no lo escuchara el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, al caminar unos pasos Tatsuha, Ryuichi le quitó la vista de encima y borró esa sonrisa infantil.

-Voy a la mesa Sahashi, quiero lo mejor como siempre- la señaló con un dedo inquisidor pero a la vez cómplice

-Suerte- gritó la mujer mientras sonreía.

*

Alzó el teléfono y en un acto reflejo marcó su número de memoria

-Contesta imbécil

-Debe ser bueno lo que tienes que decirme porque arruinaste un momento interesante del destino- se escuchó por el auricular

- Quiero que te quedes

-.....

-Después de todo eres mi hermano y no quiero que andes por ahí.... Sin dinero.... Sin casa....

-¿Qué te ofreció Mika?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Mira Eiri, no aceptaré tu caridad he firmado mi declaración de independencia- colgó sin más

*

-Shu-chan ¿Qué quieres comer? - preguntó entusiasmado con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

-Supongo que pediré... hummm... eso suena bien... no.... Mejor....si....-el silencio, mejor dicho el sonido de sus balbuceos le incomodó, así que sin despegar los ojos de la carta preguntó el pelirrosa, para aligerar la situación

-Vi que charlaba muy animadamente con un muchacho..¿quién era? Se veía muy guapo desde aquí..

-Nadie importante- soltó Ryuichi

*

Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos como percusiones malditas, ¿Cuáles eran las peores? "Me alegra verte" o "nadie importante"

Después de colgar buscó la mesa para acompañarlos, Shindou miraba la carta mientras Ryuichi frente a Shuichi le daba la espalda a él, escuchó claramente las palabras del pelirrosa; pensó en gritar _¡hay alguien más guapo que yo? _o alguna frase al vapor; no lo consiguió, lo dicho por Sakuma lo enmudeció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Engaño. Fraude. ¿Esa es tu vida? ¿Una maraña de fingidas acciones, palabrillas frívolas, miradas vacías? Un padre de doble moral que se regocija de su rectitud mientras le da la mano al libertinaje; y por hermana una histérica frustrada con aspiraciones de la madre protectora faltante y que decir de su marido, el egocentrista "ingenioso y carismático" Seguchi, cerdo capitalista, explotador obsesionado con tu hermano el traumado; Eiri sadomasoquista sentimental, además del perfecto, admirable y exitoso cabrón mujeriego.

¡Esa es tu familia! Y como ellos, tienes un sin fin de defectos, igual vas por la vida sonriéndole a todo el mundo, acostándote con quién te da la mano, imaginándote como un semental y creando caretas para regalar a quienes se acercan a ti.

Quizá la única que se salve sea tu sobrina, aunque la extraña mezcla entre la sangre Seguchi y Uesugi podría convertirla en un monstruo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Declaración de Independencia- murmuró el escritor con burla y aún con el teléfono en la mano- tú lo decidiste

Eiri colgó el teléfono y decidió darse un baño y arreglarse, daría un paseo por el parque para ordenar sus ideas y enfrascarse después en su portátil para escoger cual de los finales sería el más conveniente del protagonista.

Entre las oraciones formadas en su cabeza apareció su hermano en un bar de mala muerte, utilizando el poco dinero en botellas de vino barato, con una mirada triste y con el retrato del retrasado vocalista de la banda de Seguchi ... sus pensamientos borraron inmediatamente a Tatsuha para mostrar a un sonriente Ryuichi Sakuma... _esa imagen_

... esa imagen o el agua fría que caía en su rostro le hicieron darse cuenta de su ubicación en la ducha y en la inconsciencia de algunos de sus actos.

Desde hacía cuatro años aparecía una voz que le reprochaba actos, palabras, ese era el regalo que le había traído el idiota a su vida, tendría que agradecerle su transformación. No era más el niño Uesugi, ni el escritor frío Yuki Eiri; ni siquiera sabía si tenía una personalidad verdadera o era simplemente un agregado de personajes literarios en un cascarón moldeado por su alma herida, pero ¿ahora?: hablaba sin planearlo, se enojaba y discutía como quien muestra normalmente sus sentimientos, no sólo su editora, incluso su familia lo habían notado.

¿Por qué tenía que evolucionar el helado escritor mujeriego, al estable y feliz? Se resistía, aunque en las profundidades de su cerebro la culpabilidad y el remordimiento cavaban una zanja, en la que estos sentimientos, planeaban enterrar su cabeza consciente.

Quería su antigua vida, las mujeres en su cama, la mirada fría, el control de sus emociones, sin embargo, disfrutaba las carcajadas involuntarias de las estupideces de Shuichi, sorprenderse por sus palabras y acciones y hasta verlo dormido y callado por la jornada de trabajo. Definitivamente no sabía quien quería ser si "Yuki" o "Eiri" y quién precisamente era uno u otro.

*

-¿Te gustó Shu-chan?- cuestionó Sakuma sin darse cuenta que la cara de Shindou era una mezcla de horror y asco, el cantante había recibido un golpe a su paladar.

-En realidad, me dolió un poco...- se sonrojó al escucharse, sonaba como una plática posterior al sexo, también se reprimió por imaginarse una tarde de arrumacos severos con su ídolo, rogó que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de la carga sexual de esos "inocentes" comentarios

-¿No quieres ir a jugar con nosotros?- ojos brillantes y señalando a Kumagoroh

-No puedo después de los ensayos tengo que ir con Yuki

Sin siquiera estar presente él había ganado la partida Ryuichi rió para sí, aunque le molestaba , sabía que algún berrinche no serviría de nada, al contrario lo asustaría y prolongaría, sino anulaba, una futura salida.

-Tienes razón, tienes que llegar...Yuki-san te espera y pues si continuas con nosotros se te hará tarde,...... vamos a NG... ¡rápido!.....voy a pagar- se levantó y Shu no pudo ver su rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Sahashi molesta porque Ryuichi no pagaba ni se movía de la barra

-Nos iremos- dijo serio

-Bueno, será otro día, no te desesperes... ni modo, existe siempre la esperanza de....-no terminó de decir el discurso elaborado en su mente desde que vio al chico levantarse, éste había arrojado unos billetes sobre la barra y se disponía a salir del lugar con un hombre parecido a él, salvo por el cabello- nunca cambiarás ¿verdad Ryu?

*

Otra vez el sonido hueco de los golpes de la puerta desesperaron a Eiri, molesto deseo tener en esos momentos a un mayordomo que abriera la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba su alterego moreno, con unas palabras formuladas para el momento en que viera a su hermano mayor.

-y ahora que

-Quiero quedarme- dijo con la mirada baja y sosteniendo sus molestas

- ¿y tu declaración de independencia?-pronunció con el tono más burlón que pudo hacer para después fumar tranquilamente

- Comprendí que tienes razón y no te gusta verme en la calle y quiero corresponder a tu propuesta hermano

-¿Qué te paso?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Tienes razón- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, aunque lo miró renuente por la decisión.

Sentado por segunda vez en el día en esa sala, todavía con la cabeza baja, su hermano lo inspeccionó buscando algún indicio del porqué de su cambio de opinión. Tatsuha estaba sumergido en un letargo.

-No he hablado con Shuichi acerca de esto, pero no creo que haya algún inconveniente - esbozó una sonrisa segura- si le digo que está bien, él lo aceptará

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo mientras apretaba los puños, esas palabras, aunque no dichas con arrogancia le molestaron - aunque supiera que lo engañaste con Yume

Eiri dejó de fumar, miró a su hermano serio, sabía que no sería capaz de contárselo pero no estaba de más advertírselo.

-Tatsuha...

-No te preocupes no diré una palabra- después bajo la voz casi inaudible- pero abstente de hacer esos comentarios, por favor

Serían semanas difíciles, escuchar las conversaciones sin sentido de su cuñado y los monosílabos de su hermano, sería una vida extraña, sobre todo ahora que su cabeza formulaba un sin fin de ideas que se revolcaban para dejarlo más confundido.

Sus inseguridades y esa mirada penetrante lo incomodaron, no sabía si decirle algo o quedarse callado, así que para remendar los comentarios anteriores suspiró y utilizó a su personaje común: el inútil conquistador.

-Vamos hermanito, nos divertiremos en grande, sólo si no estás de amargado- levantó la mirada e hizo un ademán de autosuficiencia, para dejar bien claro que no sentía nervios algunos por estar a punto de invadir una casa, una intimidad.

-No

Esa palabra lo desarmó y no supo si tenía o debía hacer algún comentario o cualquier cosa para aligerar una atmosfera que se hacía cada vez más densa, así, sin borrar el gesto se levantó y señaló una puerta; su hermano movió la cabeza asintiendo.

-Este es mi nuevo hogar- se sentó en el suelo, era un cuarto gigante y vacío

-Olvide mencionar la existencia de una sola cama- sacó el humo del cigarro y recargado en la puerta escupió la maldad del día- y nos pertenece a Shuichi y a mí, así que dormirás en el suelo o en el sillón, cual sea tu predilección.

-¿Por qué creí que serías un hermano modelo?

-No sé, siempre te ha gustado albergar esperanzas tontas a las causas pérdidas

-Sí, sobre todo hoy - formuló amargamente


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Disculpen por presentarme hasta el tercer capítulo, pero la verdad no le había agarrado el modo, además me cambiaba algunas palabras y no entendía bien por qué, en fin.**

**Les doy la bienvenida a "Las desventuras del monje vividor o la La chance de Tatsuha ne changera jamais"**

**En fin, pues Gravitation no me pertenece, son de Maki Murakami...**

**Saludos a todos!!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Hogar, dulce y ruin hogar**

El amor no se borra con tan sólo decirlo, puedes jurar y perjurar no volver a caer en sus garras despiadadas, sentirte orgulloso por unos cuantos logros insípidos, pero la realidad te golpeará y caerás en cuenta que esos logros no son más que nimias acciones, patadas de ahogado.

Son arranques de ira, en las que prometes la nulidad de palabras para el infeliz personaje traicionero, y al final, terminas sonriendo, calendarizando los futuros encuentros y escogiendo hoteles.

Para un joven que tenía como referencia en el amor a una hermana casada con un sujeto odioso y sobreprotector, que velaba los sueños, no de ella ni de su hija, sino de su cuñado; un padre libertino; y un hermano cuya primera relación se resumía en sobreestima y traición y la actual en una enferma y excesiva confianza; las posibilidades de encontrar o formar un amor sano se fueron al caño a los seis años cuando su madre murió.

Tatsuha acomodaba sus cosas en ese cuarto vacío, mientras planeaba en traer su cama desde Kyoto, porque dormir en el piso le acarreaba problemas a su espalda, aceptó mentalmente como lecho el sillón, después de todo no lucía tan mal.

—Traeré algunos muebles para que no esté tan vacío, no sé, quizá un escritorio, una silla, una cama, pero tendrás que esperar unos días.

—No te preocupes… gracias, la verdad con el closet me doy por bien servido, hermano

—Si necesitas algo estoy en mi estudio

—de acuerdo….

—¡TATSUHA!!!— gritó Eiri a su hermano sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

—¡¿Qué!?— se desorientó

— Te daba indicaciones y de pronto clavaste la mirada en un punto desconocido de la pared—regresó a su habitual e imperturbable voz

—Perdón…. Una fantasía tonta— sacudió su cabeza por la tontería irreal

— ¿Una perversión?

_¿Una perversión?… A caso todos piensan qué es lo que me preocupa únicamente en la vida, y seguramente mis ideas se dividen en sexo y necesidades básicas, aunque según lo dicho por Maslow el sexo también se encuentra en la base de la pirámide… entonces ¿soy como un animal?..._

_—_¡TATSUHA!

—¿¡Qué!?

—Te estoy hablando y será la última vez que lo diga…. Si quieres traer algo no rayes el piso o lo pagarás…. y no es barato

—De acuerdo ya entendí— miró su dedo meñique cuidadosamente y luego lo metió en su oído en señal de aburrimiento, el escritor reconoció al instante ese gesto, así que se vengó con un comentario punzante.

—Y espero que pienses en algo más que tus fantasías pervertidas, un psicólogo humanista hablaba sobre una pirámide. Tú no has rebasado la primera fase; pero no creo que lo conozcas— salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Cómo podría saberlo yo ¿verdad?— contestó despistado

*

Ryuichi caminaba a un lado de Shuichi rumbo a NG Records, estaba frustrado, pero su cara de alegría ocultaba cualquiera de esos sentimientos. Shindo lo miraba de reojo, esperaba alguna queja o algún comentario que hiciera referencia a su maldad por no aceptar la invitación.

—Perdone Sakuma-san otro día jugaremos, es más, no quiere venir mañana a mi casa. Yuki no estará— Era su día libre y se sentía culpable por rechazar su oferta, presentía que para Ryuichi era importante.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó escéptico

—¿Sí? —dudó — supongo que si le pido permiso no se molestará— Ryuichi no creyó en esa promesa, aún así, la propuesta no sonaba mal, talvez algo resultaría interesante, aceptó aunque sabía que podía ocurrir algún desastre y lo que menos deseaba era comprometer al cantante.

—¿Estás seguro?.. no me gustaría que Yuki-san se moleste contigo por mi culpa— fue la respuesta, mas en su interior, imaginar al pedante ese echar chispas le agradaba, sin embargo se desanimaba si el pelirrosa sufría por culpa suya.

—Entonces mañana iremos Kumagoroh y yo ¡na no da! — exclamó con jubilo, era la primera vez que lo invitaba a su casa, ¿la razón? No le interesaba. Un escalón es un escalón.

*

—¿Alguien ha visto a Shuichi?— preguntó Hiro, hacia un rato que no lo había visto deambular, ni lo abrumaba con sus historias acerca de las respiraciones de Yuki

—No tengo la menor idea, siempre es un irresponsable— dijo Suguru molesto, con los ojos cerrados en señal desinteresada y con partituras en mano. Hiro tomó su guitarra preocupado por el paradero de su amigo, cuando lo vio entrar a la cabina con Ryuchi Sakuma, ambos sonrientes.

—¡Perdónenos na no da! Fuimos a comer y Kumagoroh quería invitar a Shuichi a un bonito lugar, espero que no estén molestos— explicó con un tono y ojos capaces de derretir a los polos que no funcionaron en Suguru, su gesto reacio intimidó a Sakuma, ni Seguchi se le resistía.

—Sakuma-san, Shindo sabe a la perfección sus deberes y compromisos. Tiene que cumplirlos si se hace llamar un profesional— lo último lo pronunció lentamente, pero fue como un dardo en el corazón de Shuichi. Éste saltó para propinarle una golpiza al imbécil que osó en dudar de su profesionalismo. Hiro lo detuvo a tiempo para evitar una desgracia; el cantante vociferaba insultos e intentaba quitarse del amarre del guitarrista.

—Yo soy muy profesional Fujisaki… tu no entiendes nada porque eres un mocoso arrogante pariente de Seguchi al que…

—Silence!!!!! — dijo K apuntando a los integrantes de Bad Luck con una nueva arma. Suguru y Shuichi olvidaron sus diferencias para abrazarse por el terror.

—¡Está loco!— gritó el tecladista sujetando fuertemente al pelirrosa

—¡Puede matarnos! Baje eso — temió por su vida el vocalista

La situación se tornaba ridícula, Hiro la observaba atentamente divertido por la técnica del manager para evitar peleas dentro del grupo; su móvil sonó y reparó unos segundos en el número, era Ayaka, no lo pensó y colgó para mirar la rencilla.

*

Ryuichi quiso decir algo para aliviar la situación, el tenía la culpa, sin embargo, K se entrometió y supo que lo mejor era que desapareciera con Kumagoroh

—Huyamos—observó al conejo seriamente y corrió del lugar. En los pasillos, miró a Sakano, parecía buscarlo, tal vez alguna grabación, una propuesta… así que se escondió en una cabina vacía para conversar con su amiguito rosado

—Nos invitó a su casa ¿Eso es bueno o malo? — se preguntó mientras colocaba al conejo de felpa sobre una consola— No estará el "genial y exitoso de su novio" — dobló los dedos índice y anular en señal de comillas, Kumagoroh lo miraba inerte —la verdad no se si deba ir, es como entrar a la cueva del lobo…. ¿o era la boca? — se sentó en la silla del productor, pensativo, no solía recordar dichos, proverbios o frases populares.

El brazo de Kumagoroh se movió un poco porque estaba mal colocado sobre su pierna, Sakuma tomó eso como una respuesta para sus dudas.

—Tal vez, pero debo intentarlo— de pronto golpeó la mesa, cerca de la consola, provocando que el peluche saltara y cayera de lado.

—Es capaz de quedarse para vigilarnos. No debería de desconfiar de Shuichi el no lo engañaría ¿o si? Quizá por eso lo vigila conmigo y no con Nakano…. Eso quiere decir… ¡qué tengo una oportunidad!— el grito triunfal de Sakuma se escuchó en toda la compañía; con una pose de plegaria al cielo lo encontró Sakano con agenda en mano.

—Joven Sakuma, no debe gritar ni escapar de su trabajo, recuerde que la que señorita Rage se molesta si no cumple con sus compromisos, además mañana tiene que ver algunas locaciones de…

—Mañana es mi día libre—explicó Ryuichi mientras tomaba a Kumagoroh y jalaba sus orejas

—No, aquí dice que debe ver unas locaciones— se acomodó los anteojos revisando dentro del cuadernillo que llevaba.

—Mañana es mi día libre— repitió e ignoró el comentario anterior

—No es verdad, aquí dice que mañana…— decía mientras lo sacaba a rastras a los pasillos con dificultad porque lloraba y se tiraba al suelo

—¿Por qué me dices mentiroso?— lloriqueó— ¿Por qué no me crees?— se le aguaron los ojos—¡Tohma me dijo!—las lagrimas salieron como cascadas de sus ojos

—Señor Sakano, Ryuichi tiene razón … disculpe que no le haya avisado — interrumpió Seguchi con la sonrisa que carga todas las mañanas

—¡Jefe! Perdóneme por no creer en la palabra del joven Sakuma— se excusó. Comenzaba a llorar por defraudar al presidente en algo tan nimio cuando Seguchi lo interrumpió con una orden.

—Podría llevarme un café a la oficina, salí por él, pero…

—Claro, por supuesto, es un gusto atenderlo, en un momento— Sakano corrió en busca de una máquina de café para complacer al hombre de sus desvelos. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Tohma lo rompió con la pregunta obligada

—¿Por qué no quieres trabajar mañana?— preguntó sereno, su mirada imperturbable demostraba que sabía la respuesta, pero le divertía escuchar la confesión

—No hay nada en especial— disimuló jalando las orejas de su afelpado amigo.

—No causes muchas molestias a Eiri, sabes que eso no me gusta— remató para continuar con su camino

—Eso no lo puedo asegurar—sonrió cómplice

*

Tatsuha sacó su infinidad de libros de ejercicios, su colección de lapiceros, unos cuantos discos y una que otra chuchería para sentirse en casa, pensó en estudiar un poco; las clases comenzaban dentro de una semana y caviló en el nivel que tendrían sus compañeros, además, debía presentar un examen de colocación y quería una buena nota.

—Tout va bien! — leyó una portada con tristeza gracias a la ironía de su propio libro. Reparó de pronto en una pequeñísima fotografía pegada de Ryuichi, se le veía contento, Tatsuha sonrió, pero se molestó al instante— Vaya no he crecido— dijo mientras la arrancaba con enfado por su gesto infantil— parezco una colegiala estúpida con la fotografía de algún ex novio. Debería olvidarme de todas estas tonterías y pensar en cosas importantes como….

_¿Cómo?_

Tatsuha meditó un momento, si el vocalista de Nittle Grasper llenaba sus espacios con su música ¿Cómo demonios conseguiría ahora su amada catarsis?

—Lo tengo— golpeó con puño cerrado la palma de su mano, al dar con el clavo— Debo conseguir mujeres u hombres, algo con qué entretenerme durante mi estancia en la gran ciudad

_¿ALGO con qué entretenerte? ¿Ya reduces a las personas a cosas?_

—Supongo que habrá muchas personas interesadas en encontrar aventuras; con mi talento para atraerlas y mi experiencia, pasaremos momentos exquisitos…

_¿Ir de cama en cama como en Kyoto? Definitivamente una decisión como ninguna, inteligente y propia de ti._

_—_Bueno, aunque sea para desahogar las necesidades, todos requieren esparcimiento

_Entonces crees qué… ¿tener sexo es como resolver un crucigrama_?

El semblante serio del muchacho contrastaba con la imagen siempre proyectada por él; sentado en el suelo con un libro de francés en las piernas, sus labios dibujaron unas palabras.

–Así es

Sintió la soledad, lo desgastaba, fue a ver a su hermano que yacía en su estudio. Eiri escribía en su portátil, enfrascado en ese mundo, ni siquiera pestañaba y de vez cuando cerraba los ojos para revisar mentalmente las oraciones, ahí, con cara de pocos amigos; el moje temió molestarlo con sus preguntas.

Desde el primer momento, Yuki se percató de su presencia y lo ignoró deliberadamente, temía una interrupción. No se equivocaba, por un instante, el moreno pensó en dar media vuelta, pero se arrepintió. Entró haciendo un escándalo.

—¡Hermano, hermano!¿Por qué trabajas tanto?— se colocó a un lado del mayor , quién no le contestó porque una idea estaba atravesada en su cabeza y sólo podría ser liberada con la rapidez con la que tecleara.

—¿Hermanito? … ¡HER- MA-NI-TO!— canturreó con maldad

Eiri corría tras las palabras precisas, detrás de él, la voz de Tatsuha lo distraía

—Aniki— frunció el ceño el menor; las acciones del monje por lo general eran espontáneas, salían de la nada, pocas veces pasaban por la sección del razonamiento. Ahora no era la excepción.

—¡EIRI!...— la mente del escritor quedó en blanco, vio las ideas alejarse, las palabras se convirtieron en seres amorfos y la precisión fue asesinada; intentó recuperarlas, pero eran ruines híbridos de la idea original. Hubo un segundo en el qué no supo que hacer, otro en el que odio a su hermano menor.

Miró atentamente a la pantalla y suspiró resignado, Tatsuha bailoteaba a su alrededor, mientras lo nombraba, quería atención.

—Acércate— ordenó neutral, no felicidad, no molestia; así su hermano caminó unos pasos confiado, cuando acortó las distancias, una palmada en su nuca removió todos sus pensamientos.

—¡Oye!— se sobó resentido

—Imbécil, me hiciste perder la concentración— su frialdad y seriedad asustaron al menor

—¿Eso es una tragedia? — se arriesgó para tentar el ambiente

— En ocasiones — dijo pensativo, dio un sorbo a su cerveza con el afán de encontrar en un algún hueco de su cabeza la respuesta.

—¡Ya! Son sólo letras — el escritor sintió una punzada en el corazón producto del comentario de su hermano, éste se tapó la boca al saber la estupidez que había pronunciado, quiso no estar ahí. En otros tiempos esas palabras casi provocan una desgracia familiar, cuando su padre dudó de la importancia de la profesión de Eiri.

—No, no qui… quise decir eso— se excusó y rogó a dios que las heridas fueran leves. Tras la reacción de Tatsuha, supo que lo dijo sin pensar y las represalias las dejó de lado.

— Lo pondré en términos que entiendas… Imagina que estás con una bella mujer, el mejor de los cuerpos, senos grandes y hermosos…

—Ajá—se aburrió _¿Por qué no un hombre?_

_—… _en medio del ambiente febril, a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, ella desaparece.. y tú… te quedas sudado y frustrado— sentencia como erudito

——Mmm.. ¿Qué hay de malo desahogarme yo mismo?— todavía se sobaba el golpe, no creía que a Eiri le bastara con la explicación

—Nada, pero no es mejor tener a la chica, abrazarla, besarla…

—Eso hasta suena cariñoso…. Con tus cambios de humor me atemorizas— afirmó y se alejó unos pasos por si se le ocurría lanzar algún puñetazo

—¿Entendiste la analogía?— prendió un cigarro

—Si, si, no tienes que explicarme como si fuera un tarado... no soy tu novio— escupió odioso, Yuki gruño, tampoco podía negarlo.

—De acuerdo, ahora lárgate

—La verdad me gustaría quedarme un rato contigo. Prometo no molestar — se sentó como alumno recibiendo conocimiento del mejor sensei

—Dije Lárgate … Tengo que escribir y tú—lo señaló— no cumplirás con tu promesa— hizo un movimiento con la cabeza mostrándole la salida—Nos vemos en la cena— el moreno salió sin chistar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Te lanza a la calle como un perro sarnoso "el príncipe Yuki" como le apodan sus admiradoras, si no tiene nada de valentía ni acciones principescas………. ¿Qué harás durante tantas horas? ¿Molestar a Mika? ¿Recordarle a Seguchi lo afeminado y egocentrista de su existir? O simplemente observarás esa puerta……. Deberías gastarle una broma a Eiri… no, se enojara y ¿si te corre? …… No sería la primera vez….. No, mejor no….. finge indiferencia.

¿Te montarás el personaje durante tu estadía? ¿Se podrá mantener una careta por tanto tiempo?..... Debe ser difícil cuando hay alguien que quiere descubrir la verdad, no es tu caso, asimilan al Tatsuha pervertido pero no al que está atrás… Porque hay uno… Debe haberlo

OoOoOoOoOoO

—¡NOOOOOO!— gritó con las manos en la cabeza y una desesperación tonta. Yuki asomó la cabeza fuera de su estudio resignado por los futuros meses que le esperaban.

*

El sol se ocultaba, afuera las personas caminaban con la quietud que desespera a los necios, los rayos moribundos bañaban la casa y daban una coloración melancólica. Recargado en el ventanal, absorto repetía mentalmente :

« _Je ne comprends pas la situation, Je ne sais rien de rien, Je ne veux pas être ici » _

Las primeras tres oraciones aprendidas en francés. Su profesor, un parisino hermoso con problemas de personalidad, le había dicho que si se metía en problemas las pronunciará con ese acento inocente y lascivo que sólo él podía conseguir. Al ser una constante en su vida, las memorizó de inmediato.

Su especie de oración la pronunciaba cuando las cosas no salían como quería, de hecho, últimamente las cosas no salían como esperaba ¿Por qué su padre lo había enviado a Tokio, pagaría su escuela y lo más extraño, permitiría que viviera con "el mal ejemplo de la familia" Si evitaba a toda costa cualquier roce con él, su amante, su vida mundana y sus compromisos frívolos?

Era extraño, el universo lo boicoteaba, el karma por esos corazones rotos lo castigaban después de un tiempo.

Primero: Engañado por una fácil y con su hermano

Segundo: Echado de su hogar para vivir con el traidor

Tercero: Escuchar al amor de su vi…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría, volteó e instintivamente entrelazó sus manos en un gesto de "yo no hice nada"

—¿Qué haces aquí Tatsuha?— preguntó Shuichi confundido, verlo durante dos días consecutivos era muy extraño, al menos qué buscara a alguien o trajera a una nueva prometida; después de todo este tiempo, todavía no era aceptado, aunque tampoco se había acercado a su padre desde su penosa y desesperada presentación.

—No me digas qué— mordió preocupado su mano, ambos sintieron un sudor frío por la espalda, aunque por distintas razones. La reacción de Shindo provocó en Tatsuha un pesar por la invasión, y Shuichi sufría porque pensaba en malas noticias.

—Bue…bueno…este….yo… voy….a..a…

—_¡_NOOO! ¡YUKI TIENE OTRA PROMETIDA! …… ÉL— lloriqueó sin tregua

—No idiota— intervino en el drama el escritor y con un golpe sobre la cabeza del cantante, calmó las lágrimas infantiles— Tatsuha vivirá aquí por un tiempo; la escuela de idiomas a la que asistirá se encuentra en la ciudad— le dio una calada a su cigarro

—¡Ahhh!— respiró el pelirrosa al saber el inexistente compromiso de su novio

—¡Ahhh!— repitió Tatsuha burlón, el sentimiento de intruso desapareció, con las palabras de su hermano dando paso a su filosofía: pasársela bien — ¿No me darás la bienvenida? Soy tu cuñado favorito— se acercó con claras intensiones de darle un abrazo, mas el escritor lo sorprendió con un golpe en la cabeza. El segundo en el día.

Durante la cena los tres estaban callados consecuencia de la odiosa perorata acerca de "lo que no se debe hacer" y "lo correcto" expuesta por el talentosísimo Eiri Uesugi. Los dos chicos menores se lanzaban miradas retadoras, pero ninguno se decidía a gritar o moverse desatinadamente. Yuki podía explotar y a ambos no les convenía su irritación.

—Mañana iré con mi editora para hablar acerca de la nueva novela; espero que no hagan tonterías en mi ausencia, no destruyan la casa— miró a su hermano— no acosos, ni "invitados"

–¿No invitados?.... ¿Ninguno?— se arrepintió por no avisarle con tiempo acerca de Sakuma, ahora, con Tatsuha lo convertía en un asunto peligroso, seguramente se enojaría y rechazaría la propuesta…

—Tus invitados si, los de mi hermano no, porque son sinónimos de aventuras— respondió tranquilo

—Para eso existen los hoteles ¿no crees Aniki? ¿Me recomiendas uno?— contraatacó el monje conciente de la indirecta para su hermano mayor.

—Entonces yo sí puedo…. —interrumpió el cantante la pelea muda entre los Uesugi.

Por respuesta recibió un gesto afirmativo de parte de ambos.

—Tatsuha ¿estarás mañana? — intentó naturalidad

— No creo, tengo asuntos importantes Shindou, así que no te molestaré ni a ti, ni a ese par de ñoños amigos tuyos— fingió indiferencia por esa obvia y cruel pregunta.

Shuichi creyó que lo mejor era mantener en secreto la identidad del convidado que distaba de ser de piedra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Kumagoroh en la cueva del lobo. Bienvenido a casa Ryuichi**

¿Eiri había aceptado a los amigos de Shuichi? La respuesta era no, pero para el escritor molestar a Tatsuha se había convertido en una prioridad. Normalmente lo hubiera ignorado, sin embargo, en los últimos momentos sucumbió a un comportamiento infantil para "castigarlo" por la intromisión en su vida.

—Entonces… puedo mañana jugar videojuegos con mi amigo— informó incómodo por la verdad a medias— Tú no estarás y… y…. sólo será por un momento— rogó que no preguntara el nombre.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero desastres, ni sus manos mugrientas sobre mis cosas— en un momento cualquiera Eiri notaría el nerviosismo de Shindo y lo interrogaría por el nombre, ahora no, se concentraba en las miradas y gestos lujuriosos que su hermano hacía a espaldas del cantante con el deseo claro de enervarlo.

Shuichi agradeció la distracción de Yuki; reflexionó acerca de la estupidez de llevar a Sakuma a su casa, pero no se arrepentiría, mucho menos ahora que tenía el permiso y la ausencia de Tatsuha.

*

_Dormir en el sillón… merezco una cama y no el sillón, aunque podría utilizar el futón y dejarme de niñerías… _Acomodaba unas almohadas y frazadas en esos sillones que comenzaba a detestar.

*

—Yuki, ahora no, puede escucharnos

—Y eso te importa…. Claro que no, tú quieres

*

_¿Eso que fue?_ Se asustó, un ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación de los amantes_ Seguramente tienen una sesión de sexo y yo aquí, sin siquiera tener ganas de masturbarme…_

_*_

—Ya tire el reloj ¡Perdón!

—No me gusta que te estés disculpando de todo idiota

*

_Ahora que estoy aquí, fingiré que visito a Shuichi cuando se encuentre cerca de my honey, así tendremos mayor oportunidad de conocernos…_

— Si quieres más sólo tienes que pedirlo

— ¡SI QUIERO!

*

_¡El colmo! Ahora tengo que escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos ¿Qué sigue? _ Tatsuha se revolvió frustrado por la muerte de su libido, ahora no le quedaba más que encerrarse en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante…

_Hay una figura parada cerca de mi cama, me sonríe, quiero levantarme, no pued. Sus pasos son lentos, seguros; lo observo y él continúa con esa sonrisa que provoca que mis sentidos se perturben. No pienso en nada, sólo en sus labios que se mueven sugerentes._

_Llega hasta a mí y por fin logro incorporarme, abro mis brazos y el se acerca. Sin palabras que amortigüen el impacto de verlo ahí, tan cerca de mí, me besa y siento sus labios, son suaves; su lengua en mi boca serpentea curiosa. Hace mucho esperaba este momento ¡Cuánto imagine el sabor de sus besos! Ahora no puedo describirlo, es sólo placentero, inefablemente delicioso._

_Se separa y yo siento el rostro caliente y un cosquilleo en la boca. Sin dejarme pensar me empuja y quedo recostado en la cama, se sube en mí y con delicadeza comienza a desabotonar mi camisa, acaricia mis pectorales; sigo sin poder moverme, no es porque no quiera, sino por miedo a cometer una tontería._

_Siento su lengua en mi cuello y suelto un gritito de susto por su atrevimiento, ¿siempre fue tan atrevido? Entre sus besos y mis jadeos escucho a mi madre tocar la puerta, pregunta por mi estado y no hago más que tartamudear una respuesta afirmativa._

_Mi novio desnudo está sobre mí, se muerde el labio y alza la ceja. Yo no puedo controlarme. Que me escuche toda la colonia, mis padres y mis maestros…_

…_Con las respiraciones acompasadas y un cansancio agradable Ryuichi Sakuma me mira con amor sincero, sus labios se mueven, acerco mi oído a su boca_

—_Te am.._

—¡DESPIERTA!— Eiri movía a su hermano

—¿Por qué ni siquiera en sueños?— preguntó frustrado a un ente superior. Tatsuha se aferraba a un cojín, apretaba los ojos con el afán de recuperar la imagen y escuchar las anheladas palabras, pero el zangoloteo lo obligó a caer en cuenta de la responsabilidad de Morfeo y de lo inexistente de la escena anterior.

—No se supone que debes hacer unos trámites— le recordó

—Si, pero mi sueño era divertido. Preferiría regresar a él y no e… escucharte— bostezó— mejor al rato— se dio la vuelta quizá su hermano se hartaría y él volvería a su onírico romance. El lecho caliente provocó el cierre de sus ojos rápidamente.

—¡Levántate!— esa voz taladró todos sus sentidos

—¿Por qué tan pronto? Puedo llegar un poco más tarde— se tallaba los ojos molesto, no le parecía las formas utilizadas — además no te quejes… Tú eres el peor dormilón — lo acusó

Yuki bufó y alzó una ceja, tuvo el deseo de sobar su frente, mas se contuvo inmóvil frente a su hermano; el menor entendió y preparó un comentario especial.

—Entiendo, no es que te interesen mis hábitos matutinos, sino temes por tu noviecito… Así que la solución es marcharme cuanto antes— Chuza. Canasta. Gol. Él acertó, sin embargo, el orgullo de su hermano podía más; desarmado y descubierto no contestó.

—No le haré nada que no quiera… ahora déjame dormir— no pudo cubrirse con sus frazadas; lo tomó del cuello para advertirle.

—No quiero problemas— amenazó

Asustado el moreno sólo asintió. Cuando por fin fue liberado del amarre evitó la mirada asesina y sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la nueva locura de su hermano; recapituló, en estos cuatros años habían tenido más peleas, pero antes no se acercaban lo suficiente ¿avance? ¿Retroceso? Para dónde iba su relación fraternal. En medio de sus tribulaciones no notó la ausencia de Yuki.

*

Era un tonto. Comportarse de forma tan obvia era uno de sus errores recurrentes; ahora sería la burla de su hermano, ese idiota era capaz de muchas cosas. Eiri movió la cabeza, reflexionó por unos instantes. Su día sería largo. Abrió la puerta de su Mercedes para dirigirse a aquella junta, seguramente, infértil.

*

Disgustado por la forma en la que su Aniki lo había despertado, Tatsuha se estiraba y revolvía sus cabellos, con los ojos cansados y una pereza envidiable dobló las mantas para llevarlas a su habitación. Pensó en pedirle a Seguchi que transportará su cama o aceptar el futón típico, del que estaba harto.

—¿Por qué no te has ido?— preguntó Shuichi detrás del monje, lo que le provocó un leve salto. El cantante temía que hubiese cambiado de opinión y ahora se quedara a molestarlos.

— ¡Ahhh! —dio un bostezó antojable– Después de bañarme— fue la respuesta distraída

—Y… ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?— interrogó para sacar un poco más de información— ¿irás a tu nueva escuela?— insistió, si se encontraba cerca cuando Sakuma llegara, lo más probable es que no se marcharía.

—No tienes porque presionar tanto; me iré dentro de unos instantes y así podrás atender a tus "preciosos" invitados— se talló los ojos ¡demonios! Aún tenía sueño y dormir parecía estar tan distante.

El pelirrosa sintió culpabilidad, no le molestaba la presencia de su cuñado; pero hoy, era un día extraño, no adecuado para su visita o su estancia aquí — No es eso— exteriorizó, supo al instante la carga negativa de sus palabras anteriores de esta manera cambio el tema.— ¿Y Eiri?

—Se marchó ya; pero antes de irse me advirtió que no te tocara ni un pelo— sonrió malicioso

Uno, dos, tres pasos dio atrás Shindo, el monje pervertido se acercaba a él, con un movimiento rápido su brazo aprisiono al cantante contra la pared.

—De hecho, dije que no te haría nada que no quisieras—acercó su rostro.

—¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!!— Shuichi lo empujó ¿Qué se creía ese niñato?

—Pues yo escuché ayer lo contrario—notó el sonrojo de su presa. Por la cabeza del cantante pasaban las escenas de ayer. No debió gritar de esa manera, estas son las consecuencias por dejarse llevar, le reprocharía a Eiri por ser la causa de la embarazosa situación.

—Sólo es una broma… me voy a bañar— concluyó el juego, sin decir más fue a su cuarto y el pelirrosa se quedó ahí inerte y con un puñado de vergüenza.

*

Se veía bien. Guapo era una palabra hueca; rebasaba ese concepto, su mirada intimidatoria y su sonrisa tranquila era un contraste diferente a la usual carita angelical y amable.

—¡Te ves muy bien! — resonó la voz de una mujer, el joven continúo con la misma expresión. Acomodó el cuello de la chamarra de mezclilla que portaba, era negra deslavada, la playera blanca, el cabello y los vaqueros ajustados le daban un aire a….

—¡Como James Dean!— gritó nuevamente la chica

—No molestes, cuando compre una motocicleta y fume, compárame con el rebelde sin causa— contestó asqueado de los estereotipos hollywoodenses en los que lo encasillaba Sahashi

—No es mi culpa, tu ropa se parece, bueno creo que era de cuero la chaqueta, ¿o no? — a ella, sin dudar, le recordaba al galán motociclista

—El tío ese se murió muy joven y yo disto muchísimo de su edad— murmuró exagerado, mientras le daba los últimos toques a su cabello, ni tan desalineado, ni tan normal, un perfecto punto medio. Sahashi lo miraba con atención, se sentía orgullosa, a pesar de todo era un muchachito- un buen hombre- algo engreído, pero bondadoso.

—¿Y kumagoroh?— preguntó infantil el remedo de Dean

—¡Ah! Ese conejo mugroso, lo aventé a tu cama, no te servirá para la cita… —respondió indiferente, no imaginó la batalla que podría desatarse.

Lagrimones en el rostro de Sakuma no sólo eran una muestra del berrinche venidero, sino de un sermón sin sentido acerca de la "amistad" con el llamado Kumagoroh, ese rosado animal de peluche herramienta de ternura.

—YA! Es simplemente un mono de felpa y ni siquiera es muy bonito que digamos— le restó importancia.

—Kumagoroh es Kumagoroh. Tú tienes tu bar, K su mágnum, el escritorcillo ese su computadora portátil….. Kumagoroh es mi amigo— corrió en busca del rosado orejón para alistarlo también. Se hallaba tirado a un lado de su cama, lo abrazó a modo de disculpa en nombre de Sahashi. Ryu miró a la mujer y con un tono despectivo pronunció.

—No eres tan bonita para presumir

Era una mentira, sus ojos azules calca de los del cantante mostraban un brillo especial y su cabello era de un castaño parecido al de él, a excepción de que ella tenía rizos; ambos lucían cabelleras manejables. Vestía unas botas militares, una minifalda negra y una camiseta del mismo color. Una belleza de unos treinta años.

—Ya vete, tu adoradísimo Shu-i-chi te espera

*

—La fila es gigante y ya estoy harto. Esto no avanza y me aburro con facilidad ¿Qué aquí nadie está fastidiado por lo cruel de esto? ¿Por qué no hicimos los trámites por internet? — se exaspero Tatsuha con esa línea de personas con fólder en mano.

—Porque el año anterior hubo tantas quejas por los craker que creyeron que la solución era que los alumnos trajeran su propia papelería— contestó el muchacho frente al monje.

—Ahora entiendo— respondió pensativo

—Eres nuevo, quizá nuestros métodos te parezcan algo extraños

—Más que extraños, son cansados y a-bu-rri-doos

—Mi nombre es Chiba Mamoru, y estoy en los cursos de alemán, francés y español

Tatsuha no sabía bien si presentarse, ser amable, tener una conversación o declararlo como un juguete temporal, el chico no estaba mal. Cabello negro, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, saco verde, mirada sincera y sonrisa indulgente. Un buen espécimen.

—Tienes nombre ¿verdad?— dudó si la mirada del chico era despectiva o sencillamente se había perdido a la hora de responder

—claro, Soy Uesugi Tatsuha

*

Abrió la puerta, ahí estaba esa figura; contento y radiante el dios de la música traía una mochila en la espalda y a Kumagoroh en sus brazos. Shuichi lo dejó pasar, después de librarse del abrazo inmediato. Al verlo sentado en la sala sus inseguridades acerca de la invitación se eliminaron al instante.

—¿Qué quieres jugar primero?— dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba los juegos más novedosos del mercado

—Lo que usted quiera

Incomodidad. Eso sentía Ryuichi, pero no aquella en la que te quieres marchar lejos, sino en la que te reprochas mentalmente por cada una de tus palabras y acciones.¿Hacía cuánto las palabras tenían un doble sentido? Querer. Poner. Desear. Tocar. Llevaba casi dos horas sintiéndose un bruto.

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar, actuaría sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

—Sabes Shuichi— habló serio de pronto, en medio de una conversación trivial acerca de un manga— eres una persona especial para mí… alguien que realmente vale la pena…

Shindo sintió una emoción rara ¿Acaso lo proclamaría como su único discípulo? ¡En tu cara Suguru Fujisaki! ni siquiera "el carismático Tohma" había hecho eso con su primo, y ahora él, después de soñar durante años con tenerlo cerca, era alguien especial para el vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

El mayor, sin saber bien el motivo, acortó las distancias entre ellos, acercó su rostro al pelirrosa y dijo:

—Pocas personas son importantes para mí, pero tú llegaste a…

¿Había necesidad de acercarse tanto para semejantes palabras? Si el cantante no conociera a su ídolo pensaría que deseaba besarlo, pero eso era imposible, Ryuichi Sakuma no era de esos, sólo lo estimaba, era un buen amigo y maestro.

—Shu, yo te …

—¡Ya estoy en casa!— se escuchó un grito de alegría

—¿El escritor?—pensó Ryu

—¡Tatsuha!— gritó Shu

Sin moverse y con la pose más comprometedora los encontró el fan número uno de Sakuma. Un dolor en el pecho sintió el monje al verlos, tan cerca, tan felices, tan guapos, tan juntos, tan….tan…..

—¿Qué haces?— fueron las palabras ahogadas, no sabía a quien se las dirigía.

—¡Nada!... es un juego— rió estruendosamente el pelirrosa— ¿Quieres jugar?— rezó para que no pensara mal

_¿Qué intentabas? ¿Besarlo? ¿Qué pensará Shuichi? ¡Eres un aprovechado! Fui descubierto, YO me descubrí, me siento un tonto. Me siento mal. YA ME VOY… ¡si! Lejos, lo más lejos posible….Soy un estúpido…._

—¡Sí! ¿De que se trata?— preguntó entusiasmado el monje, al parecer prefería reprimir que dudar

_¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Quién es este chico? Yo lo he visto…. Mmmmm…yo lo he visto….. es… es… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_

—Ppues…pues..se trata de… ¡verdad o castigo! Sakuma-san perdió hace un momento y yo iba … a …a pintarle la cara— Tatsuha no tomó en cuenta los tartamudeos o lo lento de la respuesta y ni siquiera notó la inexistencia de algún marcador.

_Es… es … ¡Piensa Ryuichi!.................................. .¡claro, el hermano de la esposa de Tohma! Su nombre es…_

—Bueno, pero quiero este lugar— dijo mientras se sentaba lo más cerca posible de Sakuma

—¡TATSUHA!— gritó alegre. Por fin había recordado el nombre del niño.

Los ojos se le aguaron, ¡lo había reconocido! Le dio un abrazo sincero como si hubiera despertado de un coma de casi trece años. El cantante estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto de desconocidos, así que le correspondió. Shuichi miraba la escena conmovido, conocía el amor ciego que profesaba el menor desde siempre a "su honey" como lo llamaba, y ese abrazo era más que un deseo lujurioso por acercarse.

—Ahora Shuichi— miró el monje con malicia— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Tenemos mucho de que hablar— con esas palabras el pelirrosa supo que el encanto se había acabado y la parte sincera de Tatsuha se había desvanecido. Camino unos pasos y sin decir palabra alguna lo pateó, pero no logró que soltara al monje.

*

Él tenía razón, una junta completamente infértil, aburrida y sin sentido; su editora lo había hecho salir para algo que pudo resolverse con una llamada telefónica; en la mesa, el consejo editorial lo felicitaba por una nueva nominación al premio Empitsu. Era su tercer cigarro y ellos continuaban con las mismas palabras.

—Bien..¿Puedo irme?— sonaba como una pregunta, pero los asistentes se percataban de la orden

—Sí, por supuesto, pero tendrá que asistir a la ceremonia…

—No se preocupen. Iré, sonreiré, hablaré del libro y me comportaré como los estándares de cortesía me obligan— frente a las cámaras o las grabadoras era tranquilo y hasta cálido. Nada más lejos de la realidad para aquellos que lo conocían por encima y lo consideraban un témpano. Kanah Mizuki, su editora, sabía del cambio del escritor, así que esos comentarios no surtían efectos en ella.

—Sea puntual— fue lo último que escuchó al salir de la sala de juntas, estaba molesto por las pretensiones de esos imbéciles quienes amaban venderlo como carne. Yuki Eiri no era una mercancía, ni un gancho publicitario, ni un rostro bello, o un galán, ante todo era un escritor.

*

—He dicho que ese es el castigo y no te quejes— sonrió Shu a Ryu, ambos habían planeado que Tatsuha se metiera hielos en los boxers. Un castigo infantil, pero seguro; el miedo al frío en esas partes sensibles y a la vez calientes lo obligaron a negarse.

—No soy un cobarde. Es de valientes conocer tus limitaciones y meterme eso no me ayudará a ser mejor persona— torpemente se arrinconó.

Shuichi llevaba en las manos un cubo con los temibles hielos; con el escándalo ninguno escuchó ni las llaves ni la puerta. Enfrascados en la pelea, por el cumplimiento de la sanción, no vieron el rostro tranquilo, en apariencia, que observaba sus ridiculeces.

Tatsuha suplicó misericordia a su ídolo, sin embargo, su sonrisa le advirtió que no sería así, en busca de salvarse miró a su hermano que yacía recargado en la pared. Su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro.

—Ayúdame Aniki—_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_

Shindo y Sakuma voltearon al instante, ambos quedaron inmóviles, el pelirrosa balbuceaba el nombre de su novio y el cubo caía de sus manos, derramando por el piso carísimo los cubitos helados.

—¿Por qué no continúan? No se preocupen por mí, soy como una piedra, nadie toma en cuenta mis órdenes.

Shindo quiso explicar, pedir perdón. No pudo. La mirada de Eiri le decía que se callara que estaba decepcionado y no deseaba justificaciones.

—Yu…Yuki..Yo

—Yuki –san— interrumpió Sakuma— Shuichi no tuvo la culpa— No sabía el por qué pero tenía que disculparse por cualquiera de sus faltas cometidas; apretaba a Kumagoroh nervioso

—Es mía—dijo Tatsuha de pronto— Yo te desobedecí y traje un invitado; hasta convencí a Shuichi para jugar con nosotros… él iba de salida con su amigo Nakano—río para fingir una burla— por unas botanas, ¿por qué no lo llamas?— miró al pelirrosa quién entendió milagrosamente la indirecta y sacó su móvil para marcar a Hiro.

— Vamos a mi estudio Tatsuha— fueron las heladas palabras. Caminó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos cantantes.

El sonido intimidante de la puerta sacó a Shu de su trance, pues, aunque tenía el móvil en la mano, no marcó el número, con la cabeza baja y con una voz casi inaudible expresó:

—Gracias

— No lo hice por ti— una respuesta seca y sincera— No te lamentes y continúa el juego— sonrió como un preso acercándose al patíbulo—Tienes que convencerlo— le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia el estudio. Sakuma no lo miró.

Shuichi movió los dedos con agilidad. Hiro del otro lado de la línea escuchaba atentamente las palabras atropelladas de su mejor amigo. Un nuevo problema. Una solución rápida. Colgó y vio a Ayaka, quizá no lo comprendería.

—Por mi se entra al valle del dolor, todo aquel que me cruce deberá perder cualquier esperanza— parafraseó a Dante leyendo un letrero imaginario en la puerta del estudio.

Eiri lo vio entrar, parecía cordero, sus manos en la bolsa del pantalón se movían nerviosas, miraba a todos lados como si evadiera sus ojos.

—Siéntate— ordenó tranquilamente. El menor acató sin chistar, comenzó a excusar.

—Fue mi culpa, así que si quieres que me marche, no hay problema, buscaré un lugar…

—¡Cállate! —volvió a ordenar, esta vez con irritación. Tatsuha guardó silencio, esperaba un buen regaño. Yuki prendió un cigarro, meditó algunos segundos.

—Se que no es tu culpa—su hermano se sorprendió, pero evitó algún gesto o sonido tonto para no molestarlo todavía más— No me desobedeciste— fumó— ¿No tienes nada que decir?— tiró la ceniza en un ridículo cenicero regalo de su novio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— midió las palabras

—¿Tu invitado Sakuma? Ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia…

—Eso no es cierto— interrumpió dolido, el escritor prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Botanas? La alacena está llena de esas porquerías. No soy un idiota.

—¿Qué harás?

—Por lo pronto, dormir— apagó el cigarro— ¡Ah!... Dejemos pensar al idiota que creí esta jugarreta — Tatsuha asintió y ambos salieron del estudio, lo que vieron los dejó anonadados. Un Hiroshi Nakano sudado, quizá por correr en ayuda de su amigo y con la respiración agitada llevaba consigo unas bolsas, seguramente, frituras, dulces o cualquier chuchería.

Eiri se enfureció por la sarta de tonterías que era capaz su novio para cubrir su asquerosa mentira, mientras su hermano se hinchaba de orgullo porque su cuñado siguió su consejo.

Yuki caminó a su habitación y Shu lo siguió, Hiro se sentó, obviamente estaba cansado y Tatsuha se acercó a Ryu que continuaba en shock

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó el moreno

—sí, gracias por ayudarnos— contestó distante

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por usted — sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda que sorprendió a Sakuma, sin decir más caminó hacia la cocina para comer algo, el circo todavía no terminaba.

Por primera vez en todos estos años Ryuchi miró a Tatsuha

—A pesar del caos, no todo salió mal— pensó maliciosamente mientras apretaba a Kumagoroh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**Y digo que es falso de toda falsedad**

Tenía la culpa, después de todo, dio el permiso y no preguntó quien era la persona que iría. Shuichi lo había manipulado, cierto, pero ¿A caso no era él, autoproclamado por supuesto, el inteligente de la relación? ¿Desde cuándo el idiota era capaz de decir verdades a medias a su amado Yuki Eiri?

Yuki acostado en la cama y con la mirada clavada en el techo, odiaba la voz de su amante al otro lado de la puerta pidiendo una oportunidad para explicar sus acciones. No quería escucharlas ¿tendría algún caso? El enojo no era con él sino consigo mismo; poner en claro sus pensamientos resultaba más difícil de lo que se imaginó

*

—Yuki ¡ábreme por favor!— rogaba triste Shindou a punto del llanto; Ryuchi lo observó, se acercó a él y colocó su mano en los cabellos rosados, sonrió afable.

—No llores Shu-chan ya veras qu…—no pudo terminar, la puerta se abría rápidamente, casi desesperada, se veía a Eiri despeinado y con los ojos cansados, ambos se quedaron estáticos, Shuichi no se imaginaba que abriera, por lo menos en dos horas y Sakuma pensó en la altura de su contrincante, demasiado para ser derribado con un solo golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa? Casi no he dormido así que deja de golpear la puerta tengo mucho sueño— fingió —¿Qué no jugaban?— miró a ambos y luchó contra todos sus demonios para no gritar improperios ni darle motivos al imbécil para inyectarle cizaña al pelirrosa.

—Yu..Yuki, ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

—No. Tatsuha será el castigado, ahora voy a dormir. No molestes idiota— cerró la puerta de golpe.

—_Tatsuha de nuevo—_ pensó Ryu mientras miraba a un monje lidiando con un sándwich descomunal

Shindou se sintió mal, por su culpa, su cuñado tendría un castigo cruel, si es que todavía viviría con ellos, Eiri era capaz de echarlo sin consideración. Shuichi sintió un gusano carcomer su alma, corrió con Hiro para pedirle consejo. Detrás de él Sakuma.

—¡Hirooooo! ¿Qué voy a hacer?— de nuevo unas lágrimas se asomaban después de ponerlo al tanto

—Habla con Yuki, no sé, intercede por él, dile la verdad..

—El castigado sería yo…

—Ah! Ya veo, supongo que te interesa más tu trasero que el de una persona inocente que se culpó para salvarte. Bien Shuichi, no sé ni siquiera por qué dejé una cita para ayudarte— aunque crudas sus palabras, el cantante las merecía por su comentario egoísta; el guitarrista esperaba una reacción más propia de su amigo

—Tienes razón… debo hacer lo correcto— chilloteaba mientras Sakuma observaba con atención, pues fue ignorado desde la intervención del escritor — decirle a Yuki todo y aceptar las peores consecuencias— lloriqueó dramático.

Ryuichi se molestaba cada vez más, lo peor no era ser ignorado, sino que Shuichi se mostraba más preocupado por el escuincle que por su supuesto ídolo y dios de la música. La situación lo amargaba y el niñato ese no dejaba de tragar mientras que el pelirrosa hablaba con Nakano. Miró su reloj, marcaba 3:35, deseo fumar o beber o hacer cualquier cosa que "los mayores" hicieran para quitarse ese sentimiento, ¿fuera de lugar? Él nunca se sentía así. Él era Ryuichi Sakuma, todos lo aman.

—¿Por qué no seguimos jugando? mi aniki duerme. No hay problema—dijo Tatsuha desde la cocina, camino hacia la sala observó a los tres hombres. Hiro lo miraba sorprendido; Shuichi se movió unos centímetros para permitirle sentarse cerca de Ryuchi y éste último ni siquiera reparó en él.

—¿Qué pasa?— algo sucedía y ese comportamiento le daba un poco de miedo

—¡¡¡Tatsuhaaaaa!!!— gritó Shuichi y lo abrazó tan de repente que el menor soltó su quinto sándwich, Sakuma levantó una ceja.

—No me toques Shindou— intentó deshacerse del amarre— o por lo menos cuando no este my honey presente— susurró

Sakuma volvió a mirar su reloj, se acomodó el cuello de la chamarra, se acercó a Shuichi le dio una palmadita en la espalda para llamar su atención lo que provocó que el pelirrosa soltara al monje, le sonrió gentil y exclamó

—Shu-chan… tengo que irme ya es un poco tarde— sonríe de nuevo. Shuichi asiente, su amigo a pesar del alboroto, luce feliz

—¿Se divirtió?— preguntó

—Mucho, cada día uno aprende cosas nuevas— meditó, tomó a Kumagoroh que se encontraba sentado cerca de Hiro y también su mochila — ¡Gracias na no da!

—¡No se vaya aún!— gritó Tatsuha

—Si quieres puedes acompañarnos a la puerta— levantó a Kumagoroh

Después de las tradicionales muestras de afecto y de las palabras de despedida, Tatsuha no sólo acompañó a Ryuchi a la puerta del departamento sino de todo el edificio, no quería despedirse, había sido un día inolvidable: lo reconoció.

—Tatsuha ¿quieres ser mi amigo? — dijo antes de marcharse

—Ya somos amigos ¿no? — no sabía bien que significaba esa oración

— ¡Qué bueno!— dio la vuelta y caminó sin siquiera voltear una sola vez, no hubo un gesto con la mano, únicamente esa exclamación. Tatsuha se quedó ahí estático ¿qué había sido eso?

*

Kumagoroh y Ryuichi caminaban. Una idea rondaba la cabeza del cantante, coqueteaba con la maldad y la bondad de su ser, ¿quién sería capaz de seducirla? ¿sus valores? ¿su egoísmo?

—_Así que harías cualquier cosa por mí, ya veremos—_ pensó

*

En la casa del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri reinaba un silencio incomodo, novio y cuñado no se miraban desde la partida de Hiroshi, las razones eran distintas, el primero era carcomido por la vergüenza y la culpabilidad y el último para no romper la última imagen, un sonriente ídolo pidiéndole su amistad.

Eiri despertó, se sentía aún con mal humor, por lo menos con ese descanso había puesto en orden sus ideas y ya tenía un plan. Midió cualquier posibilidad, verdades, mentiras, culpas; conocía a la perfección a las personas inmiscuidas. Acomodó su cabello, caminó hacía el baño para mirarse en el espejo y, aunque se negara, practicar el gesto para el procedimiento.

En la sala, el cantante miraba con tristeza a Tatsuha, Hiro tenía mucha razón no podía permitir que alguien cargara por sus estupideces, así, se acercó al monje, éste conservaba la cara de imbécil consecuencia de las palabras de Sakuma, lo miró con atención y escupió lo pensado.

—Le diré a Yuki todo… no te castigará— movió los dedos nervioso

— ¿Castigarme? ¿Quién te dijo eso?— le contestó serio

—Él… no era mi intención provocar esto….— las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos— no quiero que te marches…— una pequeña gotita amenazaba con caer. Había pocas cosas que conmovían al menor, y una de ellas (además de intolerable) era ver llorar al novio de su hermano.

—¡ALTO, no hagas esto Shindou.!— gritó el monje—Mira, no debo decirlo, Eiri me lo prohibió, pero tus lágrimas me causan prurito— se rascó la cabeza y dudó por unos instantes, pero continúo— Ya lo sabe, no es ningún tonto, lo que no entiendo es el por qué quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

—Eso me alivia _..y a mi conciencia_

—No hay motivo para llorar— sonrió— Yo sé del amor que me profesas en secreto y de las fantasías que tienes conmigo— se arrodilló como príncipe y tomó delicadamente la mano de Shuichi— podremos realizarlas cuantas veces quieras, incluso invitar a mi Aniki

—Ni lo sueñes— dijo fríamente Eiri. Shuichi brincó y Tatsuha lo soltó sorprendido, ¿por qué siempre tiende a aparecer de esa forma tan espontánea y precisa?

—¡!!YUKI!!.. yo.. — explicó de manera incomprensible

—¿EH?— los Uesugi no entendieron nada

—Pues…. Yo…Sakuma… fue,.. yo…lo traje…a casa— habló tan lento como su cerebro permitió.

—Es bueno que lo admitas.— Eiri tanteó su pantalón en busca de tabacos— hablemos de las sanciones— no los encontraba, ¿dónde estarían?— por lo pronto no quiero lloriqueos. Ni presiones acerca de una cita o esas cosas…— continuó distraído por la ausencia de sus cigarros. Shuichi resopló resignado.

—… y Tatsuha tendrá que conseguir empleo— remató

—¿QUÉ? No hice nada, cumplí; no merezco esto— se indignó

— ¿Entiendes la expresión "dejemos que piense que creí esto"? Puede ser una frase un poco confusa para ti, en general se refiere a una acción en concreto— encontró la nicotina amada, no pudo evitar un brillo en sus ojos— significa: No le cuentes a Shuichi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué le pasa? A su noviecito sólo le da unas palmaditas y le dice "Nada de lloriqueos" pero a ti, te manda a buscar trabajo, sólo quería fregarte, nunca debiste regresar pero tu debilidad te trajo de nuevo. ¡Eres un cobarde!

Míralo ahí fumando como rey, él, el único merecedor de explicaciones y verdades ¿ustedes no son dignos de éstas? ¡fastidiarte! ¡fastidiarte! Eso lo hace feliz, su sonrisa lo delata y ese gesto… como quisieras escupirle y gritarle sus verdades, aquí enfrente de Shindou, que se entere de una vez por todas la porquería que es tu hermano…

OoOoOoOoOoO

—Pero no será cualquier trabajo, me encargaré especialmente de buscarlo por ti. Tampoco se trata de que te exploten— fumó por fin

OoOoOoOoOoO

¡Ahhh! Vaya que tienes suerte, le importas aunque sea un poquito. El gran Eiri muestra su amor fraternal de esa forma. Sus palabras llegaron a tu corazón ¿no? ¡Pues no! Es obvia la burla.

OoOoOoOoOoO

—Es todo— caminó a la cocina— deberían ponerse de acuerdo quién de los dos dormirá en el sillón— terminó

El cantante miró triste al menor, él no le devolvió la mirada la tenía fija en su hermano y algo se asomaba en sus ojos, podría ser coraje, odio, irritación, no tenía idea, a pesar de los años, no conocía a su cuñado.

*

El calor era insoportable, así que buscó un lugar con sombra para esperarlo, llevaba un buen rato dentro del aula ¿era tan difícil esa prueba? Tomó sus cosas y miró un árbol, ahí podía sentarse, leer su libro y ver cuando saliera.

_Amante_ es el nombre del libro que tiene en sus manos, va por la mitad y si no fuera por aquel chico que le grita quizá se quedaría ahí toda la tarde para terminarlo, levanta la vista y le sonríe, él trae una cara horrible, ¿decepción? ¿Tristeza? No puede descifrar esa mirada.

—Chiba, ¿Me esperaste?—preguntó Tatsuha, se encontró al muchacho cuando iba a ingresar a su examen, ahora le sorprendía que siguiera en la escuela.

— Te dije que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y si me iba a quedar unos minutos más, por qué no aguardar hasta tu salida— respondió y cerró su libro de inmediato para incorporarse.

—Pero fueron 180 minutos más — le dio la mano para que pudiera levantarse

—Estaba leyendo, no me percate— se sacudió los restos de pasto— ¿Ya te vas?

—See, ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, Tatsuha hablaba sin parar le contaba a Mamoru cómo su hermano lo obligaba a trabajar, éste lo miraba con curiosidad, se sorprendió de la cantidad de palabras que podía decir en tan sólo un minuto. Sin más ni más, el monje guardo silencio unos segundos y después con seriedad exclamó:

—No sé por qué te cuento esto, no nos conocemos bien— esa seriedad incomodó al chico de los ojos azules, era necesario comentar algo.

—Uesugi, ¿realmente crees que para ser amigos alguien debe saber todos los datos de la otra persona?— se llevó la mano a la barbilla— supongo que sí, pero no se nace con una amistad, más bien se forja. Siempre hay un principio.

Hace cuatro años Tatsuha se hubiera reído de las palabras sinceras de aquel muchacho, no porque le parecieran cursis, pues para él en ese momento lo más interesante era tener sexo y competir con su hermano en una carrera tonta titulada "Yo me revolqué con la mitad del mundo"

Ahora, con sus tribulaciones al tope y sus dolores al descubierto, recordó que en todos sus años de vida, no tenía un amigo, aparte de Eiri, no había una persona en quien pudiera confiar; si su hermano comenzaba a madurar, él también lo haría.

—¿Contarle mi vida a un desconocido? Mínimo dime tu edad— se burló

— Si tanto te interesan esas referencias superficiales— se aclaró la garganta— Me llamo Chiba Mamoru, estudio Relaciones Internacionales en la Universidad de Tokio, hago una investigación sobre las economías emergentes de América Latina, aunque algunos digan que es una discusión rebasada; mi color favorito es el morado; hablo a la perfección el inglés porque viví seis años en Inglaterra con mi madre después del divorcio; soy hijo único, desde que ingresé a la universidad vivo con mi padre y….. tengo 22 años— dio por terminada su presentación

—¿Algo más? — fingió que escribía en una libretilla, cuál secretaria tomando dictado

—No, espera… si. Mi escritor favorito nacional es Yuki Eiri y extranjero, mmm, no sé Oscar Wilde ….. Es tu turno

—No voy a hacer el ridículo— espetó

—¡Debes! Yo tampoco quiero compartir mi vida con un desconocido— su voz sonaba tranquila, con la pasividad que enamora a las mozuelas,

—De acuerdo. Ehhh.. pues tengo 20 años… — intentó recordar lo que había dicho Chiba, pero su mente estaba en blanco— mmm, me gusta la papaya con avena y miel, mmm, ehh,.. soy el menor de tres hermanos, Mi hermana se cree mi madre … ¿ya dije que los dos están casados? …..Bueno no entre ellos, cada quien con su pareja—tardaba mucho en crear una oración coherente, casi nunca daba resultado— soy monje igual que mi padre, tenemos un templo en Kyoto y de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que no me interesa leer un libro de Yuki Eiri, cuando existe Usami Akihiko — fue tajante en sus palabras finales, incluso cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Y tu mamá? — curioseó

—Murió cuando tenía seis años— Mamoru intento decir que lo sentía, sin embargo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, se amonestó mentalmente por su pregunta. Tatsuha lo notó y se adelantó— no te preocupes, fue hace mucho ya casi no la recuerdo…¡Quita esa cara! No invadiste mi intimidad, ni que fuera un secreto……— la mirada del chico seguía escondida tras su flequillo, Tatsuha pensó que cambiar el tema era lo mejor— y dime.. ¿qué tan buenas están las tías del colegio?

*

Eiri tomó el teléfono y marcó de memoria un número; la voz del otro lado era del empresario y músico Tohma Seguchi. El escritor relataba algunas cosas acerca de su hermano menor y Seguchi como siempre, aunque ocupado, tenía el tiempo suficiente para escuchar atentamente a "la persona que más amaba en el mundo"

—¿lo contratarás? Busca cualquier cosa, un trabajo sencillo, pero que lo mantenga ocupado— pidió

—Yo te llamaré cuando encuentre algo, en estos momentos no puedo decirte nada estoy en medio de una grabación— colgó para mirar a sus dos compañeros. Desde que Ryu había terminado con su trabajo en Nueva York y Nittle Grasper renacía de sus cenizas, gracias a la euforía de los fans que suplicaron un reencuentro, Tohma se encontraba más ocupado.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó Noriko

—Eiri, quiere que contrate a Tatsuha— se tronó los dedos para comenzar a tocar

—¿Y lo harás? La última vez que lo tuvimos por aquí se la pasó en busca de Ryu. Noriko siempre veía las aristas de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, y Tohma lo agradecía, pues, aunque el fuera perfecto en ocasiones tenerla a su lado le ayudaba a percatarse de baladíes.

—¿Harás qué?— preguntó Sakuma, acababa de entrar muy animado al estudio

—Contratar a mi cuñado — dijo Touma. Cerró los ojos y dio como terminada mentalmente la conversación; comenzó a tocar el sintetizador con la maestría que lo caracterizaba, pero cuando notó que lo vocal no aparecía abrió sus ojos para saber que sucedía.

Ryuchi ni siquiera se había acercado al micrófono, quiso reprenderlo pero se le adelantó con la propuesta más estúpida que había salido de su boca, según sus compañeros de banda.

—Yo necesito un asistente. Tatsuha sería un buen elemento para NG ¿no crees Noriko?— la respuesta de la mujer no se escuchó, ni siquiera tenía pensado en formularla, ambos lo miraban sorprendidos, ¿desde cuando Ryu se avispaba y hablaba de Tatsuha? ¿Acaso el mundo estaba por terminarse?

Ukai miró la puerta, quizá se trataba de un sueño y pensó que un personaje inverosímil como Goku o Espartaco entraría por ella para invitarlos a una fiesta dónde los Beatles cantarían Let it Be. Pero no apareció.

Por su parte Seguchi dijo un no y le advirtió de las "terribles consecuencias" si el monje ponía un pie en su amada empresa, pero Ryuchi rogó, suplicó y hasta derramó unas lágrimas. El rubio suspiró resignado y le pidió a su amigo que pensara bien las cosas, después no habría marcha atrás y si llegaba a hartarse del muchacho aunque llorara no lo ayudaría.

Sakuma asintió.

—Puedo mantener a ralla a un niño Tohma— contestó serio ya casi llegando al hartazgo

—Lo digo por tu bien…

—…y lo agradezco —interrumpió

Noriko conocía esas peleas, ellos no gritaban, ni decían palabras crueles, sólo había un duelo de miradas y alguien que finalmente cedía, regularmente Tohma .

—No me culpes después..

—…no lo haré— nuevamente cerraba toda posibilidad de un reproche

*

Frente a la casa de Mamoru, Tatsuha se despedía de él sorprendido por lo bonito y la lujosa zona en la que se encontraba, casi equiparable en donde actualmente vivía. Chiba aún se disculpaba por el comentario sobre su madre y algo en él le recordó a Shuichi, sacudió su cabeza, eran muy distintos.

Cuando las suplicas por el perdón cesaron, el monje exclamó su asombro por la gran casa de su incipiente amigo, pero éste, sonrió incómodo, cuando le recordó que era de su padre, aunque Uesugi quiso preguntar el nombre del Señor Chiba, Mamoru se negó sutilmente a decirlo cambiando de tema. Tatsuha no preguntó de nuevo, después de todo él también tenía parientes a quienes ocultar.

—Nos veremos pronto Chiba —alzó la mano como despedida

—Espero que coincidas en algún curso conmigo

—Tal vez, recuerda que _ el destino no es algo insignificante, a veces es tanta su fuerza de atracción que no puedes oponerte a sus decisiones— _hizo un ademán teatrero y le guiñó un ojo

—¿Te gusta Bad Luck?— lo miró con asco

—Si ¿por? — levantó una ceja y su tono fue agresivo

— Es que a mí no, prefiero Nittle Grasper, Shindou Shuichi me parece falso

En otra ocasión, la sola mención de su grupo favorito hubiera provocado una ola de emociones dentro del alma de Tatsuha, pero ahora, oír de alguien ajeno que su cuñado era falso, la persona más transparente que él había conocido lo dejo en un estado de catatonia, sólo escuchaba palabrejas del guapo chico de ojos azules…

_Yo no le creo esa inocencia...... ¿Cómo Yuki Eiri puede estar con él?.......... Sus composiciones son horribles........ A veces creo que el provoca sus escándalos para vender más discos .......... El cabello rosa es...._

Lejos de molestarse el monje comenzó a carcajearse, hasta sus costillas comenzaron a dolerle, Mamoru lo miró con el terror de alguien que se siente acechado por un asesino que ríe antes de llevar a cabo sus crímenes. Alzó la mano de nuevo.

—No los conoces— se despidió y Mamoru creyó que la frase era de un fanático que creía saber de ellos.

*

Una llamada bastó para que Eiri sonriera, Tohma aceptó a su hermano, ahora si tendría su casita sólo para él, sus cigarros, su lap top y sus ideas: todo un idilio. En la tarde cuando su hermano y su novio arribaron al departamento, su cabeza ya tenía la forma para darles la noticia. La cena terminó y Yuki comenzó:

— Hablé con un amigo y te presentarás mañana….

—¿A qué hora debo estar en NG? — interrumpió mientras mordisqueaba de mala manera un palillo, Shuichi lo miraba horrorizado por ese mal hábito, aunque en realidad el monje lo hacía para molestar a su perfecto hermanito

—A la misma hora que Shuichi— no le importó la interrupción ni la mirada atónita del cantante que suplicaba con los ojos no trabajar en el mismo lugar que su cuñado.

Aunque las quejas de parte de ambos no sirvieron ni para quitar el buen humor de Eiri— escondido tras su máscara fría, claro está — ni para no faltar a sus deberes, después cada quien se dirigió a dormir a su correspondiente lado: Yuki a su cuarto, y Tatsuha y Shindou luchaban por el sillón, ambos rechazaban el futón a toda costa.

—Oye Tatsuha— dijo el pelirrosa cuando por medio de una patada el monje se acostó en el sillón, sin acomodar nada— aunque duermas en él puedo por lo menos poner aquí mi camita

—No está bien visto dormir a la mitad de la sala cuando hay un cuarto solo…— dijo cuando miraba la televisión — ¿A caso tienes miedo?— lo miró burlón

—Claro que no, yo sólo le temo a un fantasma, pero a mi no es a quién visita— miró la puerta de la recámara de su novio— La verdad sea dicha…— suspiró— Hay días en que parece que todo sale mal, y cuando la noche llega es aún peor, no puedes dormir solo pensando en tonterías, si hay una vida después de esto, si mis acciones son correctas o si de verdad mis canciones trascenderán y no seremos un grupo efímero como los Back street Boys…..

—¿Quiénes son esos? — Tatsuha se rascó la cabeza, no escuchaba atento la música extranjera, al menos que fueran verdaderos artistas o leyendas como los Beatles o Edith Piaf.

—Bueno no importa, pero hoy me lo cuestioné desde que desperté y si duermo en ese cuarto, sólo pensaré en eso y me desgasta emocionalmente— concluyó el cantante y suplicante quiso una respuesta del chico frente a él

—De acuerdo, pero sólo por hoy, **Y** porque demostraste no ser falso — dio esa explicación que no entendió el pelirrosa, ambos se levantaron para colocar el futón en medio de esa espaciosa sala.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo de NG?— escupió de pronto Shuichi

—A parte de Seguchi ¿conoces algún otro amigo de Eiri?

Esa respuesta le dolió al cantante por lo certera y cierta. A parte de él, ninguno más.

En su cuarto, con la cama para él solo y una sonrisa delatora Eiri Uesugi dormía placidamente sin saber la conversación que su novio mantenía con su hermano, sus pensamientos divagan acerca de los protagonistas de su nueva novela, un hombre confundido y una mujer capaz de salvar a cualquiera.

Incapaz de ver que él enterraba su cabeza por su estupidez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Despertares: De cómo el buen Ryuchi abre los ojos por las mañanas; de lo que hace Yuki Eiri mientras está solo en casa y de cómo puedes olvidar tu primer día de trabajo**

El repiqueteo fastidioso de su despertador lo molestó y con un golpe derribó al aparato odioso que cayó rompiéndose. Era el cuarto en la semana. La noche anterior Ryuchi Sakuma había tenido una noche divertida, pero el día con sus rayos lo devolvieron a su realidad.

—No quiero trabajar— se revolvió entre las sábanas, gracias a unos destellos de recuerdos, le mostraron la soledad de su lecho y se levantó en busca de su amante en turno.

Caminó a la cocina con el cabello desalineado; cara de recién despierto: ojos abiertos, aunque perdidos aún en el sueño; miró el reloj en la pared, 10:25 marcaba.

—¿Va a desayunar?— le preguntó su ama de llaves, una mujer regordeta y con cara de pocos amigos

—See, prepárame algo rico Haruko-san— pronunció distraído y en busca de la persona con quien compartió su noche

—Se fue hace un rato— adivinó y en tono de reproché le dijo— Parece que cada vez son más jóvenes— buscó con indiferencia los ingredientes "del rico desayuno" para el señor.

—_Eso o yo me hago más viejo—_ pensó Sakuma, inmediatamente su vanidad le dio una bofetada a su lógica y le obligó a reclamar

—¿Me estás diciendo viejo nanoda?

—No, sólo que ellas o ellos son cada vez más jóvenes — contestó sin remordimientos y colocó en la mesa lo preparado

Sakuma tomó el pan y lo mordisqueó mientras le preguntaba — ¿le diste la pócima para olvidar?— con una expresión seria.

Cada mañana después de las relaciones esporádicas preguntaba lo mismo. —No, lo olvidé, pero quizá fue por que no existe. Investigo cada momento para obtenerla algún día— le contestó sarcástica. Ryuchi soltó una risotada que se escuchó a los alrededores, le agradaba esa mujer.

Por su parte Haruko lo miraba con indiferencia, años atrás le ofrecieron trabajar para el integrante de la importante banda Nittle Grasper, tenía fama de loco e infantil, después de algunos meses de trabajo ella comprendió que escondía muchas cosas y darle por su lado no era un remedio sino un incentivo. Tomó una decisión: nunca mentirle, ni sobreprotegerlo y mucho menos dejarse arrastrar por sus locuras. Aunque disfrutaba responder con sarcasmo a sus sugerencias, dudas, preguntas y demás.

—Llamó Sakano-san—Está histérico y quiere saber porqué no llega… le dije que continuaba durmiendo— esta vez el cantante la observó con cara de niño enojado y expuesto.

—Todo está bajo control— terminó su desayuno y explotó de alegría—¡Hoy llega mi nuevo asistente!

El vocalista no necesitaba uno, para el bienestar de la empresa no existía ese cargo. Tohma se había asegurado que Ryuchi tuviera cuanto deseaba, pero no a un lacayo, sino una demanda por sobreexplotación y maltrato emocional llegaría a su escritorio y eso que en Japón ese tipo de cosas legales no se daban.

—¿Para qué quiere un asistente? La duda carcomía a Haruko

—Para nada en especial, pero éste dijo que haría cualquier cosa por mí— corría por la casa feliz

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por usted si lograra callarse por un segundo— murmuró mientras Sakuma canturreaba una canción de Bad Luck

*

Quiso abrazar a su amante no había nadie a su lado, por unos instantes olvidó que lo castigó ¿por qué había sido? ¡Ah sí! El tarado del conejo había estado en su hogar.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y revolvió sus cabellos, buscó su reloj y miró la hora: 11:03. Últimamente dormía demasiado ¿falta de inspiración? Tal vez la ausencia de sexo.

Pensó largo tiempo en Shuichi, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos excitantes, sus ojos ¡Qué cruel había sido! ¿Por qué tomaba decisiones estúpidas que mermaban su relación? La culpabilidad llenó su mente y una mueca se formó en su bello rostro.

Pero hoy no, hoy sería diferente, iría por él a NG, lo invitaría a comer a un restaurante chino que recién descubrió_ ¡Qué cursi! _ Escuchó una vocecilla en su interior, pero la ignoró. Tenía mucho que reparar este día.

Camino hacia la cocina y miró cereal tirado, unos platos en el suelo y jugo derramado en la mesa, un vaso vacilante amenazaba con caer. Una vena en su frente daba indicios de explotar, posó la vista en una bola de papel, era una nota de Shuichi para Tatsuha, ¿desde cuando su novio le escribía a su hermano?, en ella reconoció un dibujo de un demonio con un sombrero parecido a los que usaba Tohma.

Era el primer día de trabajo de su hermano. Las frazadas continuaban en el sillón y Eiri como acto reflejo las dobló y las acomodó; en el piso había lapiceros y libros regados, tomó uno, era un poemario en francés y español ¿hace cuanto no leía en otros idiomas? Leyó:

XII

Tout ce que je lis me ramène à ton désastre

à l'étrange netteté de ta mort

à tout ce que nous devons apprendre

et alors t'accorder l'honneur de te retirer

Pensó que podría traducírselo al idiota para que pudiera apreciar la belleza de ese poema, pero la idea declinó al instante, eso ya era demasiado. YUKI EIRI no debía hacer semejantes actos, él despreciaba esas actitudes.

La cursilería es poesía fallida le dijo la voz en su cabeza, avocando a una conferencia que dio en la Universidad de Tokyo. Leyó otro fragmento del mismo libro:

La mort, cette durée parfait

qui fige le présent

et enseigne à respirer

avec un plus grand respect

Gracias a esas palabras la inspiración golpeó su cabeza, tomó uno de los lapiceros y escribió hasta que su ser descansó, ya todas las ideas estaban plasmadas en una hoja improvisada de…. ¡del libro de Tatsuha! Sin notarlo Eiri había rayoneado el primer pedazo en blanco que encontró: la portada del poemario.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Él siempre estuvo en contra de los incómodos trazos que su hermano dibujaba en sus volúmenes. Ahora se invertían los papeles ¿pedir perdón? ¿Fingir locura? ¿Aceptarlo cínicamente? ¿Justificarse como artista quien encuentra a sus musas espontáneamente?

Fue presa de un nerviosismo que sólo le permitía a su soledad mirar. Yuki jaló las hojas que se desprendieron fácilmente consecuencia de un mal pegado; colocó de nuevo en el suelo el ejemplar y desacomodó las frazadas. Dobló cuidadosamente el borrador improvisado y lo metió en la bolsa de su elegante pijama. Tranquilo caminó, realizaría sus tareas cotidianas. Festejó su gran idea.

*

—Sakuma-san, Sakano-san ha llamado tanto que me sorprende que todavía esté en pie

—No es tan tarde. Yo no sé por qué gritar, además Kumagoroh todavía no está listo—levantó al conejo, no había nada especial en él, un mero pretexto para tardarse.

Usualmente Ryuchi se levantaba temprano y cumplía con sus deberes como cantante-actor, sin embargo este día tenía algo en el estómago, un presentimiento, una ansiedad que no podía definirse como buena o mala.

Sakuma tomó su mochila y a su fiel amigo rosado, se colocó una gorra de béisbol y unos anteojos negros y salió para NG. Nunca viajaba en auto al menos que fuera necesario ¿Para qué? Durante toda su infancia las limusinas de su padre lo llevaban de un lado a otro; terminó por hartarse de ese mundo, esas costumbres y esos gorilones que le seguían a todos lados para que al "señorito" no le pasara algo.

Su madre una actriz extranjera le enseñó defensa personal, a escondidas de su tradicionalista padre, por si algún pervertido se le acercaba, sin embargo a pesar de saber cuidarse sólo gustaba de ver a K en acción y sus movimientos los guardaba para situaciones que lo ameritaran.

K, el buen Crawd Winchester era el más fácil de manipular, él sí que no soportaba verlo llorar, le cumplía cuanto capricho pasaba por su cabeza, no era así con Shuichi, mientras el pelirrosa era obligado a asistir al trabajo a punta de pistola, a él lo dejaba pasear con…. ¿con quién había ido a ver a los capibaras?

Siempre contaba con la ayuda del rubio, aunque ya no fuera su manager, lamentablemente era ese nerd eterno enamora de Tohma; "su reinado del terror", como lo bautizó K hace algún tiempo, se había acabado, para dar paso al "Yo hago todo lo que diga el jefe"

Dio vuelta y observó a un niño sentado en la banca del parque, llevaba un morral gigante en comparación con su pequeño cuerpo, tenía ojos profundos y cabello negro, cuando miró a Ryu grito con singular alegría.

—¡Jefe! ¡Jefe R! — levantó los brazos para que lo notara. Cuando Sakuma se acercó el niño comenzó a sacar hojas y hojas, exámenes con buenas calificaciones y unos libros con pasajes subrayados.

— La época feudal es muy fácil, ¡He pasado todo! ¿Puedo acompañarlo a una misión?

—Mmm, lo pensaré— veía las evaluaciones con atención— Aún falta un gran camino— le contestó serio, no con la seriedad utilizada para las peleas con Tohma o para retar a Yuki — Ser espía no es fácil

Un día, paseando por ese parque encontró a un pequeño de cinco años sentado en una banca, llevaba consigo una mochila y estaba callado y quieto, sin siquiera llorar por su soledad. Curioso por la escena le preguntó el por qué, el niño sólo contestó que esperaba a su padre, así ambos sacarían a su madre del hospital.

Sakuma que es frágil con el tema de las madres, le preguntó hacía cuanto su padre se había marchado. La criatura contestó sin un atisbo de molestia en su voz que no sabía exactamente, sólo que ya iba a oscurecer y ellos salieron de mañana. Sin soportar esa irresponsabilidad le pidió que lo llevara donde su progenitora; pero se negó terminantemente.

A pesar de sus ruegos el infante no parecía ceder, le mostró el contenido de su mochila: suficiente comida para esperarlo por mucho tiempo más. No se movía con nada. Se le ocurrió una tontería, al fin y al cabo era muy pequeño, se armó de valor y con una voz a la James Bond mintió acerca de su identidad, dijo ser un enviado de su padre, un espía especializado en asuntos temerarios y su misión era rescatar a su mamá.

Como buen infante no le creyó, pidió una prueba "No puedo mostrar mi rostro por completo" llevaba ese disfraz común "pero puedo entregarte esto" y le entregó su móvil, un aparatejo maravilloso, el último del mercado, impensable para alguien de una clase social baja.

Fascinado aceptó el regalo y lo llevó al hospital, su madre no sólo estaba enferma también estaba endeudada, era una cuenta impagable para quienes su único sustento era un padre ausente. Ryu pagó la deuda y los tratamientos y cuando la madre preocupada por el dinero le ofreció su casa, su único bien; él se negó y argumentó que le pagaría si trabajaba con Sahashi en su bar.

La historia del papá la investigó K, pero Sakuma se negó a saberla, le gustaba pensar en una idea romántica: una desgracia fue la culpable. La verdad no era tan melodramática.

Ahora con 9 años, Satoshi gustaba de sentarse en esa misma banca, para ver pasar a Ryuchi y mostrarle sus logros, como agradecimiento, conciente que no era un espía, sino un cantante generoso e infantil que algún día lo llevaría a una de sus giras. Eso era lo que quería, acompañarlo y ver el mundo.

—¿No se le hace tarde para el trabajo? —preguntó curioso. Satoshi no deseaba que lo despidieran antes de llevarlo de viaje

—¿No se te hace tarde para la escuela?— fue su respuesta

—Puedo llegar tarde… hay…hay.. un festival— mintió

—Yo no tengo horario. Soy espía— mintió también

Se miraron desafiantes, hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la escena, él pelaba con un niño, si bien no era un adulto como tal, tampoco era un crío. Dio por terminada la conversación y mandó al niño a la escuela. Tenía que llegar a su trabajo.

Su inconciente no le permitía llegar a NG. Algo nuevamente en su estómago, un hueco, la sensación de los efímeros minutos de preparación para descender y gritar en la montaña rusa se apoderaban de él.

Miró la entrada a la empresa, respiró hondo. Cruzó la puerta y al subir al elevador se encontró con su amigo, jefe y compañero de banda: Tohma Seguchi, éste con su incansable sonrisa lo puso al tanto, un concierto de caridad tocaba la puerta insistente, debían prepararse.

_¿Cuál caridad? "Ayudar" a rostros anónimos no es caridad es evasión de impuestos. Tohma eres un excelente empresario, economista, publicista, músico y hasta abogado. Todo menos un filántropo._

—¿Estás de acuerdo Ryuichi?— preguntó el tecladista

— Sí, todo sea por ayudar na noda — recalcó la palabra ayudar con un sutil arrastre y apretó a Kumagoroh con entusiasmo.

Cuando el botón del ascensor les dio el aviso de su llegada, Seguchi decidió que era el momento para decirle a Sakuma de la llegada de su otro cuñado

—Tu asistente lleva aquí dos horas, lo mandé a vagar mientras llegabas, le diré que pase a verte a la cabina— dijo el presidente con burla

Sakuma sonrió y corrió a trabajar, era el momento de darle la sorpresa al niño hermano del escritor. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente. Ryuichi recordaría este momento muchos años después. Unos golpes tímidos en la puerta, el rechinar de ésta y la mirada penetrante del muchacho. Lucía distinto a aquella vez en la casa de Shuichi.

—¡Tatsuha!

—hola Sakuma-san. Es todo un honor verlo..¿le gustaría comer? Bueno no ahora porque tengo que—volteó a todos lados en busca de su verdugo— buscar a mi jefe, pero en fin fue un gusto verlo, sabe que mejor me quedo aquí y lo veo practicar ¿puedo? No sé quién es todavía…

El cantante no entendió mucho del monologo del monje, pero pronunció serio y un poco indignado porque el moreno no lo asumía como Jefe

—Soy yo. Serás mi nuevo asistente. Bienvenido a tu primer día de trabajo— le extendió el brazo

*

Yuki Eiri después de su baño matinal miraba con recelo el desastre de su cocina y comedor. Odiaba el desorden. No tenía necesidad de contratar a alguien para limpiar, para eso estaba Shuichi, sin embargo, con su hermano en casa todo cambiaba ya no era un "Yo hago de comer, tú lavas los platos". No en estos momentos eran tres personas y dos de ellos se confiaban de que el otro lo haría dejándole el trabajo a Eiri

—No voy a limpiar esto— le dijo a la nada, pero su obsesión lo traicionó y se descubrió lavando trastes

—Es la última vez— se quejó, limpiaba el jugo derramado y el cereal desperdigado— ese imbécil de Tatsuha y el idiota de Shuichi se han creído que soy su criada o qué!

En pocos minutos la casa, salvo la sala, quedó como a Yuki le gustaba, se sentía capaz de escribir lo que plasmó en aquellas hojas improvisadas, pero al desdoblarlas un aguijón atravesó su corazón. No sólo había escrito en un libro precioso de Vicente Quirarte, también lo había mutilado. Lo que menos desea un escritor es que la gente le haga semejantes cosas a los vehículos de su expresión.

Caminó al cuarto de Tatsuha, revisaría si todo estaba en orden, estaba seguro que encontraría algún desperfecto, así su conciencia descansaría. Entró y su vista se posó en una fotografía, tenía un marco sencillo y a tres sonrientes niños.

Una Mika de 15 años abrazaba a Eiri y un Tatsuha de 4 jalaba la playera de éste. Las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, ese día su madre deseaba una fotografía de sus hijos, pero Mika estaba molesta porque Eiri le había hecho alguna maldad a su gato gordo y Tatsuha lloraba porque no quería que lo cargaran. Al final después de una explicación inverosímil donde el primogénito salvó al más chiquito de las garras del felino, la mujer tuvo que aceptar las disculpas de su hermano y Tatsuha como "niño grande" quedo parado como los demás.

Pasaron 16 años de eso y al recordarlo una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro ¿Por qué el monjecillo traería algo así? Él después de "aquello" había enterrado su infancia y esos tontos momentos, pero su hermano se encargaba en traerlos a colación. Levantó el teléfono ¿qué tal le iría a Tatsuha?

Como era costumbre Tohma se emocionó por la llamada de Eiri, no tardo mucho para que la desilusión lo abrazara cuando sin preámbulo alguno exclamó:

—¿Cómo está mi hermano?

—No sé porque pensé que llamaba para saludarme joven Eiri

—…— el escritor no necesitaba de reproches tontos

— No llegaba su jefe directo lo mande por ahí, ahora está con él…

—¿Qué se supone que hará?— interrumpió a Seguchi

—Será asistente personal…

—¿De quién?

—De Ryuichi— se hartó de las interrupciones

—¡Qué?— fue un grito que ensordeció por unos segundos a Tohma —¿No te parece peligroso?— regresó a su tono frío

—Sí, se lo expliqué a Ryuichi pero él…

—Tatsuha idealizó a ese loco, ese tipo del conejo puede ser peligroso…

Punto y aparte. Seguchi Tohma deseó golpear a su protegido por el comentario estúpido, sin embargo, sabía que el primogénito Uesugi, siempre defendía a dos personas, aún conciente que ambos eran idiotas e irresponsables: Shindou y Tatsuha; existía un tercero pero ambos firmaron un pacto en silencio. No hablaban de él.

—Y bien.. — el escritor esperaba una solución

—No puedo hacer nada, al menos que tu hermano renuncie — amaba a Eiri profundamente y apreciaba a Ryuichi. Tohma evaluó la situación, el berrinche de uno se pasaría pronto y el otro sería capaz de disminuir notablemente las ventas, después de todo, NG Records era una empresa forjada y propiedad de Nittle Grasper: Ryuichi Sakuma, Noriko Ukai y Tohma Seguchi.

—Perdóname Eiri pero no puedo. No puede ser tan malo— intentó tranquilizar a Yuki quién con su silencio denotaba horror.

—No te preocupes si algo no funciona bien me encargaré de todo. Dales un voto de confianza a ambos— fueron sus últimas palabras, Eiri fúrico colgó.

_Ya se le pasará_ pensó Tohma mientras depositaba el auricular delicadamente, sólo a él le permitía semejantes desplantes. PUNTO FINAL.

Yuki reflexionó por unos segundos ¿era realmente preocupante tener a su hermano cerca de ese loco? ¿Acaso Sakuma no luchaba contra él por llamar la atención de su idiota? Tomó la foto y se marchó a su estudio.

*

—¡Tatsuha eres el mejor!— gritó la bellísima mujer castaña. Había tenido una sesión maravillosa de sexo con aquel joven de cabello negro y rostro encantador.

Jadeando un poco Tatsuha quitó su peso de la mujer y se recostó a su lado, la miró seductor, después la beso tiernamente.

—¡TATSUHA!— escuchó un grito desgarrador, asustado se alejó de la fémina y miró al hombre frente a él. Era una pesadilla, su honey lo miraba con odio.

—¡Otra vez revolcándote con cualquiera!— se acercó a él y le soltó un puñetazo que provocó una caída.

—No te vayas así— decía el chico, se puso su casco y arrancó su motocicleta pero no podía alcanzarlo. De pronto el mayor se detuvo y para no atropellarlo el monje viró pero se estrelló contra un árbol, su pantalón se desgarró.

—Tú no amas a nadie. No eres capaz— fue lo último que pronunció Sakuma

—NOOO— gritó el monje y hasta los pajarillos volaron de los árboles asustados; los libros y los lapiceros en sus piernas cayeron al suelo. No se le quitaba la costumbre de quedarse dormido con ellos, sin embargo, en su casa a pesar del ruido, no hubo movimiento.

Se estiró como gato y jaló las frazadas para taparse nuevamente ¡maldita pesadilla! No podía regresar a los brazos de Morfeo; buscó a Shuichi, el futón ya había sido retirado, se rascó la cabeza. Su vejiga le imploraba vaciarla y aunque su pereza le exigía permanecer ahí, prefirió hacer caso a sus necesidades fisiológicas; mientras orinaba reflexionaba:

_¿En verdad no soy capaz de amar?_

_Siempre he temido en convertirme en un ser odioso como esos personajes de las películas pornográficas, frívolos y ridículos; so pretexto de cualquier acción tienen sexo. Sexo en la calle, en los puestos de periódicos, sexo en el campo, en los bosques, sexo en la ciudad… ¿no era ese el nombre de una malísima serie yanqui? Bah! No soy mujer para indignarme por esos personajes… soy hombre y aún así creo que….¡HAMBRE!_

Tatsuha caminó a la cocina; los platos en el suelo y el cereal desperdiciado le indicaron que el americano había tomado por sorpresa a Shindou. Otra vez tarde. Se sirvió jugo y observó un papel con unos rayones apresurados.

Tatsuha:

Por más que te moví y te hablé seguías durmiendo placidamente. K me amenaza con su pistola, dile a Yuki que me salve!!!! No llegues tarde. Buena suerte en tu primer día.

Shuichi.

P.D Cuidate de ….

Tatsuha reconoció a Seguchi, su cuñado solía dibujarlo como un engendro del mal con ese sombrerito afeminado y molesto. El muchacho rió por el chiste hacia el marido de Mika.

—¿Para qué quería despertarme? —entonces recordó.

—_A qué hora debo estar en NG? _

—_A la misma hora que Shuichi_

Soltó el vaso y el jugo se derramó. La hora normal de entrada del pelirrosa era a las 8:00, buscó desesperado su reloj, su móvil, lo que fuera que le dijera la hora. 9: 37 am

—¡Puta suerte!— exclamó y corrió a ducharse lo más rápido que pudo, se colocó la toalla en la cintura y corrió a su cuarto. ¿por qué no había desempacado?

—Algo decente, algo decente— murmuraba cuando su ropa era extraída de su maleta con violencia y era arrojada a un punto desconocido, sin darse cuenta que su foto preferida igualmente salía volando.

Tomó unos vaqueros negros y sus convers de la suerte, se maldijo porque sus boxers también de la suerte los había usado para los exámenes de colocación de los idiomas. Por poco se cae cuando se vestía.

—¡Camisa! ¡camisa!— la única que tenía estaba tan arrugada que parecía que un animal la había masticado. No tenía tiempo para deprimirse. Inmediatamente recordó que vivía con alguien que vestía con lo mejor.

Entró sigilosamente al cuarto de Eiri, éste dormía como angelito y no notó la presencia de su hermano, estaba acostumbrado al escándalo de Shuichi, unos pacitos sordos no lo despertarían.

Abrió el closet, se sorprendió por la gama cromática de las camisas del escritor. Miró una lila, al tacto estaba tan suave, se enamoró de ella al instante, la tomó rápidamente y antes de salir, descolgó un saco negro.

Vestido a la Yuki Eiri, Tatsuha se fue a su nuevo trabajo. Su celular sonó en el instante en que salió del elevador.

—Hola Uesugi, ¿qué tal?— saludó Chiba desde el otro lado— Ya revisé los horarios, tus grupos aparecerán el jueves por ser de nuevo ingreso, de todo modos tienes que ir al campus por los formatos de inscripción y…

—No creo ir, me dirijo hacia mi entrevista de trabajo— contestó

—No te preocupes iré y te llamaré ¿a qué hora tienes la entrevista?

— A las 8:00…...— silencio

—Son las diez…..

—lo sé

—Te llamó al rato….. suerte

Tatsuha se sintió satisfecho por la amabilidad de Mamoru, le agradecería más tarde con un buen acostón._ Los amigos no se acuestan. _Como sea, le agradecería de alguna forma correcta.

Llegó a NG a las 10: 15. Frente a la oficina de Seguchi temió tocar la puerta, respiró hondo, decidido acercó su puño, pero ésta se abrió inmediatamente mostrando a su secretaria. Retrocedió algunos pasos temeroso, la mujer lo ignoró y fue a su escritorio.

—Disculpe tengo una cita con el presidente soy Ta…

—Tatsuha Uesugi, en un momento lo atenderá— ni siquiera lo miró, su vista estaba clavada en la computadora, tecleaba algo.

Esperó. Harto por lo minutos que transcurrían lento preguntó a la secretaría si sabía algo de su trabajo, ella nuevamente sin dirigirle la mirada le contestó que según el contrato que estaba preparando era de asistente personal. El chico maldijo en voz alta, seguramente el estúpido de Seguchi se las había arreglado para fastidiarlo de por vida teniéndolo a su lado.

Por fin pudo ver al presidente de NG, su rostro reflejaba un odio jurado, sólo cesó en el lapso de la noticia, podría ver a su jefe en el instante de su arribo, por el momento podría dar una vuelta por toda la empresa, conocerla, y un montón de consejos fútiles para el monje, pues desde muy joven conocía esas instalaciones.

Triste y decepcionado caminó por largo rato por los pasillos de la disquera, observó a Shuichi pelear con Fujisaki, a Hiro discutir vía teléfono celular con, seguramente, Ayaka, y a un K divertido. No quería formar parte de estos idiotas, él merecía algo mejor; pensó en Eiri, entonces afirmó nuevamente. _Merezco algo mejor._

Seguchi descendió del elevador y miró a Tatsuha sentado en la recepción, se acercó a él y sin más le ordenó que fuera a una cabina, donde encontraría a su nuevo jefe quien le daría instrucciones. Tatsuha se levantó y le echó una última mirada de desprecio. Divisó esa puerta y suspiró decepcionado de su mala suerte, la golpeo tímidamente, nunca imaginó a quién miraría detrás de ella.

—¡Tatsuha!

**Era él. Ahí estaba, nuevamente la suerte no lo escupía, sus engranajes se acomodaban para encontrarse, para conocerse, ¿era el destino?**

—hola Sakuma-san. Es todo un honor verlo..¿le gustaría comer? Bueno no ahora porque tengo que—volteó a todos lados en busca de su verdugo— buscar a mi jefe, pero en fin fue un gusto verlo, sabe que mejor me quedo aquí y lo veo practicar ¿puedo? No sé quién es todavía…

**Nervios, las palabras salían pero no eran procesadas y si él era, no, no podría, ¿o si?**

—Soy yo. Serás mi nuevo asistente. Bienvenido a tu primer día de trabajo— le extendió el brazo

… **y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**Día cero y primera decepción**

Mi nombre es Tatsuha Uesugi, soy hijo de uno de los monjes más célebres de Kyoto, poderoso y estricto; yo, seguí los pasos de éste, lo más probable es que me encargue del templo de mi familia. Toda mi vida he estado enamorado del ídolo musical Ryuichi Sakuma, creí desde el empiezo de este romance unilateral en que el destino me ayudaría y pondría frente a mis ojos al amor de mi vida por fin decidido. Hoy, tal parece que mis oraciones han surtido efecto…

—Tatsuha… ¿estás bien?— el cantante estaba un tanto preocupado, el muchacho no tuvo reacción desde que le dio la noticia.

—Disculpe fue la sorpresa y la felicidad— extendió su mano para saludarlo pero descubrió que la muestra de afecto de Ryuichi hacia tiempo había terminado.

_¿Cómo me comporto?¿seductor?¿intelectual? Si como no, un intelectual de 20 años, sin carrera universitaria y sin un atisbo de los sucesos actuales. Un verdadero erudito en los menesteres de la estupidez adolescente con posgrado en conquistas infantiles…_

Ryuchi miraba atento a los movimientos del monje, era bastante torpe y con la seguridad de un condenado a muerte. Interesante era advertir en él una especie de ternura e inocencia, oculta bajo un rostro que se esforzaba en mostrar a un Don Juan. El monje era una maraña de pensamientos, aunque intentase controlarlos, sus nervios lo traicionaban.

—¿Qué se supone qué haré?— fue la pregunta obligada y aunque obvia, resultaba la más correcta en esos momentos

—No tengo la menor idea, yo sólo pensé en contratarte— el silencio reinó por unos minutos largos y pesados para ambos, hasta que Sakuma en uno de sus explosiones de alegría sin sentido tomó de la mano al moreno y corrió con él en busca de Noriko, la profesional en resolver problemas de todo tipo.

*

Una mujer con cabello violeta escribía aburrida en un ordenador portátil, su cara denotaba un fastidio insoportable, cuando de pronto aparecieron dos hombres, uno de ellos canturreaba y el otro apenas podía moverse. Eran el par de idiotas que Ukai hacia tiempo esperaba.

—¿Por qué están aquí? Y ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos trabaja como las personas normales?— pronunció con una fingida molestia, ella no podía enojarse con ninguno de los dos, además sabía que aparecerían con la duda de los 64 000.— No piensan decir nada…

—No sabemos que podría hacer Tatsuha, ¿Tienes alguna idea Nori?

—Seré completamente sincera, aunque predije esto, la verdad no tengo la respuesta, por el momento contesta los correos para Nittle Grasper son los del último concierto.

Tatsuha tomó su posición decepcionado por los deberes, en las fantasías que se formuló por los segundos en los que estuvo caminando a un lado de su ídolo, imaginó un trabajo en el que estaría todo el tiempo cercano a Sakuma y no ser un simple mandadero o un gato de oficina. No. Él debería estar con los teléfonos privados del cantante y vigilando quien se acercaba a él, pero no, estaba frente a una computadora leyendo tontas palabrillas de fanáticos estúpidos.

Noriko lo miró con tristeza, en los ojos del muchacho el reflejo latente del fantasma de la frustración se mostraron, la mujer sintió lástima por aquel joven juguete de su amigo. El menor Uesugi observó cada uno de los nombres en aquella pantalla, todos no eran más que ceros y unos, no eran personas ¿Qué hacía Yoshiko? ¿Hatori tenía esposa? ¿Era virgen Makoto? Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza cuando leía y contestaba con bellas palabras a esos admiradores.

—No deberías de personalizar todos, te tardaras demasiado, mira— con una destreza impresionante la mujer tomó el ratón de la computadora y en un instante mando a varios contactos el mensaje— y el nombre lo pone inmediatamente ¿ves?

— De acuerdo— fueron las frías palabras

OoOoOoOoOoO

No es que no le tengan respeto a los fanáticos sólo son prácticos, todo el mundo lo es, gustan de hacer las cosas más rápido para beneficio de todos, no hay porque molestarse o sentirse traicionado.

_Soy un cero y un uno, un anónimo más en ese océano de locura_

¿Tú no tratabas de la misma manera al club de fans que se armó en el colegio en tu honor? ¿no rechazaste a Himeno porque se supone que tenías ya a alguien en tu corazón?

_Era un puberto y ese alguien es el hombre que hoy me contrató, además unos meses después terminé acostándome con ella…_

Sí, le dijiste "sólo te puedo dar esto", es decir, jugaste nuevamente con sus sentimientos, por qué si mal no recuerdas ella si te amaba..A-MA-BA, al final del día también redujiste tus problemas ¿no?

_No es lo mismo, no es que este desilusionado por los correos, algo me decía que no eran sus palabras de agradecimiento, realmente lo sabía, pero la despreocupación me duele, el hecho que ni siquiera él este presente, ni siquiera se encuentre a mi lado, a pesar de haberme contratado… es doloroso._

No se tiene todo en la vida.

_Eso ya lo sé, si la vida fuera justa no tendría porque estar frente a un ordenador, ni siquiera en la empresa de Seguchi, ni viviría con mi hermano, no sé, talvez estaría en Francia conquistando parisinas…_

Sí, por qué no.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuki Eiri esperaba en recepción a que apareciera su novio, pronto miró al muchacho caminar cerca de Hiro parloteando feliz como comúnmente hacia, cuando lo miró cualquier resquicio de la conversación fue eliminado, ¿qué hacía su novio en la disquera? Por su parte el guitarrista dejó a su amigo, por lo visto hoy no podría comer nuevamente con él y hablar acerca de Ayaka sería postergado otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— estaba confundido

—Vine a invitarte a comer ¿Tiene algo de malo?— le sonríe sugerente. _Es mi forma de pedirte perdón_

— Claro que no. Vamos donde tu quieras— le regaló un gesto de felicidad. _Gracias por perdonarme._

Durante la comida la plática fue la acostumbrada: un monologo y unas cuantos "si" "no" "ah" "oh" por parte del escritor que sin molestia pero con su acostumbrado porte pretensioso respondía mientras tomaba su precioso trago.

—Y así fue como Suguru logró terminar la canción.. _Yuki siempre escucha mis tonterías._

— ¡ah!..._Espero que durante este tiempo ese imbécil no intentara nada_

Ambos se miraban como si se entendieran. Otra aburrida mentira de los enamorados que creen comunicarse sin palabras: Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindo no eran de esas parejas, ellos si necesitaban hablar. Por un lado el escritor creía que esa era su disculpa, por ser un idiota, un celoso inepto e lisiado emocional que no puede comportarse cuando las cosas salen de sus manos; y por el otro lado está el cantante masoquista que se culpa hasta por la tos de su amante. Puro y sincero amor.

—Yu..Yuki, respecto a lo de Sakuma-san— _En verdad soy un estúpido no creí ocasionar tantos problemas_

—No hablemos de eso— _Estoy consiente, exageré, no era para tanto_

—Entonces tu…. — _eres la mejor persona del mundo, tan amable, tan comprensivo…—_Shuichi no dijo más_, _no había otra cosa que decir.

— see— fumó tranquilo.

—Yuki ¡eres el mejor!— se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Idiota no te me pegues tanto— intentó alejarlo unos centímetros, la gente comenzaba a voltear, esas muestras de afecto no cesarían por más insultos que su boquita pudiera vociferar así que la solución era…

— ¡Sakuma Ryuichi contrató a Tatsuha como su asistente personal!— dijo como recurso final y casi al borde de la asfixia por el amoroso abrazo de Shindo.

—¿¡Qué!?

*

Aburrido. Aburrido. Tatsuha no podía mantenerse despierto, miró la hora y pensó en comer, al fin y al cabo, no había nadie que quisiera detenerlo u obligarlo con su maravillosa tarea; se llevó las manos a la cara con fastidio y se levantó de su asiento odioso, se quitó el saco y dobló las mangas de la finísima camisa de su hermano. Marcó el número de su nuevo amigo.

—Hola Chiba ¿qué tal?

—Hola, ¿qué tal con tu trabajo? ¿fuiste aceptado? ¿no te regañaron por tu impuntualidad?..

Más y más preguntas, no tenía aún muy claro porque de todos sus contactos había decidido llamarle a ese chico, así que buscó un pretexto para justificarse y no parecer un tonto, sin embargo las palabras del muchacho lo atiborraban y no lograba pensar con claridad.

— Mmm, Chiba este, bueno… eh… ¿dónde estás?

—En la Universidad, bueno de hecho ya iba a mi casa, afortunadamente aún no comienzan las clases tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿y tú?

— Eh, voy a comer… no sé.. en algún lugar cerca de mi trabajo.¿estás muy lejos?

—Pues no sé dónde trabajas….

—En NG Records…

Grave error, si Tatsuha quería huir de la verborrea de Mamoru lo único que provocó fue que la presa se rompiera; el muchacho emocionado continúo su monólogo.

—Vale, ¿no quieres comer conmigo, tu escuela no queda muy lejos de aquí?—preguntó

—Si— contestó emocionado— puedo darte de una vez los formatos que recogí para ti.

Quince minutos pasaron cuando lo vio acercarse al café, donde Shindou lo invitó una vez, parecía muy contento y deseoso de enterarse

— Cuéntame, cuéntame, anda, ¿cómo es que estás trabajando para NG? ¿Has visto a Ryuichi? ¿o a cualquier integrante de Nittle Grasper? ¡Qué envidia!— sin tregua hablaba Mamoru y desesperaba a Tatsuha que por enésima vez se reprochaba el brote de confianza que tuvo con el muchacho.

— Chiba, de verdad no hables tanto y tan rápido, no es el gran trabajo no soy el empresario número uno, ni nada por el estilo… sólo soy un asistente…

—¿De quién?— preguntó emocionado, con la esperanza de que fuera algún conocido importante

— Un señor calvo y muy feo que se llama— buscó rápidamente en su memoria algún nombre, pero su cerebro vació sólo recordaba nombres famosos, _Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Tohma Seguchi, Hiroshi Nakano…— _Clark Mulder

Si el diccionario tuviera de alguien quien no pudiera improvisar, seguramente sería: Tatsuha Uesugi, últimamente estaba oxidado pues era muy preciso al inventarse nombres y habilidades para conquistar, pero ahora siendo el acosado se sentía demasiado tonto y las ideas se les escapaban de la cabeza como el agua cuando abres demasiado los dedos.

— ¿Clark Mulder, de dónde sacaste ese nombre? Me mientes. Escondes algo verdad?— se acercó y colocó la mano en la barbilla en un gesto de deducción— anda, cuéntame.

El monje dudo pero terminó por aceptar su mentira y decir que trabaja para otra persona, un nuevo tipo que sería lanzado a la fama en muy poco tiempo del que no podía hablar por el contrato de confidencialidad (no era del todo una mentira); pero que ser su asistente no era emocionante, pues lo trataba como un sirviente y hacía cosas triviales, nada importante.

Cuando terminó su relató, el muchacho se percató que Uesugi sonaba resentido contra su jefe, así que evitó el tema y le preguntó acerca de Ryuichi Sakuma pero terminó por empeorar. Su rostro se descompuso aún más. No contestó nada, hasta que lo sobresaltó con una pregunta.

—Y si trabajarás para Sakuma Ryuichi, ¿querrías acostarte con él? — descolocó a Mamoru ¿acostarse con quién? Y por qué aparecía de pronto esa duda.

— Yo admiro a Ryuichi, pero no haría nada con él… mmm, supongo que hay varias razones. Número uno. Me gustan las mujeres. Número dos. No lo conozco. Mmmm, supongo que eso es lo más importante.

— Si mal no recuerdo mencionaste que te gustaban las mujeres, pero nunca dijiste "Me desagradan los hombres"…— dijo con sorna Tatsuha— también existe una opción sexual que se llama bisexualidad.

—¿Crees en ella? — se burló ahora Mamoru— Sinceramente creo que es una forma de ocultar tu homosexualidad. Razónalo Uesugi, ¿te has percatado que el grueso de los supuestos bisexuales, prefieren la homosexualidad?

—¿cómo?

—Date cuenta, son más homosexuales que bisexuales. Yo no tengo nada contra ellos, es simplemente que creo que es una forma de esconder sus tendencias. Resulta más _open mind _decir "Vengan todos a coger conmigo"

—Eso no es cierto murmuró Tatsuha, No lo creo, todos tenemos una parte de eso, todos somos perversos o asesinos, homosexuales y heterosexuales, incluso violadores y pederastas. Sólo nos controlamos, tenemos un abanico para escoger, un bufete en el que tomas lo que te complazca, no siempre lo mejor, pero te agrada, así es.

—Si, podría ser, eso explicaría las personas que a pesar de ser heterosexuales terminan amando a una de su mismo sexo. De todos modos eso no rebate mi argumento acerca de los bisexuales.— y aunque su tono fue triunfal, por poco se atraganta cuando un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza— discúlpame si te ofendí Uesugi, como me crié prácticamente en Inglaterra, a veces olvido que los japoneses, digo nuestra cultura es un poco cerrada con estos temas con desconocidos, y digo yo aún no….

El monje rió tan fuerte que las personas a su alrededor lo miraron disgustadas, por su parte Chiba estaba avergonzado, siempre le pasaba lo mismo desde su regreso, hablaba sin darse cuenta del poder de sus palabras, éstas repercutían en sus interlocutores incomodándolos.

—Si a alguien no le molestan esos comentarios son a mí. Ahora me caes mejor. Me recuerdas a mi Aniki, en fin, ¿y mis formatos de inscripción?— sonrió sinceramente, últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho

A Mamoru le pareció que esa era la forma en que ese tío utilizaba para aliviar los momentos tensos, cambiaba el tema con desfachatez, le recordaba a él, algo, no sabía qué aún.

Después de una plática bastante animada, su mal humor por contestar correos terminó y regresó radiante a esa oficina, lamentablemente no todo salió tan bien cuando se topó de frente con el respetable presidente de la empresa, quién con su gesto dulzón le dio la bienvenida, nuevamente. El muchacho intentó ignorarlo, pero de su venenosa boca salió una proposición que sonó a traición. El no lo haría, jamás.

*

La casa parecía un desastre, ni pizca de la limpieza hecha por el escritor, cuando Tatsuha entró y miró el regadero en su nuevo hogar, había marcas de momentos de pasión por todo el lugar; _seguramente lo hicieron en la mesa_, pensó, la sala estaba tal y como él la dejó, eso lo alegró, así sus cosas no estarían manchadas, afortunadamente les quedaba un poco de respeto.

Escuchó algunos gemidos provenientes del cuarto de los amantes, ni siquiera lo sintieron llegar, ahora terminaría durmiendo solo, otra vez, Shuichi había abandonado al equipo ganador y se había marchado con su novio quién lo recompensaba plácidamente. Sintió a la soledad sentarse en sus piernas y susurrarle burlonamente su existencia.

Durmió por largas horas o minutos, quién sabe, soñaba un gran lago, unos pájaros malvados y unos cuantos lobos esteparios, y a un niño devorado por ambos, algo extraño, usualmente sus visiones oníricas presentaban a Ryuichi. Todo era tan bello hasta que escuchó el grito desesperado de su Aniki, quién lo zangoloteaba.

—Qué pasa! Por qué tantos gritos?— aún medio adormilado y recostado en el sillón, miraba a Eiri decir algunas palabrejas, cuando por fin su cerebro entendió, escuchó los reproches de su hermanito.

—MI CAMISA Y MI SACO!!! ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS? ¿SABES CUÁNTO CUESTAN? Y LA LILA!!!! ….Y…Y… TE DUERMES CON ELLOS!!!

El pelirrosa trataba de controlar a Yuki, pero como todo niño mayor que descubre a su hermano menor poniéndose SU ropa, sobre todo si los trapos tienen un valor monetario increíblemente obsceno, éste no le ponía atención

El moreno entendió el drama y se escabulló, estúpidamente, en la única habitación abierta en ese momento: el estudio del escritor, se encerró a tiempo, ahora sólo escuchaba los golpes en la puerta y los gritos de amenaza.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, estúpido aniki, quiere su ropa ahí la tiene—se la quitó y la aventó a la silla, de pronto, le pareció ver su fotografía favorita en el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Tatsuha con el torso desnudo la había pateado y tenía la foto en la mano.

—TÚ— lo señaló con el dedo— Tu quién hablas de respeto y te enojas por tomar una mugrosa camisa, VAS Y REGISTRAS MIS COSAS, Y ROBAS MIS RECUERDOS!!

—¿Cuáles recuerdos? Exagerado! La encontré por ahí, así que no tienes por que gritar,—recobró la tranquilidad y sacó un cigarro. La situación estaba muy rara, ¿ahora quién era el culpable, el irresponsable ladrón de cosas?

*

—¿se lo dijiste verdad?— Noriko se mostraba molesta con Seguchi, él sin mirarla le contestó afirmativamente— él no vigilara a Ryuichi, sabes a la perfección que lo ama con locura y no creo que lo obligue a trabajar. Tal parece que últimamente lo único que te interesa es el dinero.

—Y¿a ti no? Tienes hijos Noriko, yo también, sólo trabajo honradamente para poder darles una vida mejor,— sonrió sin quitar la vista de los papeles que leía

—Tatsuha no merece que lo trates así, además ¿en verdad crees que lo hará?

—Él tiene mucho talento, es sólo que lo desperdicia, además cuando conozca al verdadero Ryuichi no creo que lo ame y lo idolatre, estoy completamente seguro que será mucho más eficiente que K o Sakano. Tiempo es lo que necesita.

—Y si también se enamoré de él, ¿entonces cuál será tu plan?

—Primero esperemos… además si se le paga como un asistente lo correcto es que desahogue ese sueldo.

—Venganza. Ahora lo entiendo te vengas de Ryuichi por esa pequeña rencilla— Noriko olvidaba en ocasiones el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos.

—Él lo pidió. Yo acepté. No veo donde cuadra tu comentario.

Otra discusión estéril. Noriko defendería siempre al pequeño Tat y Tohma estaba conciente de la nulidad de inocencia de ese escuincle malcriado, así que se preparó para varias horas de oraciones sin sentido y reclamos llorosos, no sólo de ella, también de Eiri y Mika, ¿por qué le tienen tanta consideración a un mocoso irresponsable?

*

Shuichi viajaba por Internet, contestaba correos y bajaba imágenes, mientras los hermanos continuaban con la perorata, en momentos escuchaba pedazos. _Es mi foto, mía, mía. Ni en cien años podrías pagarla._ _Eres un idiota. Tu eres el ladrón ¡ladrón! _Pero para ser sinceros no le interesaba, después de la patada que Yuki le dio por intentar separarlos.

—¡Un correo de Maiko!— leyó atentamente, para después suspirar— sólo me faltaba esto…

**_._**

**_Respuesta de Reviews:_**

**_JAjaja, bueno al final fueron tres capis...._**

**_Emiko:_**

**_Digamos que este fic es para el crecimiento de Tat y para el aprendizaje de Ryu y Eiri. Estos dos cabezas duras tienen que aprender a respetar a las personas quienes los aman. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic_**

**_Amatista-._**

**_le esperan mucho más cosas :P, así que ya veremos... gracias por leer_**

**_Un saludo a quienes leen a Tat!!_**

**_y espero publicar antes de Navidad!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**¿¡Hermanit querid!?**

Yuki perdió el hilo de la discusión, miró a su novio con cara de horror y taparse el rostro con una mano, al parecer, lo que había leído en la pantalla de la computadora lo preocupó. Su hermano continuaba con esa perorata incansable, agotadora y estúpida.

-Mira, si tú olvidas lo de la ropa, yo olvidaré que robaste mi foto, al mismo tiempo de que entraste y esculcaste de manera maliciosa mis cosas, ADEMÁS, la pondré aquí para que todos podamos verla, ¿Te parece? - la colocó en la mesita de la sala, pero la atención de Eiri ya la había perdido, así que con la mirada clavada en Shuichi asintió sin escuchar.

El cantante estaba nervioso, vacilante se acercó al escritor, pero prefirió dar media vuelta no estaba muy seguro si éste no lo agrediría por la estupidez que estaba a punto de pedirle, el pelirrosa estaba conciente del carácter de su novio y temía provocar otro desastre como el desarrollado por culpa de unos trapos y un papel, al que no había tenido oportunidad de ver, ¿qué rostros contendría para molestar a Tatsuha por su robo? ¿una mujer?

-¿En qué piensas idiota?- dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca se acercó a Shuichi, pero el muchacho no contestó sumergido en sus tribulaciones.

-Dije..-se aclaró un poco la garganta- ¿En qué piensas idiota?-recalcó maldito la última palabra para llamar la atención definitiva del joven.

-En la foto... ¿de quién? ¿por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó tristemente

El monje corrió a lado de su cuñado tan rápido que ni Shindou, a quién tomó del brazo para llevarlo a un rincón lejano de Eiri, ni éste, se percataran de sus movimientos, entonces el cantante escuchó la voz melosa y burlona de Tatsuha,

-No tiene nada de malo...¡mírala!

-Ni se te ocurra- estiró el brazo el hermano mayor, pero era demasiado tarde los ojos del pelirrosa estaban llenos de un brillo, ese, al que Eiri catalogaba como un "Hoy me enteré de nuevas cosas de mi Yuki", sus manos sostenían la fotografía. Quiso haberla roto cuando la encontró.

-Luces...tan....¡Estás tan bonito! y...¿Estás sonriendo? ¿Este eres tú, Tatsuha? .... Vaya...nunca creí que Mika pudiera haber sido alguna vez una niña- el escritor sabía lo venidero, no se apartaría de su lado, por esa parte estaba bien, podría aprovecharse de la situación necesitaba urgentemente cambiar de humor y que mejor que Shuichi para eso...

-Te espero en el cuarto- dejó el cigarro en un cenicero cercano y camino tranquilo a la habitación, el idiota comprendería...¿si entendería la insinuación?

-Ya se fue....No parecía molesto....Creo que te estaba sugiriendo algo....- el moreno habló a la nada, pues el pelirrosa seguía embelesado, lo movió un poco, pero el otro ni se inmutó, hasta que le gritó .

-¡¡¡SHINDOU!!!!- el chico saltó

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Yuki....?

-Se marchó porque eres un tarado...está en su recámara- ni siquiera discutió el insulto salió disparado para allá.

*

Ryuichi bailoteaba en su casa contento por el día, había tenido muchas cosas interesantes, el niño hermano del escritor, una corta conversación con Shu, La batalla ganada con Tohma. Si, había sido un día fructífero.

Miró su refrigerador y vio la comida preparada por Haruko antes de marcharse, pensó en comerlo en ese momento, pero prefirió esperar a que llegara Sahashi para contarle las nuevas buenas. Cuando escuchó el chillar característico de una llave entrando por una cerradura (siempre pensó que era un quejido, similar del que saldría de la boca de una víctima de violación, pero nunca lo mencionó por miedo a las posibles miradas de desprecio e incomprensión de algunas personas) supo que era el momento de sacar la comida para ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia para verme? - preguntó la mujer mientras se quitaba el abrigo

-Naaa, cosas interesantes me pasaron hoy.

-NOO- se tapó la boca sorprendida- no me digas que Shuichi dejó por fin al escritor...

-No... eso no sucede aún. Si lo pones de ese modo, entonces creo que no me pasó nada, bueno, al menos no importante, sólo quería contarte respecto a Tohma...

-¿El hijo de Seguchi? ¿Tu amiguito tecladista? Ah! Ya sé lo que debe ser....

-No sabes...

-Si sé, siempre me llamas por cosas así, seguramente él te prohibió algo y al final resultaste ganador. No entiendo, si son amigos ¿por qué demonios tienen que estar peleando todo el tiempo? Siempre, y no me digas lo contrario...- lo amenazó, pero como costumbre no funcionó, la ignoró y contó su historia.

-Tohma cree saberlo todo y me dijo que no debería tener un asistente, siempre me lo ha dicho, pero me encontré con un tipo interesante, no lo conoces-dijo antes de la interrupción de la mujer- y pues le pedí hacerlo mi asistente; al final él acepto...SIN EMBARGO- alzó la voz para evitar, nuevamente, otra interrupción- lo veo muy tranquilo y eso me preocupa...¿preparará el contraataque?...- finalizó pensativo.

-No sé porque me esfuerzo, si te la pasas ignorándome, en fin.... La verdad, tienen una relación muy extraña, Tohma siempre ha sido muy buen amigo del escritor ese ¿no?, supongo que ya te dejó de querer y ahora lo quiere más a él.- comentó con cizaña, pero como respuesta inmediata Sakuma se carcajeó.

-Nunca ha sido su amigo, lo protege y lo quiere, pero no son amigos. Tohma nunca le dirá sus defectos de manera cruel, a mí sí, No te parece que es más útil, una persona que te sirva, es decir, que te ayude aunque no sea de la mejor manera qué un tipo que solape tus traumas. Yo lo veo así. Tohma es más mi amigo que el de ese hombre, ¿no crees?

-Sinceramente, no entiendo la amistad qué tienen ustedes, pero si tú dices eso debe ser verdad, al fin y al cabo son amigos desde muy pequeños. No debo meterme en su relación añeja-se burló la mujer

-Haces bien, es lo mejor, ... continuaré con mi historia... el chico es hermano del escritor..

-¿Eso no te pone en desventaja? Es su hermano, no le debe gustar que rondes a su cuñado...

-Dijo que haría cualquier cosa por mí- respondió harto, al parecer a nadie en este mundo le interesaba el por qué contrató a ese muchacho, ya no quiso dar más explicaciones terminó por dar un bufido y comenzar a comer.

*

Extrañamente esa mañana se despertaron temprano el trío problemático. Los trastornos de sueño de Eiri desaparecieron, también el mal humor matinal. Sus sospechas eran ciertas: la falta de sexo era la culpable, ahora no importaba, desayunaba tranquilamente con su idiota... y con otro idiota.

Shuichi sentía que mentía cada vez que Yuki lo miraba, aún no era capaz de decirle que en la noche intentó formular, las palabras no salían, no podían ¿Cómo? Se revolvió el cabello buscando las palabras en su cabeza, quizá, estuvieran ahí, sólo habría que encontrarlas, por fin, decidió la estrategia: entre más rápido mejor.

-Sabes... ayer recibí un correo de Maiko y estaba, bueno, ella va.... Ella entró a la universidad.

-¿No había entrado ya? ¿A caso no es año menor que tú?- preguntó distraído Tatsuha mientras tomaba el frasco de miel para aderezar su papaya con avena.

-mmm, tuvo unos problemas con su novio y no pudo hacer los exámenes de admisión- Shuichi cambió el tema, ese le incomodaba - y como la escuela está cerca de aquí pues ella me pidió..

-No vivirá aquí. Bastante tenemos con este imbécil- finalizó el escritor una conversación que intentó nacer.

-Tengo nombre- murmuró el monje

Shindou no dijo más, bajó la cabeza por más de diez minutos, ninguno de los hermanos lo notó, continuaron desayunando, cuando no había quedado comida alguna, y a unos minutos que llegara el americano por el cantante, Shuichi sonrió como normalmente hacía.

K se sorprendió que el muchacho estuviera listo, así, sin preámbulos o formalidades con Eiri le dijo a Shu que lo esperaba en el auto. Éste se despidió del escritor como de costumbre, al parecer su pequeña rabieta había terminado. Tatsuha corrió tras el pelirrosa para ir con ellos, gastar en transporte es tonto cuando puedes viajar gratis. Era la filosofía del monje.

En el auto permanecieron callados, mientras miraban a K cantar, ambos iban atrás, estaban incómodos, no tenían un tema de conversación. El menor soltó una disculpa, que en un principio Shindou no entendió. Hasta que el muchacho tuvo que explicarse.

-Tu hermana quería un lugar a dónde vivir ahora que está en la universidad... y yo no quería venir aquí. Me gustaría cambiarle mi lugar. - miró al pelirrosa en busca de un gesto de rencor en su contra, pero lo que halló fue una sonrisa

-Maiko nunca pensó en vivir con nosotros. Eiri no me permitió terminar, ella quería conocerlo. Eso es todo. Le diré lo usual, que tiene cosas, muchos deberes y no lo molestaré sólo para presentársela- comentó Shuichi naturalmente, como si ese fuera el pretexto de todos los días - llevamos cuatro años y no quiere conocer a mi familia. No lo presionaré.

-Yo si quiero verla- vomitó las palabras, sin pensarlas, seguramente el cantante se molestaría.

-Bueno, el viernes irá a verme a NG; sólo no la trates como a tus amiguitas, ella es diferente; y si dices algo estúpido o fuera de lugar que por un instante la haga sentir mal. **Te mataré**.- fueron las palabras crueles y con tono tenebroso que salieron de la boca del angelical pelirrosa.

Era un hermano mayor después de todo, se dijo así mismo Tatsuha cuando Shuichi siguió con sus amenazas por todo el camino Si tanto le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacerle a la boba de su hermanita ¿por qué no simplemente se negaba? Tal vez el pelirrosa si tenía en mente que se estaban volviendo una familia y por ende debían conocerse. ¡Qué ridículo!

*****

Eiri no podía creer que al idiota se le ocurriera que viviera la tonta de su hermana con ellos, bastante tenían con Tatsuha, ¿qué se supone que haría con una mujer en casa? De acuerdo, a él si se le ocurrían muchas cosas que pudiera hacer con ella, sin embargo ninguna figuraba en el catálogo de buen noviazgo. No, él no era un estúpido dominado por las hormonas, sabía controlarse.

Yuki removió sus cabellos, llevaba dos horas frente a su computadora, intentaba formar un diálogo entre dos enemigos y nada más no podía. Parecían dos payasos en pleno acto. No tenían alma. Cerró la portátil

****

El jueves por la tarde el monje se sentía aún más desilusionado que los días anteriores no tan sólo era el "ve y tráeme un café" "Compra más crayones" "Contesta los correos", además ahora parecía asistente de Seguchi con todas las cosas extrañas que le pedía, sin contar que también era ignorado no sólo por el vocalista, sino también por los tecladistas. Después de todo Nittle Grasper no resultó ser tan glamoroso como pensaba, era una lucha constante de egos, incluso Noriko quién podría ser la moderadora, terminaba por convertirse en una caprichosa, aunque en menor medida. La verdadera cara del mejor grupo de J-Pop era sencillamente distinta a la mostrada.

Esa tarde no estaba de humor cuando recibió la noticia de sus grupos de los idiomas, en ninguno se había quedado con su nuevo amigo, en francés estuvo dos cursos arriba, mientras que en español uno abajo.

-Tiendes a la exageración ¿verdad Uesugi?- preguntó Chiba cuando le escuchó gritar improperios- Tienes alma de actor ¿por qué no estudias arte dramático?

-Mira, esta semana no ha sido la mejor, mi trabajo no esta ni así de satisfacerme-hizo un seña con el dedo índice y pulgar- odio ser invisible...

-Eres invisible porque quieres, aquí todos te miran y seguramente cuando comiencen las clases todas querrán contigo, tienes el tipo de "Todas mueren por mí".

-Y eso que importan no me mira mi jefe- escupió. Mamoru sólo alzó la ceja. Comprendió las palabras y las actitudes del monje. A Tatsuha le gustaba su jefe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora ¿Cuál es la excusa? ¿Quieres defender nuevamente ese amor unívoco? no puedes ¿verdad? Es cruel darse cuenta que las personas no son como las imaginamos; es desesperante no poder entrar a la vida de una persona.

Quieres abandonar el trabajo, pero sientes que cada vez estas más cerca de él y muy pronto, tal vez, te mire y se de cuenta de la devoción que siempre le has mostrado, tal vez quiera conocerte...¿cómo demonios va a conocerte si no se acerca a ti, si te aleja, si te pone de pretexto para largarse quien sabe dónde?

No es necesario. Nadie ama a alguien por tanto tiempo. Pero tu si lo quieres, por eso te levantas todos lo días, para estar con él. Es cansado. Muy cansado, sin embargo, cuando te habla todas tus dudas se disuelven con un "Tat-kun".

La vida, el amor, la costumbre, los deberes ¡Qué todo se vaya a la mierda!

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tasuha te presento a los gemelos Tanaka: Riri y Haku-salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Mamoru, habían caminado ya un buen tramo en silencio y de pronto tenía los rostros de dos jóvenes frente a él.

La chica tenía una mirada sombría, al contrario que el muchacho, si no fuera por el género serían idénticos, andróginos. Riri usaba una falda larga con una camiseta floja, mientras que Haku usaba una bermuda, parecía un amante de los Beach Boys o de la moda de playa con esa camisa horrorosa estampada de palmeras.

-Soy Riri- hizo una reverencia

-Mucho gusto Soy Haku, ¿has estado aquí siempre?

-¿No se supone que deberían contestar al unísono?- preguntó Tat- y llamarse Riri y Roro

-Ahora si que has adoptado a un idiota Chiba-murmuró Riri, mientras se despedía de él

-Error. Ese es un estereotipo de gemelos; me alegra que alguien por fin lo dijera, todos lo piensan pero nadie lo exterioriza- miró a su hermana alejarse y corrió tras ella mientras gritaba- Nos vemos luego

-¿por qué me presentaste con ellos? ¿Son tus amigos?

-Nada más alejado, pero sus padres son dueños de varios bares de por aquí, siempre es bueno tener conocidos ¿no crees? - le sonrió malicioso.

-Elemental

**

La mañana del viernes Shuichi se levantó muy temprano para poner empeño en su arreglo personal, se sentía feliz, después de tanto vería a su hermana. Razonó por unos instantes si era correcto presentar al cuñado antes que al esposo; había planeado minuciosamente las excusas _Yuki no puede venir está ocupadísimo con su nuevo libro_ o _Como está nominado a un premio debe esforzarse más. _Tatsuha tendría que reforzar la idea. Rezaba para evitar algún roce con el monje, era importante su presencia para que Maiko no fuera a tacharlo de mentiroso, ella tiene un radar especial para cachar al muchacho en sus embustes.

Tatsuha despertó ese día de buen humor, la tarde anterior había planeado con Mamoru una salida a algún bar del centro; afortunadamente el monje no parecía menor de edad, si no las identificaciones serían el problema, aunque fuese por un año, eran muy estrictos.

Esa mañana se sentía capaz de conquistar a Ryuichi si no fuera por la colina de papeles que tenía que preparar ¿hojas de información? ¿Eso no lo hacía la oficina de comunicación? ¿por qué él, un pobre asistente se estaba encargando de cosas importantes en los últimos momentos, acaso no debería doblar trípticos o servir café, desde cuando Seguchi permitía que asistiera a la junta sobre los planes de medios y las estrategias creativas?

El monje movió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, no debería arruinar su mañana con las dudas que últimamente lo aquejaban, el comportamiento del esposo de Mika cada vez era más retorcido, desde el punto de vista del muchacho, que no agradecía el conocimiento acumulado en estos días.

Yuki no notó ningún cambio de la gente que vivía con él; también tendría una ajetreada jornada, junta con su editora y esa bola de idiotas emocionados por la nominación al premio Empitsu. No tenía tiempo para percatar alguna actitud extraña respecto a estos chavales.

*****

-Bien entonces en eso quedamos. Hagan todos su mejor esfuerzo.- finalizó Tohma. Los presentes comenzaron a retirarse mientras que Noriko y Ryuichi platicaban algo, el moreno cerró la libreta y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el presidente de NG le pidió los temas importantes de la junta, supuestamente escritos por él.

El muchacho se los dio de mala gana y Tohma al leerlos, esbozo una sonrisa y miró de reojo a Ryu, quién se dio cuenta y sonrió malicioso. Se divertían bastante con Tatsuha, pues cada trabajo impuesto era la prueba clara de que no se equivocaba con el chico, hacía las cosas bien y él lo había descubierto y no el tecladista.

-¿Puedo ir a comer? -era bastante tarde y Shuichi debía buscarlo por las oficinas para que vieran a la boba- el presidente dio su venia con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿desde cuando comencé a ser tu gato?- murmuró enojado, pero ninguno de las tres personas que quedaron en la sala lo escucharon.

Corrió hacía _La fausseté,_ el nombre del café del que ya era cliente frecuente, ahí en una mesa escondida se encontraban los Shindou riendo, cuando los miró, sintió un poco de envidia; él y sus hermanos no podían estar en una misma mesa sin gritarse o recordar las cosas más bochornosas de su niñez. Así eran los Uesugi.

Se sentó sin siquiera presentarse o hacer aspavientos, los hermanos lo miraron y el cantante lo reprendió por su tardanza, pensó que no asistiría y ya habían ordenado. Tatsuha sólo se encogió de hombros y sin sonido alguno tomó un pan de la mesa y comenzó a comerlo.

-Maiko-se aclaró la garganta Shuichi- este es el hermano de Yuki, es Tatsuha y... y es monje y está estudiando y- al muchacho no se le ocurrían muchas cualidades para describirlo

-Tienes el cabello castaño-pronunció Tat mientras le indicaba a la mesera su pedido en la carta

-¿Pensabas que lo tenía rosa igual que éste?- señaló Maiko a su hermano- por supuesto que no, no me gusta la cursilería- Se escuchó un resoplido de insatisfacción por parte del aludido. Los ojos de la mujer eran del mismo color que los de su cuñado, se sintió un poco intimidado, pero no lo demostró.

Hablaron de cosas insignificantes, de Shuichi de pequeño, Shuichi haciendo el ridículo en secundaria y preparatoria, Shuichi sin novia, Shuichi cayendo frente a Seguchi intentando que escuchara su demo, y cosas así, que el pelirrosa hubiera preferido omitir para toda su vida, pero ni Maiko ni Tatsuha dejaban de comentar sobre esos momentos; sin embargo el pelirrosa no se molestó, sólo se avergonzó.

-Mi hermano se levantaría de la mesa, ni siquiera hubiera estado con nosotros, a él le disgustan estas remembranzas- dijo Tatsuha sin pensar

-¡Lastima! Su agenda está muy apretada ¿no es así?- la chica miró a su hermano, éste sólo hizo un ademán afirmativo.

-Si, está muuuyyyy ocupado, ¡pobre aniki!- contestó burlón. Se hizo merecedor de una mirada de odio de Shuichi.

Si que se buscaba problemas gratis, el cantante lo amenazó con una mirada aguda y cruel, así que balbuceo un intento de excusa por su comentario; Shindou le regaló un gesto que significaba "Así me gusta".

-Tengo que irme si no K vendrá y me apuntará con su mágnum - se disculpó el cantante levantándose de la mesa

-Haz notado lo prosaico que puede sonar eso- le dijo Maiko mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.-Cuídate mucho. No se te olvide mi carta.

-Claro, ¿quién crees que soy?

-Yo me quedo un rato más - interrumpió el monje con la boca llena - si quieres puedes acompañarme- miró a la chica quien feliz se sentó de nuevo; Shuichi, se acercó a él y en un muy bajo tono amenazó "Ya sabes, y da por seguro que me enteraré"

Suspiró. La niña esta se veía bastante ñoña.

-Oye, ¿dónde iremos en la noche?- soltó Maiko cuando vio alejado a su hermano

-Iré con mi amigo a un bar, mmmm, el Shades; no lo conozco pero él dice que está bien,........¿dijiste iremos?

- Si, sabía que saldrías, es el último viernes de vacaciones y todos queremos divertirnos

-¿dijiste iremos?

- ¿Estas sordo? Mira niño, no conozco por aquí, sabes que aunque cercanos a Tokio, no vivíamos en esta ciudad, por lo tanto eres uno de mis conocidos, y quiero que me lleves y no me des la contra. Soy mayor que tú- sacó un cigarro de su bolso

-Vaya, vaya la boba tiene su carácter- le ofreció su encendedor- los hermanitos Shindou también se ocultan cosas

- Yo no le miento a Shu, pero cuatro años no pasan en balde, debes saberlo ¿no?

Claro que lo sabía, él en estos momentos tenía en sus manos la factura de sus años pasados, de sus aventuras y de sus estúpidas decisiones. Él comprendía el horror de verse encerrado siendo tan joven en un mundo que lo asfixiaba y lo amenazaba.

-De acuerdo. Dime dónde estás y pasaré por ti, y una cosa más...-miró muy serio a la mujer- evita enamorarte de mí.

-No te preocupes, me han contado mucho de tu persona para poder siquiera imaginarlo- le ofreció el cigarro.

****

Noriko practicaba unas melodías, veía a Ryuichi muy feliz con los crayones comprados por Tatsuha, se sentía contenta por ver como su amigo estaba tranquilo desde la contratación del chiquillo, seguramente se sentía el ganador, sí, ya veía la tempestad.

-Y bien Ryu ¿qué harás esta noche?

- Iré al Shades

-¿Solo?

-Encontraré compañía, eso te lo puedo asegurar


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola lectores!!!**

**No saben el gusto que me da estar de nuevo aquí!! con ustedes, como me tardé mucho, pondré más capítulos, espero y les guste y por cierto, capítulo 5 ya está modificado... Saludos!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Sorpresas trae la noche**

-No puedo llevarte, la otra vez por poco te quedas en ese lugar, tuve miedo, casi te pierdes. No pienso cometer el mismo error, te quedarás y no hay forma de evitarlo, ¿Te parece?- el muñeco no se movió, ahí, recostado en la cama parecía estar muerto.

-Aunque te molestes, lo hago por tu bien. La vez pasada si...- pensó por unos instantes el nombre de su aventura - no interesa el nombre, si no hubiera preguntado por ti, no hubiera recordado que estabas sentado a mi lado... fue una irresponsabilidad, lo sé,- Kumagoroh seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno, Sakuma lo interpretó como un berrinche por parte del conejo.

-Tu comportamiento no es muy maduro Kuma-chan, espero que reflexiones- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta e iba al Shades dispuesto a no dormir solo esta noche.

**

Llevaba diez minutos perdiendo tiempo, la mujer aún no estaba lista, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Por eso apetecía más de los hombres, una hora era una hora no esperar el doble. Mamoru llegaría en cualquier momento y esa tipa no se apuraba ni siquiera hacia el intento.

En su desesperación le gritó, pero no lo tomó en cuenta, hasta que ella creyó necesario estar lista. Se veía bien, sino fuera hermana de Shindou, y también si no fuera por las amenazas, su carácter y ese ligero toque Hitleriano; seguramente tendría algo con ella.

Usaba un vestido con un escote pronunciado, era plateado, feo en la luz, bueno para los lugares oscuros. El cabello suelto, con suaves ondas. Se parecía en demasía a su hermano.

-Ya, no tienes porque gritarme, aún no llega tu amigo, ¿ves? Todavía tenemos tiempo suficiente, por cierto, te explicaré unas cosas: si quieres ligar, perfecto, si quieres ir a un hotel, perfecto, pero tienes que traerme a mi casa.

-No soy tu criado- dijo Tatsuha mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros que había robado de la dotación de Eiri - Tu quisiste venir, tu te encargas de tu persona, búscate cualquier imbécil, seguro querrá venir.

Maiko iba a replicar cuando se escuchó la puerta. Chiba había llegado, así que se guardó la respuesta para poder contraatacar en otro momento. El muchacho también lucía muy guapo, ese aire de seriedad se había borrado para dar paso a un rebelde, sus saquitos aburridos fueron sustituidos por un porte de motociclista sexy. Tatsuha creyó que era una prueba, o un juego cruel del destino ponerle a dos exquisitos pedazos de carne, justo cuando estaba en su momento de reivindicación.

Chiba y Shindou-ni, se hablaban familiarmente, como si se conocieran de algún lado, pero era la primera vez que se veían, platicaban cosas de la Universidad y se mostraban muy emocionados de que el lunes comenzarían las clases, ¡Qué ñoños!. ¿Estudiarán lo mismo? Sintió que lo apartaban de la conversación.

-Vamos ya. No los presenté para que nos quedáramos a hablar de sus tonterías. Está noche, será mi noche.-exclamó el monje emocionado.

-Si, lo mismo pienso- dijo Maiko mientras le cerraba un ojo a Mamoru, no como coqueteo sino una burla a Tatsuha.

-Uesugi, recuerda que eres menor de edad. Debes hablarnos con respeto.- los tres salieron de la pieza de la mujer, dispuestos a pasar una de las mejores noche de su vida.

**

Ryuichi nuevamente hacía de las suyas, impresionaba a todos, cuando en la entrada la fila esperaba, él sólo se acercó al hombre y éste lo reconoció enseguida a pesar de llevar lentes oscuros, abrió la entrada sin siquiera preguntar. Eso le fascinaba a Sakuma, no tener que pedir permiso. Así se trata al vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

**

Los tres chicos estaban muy lejos de la entrada, no supieron el alboroto que se hizo cuando llegó el cantante, sintieron que la fila se desestabilizaba y Maiko divisó la chaqueta de Sakuma, pero gracias a su nula información acerca de los grupos de moda no se dio cuenta del personaje.

-Seguramente es de esos políticos jóvenes y famosos que tienden a venir a estos lugares para conseguir mujeres- dijo Maiko cuando los muchachos intentaron mirar de quien se trataba- ¿Cuándo se supone que entraremos?

-En unos momentos abrirán para los de la fila, vale la pena, buenas bebidas, buena música. No se arrepentirán.- habló Mamoru

Media hora tardó el trío para poder ingresar al local. Las luces rojas, las personas bailando, parejas por ahí arrinconadas, un ambiente lleno de erotismo y un segundo piso exclusivo para los clientes importantes.

Maiko no tardó en encontrar a un club de fans que al sólo mirarla la rodearon para acercarla a su grupo de amigos, Mamoru quiso replicar pero Tatsuha se lo llevó de la chaqueta evitando alguna escenita.

-¿Creí que era tu acompañante?- dijo mientras se alisaba la chaqueta

-No... bueno es la hermana de mi cuñado, así que si encuentra chicos, mejor- caminaron a unos sillones.

***

Ryuichi tomaba jugo animadamente. Miró a dos hombres y a una mujer detenidamente. No le interesaban. Ninguno. Lucían aburridos, fingidos al contrario de esas jovencitas y esos chicos allá abajo, bailando sin pensar en que dentro de unos años perderían esa belleza y vitalidad.

Haruko parecía tener razón _le gustaban cada vez más jóvenes_, con ellos estaba en sintonía, no como con estas personas viejas, hablando de negocios y "divirtiéndose". Se decidió a bajar a la zona de los chiquillos, se quitó los lentes oscuros, acomodó su cabello; era el momento de regalarle una noche a alguien.

***

Mamoru volteó a todos lados, de pronto Tatsuha había desaparecido. Se acomodó en el asiento, un poco decepcionado porque no había visto a ninguna chica que le agradara, antes solía ligar con mayor facilidad, ahora no, desde que le rompieron el corazón.

_No hay nada como recordar los viejos tiempos_ se dijo a sí mismo y camino a la barra, cerca de las escaleras VIP, revolvió su cabello, cerró un momento los ojos por las luces y cuando los abrió lo vio bajar ¿si era él? ¿el verdadero?

El tipo que vigilaba quitó el cordoncillo para dejarlo pasar, el hombre parecía más joven de lo que Mamoru imaginaba; sus ojos eran un azul profundo, su cabello era un ícono a la perfección y esa forma de moverse entre la ternura y la seducción lo impresionó de sobremanera.

Ryuichi Sakuma bajó despacio, le regaló una sonrisa al cerbero de la entrada y se encaminó a la barra, en su trayecto observó a un chico inmóvil, guapo, se acercó a él, seguramente ya lo había reconocido.

-Hola!

-Tu...tu... eres Ryuichi Sakuma...eres el vo..- apenas podía articular palabra, su ídolo musical estaba frente suyo, en ese instante pensó en retenerlo hasta que Tatsuha apareciera y también pudiera verlo

El cantante notó el nerviosismo del muchacho y le pareció interesante estar con él unos minutos más, parecía querer decirle algo importante, sus balbuceos le provocaron una sensación de tranquilidad, el fastidio de hace algunos momentos había desaparecido.

-¿Quieres bailar?- se acercó lo suficiente para observar con precisión al universitario. Chiba sintió su sangre hervir y recordó las palabras del monje _Y si trabajarás para Sakuma Ryuichi, ¿querrías acostarte con él?_

-Sí... sí..-tartamudeó - ¿puedo llamarle a un amigo para que también esté con nosotros?- Ryu se mostró un poco pensativo, después le acomodó un mecha de cabello rebelde y le dio su aprobación.

***

Yuki y Shuichi comían tranquilamente, desde la salida de Tatsuha, se respiraba un aire de paz que ninguno de los dos quería romper, aunque tampoco querían permanecer callados todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- preguntó secamente Eiri, mientras tomaba una papa del guisado

-Vi a Maiko, está muy feliz por sus clases, hace tiempo que no estábamos juntos, me contó como mis padres se están comportando con mi ausencia, nunca creí que mamá hablara tanto de mí con sus amigas, creía que le daba vergüenza el camino que elegí..

El escritor se sintió culpable cuando escuchó nombrar a la hermana de su compañero, otra vez había tomado esas actitudes odiosas, se tragó su orgullo, un saborcillo amargo recorrió su garganta y habló para calmar sus culpas.

-¿ya tiene en dónde alojarse?

-En mi casa, bueno, el pequeño piso en el qué vivía antes de mudarme contigo- contestó naturalmente,

-¿Era tuyo? Pensé que lo rentabas

-Es de mi padre, nos lo presta, pagamos pero muy poco. Es un hombre bastante extraño. -levanta una ceja recordando la sonrisa inextricable de su padre; entonces recuerda el objetivo de aquella conversación muerta, es el momento para retomarlo- Sabes Maiko quiere conocerte, hablar contigo, también mis padres pero me gustaría que primero charlaras con ella, es muy agradable...

¿Conocer a sus padres? ¿A Su familia? ¿qué tenía en esa cabezota? Yuki comenzó a sentirse incómodo, sintió frío en su espalda, una ventisca imaginaria por la proposición de Shuichi; él no quería verlos y mucho menos hablarles.

Sonaba como un "formalicemos el noviazgo, es hora de casarnos" , claro eso sería si el idiota fuera mujer, pero salvo sea el caso, conocer a los padres implicaba un unamos a las familias. Eiri se imaginó a lado de la madre del pelirrosa, una mujer a la que había visto en el principio de la relación, y a la que trató bien pero que nunca más creyó verla de nuevo.

Varías ideas se agolparon en su cabeza pero su semblante permaneció frío, no contestó siguió comiendo, como si hubiera escuchado el trinar de un grillo, ignoró al muchacho que seguía con la descripción de su familia; mientras su turbación le mordisqueaba el alma.

***

Mamoru sintió morir algo en su interior cuando Sakuma tomó su cabello. _Y si trabajarás para Sakuma Ryuichi, ¿querrías acostarte con él?_ Esa frase lo estaba atormentado y es que ¿a quién le dan pan que llore? Ese hombre era entre varonil y delicado e inocente. ¡ese maldito de Uesugi y sus estúpidas preguntas!

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas ya?- le dijo Ryuichi con tono seductor y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-_Es difícil ser heterosexual con este hombre tan cerca- _pensó Chiba cuando Ryu se acercó a él para susurrarlo algo que no entendió. Con nervios sacó el móvil de su pantalón y temblando marcó el número de Tatsuha.

***

-Soy de Kyoto, es un bello lugar, sus templos llenos de la cultura de nuestra nación me hacen hincharme de alegría al...- le comentaba a una chica al oído cuando su móvil vibró en su pantalón, lo sacó y miró el número: era Chiba, ¿qué demonios quería? Le colgó, era más interesante enredar a la universitaria, snob cultural - disculpa, qué te decía?

***

El pobre chico sudó al mirar que su amigo le había colgado. Marcó de nuevo rápidamente su número, esporádicamente le lanzaba sonrisas nerviosas a Sakuma quien divertido le coqueteaba consiente que el chico no gustaba de eso, y por eso buscaba a su amigo con desesperación.

***

-El templo Kannon con su preciosa estatua es una maravilla arquitectónica...-nuevamente comenzó a vibrar, - ¿me disculpas unos segundos?- miró el número era ese tarado de Chiba. Vale, tenía que contestarle; lo mataría si no era importante no quería perder a su presa, una preciosa chica de cabellos rizados y vestido negro invitando a la lujuria; además parecía fascinada con su conversación de los templos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ryuichi Sakuma ESTÁ CONMIGO

-¿qué estás con un amigo? Y a mí que... déjame divertir-Tatsuha colgó, no entendió mucho de lo que le decía por la música, pero no le interesó, bastante tenía con mantener la atención de la muchacha, quién ya se veía que quería ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

***

Chiba casi llora al escuchar el timbre, entonces utilizó la última opción un mensaje de texto, tecleo tan rápido como sus dedos nerviosos le permitieron y lo mandó rogando que Uesugi lo observara. Él había hecho lo que podía. Con un malestar en el estómago y con el tono más decidido que pudo le ofreció al cantante un trago

***

Otra vez el maldito móvil, lo sacó enojado y leyó el mensaje:

_Ryuichi Sakuma está conmigo imbécil! estamos en la barra. _

Tatsuha sintió sus piernas doblarse y sin decir nada corrió hacía la barra, la chica que estaba con él lo siguió. Ese hombre no se le iría tan fácil.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Honey, honey, honey, honey, honey.

Está aquí, está aquí!!! Destino. Destino. Fuerza de gravedad. La fuerza del Amor. Destino. Suerte. Felicidad. Juntos. Oportunidad.

Mamoru te has ganado mi corazón, no volveré a dudar de ti. Gracias, Gracias Dios.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Y bueno, eso es todo lo que hago, no soy tan interesante- dijo Chiba y dio un paso atrás porque Sakuma lo acorralaba. El cantante no sólo se estaba divirtiendo a costa de las torpezas del internacionalista, sino de sus sonrojos y miradas desesperadas para ver si "su amigo" venía.

-Tu amigo es tan divertido como tú? eres buena persona Mamoru- cambió a su modalidad infantil lo que el moreno agradeció. Lamentablemente no sabía que había caído en otra de las jugarretas del cantante para divertirse.

- Eee.... Pues... la verdad...uhmmm... yo...no...¿Usted sí que es agradable?

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó esperanzadoramente con un tono tierno, lo que derritió el corazón del chico.

-Sí... usted es muy... ...¡UESUGI!!!

Sakuma volteó y se encontró con los ojos negros del muchacho a quien veía casi todos los días. Éste tenía un gesto que no pudo descifrar, venía acompañado de una mujer que al instante que se detuvo lo tomó del brazo, pero al reconocer al vocalista de Nittle Grasper dio un paso adelante y se olvidó de Tatsuha.

-Tat-kun! Estás aquí! -Sakuma corrió tras él, lo hubiera abrazado si la mujer no se hubiera entrometido para presentarse. Ella estaba segura que haber conocido al monje fue una cosa del destino para hallarse en estos momentos frente a la persona que ha amado toda su vida, con quién soñaba algún día conocer. Definitivamente era una señal para ser feliz.

El chico no pudo moverse cuando miró a su ídolo frente a él, sintió a la mujer alejarse de su lado, ensimismado no pudo advertir los sucesos futuros, sólo pensaba en esta oportunidad para demostrarle que no era un simple empleado, podía ser más, mucho más, sólo necesitaba la confianza para enseñarle todo el amor, un anhelo de muchos años.

Una canción de Nittle Grasper inundó el lugar. Era el momento, Tatsuha sonrió y...

-¿Quiere bailar conmigo? - dijo la muchacha al instante mismo que el monje daba un paso para hacer la misma propuesta. Ryuichi evaluó la situación y aceptó el ofrecimiento de la chica, después de todo, era linda.

-De acuerdo pero si me dices tu nombre- contestó peligrosamente, distinto a la ternura de antes. Chiba se preguntó cómo alguien podía cambiar radicalmente de personalidad.

-Sakura. Gusto en conocerlo- hizo una reverencia inútil a los ojos de Mamoru. Ese gesto a que venía después de haberlo invitado a bailar. Miró a su amigo y notó en sus ojos sorpresa, desagrado y ¿celos?

Tatsuha quedó petrificado, la mujer esa, se le había adelantado. La mala suerte parecía acompañarlo y como tonto había quedado, ni siquiera hizo un movimiento para impedir que se marcharan, tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo, no detrás de ellos, sino escapando, pero sus piernas no le funcionaron. Un comportamiento infantil sin duda, pero inevitable.

Caminó lentamente hacia la barra y pidió otra cerveza, comenzó a beberla lentamente, con la mirada perdida, esa imagen sería acorde a un bar melancólico, no con el Shades, donde acostumbraban ligar los jóvenes.

OoOoOoOoO

Destino. Otra de las palabras inútiles que desterraré de mi vocabulario. Ni suerte, ni fuerza de gravedad. Ni amor. Nada. ¿Tiene algún caso esto?

oOoOoOoOo

Mamoru unió cabos; era fácil deducir después de todo este borlote quién era el dueño de los desvelos de su incipiente amigo; se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda, deseaba expresarle su apoyo, decirle que el mundo no se acababa, ayudarlo a tomar una decisión pero sólo se sentó a su lado y pidió una bebida.

-Debes creer que soy un idiota, y además gay.... También me gustan las mujeres, pero los hom..

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, sobre todo si son tan tontas- le sonrió esperando que le correspondiera de la misma manera- mejor cuéntame de dónde se conocen, parece ser una bonita historia

-Esa es una completa mentira. Yo lo conocí por sus discos cuando era un niño, pero él parece que no recuerda mi nombre hasta hace algunos días que comencé a ser su asistente- jugueteó con la botella y después le dio un sorbo más al líquido de la felicidad-ahora que lo pienso no sé porque sigo pensando en él después de tantos años- esbozo una sonrisa triste.

Platicaron por largo rato, a pesar de la música a su alrededor, muchas de las oraciones pronunciadas por Tatsuha no fueron escuchadas por el sonido embriagador, no le interesó debía desahogarse, aunque por los gestos del universitario se notaba el esfuerzo por escuchar.

Esporádicamente los buscaba con la mirada, una o dos veces los halló riendo, entonces su mirada regresaba a la botella, ni siquiera tenía deseos de continuar bebiendo,

La mujer y el cantante se acercaron para despedirse. Se iban juntos, al parecer ella quería agradecer al chico de Kyoto por presentarle al astro de la música. Éste no levantó la vista cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla, quería evitar apretar su cuello. Ryuichi lo miró curioso, ese Tatsuha no le gustaba, sintió revolverse su estómago.

-Tat-kun.... Te quedarás aquí...- el muchacho no le contestó, aún sentía un nudo en la garganta- ¿solo?-Mamoru se sintió un poco ofendido por no tomarlo en cuenta.

-Cariño ¿dónde te metiste?- se le colgó del cuello Maiko- ¿Quiénes son estos?- preguntó despectiva mirándola a la pareja que pensaba irse

-Ya nos íbamos. ¡hasta el lunes Tat-kun!- se fueron, mientras la mirada del monje estaba fija en la mano de Sakuma en la cintura de la mujer.

Hubo un rato de silencio entre el trío.

-Ya en serio ¿quiénes eran esos?- les preguntó la chica. Ambos la miraron con odio- disculpen, sólo que escuché eso y me sonó a burla, no podía quedarse así ¿no creen?..... ese hombre te robó la novia ¿no?

-No tenías un montón de admiradores, ¡vete con ellos!- le espetó el monje

-Eran una horda de descerebrados...

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Chiba, mientras pedía la cuenta y evitaba una pelea entre esos dos.

***

Yuki se levantó de la cama, el idiota dormía plácidamente, pero él no podía sacar de sus pensamientos la idea de conocer a la familia de su....¿novio? ¿amante?....¿por qué a Shuichi se le ocurrían semejante estupideces?

Caminó al balcón, comenzó a fumar y miró la ciudad que se mostraba diminuta ante él. _Tal vez no sea tan mala idea.... O quizá no deba verlos. _

***

-Bien hemos llegado- dijo Mamoru y estacionó su auto frente a la entrada del departamento de Maiko, el lugar parecía desahabitado.

-Puedo quedarme un rato- sugirió el monje ante la mirada atónita del universitario, quién inmediatamente miró a la chica para ver si daba su aprobación, ésta arqueó las cejas y contestó afirmativamente, tocó el hombro del conductor de forma tranquilizadora, ella lo controlaría.

-No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, después de todo...somos familia- un comentario salido del peor repertorio de excusas que alguna vez hubiera utilizado. Su cerebro no funcionaba al cien después de imaginar que Sakuma se tiraba a esa zorra.

Los dos chicos bajaron y se despidieron de Chiba, éste le preguntó a la mujer si podía pasar por ella el lunes para ir a la Universidad, ella aceptó. Tatsuha se recargó en el auto hasta que llegó su turno, sólo esbozó una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en la espalda, era su forma de decir "gracias por escuchar a este pobre diablo"

Los vio caminar hasta la entrada, ese día había sido muy extraño pero muy productivo. Conoció a Ryuichi sakuma , descubrió que Tatsuha Uesugi era un tipo bastante misterioso..._Sólo me falta conocer a Yuki Eiri para morir en paz_, pensó mientras arrancaba el auto.

Entraron al departamento en un silencio incomodo, no sabía cómo subirle el ánimo al muchacho que horas antes pensaba en las maravillas de la noche.

-Sigues preocupado por la tipa esa. ¡Olvídala! No era tan guapa- había dos cosas que le molestaban los hombres llorones y los hombres galanes llorones.

OoOoOoOo

¿Por qué estas molesto? La vida continúa y eres muy joven para amargarte. Tú no eres de los que lloriqueas. Ryuichi Sakuma no es la gran cosa sólo es...

_... Un cantante famoso y atractivo, con dinero, encantador y mi sueño desde muy pequeño..._

...Arrogante y presumido quién no te toma en cuenta y para él es más importante su conejo...

..._Ahora estoy más cerca de él, puedo tener una oportunidad para demostrarle mi decisión, mi.._

_..._¿estupidez?

OoOoOoOoOo

-Tienes razón... aunque el problema no era ella... ¿tienes algo que pueda comer?- ella al notar su berrinche terminado sonrió y fue a la cocina.

***

Shuichi miró a Eiri que estaba en la sala dormido, ¿qué hacía ahí? Suspiró cansado, ahí justo dónde dormía su hermano, ¿y Tatsuha?

***

_Bonita noche_ pensó el monje cuando abrió los ojos, la luz se colaba por las ventanas, y el frío se sentía, jaló las frazadas y destapó a su acompañante. La chica le dio reverendo golpe por quitarle su fuente de calor, mientras le gritaba.

-¡Oye!

-Anoche no parecías tan rauda cuando te hice...

-Tal vez, pero ahora tengo sueño- lo interrumpió

Tatsuha miró al techo y después a la chica. ¿Qué le había pasado para haberse acostado con ella? _La desilusión es peor que la bebida,_ pensó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**Me desagrada esa mujer**

-Levántate, no me digas que estarás así toda la mañana- dijo Maiko mientras se vestía sin ningún pudor frente al monje

-No me hables así. No somos marido y mujer.- estaba molestó por sus órdenes- haberme acostado contigo no hará que nos casemos.

-¡Qué lastima! Tenía tantas ilusiones, la cocina por allá, el estudio por acá- señalaba a distintos puntos del departamento

- Y el cuarto del bebé justo ahí- señaló detrás de Maiko, al escuchar esas palabras la mujer se tornó sombría, después sonrió y con un tono cruel le dijo- No tendremos hijos.

Tardaron varios minutos discutiendo un futuro inexistente. Incluso Tatsuha ya comenzaba a gritarle respecto al asunto de los hijos y Maiko terminó por decidir divorciarse de una persona tan ególatra e infiel como él.

-¿Casi media hora?-miró su reloj-debe ser un récord para tus noviazgos- dio por terminado el juego la chica.

-¡Oye!,...Lo siento, pero me cansé de ti, en realidad amaba a otra persona desde el principio

-¿Sakuma Ryuichi?- no contestó- lo siento, mi hermano me cuenta muchas cosas, incluido eso.

-¿lo conoces?- si sabía de su enamoramiento ¿por qué había actuado así la noche anterior?

-No, no sé ni cómo es, pero Shu se la pasa hablando de él, sólo me sé su nombre...

-Era el hombre de ayer

-¡¡¡El que te quitó la novia!!!

Si, la estupidez era hereditaria en la familia Shindou. El monje levantó la ceja y se masajeó las sienes. Cambió el tema, no tenía ganas de hablar respecto ayer. ¿para qué? Le pidió un poco de cereal para desayunar, ambos guardaron silencio.

Cuando Tatsuha se preparaba para irse, Maiko le pidió un favor: acompañarla al que sería su trabajo: la cafetería del cual era cliente habitual. Chasqueó la lengua y se negó, no eran amigos ni eran nada, pero ello lo amenazó con contarle a Shuichi lo de su pequeña noche de pasión.

-Te dije que Hiro también es como mi hermano. Tan protector, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mí- le explicaba burlona, seguramente Nakano disgustado era más convincente que un Shu molesto.

-Eres el diablo- la miró resignado.

Maiko explicó que Shuichi le había dado una carta de recomendación para ese lugar por la cercanía con NG, así la vería más, estaría con ella, últimamente la sobreprotegía. Eso no tranquilizaba al muchacho quien no deseaba verla en mucho tiempo.

Tatsuha vio las grandes puertas de la compañía por suerte, a diferencia de los cantantes, él no trabaja en fines de semana, menos días para ver la cara de Seguchi. Se quedó esperándola fuera, mirando con atención quienes entraban y salían de esas puertas de cristal, vio entrar a Shuichi y se prometió jamás volver a llamarlo cuñado, esa palabra le daba escalofríos.

***

Sakura se sintió realizaba por despertar junto a Ryuichi Sakuma, había sido la mejor experiencia del mundo. Ella una chica cualquiera había tenido el honor de estar con el ídolo musical, ELLA, nadie más, se estiró y osó ponerse la camisa del cantante, caminó a la cocina para merodear. Ryu parecía dormir plácidamente.

Caminó hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, estaba vació, salvó por algunas líquidos de todo tipo; tomó un yogurt bebible de fresa, la sustancia fría resbalando por su garganta la daba placer, bailó un momento con los ojos cerrados de la emoción, no se dio cuenta que dos orbes la miraban serios, cuando por fin se percató vio a un hombre con una enorme coleta rubia observándola, jugueteaba con algo.

-¿Qui..quién es usted?- preguntó despavorida, jalaba la camisa escondiendo vanamente sus atributos

-Esa no es la pregunta darling sino ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-contraatacó el americano

Asustada la mujer dijo su sencilla explicación, contó lo de la noche anterior. K ni siquiera la miraba seguía contemplando su juguete, una letanía escuchada muchas veces y en varios idiomas.

-Well... supongo que sabes lo que sigue...

-¿qué?- se percató que lo que traía en las manos era una pistola, una muy grande, asustada comenzó a tartamudear-No... no me ma...ma...ma..mate, yo, yo..

-Tú debes ir a tu casa, y olvidar todo esto, Ryuichi es un buen chico pero no es para ti; mejor dicho tú no eres para él, es mejor que despierte y piense que te marchaste por ti misma ¿no crees?

-Él debería decírmelo ¿no?- tomo aires de valentía, muertos segundos después cuando Winchester levantó el arma lo suficiente para que viera los tornillos.

-Es mejor decepcionarlo... sobrevivirá. No te preocupes... y bien ¿Qué decides?

La chica no contestó se metió a la habitación y salió vestida tan rápido como pudo tomó su bolso y desapareció de la que creyó era la casa de Ryuichi Sakuma.

Minutos después de escuchar el rechinar de la puerta, el cantante apareció con el cabello revuelto y sonrió a K agradecido, éste solo dio un bufido de molestia. No sólo le había pedido una de sus casas sino también le suplicó hacer de malo para manipular a la chica.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es tu pretexto?- interrogó K

-Nada en realidad, ¿no me la montaría en mi casa no crees? o peor en un hotel...

-Ok. Pero ¿Por qué no en tu penthouse? Acaso no los estabas llevando ya ahí...-quería una explicación, ¿desde cuándo el chico bueno se desataba tanto? ¡Era culpa de Sakano, no le ponía la suficiente atención!

-...Conoce a Tatsuha y no sé, de pronto me sentí bastante mal y no quería que ella fuera a mi casa o que le contara algo, además no me simpatizó más allá de.. bueno, creo que su inmadurez es...

-El que se acuesta con niños....

-Ya me sé el refrán; gracias!- se sentó en la sala y su cara de niño regañado enterneció al manager de Bad Luck, Sakuma lo sabía era una de sus estrategias para atraparlo en sus jueguitos

-Por cierto ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que piense ese niñato?

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza ¿desde cuándo? Buscó la respuesta y pareció hallarla en un rincón de su intrincado ser:

-Desde que vive con Shuichi

***

Maiko llevaba largo tiempo metida en _La fausseté_ el pobre hombre tenía deseos de largarse y abandonarla, evaluó la situación, él feliz por unos segundos por su huída; minutos después asesinado a lo menos golpeado por una mujer sádica y con tendencias a hacerse la inocente frente a su hermano un idiota pelirrosa... cantante de moda.

No, Tatsuha se quedaría ahí por un buen rato para no escuchar esa voz horrorosa. Ya la imaginaba quejándose, ¿eso era lo único que sabían hacer los hermanos Shindou? ¿gritonear y meterse en la vida de los demás? Suspiro y se sentó en una jardinera cercana a las puertas de NG, cruzó la pierna perezosamente y recargado con una mano sobre sus muslos cerró los ojos para divagar.

Cuando su cara resbaló de su mano y las piernas perdieron fuerza, el monje despertó de su pequeño sueño, levantó la cara rápidamente mirando a todos lados por si alguien lo había descubierto y con terror observó el rostro de alguien conocido mirándolo con atención.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo por aquí Tatsuha?- dijo el famoso guitarrista de Bad Luck

-Me acompañó- contestó por él Maiko quien no se veía pues estaba justo detrás de Nakano.

-¿Se conocen?- murmuró confundido -Shuichi ¿sabe esto?

_Me tratan como si fuera un violador prófugo, si supieran que esta niña es más peligrosa que yo, definitivamente un peligro para sus cercanos. ¡Protejamos su virginal ser!_

El monje soltó una risa inexplicable para los presentes. Hiroshi era una de esas personas que no se sobresaltada al menos que los hechos lo ameritaran, no se molestó por la reacción del moreno, ni advirtió a su amiga de los rumores referentes a este muchacho, tampoco les preguntó porque estaban juntos ni se preocupó.

La mujer les pidió le mostraran las instalaciones de NG, como mortal común no podría entrar fácilmente, ni siquiera con una acta de nacimiento demostrando su parentesco con Shuichi, sin embargo, hoy era un día donde el grueso de la vigilancia descansaba y con dos trabajadores tan importantes como ellos quizá....

-Hirooo!!! Me gustaría conocer el lugar donde trabajas, anda, esa es una de las razones por la que le pedí a Tatsuha que me trajera-Maiko mentía con facilidad mientras le quitaba de los ojos las gafas de sol al guitarrista y se las ponía.

Nakano no podía resistirse a cualquiera de las peticiones de la muchacha, esos Shindou tenían una forma especial de manipularlo o convencerlo si se desea utilizar un eufemismo.

-Sinceramente no creo que puedas pasar la vigilancia es un poco dura. Llamemos a Shuichi suelen cumplirle de vez en cuando sus caprichos- Maiko saltó de alegría.

El guitarrista marcó un número en su móvil, cinco minutos después el pelirrosa salía de las hermosas puertas de cristal de la disquera; cuando miró a una de las tres personas la sangre subió a su cabeza iba dispuesto a ponerle por lo menos un ojo morado por estar cerca de su hermanita, su cuñado era un.... ¡qué palabra tan horrorosa! No la utilizaría más para referirse a Tatsuha de tan sólo imaginarlo le deba nauseas. Hiro llamó su atención

-Maiko quiere conocer NG Records, pensé que lo mejor era también tu presencia, pues digamos que el puesto de Tatsuha no es el más influyente...

-¿De verdad? Pensé que no te interesaba mi trabajo- Shuichi estaba algo resentido con su hermana cuando de vez en mes, enojada lo molestaba por su frivolidad y cabezonería por escoger la cantada- ¡pues entonces vayamos!-dijo animosamente e hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran, se olvidó preguntar qué hacían juntos el monje y su hermana.

Los jóvenes ingresaron y rogaron al policía permitirle la entrada a la hermana del cantante, pero por órdenes expresas de Seguchi nadie externo de la empresa podría pasar, al menos que el mismísimo presidente lo ordenara. Fueron minutos largos, ninguno tenía el argumento perfecto para convencer al vigilante, sobretodo el pelirrosa, era uno de tantos que tenían prohibidas las visitas externas, para él, amigo era todo aquel que le sonreía. Varios locos obsesionados lo amenazaban y por darle confianza a cualquier desconocido luego había problemas.

-No, he dicho que no. Shindou-san, usted sabe que cualquier pretexto suyo será negado- la decisión del policía era inexorable, y aún los intentos de intimidación de Shindou no dieron resultados.

-Si quiere entrar que pase-dijo Sakuma bajando sus anteojos, miró de arriba abajo a la mujer y con desdén le ordeno nuevamente al vigilante dejase ingresar a la niñata, desconocida para él, pero al ver a los cuatro chicos encantados con la idea, le pareció haber hecho la acción buena del día.

El policía no pudo contrariarlo, si el presidente se enteraba de algún berrinche de la principal fuente de dinero de la disquera consecuencia de su irresponsabilidad, seguramente lo reprendería; y ya tenía una llamada de atención gracias a ese marica con el cabello rosado frente suyo. Lo odiaba. Lamentablemente el joven Ryuichi siempre lo defendía y éste era el único rival digno del presidente.

Los agradecimientos y las alabanzas para Sakuma continuaron a lo largo del pasillo; a excepción de Tatsuha que parecía completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, iba siguiéndolos; esto no paso desapercibido por el vocalista de Nittle Grasper quien atrasó el paso para hablar con el muchacho quizá seguía afectado por "el pequeño incidente" del día anterior.

No logró su objetivo.

Shuichi lo interceptó y olvidó por completo su misión de disculpa, es más ¿había alguien más alrededor suyo?

-Muchas gracias, de verdad era importante que Maiko pasara- el pelirrosa hizo una reverencia- usted siempre es una buena persona, Gracias, gracias!!! -continuaba con su repertorio de agradecimientos que hinchaban cada vez a Sakuma: hasta que miró a la niña esa ir del brazo de su asistente y éste mirando a otro lado.

***

Después de la milagrosa aparición de Sakuma; Tatsuha sintió un amargo sabor recorrer su garganta, no es que la vida no le sonriera, mejor dicho le sonreía con sarcasmo, mejor lo debería de escupir, debería ahorrarle estos patéticos encuentros y mandarlo directamente al averno.

Caminó con paso lento, detrás de ellos para evitar juntarse con su ídolo; Maiko lo notó y tomándolo del brazo le preguntó

-¿Por qué no vas con él? ¡Anda ve!- Tatsuha miró a otro lado

-Prefiere estar con tu hermano- murmuró casi inaudible, la chica tuvo que acercarse un poco más para oírlo.

-Esa no es la actitud- lo regañó

OoOoOoOoO

Mala, mala suerte. Tío! Búscate a otra persona. Deberías dejar que esto terminé aquí. Ninguno de los dos se han hecho daño. Él no te ha dado motivos ni de tristeza ni de odio. ¡Porqué no son nada!

No lo han sido y él no te ha insinuado algo. Tú te creaste esto. No hay relación. No debería haber celos...

OoOoOoOoOo

El monje miró alrededor suyo, habían llegado a las cabinas de grabación, Maiko ya no se encontraba a su lado sacudía frenéticamente a Shuichi, emocionada por hallarse en el mundo de los mejores grupos de J-pop; observó atentamente el rostro de Ryuichi, tenía una amenazadora mirada en contra de la chica; Tatsuha suspiró cansado y se dio la vuelta para largarse sin ser visto, cosa que no pudo porque zafándose de la mujer el pelirrosa corrió tras él.

***

Estaba con Shuichi, hasta que "esa mujer" se lo arrebató le desagradaba la forma tan familiar con la que le hablaba, tras esos anteojos oscuros se ocultaba, seguramente, una mirada hipócrita, seguramente, lo quería seducir con sus maneras trepadoras, seguramente, con la pinta que trae es una callejera, de esas a las que levantas en los semáforos.

¿por qué "esa" se tomaba tantas confianzas con el muchacho de cabellos rosas?

Sakuma no entendía cuando la situación se tornó de esta forma, si hubiera sabido las intensiones de esa mujer no hubiera intervenido, así desde las afueras de NG se revolcaría en autocompasión, lamentablemente ya había actuado, y él era el que se revocaría si no hacía algo con esa mocosa.

_Gracias_, dijo el hombre a un ser invisible cuando el cantante se separó de la muchacha y salía corriendo sin ninguna explicación aparente, detrás de él su amigo Hiro. En la cabina el dios de la música pensaba y acomodaba las palabras que le diría a la desconocida. Se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Quién eres nanoda?- mordisqueó la oreja de Kumagoroh y con un tono infantil preguntó- ¿eres muy cercana a Shuichi?

Maiko no conocía las extrañas formas del cantante, su comportamiento comenzó a incomodarla; ¿quién era el verdadero Ryuichi?

-Me llamo Maiko y pues...si... digamos que soy quien lo conoce mejor- sonrió triunfal, además con los anteojos oscuros parecía una mueca burlona, como echándole en cara al chico su desconocimiento respecto al pelirrosa.

Sintió la sangre hervirle cuando miró su sonrisilla. ¡era demasiado! No permitiría semejante falta de respeto. Ella no era nadie.

-¿De verdad?- sonó un tanto frío - creo que mientes. Nadie conoce verdaderamente a las personas, únicamente a las máscaras que se forman a nuestro alrededor, ¿cuál es la más sincera? No lo sabremos nunca.... Por eso creo que tu aseveración en algo aventurada ¿no crees?- Maiko abrió los ojos enormemente, el tierno hombre de hace algunos momentos se develaba por fin, frente a ella, ¿cuál? ¿cuál era el factor? ¿por qué su cambio?

-No miento. Aunque usemos disfraces siempre habrá alguien quien nos conozca de verdad, pues si no ¿Cómo sabremos quienes somos en realidad?- su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque su incomodidad iba en aumento.

-De acuerdo tú ganas- rió fuertemente y aparentemente sincero- Aunque no creo en tu teoría. Hay personas que mueren sin saber quiénes son, si.....no hay nadie para ellas- dijo triste, diferente, una naturalidad que pocos tenían la oportunidad de observar- No deberías hablar de Shuichi tan a la ligera.

¿Qué lo hacía cambiar?

Una vez le dijeron que el genio vocalista de Nittle Grasper se parecía al pelirrosa. Una mentira. La más grande de todas. Shuichi brillaba. Ryuichi detrás de su conejo y su sonrisa perfecta escondía algo oscuro o por lo menos una vida de soledad. Su hermano siempre tuvo a la familia, ¿a caso él carecía de una?

-Maiko!!! - se escuchó mientras la puertas se abría estrepitosamente- Shu...ichi-jadeó un poco-....tal parece que golpeará a Tatsuha- explicaba Hiro se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió -Ve y aplácalo.

La muchacha se quitó los anteojos le lanzó una mirada rápida de disculpa a su interlocutor y salió de la cabina. Los ojos que vio eran idénticos, ese violeta extraño, eran los mismos de los que estaba enamorado. Ella era...

-Tu hermano está dando la vuelta- gritó Hiro y como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido de la chica

Ryuichi Sakuma automáticamente golpeó su frente, fue tan estúpido en hablarle grosero a alguien quien pudo ser una excelente aliada.

***

Shuichi lo alcanzó a la vuelta, tomó su brazo y le pidió una explicación acerca del por qué él y su hermana estaban tan juntos. Lo interrogó con preguntas que a Tatsuha lo molestaron. Tontas interrogantes.

-Mira Tatsuha- sobó su frente y suspiro en un intento de explicar su comportamiento- mi hermana ha sufrido mucho en estos últimos años, tal vez te parezca exagerada mi preocupación es sólo que me gustaría que no la trataras mal...

-Se lo hice con cariño. No te preocupes- se le salió al monje

Ardió Troya el muchacho comenzó a zarandearlo con una fuerza que al moreno nunca se le ocurrió que saliera de ese "débil y pequeño" cuerpecito. Hiro, quien apareció de pronto sólo los miro; además el cantante balbuceaba palabras inentendibles. Tatsuha cerró los ojos, era mejor morir que sufrir. El crimen perfecto. Nadie escuchó ni vio nada, en las cabinas no se filtran sonidos. Imaginó su sangre derramada y su cuerpo escondido detrás de una maceta.

Oyó unos pasos alejarse y después otro par acercándose.

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES!!- la mujer se paró frente a ellos, su hermano le quitó las manos de encima al menor quien automáticamente abrió los ojos- no puedes andar por la vida golpeando a las personas

-DIJO QUE TU Y ÉL Y EL CARIÑO, ADEMÁS SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR Y DEBO PROTEGERTE, YO CREO QUE ÉL - Shuichi sólo gritaba no hilaba sus ideas, una vena furiosa se asomaba por su frente, si continuaba así podría sufrir un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento

-Tranquilízate Shu, sea lo que sea no debes exasperarte, gusta de mentirte y caes, no te da vergüenza- no le dio la oportunidad de una explicación, lo jaló de una oreja y lo mando a volar- Comportante como un adulto ¡carajo!... Y tú Hiro ¿por qué no se lo quitaste? No era necesaria mi intervención!!!

-La verdad es: si me acercaba también me dominarían mis deseos de matarlo- sonrió maliciosamente y le dedico una mirada amenazadora a Tatsuha que nunca había visto en la cara de Nakano

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora si que nos metiste en problemas....

_Reza_

O llora

_Aceptemos nuestro destino_

Huyamos. Desaparezcamos

_O divirtámonos unos instantes, quedémonos para ver qué pasa...._

¿Nos lastimarán?

_¿heridas? Sólo los idiotas se lamentan de lo que nunca pasó. No estamos atados a nadie._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tatsuha se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, se acomodó el cabello.

-Bueno, tranquilicémonos- dijo Hiro -sean buenos cuñados y dense un abrazo.

-¡¡¡¡NUNCA REPITAS ESA PALABRA!!!!- dijeron al unísono el monje y el cantante, mientras que Maiko y el guitarrista reían por la ridícula situación.

Unos ojos de cristal observaban todo, desde los brazos de su dueño Kumagoroh miraba con atención la escena.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**La proposición**

La estúpida primera semana de clases le trajo a Tatsuha un sin fin de sin sabores, esos hermanitos Haku y Riri eran unos idiotas, lo peor de todo es que el tío ese parecía amarlo y lo acosaba en cada instante; Mamoru no lo ayudó, al contrario, se burló _Por qué no te lo tiras y así te quedas con los antros de su padre, creo que él heredará. _

El monje no quería tener nada con el muchacho aquel y no es porque no pudiera o el joven fuera feo, todo lo contrario, es sólo que sus ganas parecieron morirse tras el accidente del Shades, el contacto humano le irritaba y Ryuichi parecía más distante de lo usual.

¿Qué se supone que hace un tipo como él? ¿Tenía alguna razón de seguir con esto? Si no fuera un cobarde, si tan sólo no le gustara coger tanto, si no fuera porque realmente deseaba viajar a Francia o a un país de habla hispana y un montón de razones más, le gustaría suicidarse. Caminar al valle de las sombras por la eternidad, no, esa no era una buena idea después de todo.

-Ya! Podrías dejar esa cara de pocos amigos, mi helado se endurece más con tu aura gélida- Mamoru intentaba darle un poco de alegría a su amigo, al parecer nada ni nadie lo sacaría de ese estado.

- No quiero, me revolcaré en autocompasión hasta el fin de los tiempos

-De acuerdo, pues entonces...-arrojó el resto de su helado a un bote de basura cercano- leeré un poco más del maravilloso libro de.....ta ta tan....

-Cállate es de ese perdedor de Yuki Eiri.....

-No le digas así, es un gran tipo, bueno es un buen escritor y lo nominaron al premio Empitsu como.....-estaba un poco molesto dando su explicación cuando el chico lo interrumpió

-También a Usami Akihiko, así que no me vengas con verborrea inútil. Estoy un poco harto del rubio ese, aunque admito que es muy, muy guapo...

Claro era idéntico a él, decir algo en contra de su apariencia era quejarse de sí mismo, y el moreno podría lamentarse de su vida pero jamás de su rostro, ¿era su culpa ser tan bello?

Los chicos discutieron durante su trayecto a NG, ambos habían acomodaron su horario para que comieran juntos en _La fausseté _y después: uno a su trabajo y el otro a su universidad, así verían a Maiko y la molestarían pidiendo más café. Un placer como ninguno ser el cliente y siempre tener la razón sobre la opinión de Hitler-shindou-ni

***

-Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a ese muchacho. ¡Insensible!- gritó Noriko a Ryu después de sonsacarle el por qué estaba tan distante con Tatsuha y es que después de escuchar la historia lo único que deseaba la mujer era golpear a su amigo por; no sólo robarle a la chica conquistada sino porque le había roto una vez más el corazón- deberías disculparte

-No puedo... me da pena, yo quiero mucho a Tat-kun..

-Pues no parece!!

La conversación terminó de pronto cuando por la puerta apareció Seguchi. Con una mirada Ukai le dio a entender que su pequeña conversación (o regaño) terminaría una vez se deshicieran de Tohma.

Eso no paso, terminado el ensayo y las actividades del día Sakuma se escabulló de los integrantes de Nittle Grasper no quería ver a ninguno de ellos por más tiempo. Su amiga tenía razón el peso en sus hombros no lo dejaba estar del todo bien, se escondió detrás de una maceta con una palma.

-Sakuma-san ¿qué hace detrás de esa planta?- pregunto Tatsuha llevaba en la mano unos documentos acerca de la cantidad supuesta para sus viáticos de acuerdo a su futura gira por América.

-Me escondo de la gente nanoda- dijo tristemente- sobre todo de ti

-¿Por qué de mi? ¿a caso le hice algo?-sintió que sus vísceras se convertían en plomo

-Perdón Tat-kun-gritó mientras lo abrazaba suplicante- ni siquiera era tan buena, yo sólo quiero que no me odies- chillaba entre los brazos del moreno

OoOoOoOoo

El cielo existe. Dios existe. ¿cómo se llama? Sakuma Ryuichi.

Tenerlo así, sentirlo así, quisieras perder el control y besarlo, decirle de una vez por todas que lo amas, que darías tu vida si fuera necesario para estar con él, de verdad.

Dile que no quieres un polvo, deseas una relación, amor, pasión, paseos, luna todas esas tonterías y ridiculeces odiosas con otras, amadas con él. Díselo.

OoOoOoOoO

-Yo...yo... Sakuma-san yo.. yo lo quiero... y

-Yo también a ti Tat-kun- dijo alegremente y sin entender la declaración- ¿quieres ir a comer?- se separó tan rápido que el monje quedo aún con los brazos abiertos y con una confusión indomable

Fueron largos minutos para el menor; caminar detrás de su ídolo por las calles de Tokio no era su sueño, no vio por dónde iba, estaba en un estado zombie, en su cabeza se desarrollaba una guerra entre sus distintos puntos de vista, _Juega contigo; detrás de todo ese glamour puede llegar a sentir algo por ti; ¿perdón de qué?; Sólo saboréalo y después tíralo... _

-¡Llegamos!- gritó alocadamente mientras entraba al local. Era el mismo bar de mala muerte en el que lo había encontrado junto con Shuichi aquel día aciago.

Murmuró unas palabras de aceptación y como todo el trayecto caminó lentamente.

Se instalaron en la barra.

En el local no había mucha gente, todos parecían ignorarlos, una mujer increíblemente parecida a Sakuma se acercó a saludarlos, entre las manos llevaba un vaso y lo limpiaba cuidadosamente. Tatsuha se preguntó si sería algo de él, pero se había leído toda su biografía en los miles de sitios dedicados a él y ninguno mencionaba la existencia de una hermana.

-Eres guapo chico, ¿no quisieras salir conmigo?- le cerró un ojo algo coqueta. Sakuma lo arrastró a una mesa cercana y miró inquisidor a la mujer que sólo se carcajeó y le hizo una mueca

-No te acerques mucho a ella suele decir muchas cosas- dijo resentido el cantante

El monje no sabía muy bien su papel, que hacer, que decir, ni siquiera en que pensar y es que el muchacho frente a él parecía una manguera descompuesta, no se callaba sólo hablaba y sus parloteos no tenían sentido alguno, aún así Tatsuha disfrutaba de la forma como tomaba el tenedor, la forma tan delicada como masticaba.

Su manera de comer era extraña. Correcta pero apresurada y un poco atropellada. Distinta. Sencillamente simpática, mirarlo comer mientras hablaba de Kumagoroh y su vestuario fue una de las tantas fantasías formuladas en su cerebro cuando se supo asistente.

Ahora por fin lo veía así, como siempre lo quiso tener. ¿cercano? ¿Se le podía llamar cercanía a sólo una invitación a comer? ¡Al diablo! Era el comienzo. Una comida hoy, mañana una cena romántica.

-Sabes.... a Kumagoroh le gustas más- le sonrió sincero

***

- ¡A Kumagoroh le gustas más! ¿Qué demonios significa eso? - Maiko estaba un poco molesta, estaba vestida como mesera. Se encontraba en su trabajo.

-¿Podrías traerme un poco más de café?-le extendió Mamoru la taza, pero la chica ni siquiera quitó la mirada del monje quién se arrepintió de contarle eso a Shindou-ni

-Estoy en mi descanso- fue la respuesta para Chiba quién sólo suspiro

Se hizo pedazos la cabeza, intentó desentrañar esa frase durante algunas semanas, y finalmente rendido preguntó a los chicos su opinión, Chiba sólo dijo " Es su forma de decirte: 'Perdón por haberme llevado tu conquista. Me interesas más tú, Así que perdón' Si eso es lo que significa" Esa era una respuesta de hombre. Practica. Sin embargo Maiko dio toda una explicación ontológica, epistemológica y demás ramas de la filosofía para dar una interpretación a esas cinco palabras.

Desde aquella comida todo había sido lo mismo que antes, ir por el café, comprar crayones, asistir a las juntas de creatividad, escribir lo más importante, llevar la agenda de medios, comenzar a investigar sobre posibles mercados, preparar o conseguir la estúpida bebida predilecta de Noriko o el café de Seguchi.

Y el pago era miserable.

Pero su estado de sentimiento lastimero e inmundo ya se había alejado y ahora se sentía mejor, hasta hacía planes mentales en cómo lograr atención sin parecer una pulga molesta. Intentó varias veces llevarlo a un lugar romántico pero siempre terminaban en el bar aquel, comiendo o bebiendo sodas. Sakuma no tomaba alcohol, ni fumaba.

La vida de Tatsuha Uesugi comenzaba a dar giros extraños, de monje pervertido, a estudiante y trabajador o asistente abnegado y en último lugar en un esclavo de egos.

Mala suerte.

Una vez la mujer clon de Ryuichi se sentó a su lado cuando éste se fue al baño, comenzó a interrogarlo:

-¿Tu eres hermano del escritor verdad?

El sólo asintió asustado

-No tienes malas intenciones con mi Ryu ¿verdad? Responde rápido si no quieres que escupa en tu comida en tu próxima visita

Ahora negó con la cabeza y con un poco de horror en los ojos.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa y por qué?

Esa era una pregunta larga y difícil de contestar, desde siempre lo amaba, se supondría que las personas se dan cuenta cuando comienza el amor, y si no, por lo menos cuando vieron a la persona por primera vez; en el caso de Tatsuha lo había olvidado. No recordaba ni el lugar, ni su edad, ni el cómo, tenía alguna idea, e incluso se había imaginado de pequeño con un disco de Nittle Grasprer... pero ¿esa era la verdad?

-No, no lo sé- dijo finalmente. Sahashi sólo le dio una palmada en la espalda y huyó del lugar antes de que el cantante la mirara y le reclamara "su conducta infantil"

Confundido y cansado, presa por el horror escondido en esa pregunta el muchacho no hizo más que guardarla en su cabeza, para la almohada, tal vez un día reflexionaría acerca de "eso".

***

Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una montaña rusa cruel, arriba, abajo. Pero se estaba divirtiendo, todo se veía mucho mejor, aunque las cosas comenzaba a dolerle un poco más de lo acostumbrado, ¿su careta se caía de poco en poco?

Tatsuha caminó por los pasillos de NG Records con un café en la mano, de un tiempo para acá tomaba un descafeinado diario y se sentaba en una banca cerca de las cabinas, le gustaba por el silencio que reinaba.

Bebió un poco de su café y recordó una de las últimas veces que comió con Sakuma en ese lugar como las veces anteriores sus conversaciones sin sentido no lo llevaban a ningún lado, el no veía ningún avance al contrario parecía sentirse más cercano cuando eran desconocidos, el hombre sólo hablaba de Kumagoroh, si no fuera porque se trataba de un conejo de felpa estaría celoso de ese rosado animal.

_Ni modo_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras sorbía un trago de café. Shuichi pasó cerca de él con sus audífonos, estaba el sonido tan alto que reconoció la voz de su actual jefe.

-Te vas a quedar sordo- el pelirrosa no lo escuchó hasta que Tatsuha le hizo una zancadilla,, haciéndolo caer. El cantante lo miró con odio, se quitó los audífonos, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, e intentó darle una patada que el monje desvió con facilidad.

-Quiero hacerte un favor. Tu sordera sería una desgracia. No te pongas rudo muchacho!- su tono era un poco burlón- ¡Tranquilo!

Shindou no contestó, levantó su ceja y recordó la conversación con su hermana en una tarde mientras se encontraban en el departamento de ella.

-_Tatsuha me enseñará inglés, ya que él sabe mucho y yo quiero perfeccionarlo, me ayudará todos los viernes, ¿no te parece genial?-dijo la mujer feliz de ahorrarse un dinero en algún taller de conversación. _

_-A mi no me gusta la idea. Es estúpida de verdad. ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar cerca de ese sujeto? - se molestó el muchacho, configuraba la nueva portátil de Maiko, con la vista clavada en la pantalla remató- No lo conoces, yo vivo con él. Es simple. Sólo le interesa el sexo, la comida, mmm, decir palabrotas en otros idiomas y...._

_-¿Y dices conocerlo?-dejó de teclear de pronto y volteó a mirarla sorprendido, ella continúo- Es todo lo contrario, su vida complicada lo asfixia ¿no lo notas? ¿o tantos orgasmos te dejaron ciego?_

_Fue una burla directa y con saña, al contrario de él, ella no defendía a las personas por hacerlo, ella buscaba razones, ¿de verdad el monje pasaba por esto?_

_-Es cierto eso...- comentó avergonzado_

_-No lo diría si no me diera esa impresión. Es buen chico. Así que deja de inquietarte por mí tontamente y preocúpate, aunque sea, de conocer al hermano de tu novio-esposo, qué por cierto vive contigo. _

_-No...no pensé qué..._

_-Ya me di cuenta- estaba molesta que Shuichi pensara eso de Tat, llevaba cuatro años de conocerlo; suavizó su tono- ¡Vamos! Si le das la oportunidad el verdadero Tatsuha aparecerá, sólo no le pidas peras al olmo ¿sí?_

Ahora frente a él y después de su bromilla de mal gusto tenía un debate mental si creerle a su insufrible sabelotodo hermana o dejarse guiar por el impulso de golpearlo. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Al final Maiko siempre tenía razón.

- No deberías comportarte como un niño de secundaria- utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar, no pasó desapercibido por el monje, lo miró raro

-¿Te sientes bien? - su mano viajo hasta la frente del cantante, midió la temperatura, suponía un 36.5º perfecto.

El cantante se quitó bruscamente. Pensó que lo acorralaría como la última vez.

-No te haré nada- se indignó el muchacho- ¿desde cuándo eres razonable?

-Lo mismo digo yo

El menor esperó unos minutos, si todo era un sueño las paredes comenzarían a derretirse, no sucedió. Shuichi y él parecían tener una conversación medianamente decente. ¿Dimensión desconocida? Alzó los hombros con resignación, tal vez era una señal para dejar atrás sus viejos hábitos.

-¿Qué cuentas?- dijo por fin el pelirrosa después de cinco minutos de incómodo silencio

-mmm, Nada en realidad... Trabajo con Ryuichi Sakuma... y Kumagoroh sigue siendo rosa

Se la estaba poniendo difícil. Shindou rasco su cabeza y casi en una súplica salieron unas palabras, si no le contestaba, él ya había hecho lo suyo. Sería la última oportunidad.

-¿Es todo?- se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-No. Tu hermana me obliga a conversar con ella en inglés, dizque para perfeccionarlo, debería hablar con Chiba, él tiene un mejor nivel, ella no necesita de mí- salió natural- yo no quería, así que no quiero ser el culpable de su enamoramiento fugaz por mí- sonó solemne

Shuichi agradeció el ligero tono de desagrado en la voz del moreno, un indicador de lo que sentía en realidad por su hermana. Para él eso era bueno.

-Ella siempre ha sido excelente en el inglés. Cuando asistimos a la preparatoria siempre me ayudaba con las composiciones o para los exámenes. A diferencia de mí, creo que si lo entendía- comentó encontrando por fin la mirada del monje.

-¿Y aún no lo aprendes? ¿cómo se supone qué das entrevistas?-preguntó curioso por primera vez de una plática salida de la boca del pelirrosa.

-K hace de intérprete, además Hiro siempre contesta, ya ves, yo sufro de vomito verbal y para no meter a Yuki en problemas, prefiero no decir nada.

_-¡Qué conmovedor! Casi lloro-_pensó Uesugi, pero no lo dijo para evitar otro enojo innesario

-Además uno no aprende con una mágnum apuntándole- ese comentario hizo reír a Tatsuha al imaginarlo con otra "mágnum" "estudiando"

- Vale yo te enseño. Con una condición- bebía el último sorbo de café - No permitas que Maiko opiné respecto a esto. No le sentará muy bien y seguramente comenzará con un sermón..

El chico no terminó su comentario, un Fujisaki completamente enervado salía de una de las cabinas, al mirar al pelirrosa fue tras él, el muchacho salió corriendo sin siquiera dar por terminada la plática.

-¡Maldito impuntual! Ya me tienes harto ¡Voy a matarte!- Suguru estaba desquiciado y si no fuera por Hiro quien lo detuvo, seguramente quedaría ahí la vida del cantante de Bad Luck- No me detengas Nakano, se supone que somos profesionales y él se sigue comportando como un principiante. ¡No es la banda de tu secundaria! ¡Firmamos bajo el nombre de NG! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS?

Iracundo es la palabra perfecta para describir la actitud de Suguru, sin embargo se vio aplacada cuando Tatsuha lo tomó de la barbilla, lo miró seductoramente y le susurró unas palabras al oído

-Realmente quieres saber lo que hacíamos...

Se sonrojó por completo y la furia desapareció. Shuichi agradeció el gesto de ayuda del monje hasta que sorpresivamente también lo abrazó un tanto confianzudo. No pudo más que rodar los ojos. Él no cambiaría.

***

Noriko miró a Ryuichi jugar con sus crayolas y unos libros para colorear, Kumagoroh a su lado, Tatsuha ya había tardado un poco desde que pidiera permiso para tomar un café. Quizá estaría por ahí coqueteando con alguna chica bella, quien sabe, el chico daba muchas sorpresas de vez en cuando; pero eso no le interesaba a la tecladista en realidad, habían recibido, hace poco días una invitación, una fiesta se aproximaba y al ver la lista de invitados, la chica temía la reacción de su amigo.

Buscó palabras correctas para dirigirse a Sakuma, ¿quién puede ser correcto o coherente con un hombre de más de 30 años con un conejo de felpa como su mejor amigo?

Caminó acompasadamente, escarbó en su cabeza las posibles frases para hacer el momento más llevadero..

-Ryu... hemos recibido una invitación para _Fashion Fever Fest_ y... bueno entre los invitados se encuentra... y bueno... ante todo, Tohma y yo creemos que si tú no quieres ir pues está bien...

-Madeleine Legrand ¿no? -dijo con su tono infantil y sin siquiera inmutarse. Tomó un crayón y rojo y sobre el dibujo bien realizado, casi profesional, de una mujer recostada en un diván, iluminó sus labios-Ya lo sabía. Miré la invitación mucho antes que ustedes-rió victorioso

-Y.. ¿no tienes ningún conflicto?

-No ¿por qué habría de tenerlo? Ya tengo hasta la ropa que llevaré y con quién pienso presentarme- dijo como si nada, rayoneó el dibujo y dio la vuelta a la hoja para hacer uno nuevo, más sencillo, parecido a alguien que apenas comienza a trazar con dificultad, al verlo terminado, exclamó- ¡Mucho mejor!

Noriko lo miraba sin expresión, no entendía esa forma de ser. Nunca entendió el temple de ese niño. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse para buscar a Tohma y preguntarle sobre los nuevos arreglos, pero una duda la detuvo, no podía irse sin saber el plan del cantante.

-¿De que va? - soltó sin más

-No comprendo nanoda.

-piensas en algo ¿no? Por lo menos deberías contarme tus ideas macabras, después de todo, somos grandes amigos ¿no?- el chantaje emocional se le daba bien a la chica de cabello morado

- No tengo una estrategia si es lo que piensas- se levantó del suelo dónde se encontraba y recogió sus cosas- no me importa ella, yo sólo quiero divertirme un rato, quizá hacer las cosas que de vez en cuando hacen los adultos, nanoda!!-le guiñó un ojo

Eso no saciaba su curiosidad, ¿acaso era cierto? Si ese era el caso, entonces los años no habían pasado en balde, incluso se atrevió a pensar en que el muchacho había madurado, ¡qué bah! Seguramente dentro de esa cabecita se formaba algo perverso, movería hilos y dañaría a quien fuera necesario para poder deleitarse. Sí, eso sonaba más a Ryuichi que lo anterior.

-Sakuma maldito! Dime ahora- fue un ultimátum

-Naaa!!! No lo haré, te quedarás en suspenso, hasta el próximo viernes cuando me veas desfilar por el Festfashion no se qué... del brazo de alguien. - la miró retadoramente, no le preguntaría más, la conocía y amaba el suspenso.

Finalmente la mujer se marchó dejándolo con su soledad.

_Y Ahora que hago_ pensó el cantante, revolvió sus cabellos y se odio a sí mismo por su gran bocota, siempre terminaba regándola, en realidad lo primero que hizo al ver la invitación y leer el nombre fue un gesto de repulsión y la soltó como si quemara, después había olvidado el asunto hasta que Nori comenzó a hablar, se sintió abrumado.

El monje entró a la habitación con un leve moretón en el brazo, después de la mordida de Shuichi regresó a su trabajo, miró atento al ensimismado de Sakuma. Dio un saltó cuando el chico volteó de repente para mirarlo fijamente. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Tatsuha ¿Quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta? Habrá modelos muy guapas. ¿Qué dices?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**La Cenicienta**

Él casi nunca ríe, su apariencia gélida permanece intacta la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, en ocasiones especiales cuando la estupidez sobrepasa sus dotes histriónicas, suelta una carcajada espontánea como las personas normales. Aunque no era común en Yuki Eiri, reía feliz ante el comentario de las personas con las que vivía. Shindou y el monje estaban molestos, indignados por la reacción del dueño de la casa.

—Ambos son idiotas. ¿Piensas enseñarle a éste? No creo que puedas—insulto doble, maestro y alumno incompetentes.

—No será que estás celoso….quizá le enseñe unos nuevos trucos, como en aquel programa de cocina…— dejó a las palabras desvanecerse para darles un tono aún más malicioso.

Lo ofendió un poco. La ceniza del cigarro cayó. Se dio la vuelta, en esos momentos no tenía como debatir el comentario, pero lo que lo molestó no fueron las palabras de su hermano menor, sino la leve sonrisa oculta en la mirada fría de Shuichi. Sin más se fue a su estudio, no necesitaba de agravios de un par de mocosos mantenidos.

Normalmente el cantante festejaría cualquier comentario salido de la boca de su amado escritor, pero, a veces, sólo a veces le gustaba ver a Eiri derrotado por Tatsuha, de vez en cuando era necesario demostrarle que el mundo no le pertenecía y eso sólo se lo permitía al monje. Claro sólo en ocasiones extraordinarias, porque el pelirrosa amaba devotamente todas las acciones e incluso las frases crueles de su novio.

Un portazo.

Yuki Eiri miró con odio a su portátil, la verdad no le daba la gana escribir sólo se había metido al estudio para refugiarse, para pasar el mal trago de escuchar las semejantes tonterías de su hermano, y la sonrisilla del idiota. Esos dos se estaban saliendo del redil, lo sabía, no haría aspavientos por darles un poco de libertad.

Se acercó a su librero y observó su colección ¿desde cuándo no leía? Todo su tiempo estaba siendo absorbido por sus novelas, él era un lector voraz, en estos momentos lo único que hacía era crear a sus personajes no tenía tiempo. Se amonestó mentalmente por justificarse y sobre todo por los pretextos utilizados.

Eiri recordó una frase de una película de Philip Kaufman, el abad de Coulmier le decía al Marqués "Aquel que escribe más de lo que lee, seguramente es un aficionado" Había aplaudido esas palabras, ahora, cuando su lectura había reducido no estaba muy seguro si sentía lo mismo. Era todo un profesional, es sólo que el trabajo lo dejaba hasta el tope y los jueguitos con el idiota, también le reducía tiempo.

Tomó el primer texto que halló, una sonrisa de ilusión se dibujó en su rostro, los libros eran los únicos quienes conocían esta faceta del escritor. Miró con atención el título y con sus dedos acarició la portada, una mujer de espaldas.

Era NORUWEI NO MORI de Haruki Murakami, en sus años mozos lo había leído y aún lo guardaba con cierta devoción, sus páginas preciosas, su redacción ligera y sencilla que lo transportaba cerca del protagonista.

Ese Watanabe era un reverendo imbécil, Eiri lo creía firmemente, ¿si tenía toda una vida por delante con la preciosa y liberadora de Midori, por qué compadecerse por un amor pasado, condenado a la destrucción? Querer encajar a la chica con la pasada Naoko, ¿era acaso que su retraso emocional lo había… lo había…

Cerró el libro. El escritor se dio cuenta que el mismo se había pateado las bolas con esos pensamientos. Aunque no era lo mismo, cabe aclarar. Los amores pasados de Touru Watanabe y los suyos no se parecían, en casi nada. Si había ciertas similitudes pero eso no significaba…. ¡Basta de tonterías!

Tampoco estaba muy seguro si aún guardaba la misma opinión respecto al protagonista de la historia.

La mente de Yuki prefirió estar atenta en otras cosas. Sólo por hoy olvidaría su orgullo y vería lo que hacen ese par de estúpidos. Odiaba sentir el golpeteó de sus pensamientos resonando insistentemente en su cabeza, cualquier cosa era mejor.

Salió de su estudio, escuchó a los dos parloteando, después una pausa y finalmente nuevamente parloteos sin sentido. Se acercó. No tenía muchas cosas en su itinerario se podía dar el lujo de andar por ahí y oír las palabras de ese par.

Caminó lentamente, casi llegaba a la sala, entonces escuchó un fragmento de las palabras que salían de sus bocas.

— Oh Tat-su-ha! E-res un bu-en ma-es-tro. Se ve que a-pren-de-ré mucho con-tigo— habló el cantante.

— SÓLO TIENES QUE COMPRAR ESTOS LIBROS, NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL ADEMÁS… NO ERES TAN IDIOTA!— respondió el monje

¿Fingían? Actuar no se le daba a ninguno de los dos. Yuki rogó internamente que a su novio no lo contrataran jamás para una película, el pobre sólo haría el ridículo. Se acercó y los miró receloso. Si Eiri no es tan malo, a veces gusta de seguir el jueguito a su alrededor. Los muchachos creyeron ser la causa de esa mirada. El rubio caminó a la cocina para preparar algo de comida.

Shuichi miró a su novio pasar de largo, sonrió satisfecho por un par de segundos, después recordó una afrenta. Explicación. Solución. Arreglo. Paciencia. Amist…

—¿Por qué dijiste TAN suena como si de todas formas fuera idiota!— arremetió el pelirrosa. Comentario que escuchó su amante.

—Tenía que parecer creíble, ¿no? Vive al personaje Shindou ¡puag! no sabes nada de teatro— se movió histriónicamente, según él.

Pelearon por algunos minutos más. Natural en ellos. Olvidaron a Eiri en la cocina, ni cuenta se dieron cuando se sentó y comenzó a comer, el olor los obligó a fijar su atención en el mayor quien degustaba de manera exagerada. Los ignoró.

—¿Hiciste para todos Aniki?— preguntó el muchacho con esperanza, ya comenzaba salivar por la comida deliciosa

—No— fue la escueta respuesta. Era una mentira, seguramente los lloriqueos empezarían y él disfrutaría a esos dos rogando por una probada. Yuki un tanto arrogante sabía su buen sazón y seguramente ellos también.

—Nos mintió Tatsuha— gritó Shuichi con dos platos servidos, él sabía como se las gastaba el rubio, después de todo cuatro años no pasan en balde.

Eiri rodó los ojos. Su plan por la borda. Aunque extrañamente continuaba con buen humor. Comieron en silencio si se le puede llamar así, cuando las personas no hablan pero engullen sonoramente. Pensó que su vida era una gama de colores, al principio rosa, después roja, negra, un azul marino y ahora un azul cielo…. Tragó un bocado para espantar esos ridículos pensamientos, lo asaltaban constantemente…

—¿No te parece genial Yuki? Ese es el plan. Maiko vendrá los viernes, no se por qué escogió ese día, yo creo que fue por….—¿qué demonios decía Shuichi? ¿A qué hora había empezado con su perorata?... ¿En su casa serían las supuestas clases? ¿Tendría merodeando por aquí a la hermana? ¡No, eso si que no!

—La idea es tonta—murmuró

—¡Eres malo Yuki! —imitó el monje al pelirrosa— mejor di que no quieres que Maiko se acerque a la casa — completó cizañoso, no esperó la excusa tan creíble que su hermano dio.

– No es eso, si se supone que ustedes son los caballeros deberían ir a su casa por si salen tarde, es más seguro para ella quedarse en su hogar que salir a altas horas de la noche, además si eso sucede tendrá Shuichi que acompañarla y entonces él sería el que anduviera solo y podría — calló, con toda la intención de escuchar los histéricos gritos de su novio, emocionado por esa "revelación".

Tatsuha lo miró horrorizado que falso era su hermano. Nadie era tan idiota para tragarse su verborrea inútil, además ni actuaba bien. Sólo el tarado de Shindou que en esos momentos parecía tener un orgasmo por las palabras del escritor. _Cretinos_ pensó y decidió que su mente vagaría por los senderos de sus perversiones.

No se concentró, la fiestecilla a la cual fue invitado se arremolinaba en su cabeza, no tenía ropa decente, definitivamente nada para la ocasión, ¿por qué demonios sufría de pobreza extrema si su padre se pudría en dinero y sus hermanos mayores tenían plata suficiente para regalar, además sus correspondientes parejas cagaban oro? ¡Bola de avaros malditos!

Necesitaba un hada madrina y la requería ahora. ¿Quién tendría tan buen corazón de solaparle sus intenciones? Suplicó al cielo, al infierno, a la nada un poco de compasión por un pobre monje desamparado en el mundo de la moda. Vale, tampoco es que estuviera en harapos, pero las comparaciones dolían, ¿qué podía hacer su austera camisa de 500 yenes contra Dior, y Don Hermegildo Zegna? Pues claro, nada. Lo peor de todo era la razón del evento: moda.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y Tatsuha salió de su ensimismamiento, al poco rato Shuichi regresaba a la cocina muy contento. No había sido una pelea.

—¿Dónde fue mi Aniki?— preguntó cuando el pelirrosa se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa

—Lo llamó su editora, ¿vaya que si estabas muy metido en tus pensamientos?— tomaba los palillos y levantaba las cejas.

—Necesito pedirte algo Shindou—el tono serio lo sorprendió y atemorizó a la vez.

Nano nanu nano, nanu nano da, Nanu nanu Wo! Era lo único que podía escucharse en la casa de Ryuichi Sakuma, el hombre estaba extasiado con sólo imaginar la cara de esa mujerzuela de Legrand, era todo un genio, no, era más que un genio, era… era…

—Nee Haruko-san ¿qué es mejor que un genio?— sus piernas colgaban del banco y las movía infantilmente

—¿Dios? —respondió mientras ponía un plato cerca del muchacho

—Buee, tampoco soy eso—dijo en voz alta, tampoco era tan arrogante— digamos que….. genio más uno, mmmm, o ¿gran señor?... ¿amo?... ¿el señor de las bestias? ….¿de qué hablaba Haruko-san?— en ocasiones se le olvidaban el hilo de sus pensamientos

—De su inutilidad, sólo le pido que mantenga medianamente limpio, ¿por qué embarró chocolate en la televisión? —molesta era poco, estaba enfocada en la ira

— No fui yo, fue Kumagoroh, actualmente no se le puede prohibir mucho, está en su época rebelde— le habló en voz baja para evitar ser escuchado por su rosado amigo

Quiso discutir pero le pareció absolutamente absurdo, dale con el conejito ese, ¿no tenía amigos de verdad? ¿Con dedos? En fin, continúo limpiando, discutir con Sakuma no era algo productivo, lo mejor era esperar a que se callara, pues éste regañaba a Kumagoroh por su insensibilidad hacia el trabajo de Haruko.

La mujer suspiró cansadamente y miró con odio a Sahashi quien entraba sin siquiera detenerse en quitarse los zapatos, el tatami era frecuentemente cambiado por culpa de sus jefes, además si no pretendían respetar las costumbres japonesas ¿por qué empeñarse en ponerlo uno y otra vez? Un par de idiotas como ninguno… quizá sólo era presunción, después de todo tenían con que pagarlo.

—¡Maldito! Si no es por Nori-chan no me enteró de lo que sucederá..— estaba evidentemente desquiciada, y su voz sonaba como un perro esperando ser desamarrado para propinar la mordida, pero Ryuichi estaba impasible.

—¿Podrías por lo menos quitarte tus zapatos? Respeta mi piso. Y si te refieres a lo del eventucho ese, pues no hay nada que contar, no hay nada emocionante..

—Por favor! Interrumpes todo un día de trabajo para decirme si Shuichi Shindou te miró como nunca antes lo había hecho…. Y esto no vale la pena. ¡Eres un egoísta! Por lo menos acepta que estas preocupado… ¿Desde cuándo no la ves? ¿ocho años?

—10 años, mmm, y bueno no hay nada más. Voy a ir con alguien Sahashi, no me interesa nada de Madeleine Legrand, — fingió el cantante, era placentero mirar como todos se preocupaban por él, ¿no creían en su capacidad para superar a sus amores antiguos o qué?

Sahashi revolvió su cabello molesta, Ryuichi si que era un muchacho difícil, lo mejor era no presionarlo, sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, sin reparar en los reclamos del joven, se quitó los zapatos desganada y los aventó en algún punto extraño de la casa. El tabaco le dio el consejo de tranquilizarse, ella lo hizo. No hay nada como un pequeño papel con cáncer para aliviar tus enfados.

—Y a todo esto ¿cómo piensas ir vestido? — lo interrogó

—Mmm, no sé un muchacho me regaló ésta en mi concierto— señaló una banda que sostenía su cabello, en ella se encontraba Kumagoroh vestido como Ryu en uno de sus videos más emblemáticos— dice que es un joven diseñador y pues…. Me gustan sus regalos…

—Le harás el favor de usar su ropa en un evento tan importante ¿sólo por esa banda de tu conejo mugroso?—estaba sorprendida, o era un idiota o tenía muy buen corazón o…. — ¿Cuánto te pagaron?

—Nada

Sakuma de Nittle Grasper a pesar de tener toda una gama de posibilidades infinitas de vestuario, prefería la ropa de un estudiante de diseño, sea dicha la realidad, pues el joven de quien hablaban ni era famoso, ni rico, ni de renombre, pero a los ojos del cantante tenía talento y a él le gustaba el talento

—¿Y tu chica…—quizá ella guardaba un poco de cordura

—Es Tat-kun y pues no sé…. Quizá porte un traje, la verdad cualquier cosa se le verá bien.— hablaba más para él que para su interlocutor— aunque a mi me gusta de la forma que sea —dijo sin pensar.

Shuichi negaba con la cabeza insistentemente. Como el monje se atrevía a pedirle poner en peligro su relación con Yuki por una simpleza como esa. De acuerdo, su yo héroe le exigía hacerle el favor al menor, ¿no pensaba en la consecuencias? No quería mirarlo a los ojos después de la propuesta, seguramente flaquearía y lo auxiliaría. Si tan sólo no fuera por esos ojitos enternecedores, si no fuera por ese gesto de tristeza, si no fuera por…

—Ok, te llevaré al armario de Yuki. Tengo una copia de la llave. Pero por lo que más quieras no le vallas a hacer nada, ni un rasguño ni nada— caminó lentamente hacia la habitación que compartía con el escritor, no sabía el motivo de sus acciones.

Tatsuha agradeció profundamente al pelirrosa y celebró en su mente su maravillosa forma de manipular a Shindou. Sus últimas atenciones, sus pláticas sin sentido y sus acercamientos fueron de gran ayuda. Siguió al cantante hasta el clóset del rubio, lo observó metiendo la llave y abrir una sección de ese santuario del vestir.

Hermosos trajes de varios diseñadores se mostraban frente a él, lleno de alegría quería saltar y probarse todo, tenía desde corbatas hasta zapatos. Un sueño hecho realidad, se preguntó el por qué guardaba celosamente su hermano todo esto, si siempre estuvo en contra de la moda; al preguntárselo a Shindou sólo se movió incomodo. Tampoco lo sabía.

—No era necesario ponerlo bajo llave—se apresuró a decir el pequeño Uesugi

—Lo mismo pienso yo, afortunadamente hice un duplicado sin que se diera cuenta….mmm. No es como la ropa que tú robaste, supongo, mmm debe ser más cara. Mucho más cara.— al fin y al cabo no era más que trapos y Shuichi odiaba en ciertas ocasiones las comparaciones de las camisas de Eiri con sus bermudas. A él le gustaba lo cómodo y usar una que otra chuchería. Nada más.

—Un Armani de verdad!

—Yo tengo uno igual. Yuki nunca se lo pone. Nos lo regalaron cuando la prensa se enteró de lo nuestro.—dijo indiferente el pelirrosa mientras buscaba algo para su cuñado.

Tatsuha pensó en la importancia de la publicidad, si ellos algún día salían vestidos así, las ventas de Giorgio aumentarían, los famosos tenían esa recompensa por los reflectores, regalos de los grandes. Lástima cuando se es un pobre diablo… _Talvez el día cuando Sakuma-san y yo estemos juntos…_

—Me gusta este—murmuró Shuichi

Maiko sentía a su privacidad moribunda, el cuñado de su hermano, se instaló desde la mañana del día de la fiesta en su pequeño departamentito. La razón: evitar que Eiri lo viera. En fin, ahora, ella lo tenía en su casa como quinceañera enloquecida por su primera cita. Lo miraba arreglarse y peinarse mientras que Mamoru le ayudaba. _Qué escena tan bizarra,_ pensó. Esos muchachos rompían con los estereotipos de los hombres.

Los miró cuidadosamente, no parecían dos nenas en cuerpos de hombres, al contrario se veían tremendamente sensuales y masculinos. Sacudió la cabeza. Hace pocos minutos le parecían dos chiquillas y ahora sólo quería no tener una hemorragia nasal, pues Chiba le arreglaba la corbata. _No más fantasías yaoi_, se recriminó. Se acercó a los muchachos, tal vez podría ayudarlos con algo.

—Pon algo de música Chiba, algo para el momento— suplicó el monje, la tensión lo mataba

—Te encantará está… está de acuerdo a la situación— un melodioso acordeón comenzó a cantar y una voz conocida pronunció.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens..._

—¡Quítala!– gritó el muchacho, era una broma de mal gusto poner una canción como esa en momento así.

—Es bonita… anda ¿no te gustaría escuchar a Edith mientras bailas con Sakuma?

—Si, pero la _Vie en rose_ estaría perfecta para cuando estemos juntos ahora no.— acomodó por enésima vez la corbata.

—Suena como si tuviera agua en la garganta—pronunció la castaña sin darse cuenta del pecado cometido, los muchachos la miraron con odio y Chiba y Uesugi dijeron al unísono un "ignorante"

K manejaba y miraba de vez en vez a Ryuichi por el retrovisor, recogerían al hermano de mister Yuki, a ese pervertido, vago, malviviente, mantenido en la casa de quien sabe quien, en rumbos nada buenos para el cantante. Afortunadamente, él, llevaba todo lo necesario para una revolución, si era inevitable, para poder cuidar del muchacho. Uno nunca sabe el tipo de personas locas abundantes en esta vida.

Se equivocó. El barrio no se veía como de mafiosos. Aún así no bajaría la guardia. Llamaron a la puerta, él con la mano en el arma por si era una trampa, vio salir al chico con un traje negro ¿era Prada? ¿Tenía el dinero suficiente para poder pagar algo así? Sus zapatos y camisa también eran oscuros, sólo la corbata era de un color distinto, un vino tornasol, se veía seductor, la mirada, la pose de príncipe y ¿una sonrisa sincera?

Ryuichi bajó del automóvil y su mirada se posó directamente en los ojos de ese jovenzuelo, lo recorrió con la mirada. El americano farfulló al sorprender lascivia en los ojos del dueño de Kumagoroh, ¿por cierto dónde se hallaba el conejo? Ambos subieron al automóvil, por las miradas de ambos en cualquier momento uno saltaría encima del otro, pero no pasó, para alivio de Winchester.

Tatsuha se emocionó al mirar a su ídolo con ese gesto, esta vez si era a él a quien se lo dirigía a nadie más. Reprimió un impulso de chuparse los labios para evitar una vulgaridad innecesaria. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para comportarse como un caballero. ¡Qué dificultad cuando Ryuichi luce como un ángel! Esos pantalones de piel, con cintas a la cintura, la chamarra negra de mezclilla, el contraste con esa camisa negra rayada con bellas líneas moradas, y sin banda su cabello caía alegremente.

Al subirse al auto notó la mirada de odio que K le regaló y una amenaza silenciosa, ¡como si lo fuera a violar! Ese americano se tomaba muy en serio las cosas, no había en realidad porque temer.

La felicidad aunque efímera se disfruta y a Tatsuha no le interesaba la razón de la invitación o si estaba siendo utilizado, aprovecharía esta noche. Por una noche su sueño era palpable, ¿mañana? Mañana lidiaría con la vergüenza y el dolor, el sol, quizá le arranqué el sueño, pero la noche los cobijaría, esos eran los pensamientos del joven Uesugi.

Sakuma Ryuichi miró a Tatsuha, ¡por qué nunca lo había visto tan de cerca! Suspiró y automáticamente pensó _Perfecto._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Día nublado**

Los flashes provocaron unos segundos de ceguera para Tatsuha. Era tan desconocido y distinto como lo imaginó, siempre creyó que las mujeres gritando por un hombre eran sexys, pero eran lo contrario, provocaban un miedo al monje ver a ese montón de adolescentes y unas cuantas ya maduras desgastar sus cuerdas vocales con tal de un guiño del cantante. No había glamour, eso, eran una horda de obsesivas tenebrosas.

Los reporteros acosaron a Sakuma, él, quien unos minutos antes escuchó una de sus melodías podía lidiar con cualquier periodista perspicaz, ¿Quién es el muchacho? Un amigo muy querido ¿Tienen algo más que amistad? Qué significa más, ¿amor? Todos amamos de cierta forma a quienes nos rodean, ¿Por qué utilizar la ropa de tal y no de cual? Me gusta este estilo.

Por su parte el menor no hablaba se limitaba a sonreír, por unos momentos se sentía una muñeca, que sólo tiene habilidad para cerrar los ojos si se le recostaba. Daba gracias pues después del desfile, la fiesta era privada. No habría más zopilotes en busca de carroña, o hienas en la espera de carne ya cazada. ¿ese también era el mundo de Shuichi y de su hermano?

Él caminó, como siempre, obediente y silencioso detrás de Ryuichi. Lo sentaron en primera fila y lo trataron como rey, nadie realmente lo veía, era un accesorio más de su acompañante. Alzó los hombros resignado ¡si ser juguete no es tan malo a veces! Tiene sus ventajas, mirar a todas esas chicas hermosas pasar a tu lado, quienes discretas te regalan miraditas tiernas o pasionales, dependiendo de la mujer. Entendía porque Shindou se alegraba de la ausencia de Eiri en este tipo de eventos. A estas mujeres no se les puede decir no. Es pecado. Directo al infierno.

La recepción le parecía otro mundo al muchacho, él nunca había estado en un salón tan grande, todo era nuevo y sorprendente, las cortinas parecían salidas de las fiestas de Luis XIV, y las personas todas ellas con una belleza, a su parecer, frívola; los hombres maduros hablaban de negocios, ¡bah! Y eso que pensó que los estereotipos no brincaban a la realidad, además él no tenía una empresa la cual heredar; ni siquiera se había planteado asistir a la Universidad. Era un monje, sólo eso.

Ryuichi por su parte conversaba con cada persona que se le acercaba; su popularidad era clara, no como líder de Nittle Grasper sino también como miembro de una de las industrias musicales más poderosas en Japón: NG Records. Ahí también estaba el afeminado de Seguchi con…¿esa era Mika? ¡Maldita perra, no lo había invitado de nuevo a un evento así! Estaba sorprendida como él, se disponía a acercársele pero la ignoró deliberadamente.

Dos de las modelos invitadas para la pasarela se acercaron a Ryuichi, al verlas el moreno suspiró por tenerlas tan cerca pero su emoción cambió automáticamente a celos cuando se restregaron en el cuerpo del cantante.

—Ryu-chan ¿Cómo estuve? ¿Cómo te pareció?— le preguntó la mujer de ojos grandes y azules, rubia de cabello rizado y con un vestido azul de quién sabe qué diseñador.

—Excelente— contestó — pero no hables tan rápido. No te entiendo muy bien, tu japonés aún no es tan fluido— entonces se dirigió a Uesugi — es Ludwika, una chica polaca, la conocí en América cuando me fui con Rage

—_Vale ¿Sólo presentáis a ésta?—_se enojó la otra dama: cabello negro y lacio, mirada afilada y un ceño que parecía perpetuamente fruncido. Las personas a su alrededor no entendieron su reclamo, salvo el moreno que se agradecía mentalmente haber tomado clases de español

—_Buenas noches. Yo soy Tatsuha Uesugi—_no sabía si debía presentarse como asistente de Ryu o simplemente un monje, lo mejor era no decir títulos ni profesiones, continuo—_Un placer conocerla—_ hizo una reverencia; la mujer estaba complacida por encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma. Sakuma y Ludwika se miraban confundidos y se sentían desplazados.

—Naaa, ¡Ryu no entiende!— comenzó a lloriquear

—Naaa, ¡Lud no entiende!— comenzó a lloriquear

—_¿Qué gusto encontrar a alguien que…—_ no pudo continuar porque los gritos empezaron a ser insoportables —_Soy Paz y hablemos en inglés para evitar esto—_ los señaló

Y su padre dijo que no le serviría aprender diferentes lenguas, cuando lo viera le diría cuán útiles para ligar modelos internacionales son. Durante la plática se enteró que se conocieron por ser conductores en festivales de sus países, además venían a Japón de vez en cuando para visitar al vocalista de Nittle Grasper y también supo del contacto vía internet.

El trío parloteaba feliz de cosas sin sentido alguno para Tatsuha, lastimeramente se percató del tipo de relación que tenían. No era una amistad, sino un estado de conveniencia, quizá ni siquiera se agradaban entre ellos. De un momento a otro ya no los veía contentos sino en una constante lucha de egos y el ganador aplastante era Sakuma. Ellas lo sabían y por eso estaban a su lado, nada mejor que seguirle la corriente a una de las celebridades mejor pagadas de Japón e internacionalmente famosas. Al fin y al cabo era un pago, pues por los trozos de pláticas que lograba captar Ryuichi hizo lo mismo en los respectivos países.

El monje sostenía su copa con desgano, desde hace un rato estaba harto de sus trivialidades, a él no le interesaba si Ludwika se había operado el pecho, si Paz, la española, estaba "flipada" por la tecnología japonesa. Estaba casi seguro que a Ryuichi también el hartazgo lo había alcanzado, pero él disimulaba o se evadía o.. las ignoraba. Suspiró. Fue muy amable al decir que se iba por un trago más, un bello eufemismo, en realidad significaba _Me largo, me tienen hasta la madre, tengo que embutirme una botella para poder soportarlos!._

A Tatsuha le gustaban mucho las mujeres, también los hombres, disfrutaba del sexo como el placer que sólo expresan los niños cuando lengüetean su paleta favorita, sin embargo, eso no lo hacía un frívolo. Es cierto. A la hora de cogerse a las personas no las seleccionaba por su intelectualidad o sus doctorados. En esos momentos sintió una leve punzada, el karma que le decía que por evadir las conversaciones o las preguntas de varios individuos se le sancionaba escuchando ese cúmulo de estupidez. El castigo por, sencillamente, sólo meter y sacar, sin palabras de por medio.

Después de la disculpa por su futura ausencia, caminó tranquilo hacia la barra, en ella se encontraba una pelirroja, jugaba con un vaso pequeño, seguramente whisky por el color. La miró atento. Ella volteó y sin más le contestó lo que se había formulado desde que la miró.

—No es natural, me tiño el cabello— sus ojos verdes le indicaban el inicio de una conversación, hablaba en inglés pero con un acento reconocido instantáneamente por el monje.

—Disculpa, ¿te incomode?—le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, sin siquiera pensar en regresar pronto con los parlanchines— No era mi intención

—No te preocupes, es sólo que pensé que no serías capaz de decírmelo. Tomé la iniciativa.— bebió un poco

—¿De dónde eres? ¿Francesa? ¿Canadiense? Tu acento te delata— le preguntó el muchacho, no le interesaba seducirla, sólo tenía curiosidad.

—De Argelia, bueno de padres franceses y ahora nacionalizada estadounidense, historia larga— parecía que bebería de nuevo, se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos— ¿vienes con Ryuichi Sakuma?

El muchacho sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Estaba algo confundido, no sabía si debía odiar a la mujer por ser de esas fans locas o agradecerlo por regresarlo a la realidad, él venía acompañando a su amado dios musical.

—¿Te trata bien?— lo cuestionó

—Supongo— fue su escueta respuesta

—No te preocupes, suele tener comportamientos bastante extraños, si te ignora malo, si te trata como su esclavo es una buena señal— acariciaba el borde del vaso.

Ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia detrás de ellos. Hasta que la voz los hizo voltear.

—Tat-kun creo que Lud-chan y Pasu-chan preguntan por ti— dijo caprichosamente el cantante, molesto en realidad pero bastante disimulado.

El monje buscó con la mirada a las dos mujeres, no parecían preocupadas por él, ni siquiera por Ryu

—Sakuma— pronunció la mujer con una sonrisa mientras alzaba el vaso como saludo

—Legrand—respondió

Todo sucedió muy rápido ambos se hablaron cortésmente, el cantante le pidió a Tatsuha perdón por quitarle de pronto a su acompañante y se marchó con ella a uno de los habitaciones VIP, dónde se arreglaban algunos negocios y se podía disfrutar con mayor intimidad la fiesta; no lo miraron de nuevo. ¿qué había sido eso? Una incógnita y lo más perturbante era la reacción del vocalista. Una naturalidad desconocida por Tatsuha.

Pidió un vodka y se sentó en espera de la salida de cualquiera, ¿qué podrían platicar? Sintió envidia, por qué la mujer desconocida podía sacar facetas de su amor inimaginadas por él. Se encogió de hombros y bebió.

La habitación lucía como una bella sala de estar, sencilla, elegante y unos sofás muy cómodos. Medeleine se sentó inmediatamente, cruzó la pierna, gracias a la abertura en su vestido se pudieron divisar por unos instantes sus piernas; buscó en su bolsa un cigarro.

—Y bien ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— revolvía dentro, estaba un tanto distraída

—No se— contestó seco, seguía de pie y no se le veían intensiones de sentarse

—10 años y tres meses, desde nuestro último encuentro.. ¿era por junio?...— sacó su cigarrera triunfal y prendió uno

—5 meses fue en agosto— cerró la boca inmediatamente arrepentido

—Lo sabía— sonrió triunfal— eres un obsesivo que recuerda fechas, personas, hasta el dinero que invertiste, claro si se trata de llenar tu alma de autocompasión— se burló

—Vaya, quién lo dice debe ser una persona perfecta, si es capaz de criticar al engañado ¿no?— cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared, esto sería realmente largo y cansado— ¿y ahora qué?

Madeleine se quedó mirando con atención a Ryuichi, una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro y de forma seria, comenzó:

—Perdón Ryu, fue hace mucho tiempo, aún así …

Sakuma sintió unas cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, la observó detenidamente, esa mujer la había amado, de cierta forma todavía la amaba y una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que posiblemente ella, le pediría una segunda oportunidad ¿por qué no aceptar? Era más bella desde aquel aciago día…

—..cometimos varios errores y ambos tuvimos la culpa y bueno supongo que es todo— depositó el cigarro en el cenicero y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero el cantante la jaló del brazo muy enojado cuando sintió que en realidad ella no había ido a Japón por él.

—¿Eso es todo?— la apretó— ¡por qué creí otra cosa? Después de 10 años llegas y dices eso. ¿Te parece correcto? ¿Te importó una puta vez lo que sentí en ese momento?— le gritó, afuera nadie escuchaba nada,

—¿Y a ti te interesó nuestra relación? No creo, cuando vas y le dices a alguien que se acueste con quien sea para conseguir un puesto. Tú no eres mejor que yo, así que suéltame— estaba molesta, pero no perdió la compostura

—Yo quería casarme contigo. Yo hubiera dejado la música por ti. Yo estaba dispuesto a seguir en la universi…

—¿Yo? Claro Ryuichi Yo. Eso es tu mundo. No hay nadie más, no permites que alguien se acerqué. Sabes… tú no sabes amar a nadie—salió de su boca. Sakuma la soltó. Ella no se marchó, continuó con algo que había guardado durante mucho tiempo— hablas de interés, cuando tú no lo tuviste nunca…

—Mentira. Yo trabajaba, luchaba por ser reconocido por ambos, para que pudiéramos vivir juntos… tomaste muy en serio un comentario de muchacho molesto. No nos entendíamos a pesar del amor— la tristeza embargó sus palabras. Madeleine caminó al sillón.

—Resulta trágico ¿no? ¿La conclusión es que ninguno es el malo? — guardó silencio por unos minutos que parecieron cortos, el silencio les recordaba la intimidad, la confianza, lo que alguna vez fue— no quería hacerlo, fue mi solución al problema, estúpida, pero fue mi solución.

Sakuma sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero no se movió. No quería revivir algún sentimiento que creyó desaparecido, él amaba a otra persona. No volvería a pensar en las cenizas de esa relación, de ese tiempo.

—Creo que ahora sí, es todo— pronunció quedamente Ryu

—Perdóname. No quería dañarte. Haz tu vida, cásate, se feliz, ama a alguien, no sé, haz lo mismo que yo…— esas palabras fueron dagas para el hombre

—¿Estás casada? — rogaba que la respuesta fuera un no

—Sí y embarazada— sonrió, quizá comenzaría una conversación normal

—Felicidades, espero esta vez no lo eches a perder acostándote con el primer tipo que se te cruce en el camino, ¡ah lo siento! Sólo si te pone en la portada de _Vogue…_disculpa, supongo que eso no le harías al amor de tu vida ¿no?— la miraba infantil, tranquilo y con esa vocecilla de niño consentido. Reconoció esa actitud— Yo también era el amor de tu vida ¿verdad? Y de todos modos lo hiciste… en mi casa y en mi cama… si lo haces de nuevo busca por lo menos un hotel— rió. Ella fue a la puerta, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de sentarse de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Una cosa más— volvía a ser el mismo— si tengo a quién amar

Tatsuha esperó. Era su tercer vodka y no se imaginaba que cosas estarían diciéndose ese par. Por la forma en la que se hablaron no parecía una fanática loca, sino una amiga, una conocida, tal vez una prima. Entre sus divagaciones miró a la mujer saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a un balcón. Esperó unos minutos, pero Ryuichi no salió, entonces sin pensarlo fue detrás de ella.

En el balcón sollozaba, su vestido rojo quemado se veía mejor bajo la luz de la luna. La pelirroja sería una buena fuente para saber sobre el pasado de su honey. Manos a la obra. Se recargó en el barandal y le sonrió. Madeleine suspiró molesta ¿por qué de todos los malditos invitados de la estúpida fiesta este muchacho tenía que aparecer?

Se limpio los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba a punto de mandarlo al infierno, pero observó su cara con atención, parecía realmente preocupado al descubrirla en ese estado.

—No es nada— se frotó los ojos y comenzó a buscar de nuevo en su bolso

—Necesitas un trago… Te lo traigo— hizo el intento pero lo detuvo

—No tomo, no puedo…estoy embarazada…

—P- pero y- yo te te vi con una copa y y-yy…— Tatsuha podía lidiar con madres, con viudas, divorciadas, solteras, casadas, pero no embarazadas

—Era jugo de manzana en las rocas— soltó una risilla— y prendió un cigarro, que inmediatamente fue arrebatado por el chiquillo a su lado

—Entonces no deberías fumar, el asma se da por los madres fumadoras, según leí— comenzó a fumarlo. ¿Caballerosidad o sólo un gesto engañoso para robar el tabaco? Aún así a ella le recordó a alguien que en su tiempo fue amable y encantador.

—Es muy afortunado — el monje se extrañó ¿de qué demonios hablaba ahora? Las hormonas, seguramente, lo sabía gracias a Mika y sus cambios de humor. Ella prosiguió— Ryuichi—completó— por tenerte, se ve que eres una buena persona

—¿Lo soy? No deberías creer algo por ver sólo la apariencia. Soy todo menos eso— sacó el humo de sus pulmones

—Vamos, chiquillo. No me vengas con problemas existenciales, por algo estás con el bastardo de Sakuma ¿no?— Tatsuha elevó la ceja molesto por el calificativo a su amado— además si yo lo digo créeme— se talló los ojos, estaban rojos por el llano y un poco hinchados

—Lo conoces muy bien ¿son amigos?— ella soltó una carcajada, tardó en componerse

—¿Amigos? No, nada de eso… pues… pensábamos casarnos — una vez más el monje sintió su cuerpo volverse plomo y su alma licuarse

_¿Embarazada?_ no podía sacar eso de su mente, él quería ser padre, hubieran sido felices…

La historia de Ryuichi Sakuma con Madeleine Legrand es de esas en dónde el amor es profundo, apasionado y estúpido. Por aquellas épocas era un muchacho de 20 años que estudiaba Economía y Administración en New York junto con su amigo Tohma. En los tiempos libres cantaba y tocaba uno que otro instrumento, también gustaba de actuar en los talleres de la Universidad.

No tenía aspiraciones de cantante profesional, se eliminaron cuando su madre murió y su padre le pidió tomar los negocios familiares, sus clases de canto, de expresión corporal y demás se fueron al caño. Eso no era necesario para llevar la batuta de sus empresas.

Soñar no era nada malo, acabaría la universidad y se sumergiría en ese asqueroso mundo de los adultos. Envidiaba a Tohma porque no se preocupaba, él decía _Lo importante está en la rentabilidad Ryuichi_, _podemos ser lo que queramos, mientras saquemos dinero._

Si tenía un talento sobrenatural para el piano y sus derivados ¿por qué no explotarlo? En esos tiempos su amiga Noriko Kawabata estaba enamoradísima del tecladista y hasta le había pedido que le diera unas clases de piano. Era talentosa, pero impura por acercarse a la música de esa forma.

Conoció a Madeleine cuando él fue a comprar unas bebidas durante el ensayo de su incipiente banda, sin nombre aún. Ella lloraba en una banca, curioso le preguntó la razón: No la habían aceptado en la agencia de modelaje. El muchacho preguntó esta vez si sabía tocar un instrumento… si no era buena para las pasarelas… él le ofrecía trabajo en su banda. Negó con la cabeza.

Comenzó así una amistad que los llevó a convertirse en novios una madrugada, cuando Sakuma estudiaba para un examen final y ella no tenía ni idea de lo dicho en sus monólogos. En esa época, él era otro, pensaba las cosas más y se mortificaba por casi todo.

Ella lo apoyó cuando tomó la decisión de dejar la universidad y convertirse en cantante junto a Nittle Grasper, al parecer la herencia de Tohma estaba en peligro por un bastardo y éste tomó la decisión de asegurarse económicamente por si las dudas y que mejor que con la música. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en lanzarse al estrellato junto con Noriko.

Lamentablemente su padre no tomó su decisión tan bien y le cortó el sustento, mientras que a Seguchi lo convirtieron en niñera mandándole a un niño insufrible y llorón.

Menos tiempo para las prácticas con la banda consecuencia de los trabajos de medio tiempo, la situación no mejoraba, para entonces ya le había pedido a Madeleine matrimonio y ella gustosa había aceptado, vivían juntos en un cuartucho horroroso y la desesperación llegaba a asfixiar a Ryuichi._ No dejes la música jamás, tú serás un ídolo, te amarán y admirarán_ le decía siempre la muchacha

Todo se complicó cuando el niño al cuidado de Seguchi fue atacado, las cosas se desplomaron, la banda se extinguiría en cualquier instante. Su relación se enfrió, él empezó a ignorarla, a tratarla mal y a sentir un poco de rencor cuando lloraba por no conseguir un trabajo digno de acuerdo a su sueño. Una vez cansado de sus lágrimas le gritó sin más _No te quejes, haz lo necesario para conseguir el lugar, ¡dales lo que quieren! _Después de eso salió a despejarse, no vio como lloró por esas hirientes palabras, ni supo de la resolución que tomó.

La situación mejoró. Madeleine tenía buenas sesiones, ascendía poco a poco y su banda tomaba fuerza. La felicidad es efímera y la perfección inexistente. Una tarde regresó a su departamento temprano, le contaría las nuevas buenas: el regreso a Japón consecuencia de los ruegos de su padre, ya tenían el plan, trazado por el genio y cerebro de Nittle Grasper, las inversiones, los contactos ¡hasta había hablado de la creación de una disquera! Claro, todo a su debido tiempo, el dinero ya no era un problema…

…la miró retozando en los brazos de un tipo, más tarde sabría su identidad como fotógrafo y editor de una revista. No hizo nada, cruzaron miradas, se dio la vuelta y se fue. No la vería de nuevo hasta el _Fashion Fever Fest_, se enteró por las revistas de sus logros, como suponía que ella también lo hacía. Esa tarde de agosto fue como estar en el infierno. Después de ella no quiso a nadie más, hasta la llegada de Shuichi Shindou. Cinco años de relación a la basura, boda a la mierda, hijos….

—_Hijos…hubieran sido bonitos…—_pensó cuando salió de la habitación

—No me mires así. Fue hace mucho tiempo. No tienes de que preocuparte… es todo tuyo, yo tengo marido y recuerda voy a tener un bebé.— la expresión del muchacho decía mucho, ella no era una maldita que quisiese destrozar la nueva relación de Ryu. Aún así, el joven no podía recuperar el color— por cierto, espero que no divulgues que estoy casada y menos lo del embarazo, es reciente y aún la prensa no se entera y.. bueno tú entiendes ¿verdad?—suplicó

—Disculpa, fue… es … no, no lo sabía– apenas podía decirlo, ignoró sus explicaciones. Sus pensamientos estaban a mil por hora, sólo sabía que no sentía odio por ella y tristemente corroboró que no conocía al cantante. El cansancio cruel lo invadió.

—¿Quieres bailar?— le extendió la mano.

Sí quería, y también deseaba ser visto por Sakuma. Se sintió de repente como un juguete, se prometió a si mismo terminar con esto. Sin avances ¿para qué continuar? Aceptó la invitación y le dio el brazo y juntos entraron al salón. La música pop se detuvo, cuando la gran modelo pidió a los músicos unos vals y una que otra canción en francés.

Sakuma miraba la escena y sus uñas se enterraron en las palmas de sus manos cuando la pelirroja besó suavemente en los labios a Tat y éste en vez de molestarse le sonrió complacido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

**Cadena de reacciones**

Siempre gana. La situación, las circunstancias, incluso el karma, no son cosas que le preocupen. Los victoriosos, los talentosos no deben sentir el menor miedo porque la llevan en el destino: la felicidad. Y de estos hombres es sin duda, Ryuichi Sakuma: una masa de ego y sobreautoestima insuperable, un tipo cuya filosofía es una runfla de ideas antisociales y misántropas.

Los mira con resentimiento, a ambos, uno por traidor, la otra por odiosa. Bailan contentos, con esas sonrisillas hipócritas, pero no, él no dejará salir su ira así como así. Él piensa, calcula y manipula. Esa es su forma de vida y no la desechara por unos cuantos ruegos de su antigua amante.

Miró a su lado, se hallaba Ludwika con cara de pocos amigos, le preguntó:

—Y ¿ahora? Pareces molesta ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer cualquier cosa que haga hay que festejársela. Se siente magnifica. La música cambió por su culpa y todo mundo le sigue la corriente. ¡Zorra!— escupió su veneno

—Cállate de una vez, no la maldigas por tener más talento— le contestó fingidamente inocente— deberías aprovechar la velada nano da…

—No te molesta que haya robado tu pareja— atacó

—No … es mío y no importa lo que haga seguirá siendo mío..— Ryuichi pensó largamente sus palabras, los vio de nuevo, sonrió y le extendió la mano a Ludwika—¿Me haría un favor?— ella asintió— ¡Bailemos también!

Madeleine Legrand no podía creer sus acciones. ¿Hacía esto por qué el chico le agradaba o simplemente para enervar a su ex novio? La respuesta no estaba en su cabeza, y para ser sinceros, tampoco le interesaba. Se sentía bien compartir la pista con un muchacho tan guapo— no más que su marido, claro está— tan natural en sus acciones, se preguntó si eso era del agrado de Ryuichi o si había encontrado en él otras virtudes.

—Te manejas bien, niño, ¿dónde aprendiste?

—Me enseñó mi hermana— dijo mientras la ubicaba con la vista

—Debe ser buena…

—Sí, para ser una vaca. Buee, no quería decir eso, es sólo que está un poco rellenita. La pobrecita no tiene talento alguno para moverse— tenía una sonrisa malvada, además, quién iba a saber que la persona aludida era Mika Seguchi. Nadie. — Cuando sus citas a ciegas la plantaban, ésta era una forma para evitar deprimirse.

La modelo por un instante tuvo duda de las palabras del joven, pero lo decía con tal convicción que prefirió no pensar mucho en sus historias, para ella no tenían relevancia.

Al contrario, el pequeño Tat disfrutaba del momento, observaba a Mika con atención, también bailaba con su marido el manipulador. Se preguntó dónde estaba su sobrina en estos momentos, quién la cuidaba, en quién confiaban lo suficiente para dejar a su mozuela heredera.

El monje recuperó un poco del humor perdido hace unos instantes, divertido, distinguía todo con formas distintas, las mujeres de cerca no se veían tan guapas y algunos hombres parecían estar a punto de sacar su maquillaje y retocarse, otros buscando la mejor manera de impresionar a cualquier individuo; mientras que los empresario lucían como una horda de pervertidos con ganas de follarse a las bellezas, para después presumir.

El menor Uesugi no estaba para soportar egos de nadie, bastante tenía con el suyo; herido al enterarse de algún pasaje de la vida desconocida de Ryuichi. Se prometió a sí mismo evitar llevar a su mente a esos recónditos lugares. Si no lo sabía ni modo.

Alzó la mirada y notó la presencia del castaño, bailaba con la polaca, tenían apariencia de estar muy entretenidos. Los ojos fijos en la pareja, una amargura se extendió por su ser, se estaba volviendo cotidiana, muy conocida para su gusto. Buscó otra cosa para observar, una cortina, una copa, un vestido arrugado, borrachos impertinentes emergentes.

Suspiró profundo, esquivó cualquier encuentro, pero no puedo adivinar los movimientos de la acompañante de Sakuma cuando de un jalón lo apartó de Madeleine.

—Tatsuha-kun ya bailaste mucho con ella, ahora me toca a mí, anda, anda, anda, andaaaaaa!— creyó ver cómo le cerraba un ojo coqueto al cantante. Su cerebro no trabajó de inmediato, se dejó llevar sin reparar que, una vez más, su amado estaba solo con Legrand

—Y bien ¿cuál es tu bendito plan? ¿Molestarme con el chico?— preguntó calmadamente mientras le extendía la mano a Madeleine, ella no estaba muy confiada en el gesto, así que no lo aceptó

—No tengo ninguno. No soy como tú…—arrastró las palabras— para mí bailar con tu pareja me parece perfectamente normal, común, no quiero robártelo, ni provocarte celos— y caminó rumbo a uno de los balcones, estar junto a él le daba náuseas.

El líder de Nittle Grasper la siguió, tranquilo, sin muecas exageradas, ni expresiones tiernas.

—No te le acerques— le susurró al oído cuando la hubo alcanzado— lo quiero…

—Usar–completó—es mejor palabra. Tu no….No me hagas repetir — esbozó una sonrisa cansada, era desgastante tener el deber de meterle en la cabeza a ese sinvergüenza un poco de verdades— ya, no intentaré nada …

Ambos se quedaron callados.

El monje los encontró, por su rostro, se notaba un desagrado por el lapso junto a la modelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió, el moreno tenía un aspecto descuidado?

—Lo siento, al parecer su amiga Paz, Sakuma-san, es alérgica a algo y se la van a llevar al hospital, la acompañará Ludwika-san y…— jadeaba un poco

—… _peut-être l'envie… ou seulement elle a besoin d'attention pour sa vie—_soltó la modelo con desparpajo.

A Ryu no le agradaba el francés y después del engaño comenzó a aborrecerlo y era peor si venía de la boca de su ex amante, además ni le entendía, ni un poco; siempre le parecieron gorgoriteos horrorosos.

Tatsuha no disimuló la sonrisa

—_Oui, je pense la même chose, mais elle était le visage avec grains, aussi, elle n'était pas hereuse… je ne savais pas que les grains étaient symptômes des jalousies—_ contestó y ambos soltaron la carcajada

¿Cómo la percepción de algo cambia de un momento a otro? ¿Es posible? Se preguntó a si mismo Ryuichi; el idioma odiado por más de 10 años de pronto le pareció curioso, en Tatsuha no sonaba seseos extraños, elegante quizá, romántico si se exagera, ¿sería la perfecta ecuación formada por la corbata floja y la camisa cuidadosamente desabotonada en los primeros ojales? ¿a caso fue la expresión arrogante? ¿la risa despreocupada? ¿las circunstancias? ¿Cuáles circunstancias?

—Sakuma-san… mmm… ¿No piensa ir?... — al parecer sus cavilaciones duraron más de un par de segundos

—Ehhh… ¡si! Sólo a investigar. No te muevas de aquí… ehh..na-no… si ahora vuelvo— salió disparado al salón

—_Tout va bien. Tu parle français_! — dijo Madeleine entusiasmada. El muchacho era una caja de monerías

—Un poco, voy a clases

—¿Qué estudias?

—A parte de los idiomas. Nada. Soy un monje, mi padre también lo es, tal vez algún día herede el templo, no sé realmente…

—Singular— la pelirroja miró al chico por un rato, después de su bolsa sacó una tarjeta y se la extendió— Soy Madeleine Legrand, si algún día te interesa modelar o sólo quieres hablar, llámame, viviré en Japón desde ahora…

—Gra-gracias. Yo soy Tatsuha Uesugi. Fue un placer— hizo una reverencia. Madeleine le revolvió los cabellos y se marchó dejando al joven en el balcón solo.

No fue nada. Unas cuantas manchas e irritación en la piel; por la intempestiva llegada de su compañero se la imaginó revolcándose por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Como buen amigo le dio unas palmaditas y huyó, no soportaría sus histerias.

Caminó de nuevo donde Tatsuha, pero fue interceptado por Noriko. Un problema más.

—Deja de pelear por Legrand como niño tonto. Te vi. Fuiste por ella dos veces, ¿no deberías estar con tu acompañante? Además ¿de qué hablaron? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde está Tatsuha? Seguramente estabas celoso del muchacho. ¡Madura Ryu!

_Uno. No peleo por Madeleine, peleo para que no se le acerque a Tatsuha-san_

_Dos. No soy un niño tonto, soy muy inteligente más de lo que puedas imaginar._

_Tres. Mi pareja me pidió buscar a la estúpida de Paz; una tarada, que a pesar de saber sus alergias, come camarones, trufas o sepa dios qué!_

_Cuatro. De qué podemos hablar ¡de lo sucedido hace 10 años! Y no es obvio lo que dijo. A veces dices cosas bastante tontas_

_Cinco. Voy a su encuentro, descubrí cosas interesantes en él._

_Y Seis. Y si no me equivoco, desde los 13 aproximadamente que soy maduro._

—Nori, puedo irme, deje al cordero cerca del lobo. Necesito salvarlo.— se fue sin mayor explicación para la tecladista.

—¡maldito Ryu no me dejes así! ¡¿Quién es el cordero?— su berrinche acabó cuando vio a Sakuma cruzarse con su ex novia sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Su boca se abrió.

Disfrutaba el humo en sus pulmones. ¿Pensar? En realidad no. ¿Para qué? ¿Dañarse? ¿Autocompadecerse?

—Ña, Ño, ñuuooo, Waaaaooo, ta, ta, tan— canturrreaba sin sentido Tatsuha, evadiéndose un poco de la realidad. Miró lo que quedaba del cigarro, sonrió y se felicitó mentalmente porque en la confusión robó la cajetilla de Paz, esa mujer tenía mal gusto para fumar, mira que escoger clavo en lugar de tabaco, eso no la hacía original, sino snob, en fin, no era su problema, además a caballo dado no se le ve el colmillo, siguió con sus sonidos guturales— tuwo, larana oooooo iii wiii

—¿Qué se supone que dices Tatsuha?— esa voz la conocía, pero esas intenciones sólo en sus sueños.

Noriko se acercó lo suficiente para que Madeleine la viera, la extranjera sólo levantó las cejas en señal de reconocimiento y esbozó una sonrisa forzada, pensó caminar hacia otra dirección pero ya era tarde. Se toparía de frente con la sobreprotectora amiga de su ex novio. Seguramente la asaltaría con preguntas, o la miraría con asco…

—…No sólo le rompes el corazón, ahora…

—Ahora no hago nada.... a ti— enfatizó — No te debo explicaciones. Au revoir.

Durante su relación con Sakuma no se llevaban bien, pero tampoco había actitudes groseras, sólo una cortesía sencilla, sin pretensiones, naturalmente forzada. La modelo hubiera jurado que Kawabata, Ukai en estos tiempos, la buscaría para asesinarla, después de enterarse de aquel día; pero no, sorprendentemente ni Seguchi ni ella salieron en defensa de su amiguito.

—Ryuichi se cuida solo. Por él no me preocup…

—No soy una golfa. Por favor, no me hagas sentir así, no soy la mala…—dijo con apagada voz la pelirroja

—Claro que no.— pronunció melodiosamente Tohma Seguchi— Un gusto verte de nuevo. Escuché que vivirás aquí ¿es verdad?— no contestó, siempre frente a él tuvo miedo, esa seguridad envuelta en dulzura siempre fue espeluznante.

—Es hora de marcharme. Fue un placer verlos de nuevo— siguió su camino

—Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio— Madeleine volteó inmediatamente a mirar al hombre, ¿cómo podía enterarse de todo? Se supone que estaba bajo control, nadie debía saberlo aún…— si te interesa te puedo ofrecer un negocio, ahora que ya no modelarás…

—No gracias, adiós…

Todo cambia, se transforma, las cosas evolucionan, pero la perversidad de ese hombre, jamás.

—no digo nada…es como un mantra... Ahh. Pensé que no volvería, bueno después de todo… usted…y la amistad con..— se calló sólo decía estupideces, ordenó sus pensamientos a duras penas, formuló— ¡Ha sido una noche interesante! ¿no? Tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo y lo pisó. Después se arrepintió. Fue un comportamiento vulgar y desagradable; había ceniceros por todas partes.

—¿Por qué suena diferente en ti?— se recargó en el barandal, junto al joven

—¿Qué?

—Ese endemoniado idioma— se acercó a él un poco más—Tatsuha lo miró a los ojos. No daba crédito.

—Supongo que por el acento, además aunque sea el mismo idioma no quiere decir que se hable igual, el de Francia es distinto al de Haití así como nosotros con nuestras provincia…—no terminó su breve clase, Ryuichi Sakuma lo estaba besando

—Cómo te enteraste de eso— Noriko movía una copa de un lado para otro, el líquido amenazaba con salir y manchar la carísima ropa del presidente

—En esta vida no hay secretos— sonrió complacido

—¿Y lo del trabajo?

—Una mera broma, aunque no sé, no me molestaría poner una escuela de modelaje con el sello de NG, ¿no crees? Avancemos en todos los rubros del espectáculo…

Ukai suspiró cansada, verdad o mentira, él era capaz de muchas cosas con tal de ser el mejor, el de las ganancias, un típico bastardo.

_Cenicienta era feliz, pero la maldad apareció y terminó convirtiéndose en la sirvienta de sus malvadas hermanastras. Cenicienta conoció al príncipe en un baile. Cenicienta olvidó un zapato. El príncipe la buscó, se casaron… fueron felices por siempre._

La cabeza de Tasuha estaba vacía, sus pensamientos tomaron el primer vuelo a la inconsciencia, se dejó llevar. Los labios de Ryuichi eran suaves, sabían a manzana; se movían con pasión. No supo el momento cuando arribaron de nuevo sus ideas, venían acompañadas, empezaron a golpear constantemente y rondaban con hachas y mechas para incendiar su felicidad.

Comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué de la reacción del cantante, el por qué hoy justamente, el por qué de estar ahora en el balcón, el por qué no podía reaccionar y besarlo como él solía hacerlo en sus sueños, al parecer, no respondía como le gustaría.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos de Sakuma recorrer su espalda, en sus fantasías, él tomaba el control no su amado y sobre todo, a estas alturas ya estaría sobre él; pero algo no le funcionaba ¿el amor convierte a los hombres en impotentes?

Ryuichi se retiró un poco para respirar y mirarlo a los ojos, la escena le pareció aún mejor el chico tenía una cara de confusión; así que se mordió el labio sensualmente, y le susurró al oído "¿quieres ir a un mejor lugar?"

Entonces Tatsuha descubrió que de impotente a eyaculador precoz sólo hay una pregunta, porque ahora no se preocupaba por no responder sino por evitar que se le notara una erección, por tan poco contacto. ¿A caso no era un experto en los menesteres de la lujuria y la pasión?

—S-Sí, vayamos— sonrió tontamente

—Pero rápido y con cautela. No queremos a K cerca ¿verdad?

—N-no— está noche había tartamudeado más que en toda su vida

Ryuichi lo tomó de la mano, y asomó la cabeza para ver si había moros en la costa. Nada por aquí, nada por allá. Volteó hacia el menor

—Quédate aquí, necesitamos una distracción— Ryuichi salió en una dirección desconocida mientras el chico Uesugi aún no daba crédito de la situación de este momento.

—¡Hola Nori! Sabes en estos momentos necesito un favor, en pocas palabras encárgate de K, tengo que irme rápido…

—No entiendo como …

Ryuichi magistralmente comenzó a lloriquear y la tecladista intentó contenerlo, sorprendida por esas lágrimas falsas tan repentinas, sintió entonces una presencia detrás de ella y supo en ese instante que su amigo sabía controlar al manager que tanto temía Shindou.

—K…K— se limpió las lágrimas el castaño— Nori-chan está molesta conmigo y contigo, dice que eres un irresponsable por dejarme cerca de Madeleine, se pregunta cómo eres capaz de monitorearme y no darte cuenta de las verdaderas amenazas…— respiró sonoramente

— ¡Lo protejo!— le dijo a la mujer. Y como sólo falta una pequeña chispa para prender cualquier combustible Ukai comenzó a gritarle al americano, como cada vez que se encontraban, Ryuichi aprovechó para escapar sonriente. K volteó por un instante y pensó_ Un poco de ventaja no será suficiente…_

_OoOoOoOoO_

Una casa. Unos niños, aunque no se podía, quizá adopción, bueno un perro y un gato. Vivirían en el templo, tendrían noches emocionantes. No. No. Era demasiado, ir paso a paso, esperar, planear una buena declaración, elaborar una verdadera estrategia, ya tenía todo sólo faltaba un brinco, un brinquito, chiquito… después de todo él que actúo fue Sakuma ¿no?

_Si_

Y … no besas a nadie que no quieras…¿verdad?

_En ocasiones… por mero deseo_

Pero Sakuma-san, My Honey no es así. Es sincero y alegre…

_**Parece**__ sincero y alegre_

¿No me haría algo así …?

_No, porque eres….eres….¿qué eres?_

Su amigo..

_Un conocido_

Su asistente

_Un trabajador_

_OoOoOoO_

Sakuma miró al chico, parecía muy pensativo, eso lo hacía lucir más sexy, posó su mano en sus mejillas y al chico le brillaron los ojos, cualquier pensamiento fue removido, un mañana, un por qué no eran necesarios en ese instante. Nada.

Ryu lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la fiesta, ni siquiera se percató del auto que tomaron. Se sentía drogado, flotaba, o simplemente vagaba en el universo. Esta era su realidad, su momento y había que aprovecharlo, cinco segundos tardaron para que la boca del cantante se acercara a su oído y le susurrara sensual "Deberíamos continuar, del conductor no te preocupes, no nos puede ver" El menor alzó la vista y miró una especie de vidrio como en las limosinas ¡al demonio! Como si le importará que lo vieran o no, comenzó besarlo con frenesí, sentía su lengua caliente.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar debajo de la camisa de Sakuma ¡lo estaba tocando! , las sacó cuidadosamente y le quitó la chaqueta, no es que lo fueran hacer ahí mismo, simplemente: menos ropa, era mejor, rápidamente se liberó de su sacó, y miró a Ryuichi arrebatárselo y arrojarlo a su lado, los botones de la camisa del cantante no fueron estorbos para besar su pecho. Recostado el cantante, Tat acarició su entrepierna…

—¡Hemos llegado!— apenas pudo pronunciar el castaño consecuencia de las atenciones

—¿Dónde? ¿Tan rápido?— empezó a odiar a Einstein y su relatividad

—A mi casa. ¿No querrás hacerlo aquí?

—Yo me acostumbró…

—Ohhh— se mordió el labio y se acercó— si de todos modos es sólo un rato…

Tatsuha lo sorprendió con un abrazo, abrió la puerta tan rápido del automóvil y los arrastró hacia la entrada de su bello, bello pent-house, el chico estaba mostrando aptitudes verdaderamente interesantes y ¡gracias a dios el elevador era un espacio perfecto para el preámbulo!

_si de todos modos es sólo un rato…_

Tatsuha soltó de pronto a Ryu

—No será sólo uno ¿verdad?

—No— contestó sin entender, el pantalón estaba apretándole la creciente erección y comenzaba a irritarse— No— repitió

Justo en la puerta cuando Ryu la abrió y esperaba que entrara con él y tener una buena noche de sexo con este jovencito, notó que el otro no se movió. Cuando volteó a verlo, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches

—pe-pero ¿no vas a entrar? ¿No íbamos a pasar la noche juntos?— preguntó con temor

—Porque no lo dejamos al final, no hay que saltarnos los pasos ¿no crees?— le cerró un ojo coqueto y dio media vuelta — se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó despacio e intentó hacerlo lo más digno posible, porque "su creciente amor" se lo impedía

Ryuichi estaba frustrado…

—_Tú te lo pierdes_— pensó y dio un portazo

OoOoOoO

Duele

_Duele_

¿Y si me regresó?

_Querías tener, esta vez, una relación como dios manda ¿no?_

Aguantar estoicamente

_O buscar un baño, desahogarte y san se acabo_

OoOoOoO

Sintió algo frío en su nuca y cuando tocó el objeto, sus preocupaciones aumentaron, ahora ya no eran sexuales sino la conservación de su vida.

—¿Por qué no entraste?— preguntó la fría voz del manager

—No te daré explicaciones…..qui-quita esa cosa de mi cabeza por favor

—De acuerdo boy, pero tenemos que hablar— Tatsuha sólo alzó los hombros, tenía cosas en que pensar, no perdería el tiempo aquí, pero el arma en sus manos le susurraba estar quietecito— te llevaré a tu casa. Go!

—No estoy muy de acuerdo, es que…

—Dije—mostró la magnum— te llevaré a tu casa, además quieres tu saco de regreso ¿no?

El monje se tocó el pecho y como flash llegó a su mente la escena, además si llegaba sin él, seguro moriría a manos de Shindou o en el peor de los casos de Eiri.

Un camino largo, silencioso a pesar de la amenaza del manager de parlotear, ni siquiera hubo música, cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de Maiko, K miró al muchacho con lástima.

—Olvidaste el zapato. Esa era la clave.— arrancó y dejó a Tatsuha confundido y mirando sus pies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

**Si te vas a arrepentir mejor no jugamos.**

Shuichi se paseaba por la cocina, le gustaban los sábados, aunque tenía trabajo, K no iba por él y llegaba más tarde, o por lo menos lo suficiente para desayunar con Yuki. Lo miró feliz y se contuvo de saltarle encima. Esa no era una acción apropiada por las mañanas, pues el escritor amanecía de un humor insoportable y él no quería una pelea.

El periódico como todas las mañanas reposaba en la mesa, Eiri lo tomaría en cualquier momento y comenzaría a leerlo, no habría problema si fuera otro día, pensó Shindou, quería tomarlo ver la sección de espectáculos, eliminar cualquier posible evidencia de su pecado.

El escritor se puso sus anteojos, comenzaría con su ritual de cada mañana, así que el cantante corrió para apoderarse del periódico primero; Eiri lo miró con odio ¿Desde cuando al idiota le interesaban las noticias? ¡Prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos!

—¿Qué te pasa?—murmuró enojado

—Es que … Sakuma-san saldrá y… quiero ver si hay un poster suyo o…una entrevista….—lo hojeó lo más rápido, hasta hallar la sección de espectáculos y ahí en la portada lucía su ídolo en primer plano, y en segundo, su cuñado, no es que se viera nítido, pero seguramente Yuki si lo reconocería al igual que lo que llevaba puesto.

—Mira… ¡te lo dije!— le mostró la imagen tapando con su mano la imagen del monje

—Idiota–fue su única contestación, le quitó el resto del diario, ni siquiera levantó la vista lo suficiente para notar el detalle de Shuichi ocultando la mitad de la fotografía.

El cantante revisó rápidamente el suplemento, podría aparecer otra fotografía o algún nombre. No hubo resultado. La única posible mención de Tatsuha era una fotografía donde se veía a Sakuma sonriente hablando, seguramente con alguien, pero sólo se veía un pedazo de persona. Nada reconocible. El pie de foto decía: "El vocalista de Nittle Grasper hablando con su elegante pareja". Al parecer a los medios no les interesaba la vida de Ryuichi, a diferencia de la suya. Shuichi suspiró cansado pero satisfecho de lograr lo imposible: engañar a Eiri, salir victorioso.

Se alegró de haber actuado rápido, si lo hubiera leído en la tarde, como todos los días, seguramente hubiera sido demasiado tarde y ambos recibirían la pena capital. Ahora, la preocupación se esfumaba. Cierto, actúo un poco extraño, pero no lo suficiente para levantar sospechas, se mantuvo en la segura línea de normalidad. Si su novio lo veía leer las noticias, seguramente lo enviaría al hospital, definitivamente era mejor que no se enterara. Shuichi rió tontamente; aunque Yuki lo notó, sólo levantó una ceja.

La parte más divertida fue arrancar, doblar y guardar la hoja acusatoria, se sintió como un espía, por su cabeza no pasó que sus acciones calificaban como engaño a su novio. Pasado el desayuno, el cantante se marchó feliz y orgulloso de su destreza, por su parte el rubio buscó la parte de espectáculos cuando se hubo marchado el menor ¿Qué era eso que lo emocionó tanto? Al encontrar mutilada una parte y leer el contenido no hizo más que sonreír. Su amante era todavía un mocoso.

Tatsuha se revolvió entre las cobijas. Quería dormir más, pero unas vocecillas, parecidas a ratones no lo dejaban en paz, abrió un ojo y las figuras a su alrededor se mostraron borrosas, lo cerró de nuevo. Recordó haber llegado ayer y acercado su rostro al de Maiko para contarle sus aventuras, pero como respuesta recibió un golpe y unos balbuceos que parecían decir "Si te dejaron con ganas no vengas conmigo"

Cada vez era más insoportable. Se levantó, se estiró y fue en busca de venganza por su sueño muerto. Al llegar a la cocina la hermana de Shindou parloteaba con otra tipa, una tipa de rizos, fea y con un cuerpo de miedo, al verlo se sonrojó y él le sonrió inocentemente

—Discúlpame, no sabía que alguien estaba en casa, me voy a vestir— el monje estaba consciente que sólo portaba sus bóxers y disfrutó ver la cara de la mujer y de Shindou-ni, al irse, quizá recibiría uno o dos golpes por parte de Maiko, pero bien valían la pena para comenzar a contarle lo de Sakuma, no es que fuera una colegiala, pero le hervía la sangre por decirlo, sí, contarlo era una forma de decir "si pasó".

—Debes estar contento, mi compañera la gorda, ahora, dirá que soy una zorra que vive en amasiato con un pobre diablo, de por si me odia…

—Entonces ¿para que la invitaste a tu casa?— bostezó y se acostó nuevamente

—No la invité y bueno….. ¡eso no importa! Ahora ¿Qué changos haces todavía en mi casa? ¡largo! — señaló la puerta—Tengo que alistarme para el trabajo y no me ayudas mucho shu shu!— lo levantó de un tirón y lo empujaba hacia la puerta cuando el monje gritó

—¡ME BESÉ CON SAKUMA!

El tiempo se paralizó por un instante Maiko no creía que el tonto cuñado de su hermano pudiera avanzar tan pronto, tomando en cuenta no sólo su historial de hormona con patas sino su nula capacidad del habla cuando se encontraba frente a él. Por otra parte, Tatsuha al verbalizarlo se sintió no exclusivamente un idiota, sino un imbécil, estúpido y demás groserías. Exteriorizarlo no le sirvió.

Los brazos de la mujer cayeron de forma natural.

—Ok, Sentémonos y hablemos

—No quiero— recogió sus pantalones del suelo — es mejor que me vaya, debo enviar esto a la tintorería, ¿dónde dejaste mi ropa con la que vine antes de…

—No sé… quizá si me cuentas … podría recordarlo— sus ojos no parecían bromear, ese gesto le recordó a Shuichi ¡vaya que se parecían!— no entiendo tus cambios de actitud— fue más seria— No soy adivina, ni tengo deseos de serlo…

—Parecía interesante decirlo, pero ahora que lo dije no suena tan bien tampoco me siento tan genial, además decir no, cuando pude haber dicho sí, me convierte en un imbécil ¿no? Al final lo dicho, dicho esta y no hay forma de cambiarlo ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo voy a ver ahora? — pronunció quedamente

—¿Eh?— Tatsuha si que tenía una forma muy particular de distribuir sus pensamientos, Maiko no entendió lo suficiente para darle una opinión— ¿por qué no me lo dices de nuevo? pero esta vez bien estructurado con puntos y comas; y en orden cronológico ¿te parece?

Haruko entró a la casa, era un asco, como siempre, pero diferente, usualmente se preocupaba de las manchas de chocolate, o las huellas en el piso, la comida tirada; hoy los cojines estaban en el suelo, algunas esculturas rotas, e indicios de una rabieta de adulto, extraño, muy extraño sobre todo porque su jefe estaba sentado en la sala, vestido como la noche anterior y con cara de haber pasado la noche en vela.

—Ahora si tengo trabajo— masculló— ¡No rompa las cosas! Puede cortarse y no quiero correr al hospital —Ryuichi no contestó a Haruko, ella lo agradeció no quería escuchar esa vez chillona tan temprano

—Debe ir a trabajar— se puso los guantes para recoger los pedazos de vidrio y porcelana regados por el piso

—Si— la voz sonó gruesa, cansada

—Durmió aunque sea un poco

—Si—tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de la televisión, la frente arrugada como si estuviera molesto

—supongo que su noche fue…— miró a su alrededor— emocionante—le hablaba para sacarlo de quicio, esta vez lo lograría.

Sakuma se levantó, acomodó su cabello y habló serio, no caería en las garras de esa anciana, tenía una inteligencia superior.

—Cuando termines prepara dos desayunos— caminó a su habitación— voy a ducharme

—Señor, no desperdiciaré comida para su conejo-oso de felpa— fue una advertencia

—La comida de Kumagoroh ya la preparé, de hecho está tomando el desayuno ahora— la mujer volteó, era verdad, la cabeza del conejo estaba sumergida en un tazón de cereal, horrorizada supo que su deber era limpiarlo, lavarlo, secarlo y tenerlo a tiempo para acompañar a su dueño al trabajo

—Kumagoroh-san me comentó que ya no te tiene confianza, teme que lo envenenes—continuó su sermón— Tu actitud hacia él ha pasado de un simple desagrado a una hostilidad fatal— era obvio su deseo de molestarla, pero ella no se dejaría impresionar por un tipo como él.

—De acuerdo Sakuma-san, estoy conforme con Kumagoroh así que no lo limpiaré… digo, para evitar que suceda un accidente—sonrió triunfal

—hablaré con él y … desahoga tu trabajó— farfulló

Haruko 2500. Sakuma Cero.

—¡Ya veo!... entonces así fue— Maiko no quería darle falsas esperanzas al chico, así que no comentó nada. A ella no le olía como un verdadero comienzo— vístete rápido tienes que llevar el traje al lugar que mi hermano te dijo

—Sí, tienes razón. Aprovecharé para ver a Sakuma-san, seguro se alegrará

—Pues eso no puedo asegurarlo…

—¿Eso qué significa?—no tuvo respuesta, Maiko corrió al baño so pretexto de una ducha

Haruko tenía listo los desayunos cuando Ryuichi apareció en la cocina, éste se sorprendió, ¿Cómo una mujer mayor podía moverse con esa rapidez? No le dijo nada, pasó automáticamente y abrió el refrigerador con tal de no verla a la cara. Ella refunfuñó y le pidió que se sentara. La puerta se escuchó. Sahashi entró, saludó a Haruko y Sakuma le pidió sentarse.

—¿Por qué de pronto tanta solemnidad?

—No puedo invitarte a desayunar sin tener otro propósito?

—Sinceramente—alzó la ceja molesta, ¿qué pretendía con tanto drama?—no lo creo, así que comienza. Por la cara de Haruko, cuando entré, debiste haber hecho una rabieta tamaño mundo— lo miró y remató —¿Qué sucedió?

Sakuma suspiró cansado. No quería decir nada; la había invitado para no sentirse solo, no para hablar de su vida.

—Me rechazaron

—¿eh?

—Cómo lo oyes— bebió su leche con chocolate— … y no tengo mucho que decir sobre el tema. Podemos continuar…

—¡QUÉ!..— Sahashi comenzaría a hiperventilarse en cualquier momento— ¡Por Dios que le dijiste a Madeleine!— Ryuichi escupió su leche por la sorpresa, ya había olvidado que su ex novia estaba en la fiesta y hasta de su conversación.

—¡Ella no!— miró con horror la mesa y el piso salpicado con manchas cafés producto de su bebida, Haruko lo regañaría

—¿Entonces?

—Fue mi pareja… Tatsuha, el chico que me….

—te acompaña a comer.. sí, si lo conozco… demonios y ¿estas bien?— se rascó la cabeza nerviosa, pues algo era seguro, a Sakuma lo que más le molestaba eran los rechazos , sencillamente porque eso no se le hacía al "gran dios musical"

—Al principio me molesté, sin embargo ahora estoy tranquilo y entiendo sus razones— ignoró las manchas, después resolvería el problema— finalmente, trabaja para mí, era poner en riesgo su empleo—cortó un pedazo de pan y lo masticó sonoramente

—No lo puedo creer— se masajeó las sienes— continuas con ese trauma… Quizá tuvo otras razones ¿Ya le preguntaste? O simplemente hiciste conjeturas para darte la razón…

Sakuma odió a su padre por mucho tiempo. Un hombre de negocios que sólo decía "Ahora no" "Después" , al pasar el tiempo el muchacho agradeció que le enseñará la importancia del trabajo y el respeto por el tiempo de los demás; lamentablemente su consideración duro lo mismo que la vida de su padre. Muerto el perro… pero revivió ayer, con todo un remolino de pensamientos.

—No hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo no existe nadie que haga cualquier cosa por mí ¿no crees?—el cantante cortó despreocupado otro pedazo de pan, cuando iba a echárselo a la boca Sahashi lo tomó del brazo

—A veces hacemos cosas que parecen desprecios, pero no es así…

—¿A quién defiendes?—la miró fríamente, con un resentimiento guardado, de años. Ella sintió un piquete, como si una abeja se hubiera vengado y enterrado su aguijón— Lo dices por mi padre, Tatsuha o tú— el hombre se zafó de la mano—A veces hacemos cosas que en verdad son desprecios—se burló

—Eres muy infantil—volteó el rostro, de cierta forma tenía razón; ella hablaba para defenderse por su pecado de hace años—Yo sólo no quiero que tomes las cosas para mal ni con el muchacho ni con tu padre, de eso ya fue..

—¿Años? No puedo creer que le tengas consideración al viejo, sobre todo tú… después de…—Sahashi se levantó no aguantaría el mismo reproche desde hacía 20 años— ¿ya te vas? ¡Vamos Saha-chan! El que se lleva se aguanta— ella lo miró con esos ojos azules iguales a los suyos, denotaban una tristeza escondida, impotente, de pronto se sentó como si esperara un castigo— Ok. Mi culpa, esto tomó otro rumbo.

Quedaron en silencio por un rato considerable. Sakuma se sintió culpable, aunque sabía de memoria la historia, todavía no perdonaba. La miró y le sonrió, no diría las palabras secretas que reconocieran un error suyo, pero tampoco lucharía por una causa perdida y tonta. Miró la mano de la mujer, la acarició tímidamente. Ella sabía el significado de todo aquello. Le revolvió el cabello, aceptaba su disculpa.

—Bien muchacho deberías trabajar ¿no?

—Acompáñame un rato ¿si?— otra vez el niño dulce, que no le simpatizaba — ¡Vayamos a NG nanoda!

Aceptaría, sin lugar a dudas, esa sonrisa valía cualquier trato.

La tintorería donde envío el lujoso traje de Eiri estaba muy cerca de NG, seguramente era el lugar de confianza para esas vestimentas ridículas que utilizaba su cuñado. En el trayecto hacia su destino Maiko no quiso hablar del asunto, eso no era bueno. Se fue directo a la cafetería sin pronunciar palabra. Seguramente estaba molesta por alguna de las tantas estupideces de mujeres.

Una vez más miró la entrada como si fuera el inframundo, ¿miedo? Un poco, el necesario para no correr y volver a Kyoto, pero demasiado para entrar a la disquera. Ya llevaba tiempo en querer entrar y buscar a Sakuma, sin embargo, sus piernas no respondían muy bien, se alejaban a punto de cruzar el umbral.

Nervioso tronó sus dedos, era el momento de demostrar su valentía de decir "Quiero una relación seria. Te quiero. Acéptame. Ámame, Casémonos. Vivamos juntos. Envejezcamos y..". Otra vez la exageración.

Ahora o nunca.

NG. Bonito lugar para trabajar toda la gente era muy amable, Sahashi se preguntó si era porqué venía junto con Ryu; lo miró, el muchacho hablaba con unas personas acerca de arreglos y cosas técnicas inentendibles, zangoloteaba a Kumagoroh, ¡pobre muñeco!; ella se acercó a los ventanales y distinguió una figura aproximándose a la puerta, salía de su campo visual y después aparecía de nuevo como si no hubiera entrado, y otra vez; cerca, lejos; cerca, lejos. Rió, _Un indeciso._

Ahora o nunca.

_Lo que tenga que tronar que truene_, pensó y se lanzó a la hoguera como dios azteca.

La figurilla desapareció. _¡Qué lástima!_ , se divertía mucho viéndola.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁS DEMONIO! EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME VAS A EXPLICAR QUE PASÓ AYER— gritó fúrica Noriko Ukai

—¡Nooooriiiiii-chaaaan! Estoy hablando con los técnicos—lloriqueó— en un momento, en un momento.

Pasaron 40 minutos en los que la tecladista conversó con Sahashi, cuando el cantante terminó con sus indicaciones. Les pidió que fueran algún lugar, sin molestias, sin gente.

_A la chingada no está,_ lo había buscado por toda la empresa. El destino había querido no encontrarlo hoy; bien, lo había intentado, falló. Él estaba conforme con eso.

Se sentó en una banca cercana de la habitación dónde Ryuichi dormía, jugaba, pintaba ¿su oficina?, un término más preciso sería "su madriguera", exacto, _como un topo._ Tatsuha sonrió consecuencia de sus pensamientos tontos. Cerró los ojos, de pronto se sintió como un imbécil.

Durante todo el día su nerviosismo había amenazado con desatar una batalla entre su cordura y sus deseos, ahora, sentado ahí se tranquilizó, por unos segundos el mundo no lucía como un cruel juego, ver los rayos del sol colarse por los ventanales le decían que todo podía resolverse. No había nada imposible, ni inalcanzable.

—Nori-chan eres un poco exagerada, no deberías ponerte en un plan tan pesado

—_Esa voz— _una mezcla de emoción y terror se agolparon en la boca del estómago. Abrió los ojos y miró a su lado izquierdo, ahí estaba no sólo Ryu, sino Noriko y la mujer rara del bar, entraron sin siquiera mirarlo, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Esperaría cuando saliera para hablar con él.

Pero se tardaban mucho. Se acercó a la puerta y sin pensarlo la empujó despacio para ver si estaba abierta y lo estaba. Una mueca de felicidad. Escuchar no es malo ¿o sí? ¡Al diablo!

Entraron al cuarto. A Sahashi le dio flojera cerrar la puerta y la dejó entreabierta por si había que salir corriendo… pues con el genio de Sakuma todo podía suceder, ya que desde la mañana esto no parecía mejorar.

—Sólo quiero saber porque te contradices. En verdad no te entiendo Ryuichi. Así de sencillo— Noriko habló calmada.

—No lo hago— contestó de igual forma el cantante. Sahashi miró a la puerta porque notó algo extraño, quizá alguien entraría. Pero no sucedió nada.

—Claro que sí. No soy tonta, sé que tuviste algo que ver con Tatsuha y creo que es bueno, es un chico agradable, pero no sé si estás bien con eso— su rostro mostraba una serenidad sospechosa

—Estoy bien, si eso es todo…

Forzaba su oído pero podía oír sus palabras. Qué diferentes se escuchaban, tan serios.

— ¿piensas tener algo con él?—atacó

—NO

—Bien, supongo que ir dañando a las personas es un excelente estilo de vida —los ánimos se estaban calentando Ukai sabía del amor de Tatsuha y esa despreocupación de parte de su amigo comenzó a enfermarla

—Tatsuha ya es mayor se puede defender solo. No necesitó de tu permiso ayer ¿verdad? No me trates como el malo de la película nanoda!— tomó un crayón, pero la tecladista se lo arrebató y lo miró a los ojos

—Pensé que lo amabas… si no es así no lo digas a viva voz cada vez que puedas

_¿A mí? _

—Y lo hago, pero también me canso de no ser correspondido— levantó la voz, ¿quién se creía para decirle eso? — ¿Crees que no me canso? ¿Crees qué para mí es fácil que Shuichi no me mire?

Todo se nubló

Las dos mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas, raras eran las veces cuando Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalista de Nittle Grasper perdía los estribos.

—Es difícil esperarlo. Es difícil mirar como su supuesto y maravilloso novio se pavonea con él. Restregándomelo, cuando el imbécil ese se mete con la primera puta que pasa por su camino— su voz amarga y molesta, su cara desesperada, sus ojos tristes— Yo también tengo necesidades.

—Ryu..

—No te molestes Noriko. No me tengas lástima. Shuichi no me ama, está bien, lo sé, pero no lo acepto. Amarlo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y no lo tiraré a la basura por una noche— una mueca sardónica— lo peor es no ver avances— rió infantil— ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre, al menos que se lo pida, y sólo habla de … Yuki— escupió el nombre como si fuera un desagradable bocado.

Ukai lo abrazó y el cantante se recargó en ella

—Nee así es la vida, ¿verdad Nori?— la tecladista inclinó la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

Caía por un abismo profundo, negro. No pensaba. Su mente estaba en blanco. Ni lágrimas ni dolor sentía. Tampoco podía moverse; el tiempo se había paralizado. Totalmente ensimismado. Una voz a lo lejos escuchó, cada vez se hacía más audible, hasta que sintió que lo movían.

—Es malo escuchar por las puertas. ¿Espero que eso no lo hagas en casa?— Shindou lo miraba sonriente

Todo se agolpó. Odio. Amor. Rencor. Envidia.

Los ojos de Tatsuha cambiaron, esa calidez diaria, esa picardía se transformo en una gélida mirada. Sin darle tiempo al pelirrosa lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó al piso con el labio sangrando. El monje se largó sin dar ninguna explicación.

Las personas dentro de la habitación salieron al escuchar el ruido. Ryuichi casi llora al ver al cantante sangrando. Shuichi entendió un poco esa reacción de parte de su cuñado, al mirar quienes salían, debía averiguar el por qué.

El moreno no pensaba mientras caminaba a la oficina de Seguchi, cuando llegó a su destino, ignoró a la secretaría prohibirle el paso. Miró al rubio y sin siquiera contextualizarlo le gritó:

—¡ACEPTO TU OFERTA!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XV**

**Yo sufro. Tú sufres. Él sufre. No conjuguemos más.**

—¡ACEPTO TU OFERTA!— le gritó Tatsuha al presidente de NG Records. Seguchi lo miró extraño, algunos segundos fueron suficientes para comprender a qué se refería. El muchacho lucía desencajado, tal vez, por azahares del destino se había enterado de algo no satisfactorio. Pero no era de su interés. Tohma, quien tenía unos papeles en la mano, los bajo y los colocó delicadamente en un folder para hablar de negocios con el hermano de Mika.

—Y a qué debo tu repentina entrada y tu respuesta afirmativa— sonrió

—Mis razones no te interesan. Qué quieres que haga exactamente —todavía de pie miraba al rubio con todo el rencor posible en su ser.

—No me meteré. Bien, es sencillo, sólo ponlo a trabajar. Fácil ¿no?— esa estúpida mueca de felicidad parecía tatuada a su rostro. Tatsuha deseo escupirlo.

—Fácil sería si no lo conociera— jaló una silla para sentarse. Controló su voz, no le daría el gusto de verlo durante más tiempo descolocado por los comentarios de Sakuma—Ahora, si no te molesta— levantó una ceja y puso su dedo en su nariz en un gesto dubitativo— ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para mantenerlo "vigilado" y ocupado?

—Tú no me diste los tuyos— cruzó los brazos

—Si voy a ser juguete en lo que sea, que sea esto, me gustaría saber si soy peón o alfil— fijó sus ojos en él— ¿desde cuándo son importantes los pensamientos de los mercenarios? Ellos sólo cumplen…lo interesante viene de los autores intelectuales — Tohma no se intimidó, soltó una risilla tonta

—Sólo quiero que se dediqué a trabajar. ¿Es mucho pedir?—contestó burlón

—Ahh! Ya veo estas molesto con él… mmm.. quieres fastidiarlo— miró una figurilla en su escritorio, era horrenda hecha de plastilina o de algún material manejable. ¿Un regalo de su sobrina? No. Este tipo no se permitía tener algo tan personal a la vista de todos. Sería diferente si se tratara de un premio… al menos que fuera de Eiri. ¿Estaría tan enfermo de tener algo de su hermano de pequeño? —quizá fue por marcharse a XMR, dejar todo para una vez más irse lejos— tomó esa estatuilla amorfa y comenzó a jugar con ella— si estoy en lo correcto y por lo que me han dicho fue su idea contratarme— lo miró y le sonrió retadoramente— corrígeme si me equivoco. Sería maravilloso si su soldadito tomara sus propias decisiones, tal vez ponerlo a trabajar, molestarlo. Lamentablemente no podría echarlo a patadas porque sería perder contra ti y sería capaz de soportar al verdugo que él mismo se impuso…. No sé… por mero orgullo— guardó silencio por unos instantes

—Pues..

—Aún no termino, falta la majestuosidad de todo esto: tú. Al final, aunque todo sea tu plan—lo señaló acusadoramente— él no lo sabrá —alzó los hombros conformándose con su destino—no podrá odiarte. Me odiará a mí en todo caso ¿No es así?— esa mirada era calca de la del escritor.

—Te subestimé— le quitó la figurilla y la colocó en donde antes reposaba

—Todos lo hacen—resopló y se levantó. No miró al presidente, caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo unos instantes, entonces exclamó—Quiero pase para todos los cocteles y no es broma— salió sin esperar respuesta; tampoco le interesaba una, se trataba de una demostración, a pesar de todo seguía siendo Tatsuha Uesugi, el monje libertino, despreocupado, desgraciado, … al menos eso deseaba.

El muchacho cerró la puerta. Seguchi sintió una ola de emoción por todo su cuerpo. Quién unos meses antes le parecía un estúpido malcriado, hoy, demostraba un entendimiento superior a todos sus 20 años de vida. Hasta él puede crecer; sólo una cosa cosquilleaba en su buen rato ¿Cómo podía creer que el motivo era el dinero? A Tohma Seguchi no lo movía metas tan impuras como esas.

Como amigo de toda la vida de Ryuichi pretendía su bienestar, no los montones de billetes ni la fama… y el motivo más importante, el más pesado: tener la razón sobre él, ganarle, decir "Te lo dije". Eso sí valía la pena.

La cara de Ryuichi mostraba una preocupación exagerada, daba la impresión que Shuichi yacía en una cama de hospital, demacrado y con un diagnóstico de muerte pronta, pero sólo era un pelirrosa sentado y con el labio inferior sangrando e hinchado.

—Shu-chan ¿Qué pasó? ¡Qué alguien llamé al médico!¡Rápido hay un herido!—daba vueltas sobre su propio eje. Noriko suspiró cansada, ese idiota nunca cambiaría. Le dio la mano a Shindou para levantarlo del piso.

—Lo siento me caí y mi cara besó el suelo…ehhh… y pues comencé a sangrar..ehhh me duele mucho y pues me quedé así y ustedes salieron …y...yap— su voz no se escuchaba muy bien porque no quería abrir su boca lo suficiente consecuencia de la dolencia.

—aja? Y por qué cuando salimos estabas sentado y no bocabajo ¿eh?— preguntó suspicaz Ukai — si te caíste lo más lógico era…

—¡NO IMPORTA NORI-CHAN!—gritó Sakuma— ahora lo más importante es ayudarlo y evitar que muera

—Ryuichi yo no creo que muera por tan nimia herida— dijo casi inaudible Sahashi, pero no la escuchó

—Sakuma-san, no se preocupe, de verdad no es de importancia. Fui muy torpe. Eso es todo. Ya me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer— dijo apenado, llevaba la mano en la boca y su gesto aún era de dolor

—¿Por qué no pides el día?— sugirió ventajoso, ya formulaba un plan dentro de su cabeza— no podrás cantar así— Noriko lo miró fastidiada. No perdía el tiempo.— No sé, quizás quieras..

—¡ir con Yuki!— se emocionó el pelirrosa y no pudo escuchar el crujir del corazón del vocalista de Nittle Grasper— ¿Quiere acompañarme a decírselo a mis compañeros? Usted será mi testigo ¿si?— preguntó

Sakuma aceptó de mala gana, pero con perfecta cara de alegría. Otra vez ganaba el imbécil del escritor sin siquiera estar presente, debería acostumbrarse; debería olvidarlo, debería buscar otro amor, debería, debería, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Él no se daría por vencido por un tipo odioso, arrogante y egocéntrico ¿Qué se pensaba ese tal Yuki Eiri?¿un ser único? ¿el mejor? Nada de eso, si tan sólo el pelirrosa le diera una oportunidad, en diez minutos lograría que lo idolatrara.

_Pero como se trata de mí, tardaría mucho más, s_oltó una risilla y Shindou lo miró extraño

—¿Sakuma-san..?— quiso saber el motivo de esa explosión de alegría

—¿mm? Lo siento, no es nada— se excusó con las manos y Kumagoroh se sacudía violentamente— Mi imaginación nanoda...

Shuichi preguntó entonces como le había ido en el _Fashion Fever Fest_, ¿había pasado algo importante? Y, aunque las preguntas del pelirrosa estaban inyectadas de alegría, las respuestas tenían un tono distinto, no tristeza ni enojo, un poco de fastidio o aburrimiento, como si las contestara todos los días. El muchacho lo entendió: no había sido una buena noche, ahora, ¿sólo para Sakuma o también para el monje? ¿Por qué desquitarse con él? De acuerdo_, Por idiota, _esa era una respuesta lógica, pero las cosas no le cuadraban muy bien.

¿El niñato loco y violento tendría la respuesta?¿Se la diría? Porque Sakuma no contaría nada, sólo frases sueltas y envueltas en historias subnormales ficticias. Shuichi sonrió malévolamente ¡con lo que le gustaba jugar al espía! Él se enteraría, descubriría la razón de su labio sangrante.

Llegaron a la puerta de la cabina de grabación donde se encontraban los Bad Luck. Shuichi se detuvo para poder decirle el plan, sin embargo, Ryuichi lo miró intensamente y delicadamente; con un poco de miedo acercó su mano al rostro del menor, comenzó a delinear los labios suavemente con un dedo, quería probarlos, pero era un riesgo estúpido.

_Uno debe conformarse con las oportunidades que la vida pone frente suyo, a veces nos confundimos y vemos situaciones cercanas, sencillas y a la mano, pesamos en su verosimilitud, no creemos en el peligro, nos lanzamos y fracasamos…fracaso…_

Ryuichi Sakuma no lo haría, pero ¡qué ganas tenía de cometer la estupidez más maravillosa! Se acercó lo suficiente para poner nervioso a Shuichi, en esos momentos se aclaraba un poco del por qué Tatsuha lo había golpeado, sin embargo, la negación era mejor, hacerse el tonto y guardar los pensamientos perturbadores.

—Sa-Sakuma-san—tartamudeó el chico

—¿Si?—preguntó descarado

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— la voz de Hiro heló la sangre de Ryuichi, quien atinó en alejarse

—Mira Hiro— corrió a mostrarle su hinchada herida— fue culpa de—detuvo la frase a tiempo. No lo diría frente a su ídolo— ¡Me duele!—lloriqueó

—¿Culpa de quién?— el guitarrista le echó una mirada rápida al mayor, ¿por qué acompañaba a su amigo? Y ¿Por qué tenía rastros de sangre seca en la boca?

—Una caída. Sakuma-san hizo el favor de traerme. ¿Crees que pueda tener el día libre? Es que quiero que Yuki me cure—dio vueltas de ballet, el guitarrista pudo jurar verlo volar por unos instantes. Fujisaki pondría el grito en el cielo.

_Yuki_, esa palabra era un arma cruel y capaz de destrozarle las entrañas al músico más famoso de Japón. Respiró profundo, detuvo un poco del aire en sus pulmones y después lo sacó. Esa técnica lo tranquilizó, hace mucho se la había enseñado una psicóloga para evitar ataques de ira, pues después de la muerte de su madre su comportamiento fue un descontrol total.

—Ahora me tengo que ir— sonrió pero contrastaba con unos ojos inmensamente tristes, casi lacrimosos. Se dio la vuelta y alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Ambos chicos correspondieron al gesto, sin notar el significado de esas acciones.

Ryuichi caminó lento.

_No es nuestro día, ¿verdad Kumagoroh?,_ escondió su mirada en el flequillo.

Los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en el parque, el sol rebozaba en todo su esplendor, incluso un par de gatos sobre la rama de un árbol parecían dar muestra de pertenecer a un mundo feliz, llenó de magia negada para el pequeño Tatsuha.

Su caminar asemejaba a un zombi, tenía la mirada pérdida y el rostro pálido. Con desgano levantó la vista lo suficiente para observar a una pareja de enamorados, ella sonreía tontamente y él le correspondía de la misma forma.

_Imbéciles, _pensó y caminó hacia su dirección; pasó lo suficientemente cerca para golpear al joven con su hombro, este lo quiso encarar tras el roce pero la mirada del moreno le indicaba una pelea segura; un mohín de disgusto se formó en su rostro pero ningún reclamo lo suficientemente convincente para golpearlo. Retirarse sin dejarle a ese sujeto una conmoción cerebral no fue del agrado del monje.

Harto de la vida en general y con la cabeza llena de imágenes yuxtapuestas decidió mantenerla en blanco. Fue en vano. Lo atiburraban, lo lastimaban y su punto de odio se concentraba nuevamente en el pelirrosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No tiene la culpa.

Tu madurez y la forma de afrontar la vida es la total y completa herencia de los Uesugi. Deberías sacudirte el polvo en lugar de revolcarte en él. De acuerdo, ser la víctima siempre resulta más sencillo e ir provocando lástima ante los demás te puede dar un placer sórdido…. Pero ¿estás contento con eso?

¿Caer en el lugar común y que todo el mundo te trate como el "plato de segunda mesa"? En el…"Como Shuichi no puede querer a Ryu puede quedarse con el eterno enamorado, con Tatsuha".

Soportar cada día su indiferencia, más dolorosa que los desprecios. ¿Estás dispuesto a esa maldita rutina? Si hay que ser sinceros y justos nunca te ofendió o humilló, no vociferó en tu contra, sencillamente no te quiso….

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Tatsuha golpeó, esta vez de forma accidental, a una mujer madura, bella aún y con el cabello recogido en un moño; vestida de negro y con lentes de sol; por el impacto, las gafas oscuras cayeron y se hicieron añicos. Lo miró directo a los ojos y con una vocecilla molesta le dijo:

—¿Cómo pretendes pagar por esto?— sus ojos mostraron furia por su accesorio accidentado— Tienes la menor idea del costo de esos— señaló los pedazos—Son de diseñador ¡niño idiota! — le gritó al borde de la histeria— ¡Hazte responsable!

Por primera vez en toda su vida entendió el significado de responsabilidad. Durante sus veinte años había creído que alguien responsable era quien todos los días iba a la escuela, cumplía con las tareas y era un buen hijo o un buen padre, tenía unas notas excelentes o éxito en su trabajo. Una persona responsable era un triunfador.

Falso. La responsabilidad tenía que ver con deudas y deberes, estaba obligado a satisfacer, reparar, las consecuencias de sus acciones y decisiones. Algunos afrontaban las circunstancias felices y muchos otros, más resignados que contentos luchaban por no dejarse arrastrar… y él…él los evadía.

Cerró los ojos no por los insultos que escupía la mujer, sino por esa racha de filosofía, hizo una reverencia y la miró directo a los ojos

—discúlpeme estaba distraído. Los pagaré, por el momento no tengo dinero, pero este es mi móvil —se lo extendió— quédeselo mientras…

—No es necesario niño— habló más calmada— estaba un poco enojada por lo del día…Me desquité contigo…

—De todos modos los pagaré, sacó un papel y garabateó— se lo mostró a la mujer— este es mi número, mi nombre y la dirección para que me mandé la factura. Por favor— hizo otra reverencia, se disculpó de nuevo. La mujer se quedó sorprendida ante ese muchacho y sólo asintió. _¡Qué bueno que todavía existen buenos muchachos! _pensó avergonzada por gruñirle.

El monje siguió su camino cavilando que lo mejor hubiera sido llevársela a la cama y terminar el asunto, sin dinero de por medio. Pero no volvería a eso, no evadiría, miraría de frente sus problemas y aceptaría que existe el karma, los estados equivalentes, una ley de compensaciones o como se le llamara ahora.

Hoy, en este parque eligió salir del hoyo, tomar las cuerdas y escalar hasta ver de nuevo la luz… al final lo de Ryuichi no era inútil

_Ryuichi…_

…_Sencillamente no te quiso_

¿Cómo se pueden controlar los pensamientos? Nuevamente sus piernas eran de gelatina y pensaba en una solución estúpida: correr hasta sangrar o caer de cansancio. No se movió.

Sakuma estaba sentado en ese juguete de importación Alemana, era todo un hit en ese país para los niños. Un cubo gigante, servía de asiento y de túnel, tenía otras características pero al cantante no le interesaron, sólo los colores brillantes. Sus piernas colgaban, él las balanceaba mientras abrazaba a su rosado amigo.

Recordó la cara de felicidad de Shuichi y se sintió mal, un sabor agrio se instalaba en su boca. Se preguntó qué tenía el escritor que no tuviera él. No era feo, su amabilidad todo el mundo la conocía y tenía mucho dinero, un extra era su fidelidad, él no lo engañaría.

Sí, su egoísmo no podía quitárselo de encima, llevaba tantos años con él, era como desprenderse de Kumagoroh, sin embargo, él lo controlaría para hacerlo feliz. Una oportunidad. Sólo una.

—_¡Ir con Yuki!_

Sacudió la cabeza, no recordaría esa expresión en el rostro de Shindou porque tenía un visible efecto y mostrarse así frente a sus amigos sería la muerte.

Le hundió las uñas al animal de peluche. Otro día para lidiar con el rechazo.

El moreno se sentó en una banca detrás de unos grandes árboles, sus manos se fueron directo a su cabeza, como si el contacto pudiera reprimir todas sus arremolinadas ideas. Poner la mente en blanco, tal vez, si practicaba ese modo de relajación enseñada por una de sus tantas amantes ¿Cómo se llamaba? Esa la de los pechos grandes y ojos bonitos…. Bueno, muchas encajaban en esa descripción…

¡Diablos! Ahora entendía el por qué de sus sufrimientos. ¡Debía hacerse responsable ¡Otra palabra a la lista de desterradas. Con esta ya iban tres.

_Una muchacha se encuentra sentada en la cama con Tatsuha de 15 años, él voltea y le sonríe, de pronto se levanta y comienza a ponerse los pantalones, es hora de partir a la escuela. Ella lo detiene para que se quede un poco más, pero el moreno quita el brazo con fastidio. Esto se ha repetido innumerables veces. Está harto._

—_Sabías las condiciones ¿verdad?—se viste sin prestarle atención— No saldré contigo. No nos tomaremos las manos. No te llevaré a ningún festival. No conoceré a tus padres. No..— su frase es interrumpida por unos sollozos. La observa sólo para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y obligarla a mirarlo y dar el tiro de gracia — y sobre todo…No tienes derecho a llorar y exigir nada. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño— la suelta y camina hacia el espejo para arreglarse el cabello._

—_Pero yo te amo—dijo con voz baja_

—_pero yo a ti no— va hacia la puerta. A punto de salir le regala otra bella sonrisa— Terminamos._

No se puede terminar lo que nunca ha comenzado y el monje está consciente de tan terrible axioma, quizá por eso en estos momentos comprende a la chiquilla rogona. Sólo un poco. Tal vez y sólo tal vez aquella vez si se había comportado como un patán. Pero no le mintió desde un principio tenían un acuerdo.

_La habitación es bella, con decoraciones sobrias, una cama y el menor Uesugi sobre ésta, esta vez vestido, juega con un cubo-rompecabezas, mientras un hombre de cabello castaño lacio, de ojos verdes y anteojos revisa unas hojas, al parecer exámenes._

_Cinco intentos son suficientes, el muchacho se harta y lanza el juguete lejos; se mueve aburrido, sus intenciones no eran ver a su amante en turno trabajando._

—Professeur_ no vine aquí para mirar calificaciones. Vine a —su lengua recorre sus labios— divertirme—lo mira lujuriosamente_

—_Detente— aparta la vista de sus quehaceres— No lo haremos más. Se supone que soy tu profesor y esto va contra mi ética, además eres un chiquillo alocado. Buscaré a alguien de mi edad— cierra los ojos y masajea sus párpados_

—_¡Qué aburrido! Pero estoy de acuerdo. Te estás comportando como adulto y eso ya no es bueno— suelta una carcajada— Fue bueno mientras duro— cierra un ojo coqueto y dispuesto a marcharse, es detenido por un consejo no deseado_

—_Enamórate— de nuevo baja la vista para revolver algunas hojas y saca inmediatamente un plumón rojo para encerrar errores_

—_Yo estoy enamorado… Lo estoy profundamente; no de ti, claro— se apresura a aclarar_

—_Eso lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo— acomoda las cuartillas a un lado y se levanta para despedirse del mejor alumno de esa clase, de la escuela, se atreverá a asegurar años después. Lo mira y lo besa en la frente, como si fuera un niño—cuando te digo que te enamores, me refiero, que sea de verdad—le alborota los cabellos y le abre la puerta— de alguien real, no una ilusión._

_El muchacho indignado por ese comentario se larga del lugar._

El parisino loco tenía razón y al muchacho le dio rabia admitirlo. Había desaprovechado un sinfín de oportunidades por seguirlo, por amar a una figura de barro, alguien formado en su cabeza. Su amor era pura obsesión nacida de quién sabe dónde. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento del "click", de las mariposas, del corazón rebosante de alegría.

—_Yo me voy a casar con Tatsuha— dice una niña de coletas grandes y ojos profundos, jala del suéter a un pequeño niño de cabello negro._

—_Pues yo contigo ¡NOOO!— la empuja— Yo me voy a casar con Ryuichi Sakuma y vamos a ser muy felices—camina rápidamente a la puerta de salida. Eiri lo espera._

—_No te quiere y nunca lo hará. ¡Te odio! No te casaras y sufrirás mucho—grita con toda su alma_

Tatsuha abre los ojos, en este presente que prefiere ser pasado.

—Maldita mocosa vidente—exclamó

Recordó entonces que después de esos gritos se regresó a jalarle el cabello tan fuerte que la tiró. Eiri no sólo tuvo que quedarse a suplicar por la vida de su hermano frente a la maestra y a la madre de la niña, sino también llamó a Mika para ver si ella podía solucionar el problema de la cría llorona. Como de costumbre su padre no apareció por ahí.

Tan pequeño y ya lo amaba, aunque algo no lo convencía, al pequeño Uesugi no le salían las cuentas. Se sabía de memoria la formación de Nittle Grasper, su primer disco y concierto… definitivamente en ese tiempo, todavía no existían oficialmente, pero ¿ya los conocía? ¿O sólo a él?

_Como si valiera la pena,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Decidió buscar al amor de su vida en otra ocasión, miraría otros lugares, crearía nuevos recuerdos con gente distinta. A lo mejor con suerte, el destino se tornaba distinto y los dioses le sonreían y hasta familia conseguía.

Pensó detenidamente, tenía una proposición de matrimonio en puerta. Una débil risa apareció. Movió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se acostó en la banca. ¡Qué importa si la gente lo miraba como un vago!

—_Ya te dije que no puedo— el muchacho la mira, con esta es la décima vez que se lo dice— estoy comprometido. _

—_Mmm, entonces por lo menos dame un beso como los que les das a tus novias o a tus novios ¿sí?— le dice una niña de seis años; sus ojos vivarachos muestran que esa es una de las cartas más fuertes para convencerlo_

—_NO— cruza los brazos y los abre en señal de rotunda negación— y no deberías andar diciendo eso. Tu madre te regañara y no te volverá a traer aquí_

—_Pero mi mamá ni se da cuenta… además yo te vi— señala coqueta su ojo_

—_¿Sabes que me pueden apresar si te hago algo así?— la mira curioso_

_Megumi es hija de una de las clientas habituales del templo, con frecuencia va a rezar y a hablar con su padre, mientras ella arregla sus asuntos deja a su hija por los alrededores. Un día lo vio despedirse de uno de sus amantes y otro día de otra. Nada preocupante._

_Ella siempre lo busca y juega de vez en cuando con él; al monje le cae bien, es inteligente, algunas veces caprichosa y una excelente manipuladora. Le gustaría una hermanita así._

—_¡ahhh!— dice desilusionada— no quiero un esposo criminal_

—_Esas palabras son fuertes para alguien de tu edad—le comenta indignado_

—_y entonces…— jala su túnica— ¿no nos casaremos? — lo mira tristona, una lágrima parece a punto de salir. Tatsuha sabe: una técnica más._

—_tal vez… ya veremos en unos diez años, ¿cuándo te crezcan?— le cierra un ojo también coqueto—resolveremos la situación para entonces. _

—_Ya verás que me crecerán…—responde contenta, después se rasca la cabeza confundida—…. ¿qué?...¿cuáles? …¿a qué te refieres?_

_Tatsuha suelta una carcajada, carga a la niña y le da un beso en la mejilla._

—_te lo ganaste_

¿Era cruel darle esperanzas a una criatura de esa edad? Sí, totalmente. La mayoría de las personas podrían pensar que a los niños se les olvida con el paso del tiempo: nada más falso. Cuando se obsesionan pueden continuar con un amor durante…_Catorce años_, suspiró.

Cuando regresara y viera a la pequeña Megumi le diría que cualquier posibilidad estaba muerta. ¿Qué clase de ser humano era para decirle esas cosas a una pequeñita? Él también era un bastardo que hablaba sin darse cuenta. Le pediría perdón. Le compararía un sombrero… No. Eso era dar esperanzas. ¡malditos niños!

Escuchó los pájaros trinar nuevamente. Alguien jugaba futbol en una parte no muy alejada. Una mujer platicaba con otra acerca de la cena de esta noche. Cosas insignificantes, pero valiosas, lo hacían olvidar por segundos su pena. ¿Demasiado dramático? ¿Exagerado? Intenta amar a alguien durante toda tu vida racional y después darte cuenta de su inexistencia.

Esa es la clave. Porque no había sido un rechazo (al menos no directo). Sino una desilusión. Despertar y darte cuenta que no hay nadie a tu lado, no hay quien te siga…. A pesar de casi jurar haberlo visto ahí. Sí. Eso era.

Respiró profundamente. Sus pulmones le dolieron. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, negado quizá por miedo a abrirlos y descubrir las miserias de su existencia.

De pronto, otra vez esa voz, otra vez venía a hacerle hervir la sangre.

—¿Quién diría que estuvieras aquí?— Shuichi lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero no de felicidad. Tatsuha se incorporó inmediatamente y lo miró retador, no aceptaría ese gesto burlón y menos proveniente de ese imbécil

Se levantó de la banca dispuesto a marcharse, pero Shindou lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo y esta vez le lanzó una mirada que no pudo decodificar.

—¿No me preguntaras como te encontré?— el monje arqueó una ceja y se soltó del agarre. Lo miró con asco— Bien, ya que no quieres hablar, entonces…— le dio en el pómulo. Un puñetazo directo, limpio a pesar de lo sorpresivo

—¡Hijo de puta!— gritó y se abalanzó hacia "el pequeño" pelirrosa.

"Una pequeña pelea para liberar tensión siempre es buena" le comentó Maiko al cantante cuando se molestaba con Hiro, pero la chica se hubiera arrepentido de semejante consejo al ver a los dos hombres rodar en un parque, con miradas aterrorizadas a su alrededor y chillidos de niños asustados.

Tatsuha tenía una abertura en la frente, sangraba copiosamente, después del puñetazo le dio un codazo en el estomago al pelirrosa. Se marcharía, sólo le regresaría el golpe, salvar su honor, pero no pudo, en segundos se enfrascaron en una batalla campal.

Shuichi en un descuido había azotado el bello rostro de su cuñado sobre el piso, algo muy sucio, vale, la patada en las costillas no había sido muy legal pero fue para desquitar un poquito su coraje de que le pisara los dedos de la mano izquierda. De acuerdo, fue un accidente por arrojarle tierra a los ojos ¿pero a caso es pecado probar un cliché de los chicos malos?

El tumulto fue dispersado por la policía. Uno grande, de fuertes brazos y cara embravecida jaló al cantante y le colocó las esposas. Se tapó el rostro y lo metieron en la patrulla. El moreno se sintió ofendido porque el pelirrosa fue el primer sometido, sin embargo el disgusto le duró poco lo mismo hicieron con él.

En la patrulla Tatsuha gritó improperios por el trato, pero Shuichi parecía un borreguito, tranquilo y resignado. Lo miró con odio, pero éste le sonrió y colocó un dedo en sus labios y le pidió bajito, _Serénate, _ y sin saber porque guardó silencio todo el camino.

El médico legista, los revisó superficialmente, Tatsuha finalmente tenía limpia la cara y una bandita en la frente, además de una mano entablillada. Shindou también tenía cardenales en el rostro, pero nada tan grave como él. Ahora tenía esa estúpida cara de inocencia. Cuando dieron su versión de los hechos, a la autoridad no le parecieron tan graves, al parecer fue una pelea entre "amigos" y ninguno había sido atacado por causa de robo o venganza, y como no destruyeron nada sólo se les castigaría por alterar el orden público, con una hermosa fianza.

Ambos fueron puestos en la misma celda. Shuichi se sentó frente al menor quien tenía las manos en la cabeza como si un dolor agudo lo atrapara. Los guardianes de la seguridad ni siquiera miraron al cantante como alguien especial. No lo reconocieron o no sabían de él.

—Espero que hayas sacado toda tu molestia, por lo menos tu mirada ya cambió—dijo sinceramente el pelirrosa—No me gustó ese gesto— miró a Tatsuha, pero éste no contestó parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos— Sería una lástima…—no terminó, se sintió un tonto porque el otro lo ignoraba.

Tatsuha levantó la vista y posó sus ojos en los de su cuñado. Al principio con rencor, después con tristeza, movió la boca pero no hubo sonido alguno. Utilizó, entonces, todo su poder espiritual para contestarle.

—¿Querías que te golpeara?—Shuichi asintió—¿Por qué?

—Te lo debía ¿no? De alguna forma…. ¿no crees?— habló casi inaudible, no muy seguro de sus palabras

—Estabas…—sintió como si una bola de pelo se instalará en su garganta, pero aún así sacó su duda—… enterado que Ryuichi te a…le gus…— no podía pronunciarlo

—No soy tan idiota— contestó de inmediato— Lo que a mí me interesa dejar claro— y entonces se arrodilló a su lado y su seriedad invadió a Tatsuha— es que amo a Yuki, sólo a él y qué eres mi cuñado y te aprecio….— un silencio incómodo, al parecer el pelirrosa no encontraba más que decir, sin embargo, no se levantaba— también agradezco que me llevaras a Kyoto aquella vez…

—Cállate— no hubo molestia en su voz— no sabes cuándo guardar silencio…— el muchacho respiró un poco más tranquilo, al parecer la estrategia de Shuichi si servía. Los golpes le quitaron la rabia por el muchacho frente a él.

—Lo siento— no fue por el reproche anterior, era por la circunstancia en sí

—No te disculpes— sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y no podía evitarlo, así que volteó la cara.

Solo. Se sintió solo como en toda su vida, sus problemas él debía afrontarlos y sanarlos, sin nadie a su alrededor; pero la vida da vueltas extrañas y eso lo supo el monje cuando sintió los brazos de Shuichi rodeándole.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

**Cuando se cierra una puerta… siempre te puedes aventar por una ventana**

Tres policías veían atentos la escena: dos hombres presuntamente golpeados entre ellos, ahora se abrazaba como señoritas de secundaria.

_No puede ser más repugnante, ¡maricas!, _pensó uno de párpados caídos y cabello rebelde, odiaba esta clase de escenitas entre mujeres y si se trataba de dos hombres era peor, más que ridículo, asqueroso.

_Parecen que ya se contentaron… mis planes con el alto se esfumaron, _se enojó un uniformado bien parecido al ver sus posibilidades imaginarias muy lejanas. Rompería ese clima "toda confianza".

_Se parece a alguien… ¿lo he visto? ¿Dónde?, _se concentró otro mirando al pelirrosa, por más intentos por reconocer la cara de ese muchacho y el lugar dónde pudo haberlo conocido nada más no podía recordar. Rápidamente sacó su celular y tomó una rápida fotografía para no olvidar el rostro. Ya después lo lograría. Se acomodó los anteojos y siguió en la computadora capturando algunos datos.

Shuichi lo abrazaba y él no estaba molesto, quería también abrazarlo. No se atrevió. Hoy había recorrido un tramo muy largo hacia la madurez, caer en semejante tentación no lo soportaría su personalidad.

Quería llorar, y el gesto del cantante no ayudó para contenerse; unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se permitiría sacar unas cuantas, sólo pocas…

—Disculpen la interrupción… pero… ¿no quieren llamar a alguien?— preguntó el policía. Shindou tuvo la amabilidad de asentir y no mirar al monje quien giraba la cabeza y evitaba ser mirado.

—Yo no tengo a quien telefonear—dijo molesto el moreno, al instante, el pelirrosa salía acompañado rumbo al teléfono.

OoOoOoOo

Miras tus manos. Duelen. También el pómulo. ¿Quién pensaría que ese saco de huesos patea fuerte? Obsérvalo es muy pequeño y aun así te puso una reverenda golpiza. Tiene izquierda de boxeador.

Es un tarado. Un tipo que no vale la pena.

Al final…

…es un buen chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shuichi sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos a Tatsuha cuando entró de nuevo a la celda, éste lo miró y sin saber porque sintió deseos de abrazarlo de nuevo, de contarle sus desgracias, de llorar en su hombro, de hablarle de lo que sintió cuando su madre murió… pero se contuvo, no cometería semejantes tonterías por un arranque de ternura. La verdad, le daban de vez en vez cuando encontraba— bajo su definición—personas confiables. Lo cierto era que nunca se aventuraba a decir palabra. Hoy no sería la excepción.

—Pronto vendrán por nosotros ¿no te da alegría?— saltó Shindou y el monje se sintió de mejor humor para hacerle una zancadilla, sin embargo el cantante fue muy hábil y no tropezó.

—No eres muy famoso entre los policías— soltó mordaz el menor— deberías componer una canción para ellos ¿no? Ya sé algo como "Mi primera vez con mi cuñado… encarcelado" ¿Qué tal?— y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo

Shindou soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi popularidad con los uniformados no es mucha.— llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla, pensativo— supongo que eso es bueno, así no tendremos problemas ¿no estás de acuerdo? Y por cierto…—el pelirrosa también podía decir cosas interesantes— no es mi primera vez en un lugar como este— dijo inocentemente y se volteó.

El moreno lo miró por largo tiempo, arqueó las cejas y finalmente de la manera más calmada y amenazante le pidió relatar cuando infringió y con quien; además de la conclusión de los hechos. El vocalista de Bad Luck sonrió de lado, esperaba desde hacía un tiempo contar esas historias, si bien eran sencillas, sosas en ocasiones, a él le fascinaba relatarlas. Eran sus premios, sus medallas sus evidencias para demostrarle al mundo que ser gay y ser pelirrosa no te hace un marica miedoso, o el niño bueno del libro. No. Shuichi tenía su carácter.

—Bien.. no hay mucho que decir, soy un hombre mundano—Tatsuha levantó la ceja escéptico— con está es la cuaaartaa! —antes de cualquier interrupción se apresuró a aclarar— una por una riña con unos vándalos, otra por exhibicionismo y bueno, con ésta ya son dos por quebrantar el orden público— enumeraba con sus dedos.

El monje guardó silencio por varios minutos, ¿cómo era posible que ese escuindrajo tuviera más aventuras que él? También había tenido problemas, pero nunca había pisado la comisaría, gracias a sus influencias, salía bien librado, ni siquiera fue metido en la patrulla. ¡Basura! Deseó infinidad de veces gritar y patalear por alguna riña, pero cuando la oportunidad se dio, de la nada había aparecido Mika y final de la historia. Agradecía que en Tokyo no lo conocieran, a diferencia de su apacible Kioto.

—No me mires así, ese cargo de exhibicionismo fue exagerado, yo sólo me quité unas prendas para nadar en el río, ¡esos malditos me las escondieron!—y ahí comenzó un largo relato sobre una hazaña de preparatoria, así sucesivamente las palabras iban de las desvergonzados cuentos del cantante hasta su rescate por el constante Nakano.

—Ya pueden salir— dijo el policía de los parpados caídos con cara de asco, cuando pasaron a su lado éste se movió un poco para evitar un posible y desagradable toque por parte de esos homosexuales peleoneros. No lo notaron.

El cantante corrió feliz por el pasillo, adelantándose y el monje respiró con dificultad ¿Y ahora que seguía? Llegar al final del pasillo y mirar la cara de su hermano, ¿reproches? ¿enojos? Si, seguramente debería buscar un nuevo lugar ¿qué le diría a su padre? _Lo siento, una vez más volví a equivocarme._ Sacudió la cabeza, mejor no pensar…. _Dejar hacer, dejar pasar._

Y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al final del pasillo y prepararse para mirar el rostro de su hermano disgustado, con una vena saltante o con ojos de demonio, se llevó una grata sorpresa. El pelirrosa revoloteaba alrededor de una alta figura, pero no era quien pensaba; en esos momentos Tatsuha se percató de una verdad absoluta, había alguien irremplazable en la vida del cantante y ese no era Yuki Eiri sino el guitarrista de su banda: Hiroshi Nakano.

Ahí estaba él con su sonrisa tranquila, viendo a su amigo, regalándole una mirada comprensiva. Sintió envidia. Nakano levantó la cabeza y compartió el gesto con el monje; el muchacho se sintió incómodo, pero no aquella incomodidad irritable o la llena de sonrojos, era una distinta, un sentimiento extraño, simplemente inefable.

No quiso mirarlo a los ojos, no tenía ganas de recibir sermones. Metió las manos a la bolsa como niño regañado. O por lo menos lo intentó porque le dolían los movimientos bruscos. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la voz del salvador perpetuo de Shindou.

—Vámonos… deben ir a un hospital decente y explicarme que sucedió…aunque ya lo imagino

—Hiroooo! Era mi responsabilidad. Tú dijiste "hazte cargo" yo sólo seguí tus consejos..—comenzó a lloriquear el muchacho.

"_Con que 'no soy tan idiota' eh? Ese doble idiota de Shindou sí que me engañó" _pensó el muchacho y se sintió ridículo al haber creído en el pelirrosa.

Subieron al carro de Nakano y sin oponer resistencia ninguno de los implicados en la pelea fueron directo a un hospital recomendado por el manager por su discreción. Vendajes , un cabestrillo y tablillas, unos cuantos analgésicos y unos lloriqueos de ambos fueron la cuota oficial del numerito. Su siguiente parada fue en un restaurante pues según los consejos de Hiro comer después de una buena paliza es necesario y reconfortante, además el vocalista de Bad Luck lo segundó.

—te pagaré esto— dijo el monje cuando se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca— cuando me den mi…

—No hay problema— contestó el pelirrojo

—Vamos Tatsuha relájate no tienes que decir nada ni pensar en eso. ¿Qué, cuando le haces un favor a tus amigos te comportas así, o ellos van a cobrarte?— Shuichi lo dijo muy quitado de la pena, sin saber que su cuñado no había recibido esas atenciones por parte de "desconocidos". Siempre había creído en la obligación de su familia por sacarlo de apuros, al fin, eran familia, pero proveniente de un conocido a medias jamás.

—Además la fianza corre por cuenta de Shu, ya que él fue quien te metió en problemas— sonrió Nakano y el moreno correspondió con un gesto igual, sin saber el motivo su corazón latió emocionado — lo que me perturba es la reacción de Yuki cuando los vea así

—No te preocupes todo está solucionado— explicó el pelirrosa al momento que el latir del corazón del monje paraba bruscamente

Casi les destroza el rostro con el portazo. Las tontas explicaciones de Shuichi sobre una pelea con seis individuos ni siquiera fueron escuchadas, además si el pequeñín rosado traía llaves porque su afán de tocar para que Eiri se molestará en caminar y abrir. Con ese súper plan sólo consiguieron estar parados frente a la bonita puerta del departamento.

El cantante sacó rápidamente las llaves y abrió, conservaba su buen humor y continúo dando explicaciones a la puerta cerrada del estudio del escritor; éste ni siquiera se dignó a abrir y gritarle. Tatsuha le pidió a Shuichi que dejara eso por la paz y mejor se pusiera a hacer algo de comida para su novio, sería una mejor táctica para poder acercarse a él y a su terrible mal humor.

Al pelirrosa le pareció una buena idea y fue a destrozar la cocina para darle una sorpresa a su queridísimo Yuki, el monje esperó hasta que desapareció, caminó decidido hasta el estudio y abrió la puerta, por un instante se juró que si requería de llave olvidaría ese estúpido deseo de encarar a su aniki, pero no fue así y entró.

Yuki Eiri lucía atractivo con sus acostumbrados anteojos, su mirada se quitó por unos instantes del monitor de su portátil para obsequiarle un mohín de asco a su hermano.

—¿Te permití entrar?— le preguntó molesto. Correr era mejor opción, pero el muchacho, impertérrito se sentó en el diván que el rubio tenía para descansar de sus ratos de inspiración y escritura— No te sientes, lo ensucias— otro comentario hiriente ignorado

—Escucha lo que tiene que decir ¿es mucho pedir?— le sonrió harto de ese devenir perpetuo, se preguntó como aguantaba tanto el cantante, cómo podía soportar las palabrejas de su hermano, los azotes de la puerta, cuando lo ignoraba, las monosílabos, la actitud altanera, ¿cómo?

—Escuché todo, no me convenció. ¿Quieres largarte? La gente productiva como yo —se masajeó el tabique de la nariz— tenemos qué hacer, ahora si te molesta— movió la mano en dirección a la puerta.

Estaba enojado. Enojado con Ryuichi Sakuma por haberlo hecho sentir un juguetito. Enojado con su cuñado por ser él, el objeto de afecto de su amado, pero estaba encabronado con su hermano por ser tan jodidamente grosero, un patán; de pronto todo el odio posible para los cantantes se fusionó en contra del escritor.

—Podrías tener confianza en Shindou—miró sus uñas con curiosidad

—No soy un idiota como ustedes ¿un ataque? ¿seis tipos? Denme más crédito. No creeré toda esa basura.

—No dije que lo creas, sino que le tengas confianza— clavó sus ojos en su hermano, imaginaba hincarle una dagas profundamente, o simplemente patearle el rostro hasta desfigurárselo hasta quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad— ¿Tienes problemas de semántica? Debe ser una desgracia para un escritor ¿no?— sonrió socarronamente.

Acto seguido se levantó, se marchó y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Se dirigió a su cuarto para encerrarse.

Eiri sólo bufó. Su estúpido hermano le había ganado.

Yuki se quitó los anteojos, los observó como si buscara algún defecto de fábrica y finalmente los dejó sobre la mesa, miró la puerta y en un arranque de culpa se fue directo dónde escuchó, estaba el pelirrosa trasteando y destruyendo.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Shuichi concentrado ni se había percatado de la presencia de su amante, para él era más importante cortar bien ese horrible pepino.

—Con que seis terribles hombres— Shindou volteó sorprendido

—Si, si, eran muy malos pero pudimos con ellos adem…

Su novio lo besaba ahora y el cantante se olvidó de aquella tonta excusa

—Me alegra que estés bien—fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el escritor, para después sumergirse en otro beso.

Había sido un día terrible. Su cuarto estaba hecho un asco, la ropa tirada por ahí, sus libros regados por allá; en una esquina se encontraba su colección de lapiceros, la había colocado en el lugar más seguro para no romperlos si se tropezaba o los pisaba por error.

Expandió el futón como pudo pues su brazo con el cabestrillo le restaba movimiento, decidió ponerlo por algún lugar que le pareciera medianamente limpio, o por lo menos despejado para acostarse y meditar sobre la vida. Por primera vez no se sintió como un invitado, sino como parte de la casa, ¿Habría sido por la interacción con el torpe de Shindou?, Posiblemente, lo cierto ahora eran sus sentimientos….

¿Bonita palabra no? Sen-ti-mi-en-toooss… ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Aceptación? Mejor no dilucidar sobre el asunto, para no entrar en esos ataques de ansiedad nocturnos; la opción, aunque estúpida, útil; llevar su mente por otros lados, imaginar, fantasear…. ¡mala idea! Ese verbo iba acompañado de un sustantivo, del peor…. Sakuma-san

—¡Demonios!— sintió resbalar hiel por su garganta. Cerró los ojos y vio un hombre, al principio borroso y después más claro, su objeto de deseo, quiso voltearse pero el cabestrillo puesto por el médico y el dolor agudo lo hizo desistir. Recordó sus palabras "Ahora no le duele, por el medicamento y por la adrenalina, pero ya verá cuando su cuerpo se relaje"

Y tenía razón, no sólo el hombro, brazo y mano, sino todo el cuerpo. Se preguntó porque no le regalaban morfina para poder descansar en paz. Eso había sonado como si quisiera morir… él no pensaría en eso, no es que su amor no fuera tan intenso para desangrarse y fallecer por su dolor, es que, siendo sinceros, era de mal gusto.

Si, el suicidio por problemas del corazón para Tatsuha era un acto vulgar. Respetaba, sin duda, el hecho en sí, pero no los motivos, en preparatoria tuvo un problema con su profesora de literatura por decir que Romeo era un imbécil y que en lugar de hacer tanto barullo por alguien que acababa de conocer mejor se consiguiera a cualquier otra para coger. Fue expulsado de la clase.

Amar es difícil, no ser correspondido es peor, una impotencia por querer mostrarle al otro un mundo que no le interesa… la indiferencia, el masoquismo, el comportarse y moldear actitudes para tener algo en común, el recordar en canciones… de todo eso… estaba harto. NO lloraría como niña de secundaria, ni se deprimiría, sólo levantaría la cabeza y vería que hay más allá.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, murmuró…._Por lo menos me hubiera acostado con él._

Shuichi se levantó para preparar un delicioso desayuno para su amante, después de la noche anterior se lo merecía. Escuchó ruido en la cocina y observó al monje removiendo algo en el refrigerador.

—¿No hay papaya?—preguntó el muchacho, con el cabello desalineado y con ojeras marcadas; traía cara de no haber dormido lo suficiente, su cuñado lo miró y negó con la cabeza, éste musitó una maldición, sacó la leche y caminó con flojera a la mesa, depósito el cartón y se dirigió con mayor pereza para sacar un tazón y el cereal de la alacena.

El pelirrosa miró con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, sobre todo cuando el muchacho hizo la mezcla para su desayuno; masticaba lentamente, cada bocado parecía relajarlo más y más, al cantante le dio tanta curiosidad que no le quitaba la vista de enfrente.

—¿Qué me ves?— levantó la mirada molesto

—Tu forma tan extraña de comer—le sonrió— ¿estás muy cansado?— quiso acercar su mano, pero prefirió guardar distancia, posiblemente el monje no estaba para aguantar tratos melosos e innecesarios, aunque él pensaba más en ese acto, como en un gesto de comprensión para sus desgracias.

—Algo– empezaba a cerrarse, no permitiría a nadie entrar, pisotear y llenar de lodo todo su mundo— Porque andas por aquí, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? No sé, ir a fornicar con mi hermano—pronunció de mala gana

Shuichi lucía ensimismado en mirar a Tatsuha. Su comentario no le molestó, tal vez era porque desde el día anterior sentía una extraña deuda con su cuñado, además algunas de sus reacciones fueron tan sinceras; no había mentiras o poses en ellas, así su decisión fue tomada: ser una especie de amable y comprensivo compañero.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó— Si no me quieres responder está bien, no es que quiera meterme en tu vida.. digo, no tengo derecho, pero por lo menos me gustaría saber cómo te encuentras, y no creas que es para quitarme culpas… al final tampoco es que yo quiera meterme en tu vida..

Al muchacho le dio ternura esa forma tan torpe de expresarse, ¿quién era él para tener acusar al hombre-niño frente a él?

—Bien—respondió cortante, tampoco deseaba verlo revolotear cerca de él.

—Yo…

Y ahí se perdió Tatsuha. Shindou comenzó a contarle una de sus tantas aventuras con su hermano y el por qué nunca tienes que darte por vencido. Pero no le interesó. Harto, triste y sin deseos de luchar por ese amor unilateral, decidió no escuchar palabras huecas, aunque con buenas intenciones, ninguna de ellas lo haría regresar a su nido inventado de amor.

No más.

Se sentía mal, cierto, sin embargo esa no era una excusa para estar todo el tiempo en un agujero de autocompasión. Hoy, abriría los ojos y los brazos a la vida… Naaa! Esperaría otras 24 horas de autocompasión y drama y tal vez, sólo tal vez tomaría después una decisión madura para crear un plan de acción.

—No es necesario— interrumpió abruptamente — … Amarlo es como llevar rodando un tronco; pero si no puedo llegar a ser su novio, seguro no llegaré a ser su perro— se echó otro bocado de cereal a su boca, masticó lentamente y elevó la mirada en un punto alejado, después de un momento de abstracción observó a Shuichi tenía una cara llena de ¿admiración?...¡¿se burlaba de él?

—¿Y esa cara?— arqueó la ceja el monje, movió la cabeza el cantante y le sonrió sinceramente— No es mi frase.. lo leí en un libro …es de Stephen King… sólo cito…

—¿El loco del payaso maniático mata niños?

—see claro, algunos le dirán quizá maestro, pero el loco del payaso también suena bien— echó su cabeza para atrás y rió; jugueteó con su cuchara moviéndola de un lado a otro— interesante ¿no crees?

El pelirrosa le preguntó si lo interesante radicaba en la denominación que le había dado o en el hecho de llamar maestro a un tipo que puede hacer terrorífico hasta a un patito de hule y después de unas cuantos argumentos de cómo un pato realmente puede ser tenebroso y placentero llegaron a la conclusión de … ¿de qué hablaban?

Shuichi al ver al muchacho con una tristeza oculta tras esa apatía sintió un poco de envidia, a él, a veces cuando se sentía sólo y las noches malvadas querían comerse sus entrañas, pensaba, deseaba tener el valor suficiente para decir "no quiero ser tu perro".


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, la verdad es que me gustaría contestar sus comentarios, pero apenas estoy entendiendo más o menos el funcionamiento, ojalá les siga gustando y ya desde hoy a contestar todo, jajaja!, auqnue ya sean pasados, bueno los dejo con tat!**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**¿Conocemos o creemos?... ¿Mi fantasía o la tuya?**

—Dame esos libros, no puedes cargarlos ¡te lastimarás más!— fue el reproche por parte de Chiba. Tatsuha puso los ojos en blanco y pensó qué lo había hecho ir a la escuela a pesar de las heridas; desde el instante en que lo vio, lo había tratado como un niño pequeño e indefenso que no puede valerse por sí mismo.

Se sintió halagado durante unos minutos, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, unas ganas de golpearle el rostro a su amigo lo invadieron. Afortunadamente todavía no veían a la hermana del causante de sus desgracias físicas; podía escuchar esa horrorosa y aguda voz gritándole por sus errores. A pesar de aclararle por décima vez sobre su brazo indoloro, el muchacho no le regresó sus pertenencias.

—De verdad Chiba no necesitas ayudarme.. son sólo tres libros… y bueno no pesan tanto; puedo cargarlos con un solo brazo ¿eh?—declaró su independencia…pero no le sirvió de mucho, pues lo miró de una manera intimidatoria.

—Tienes un esguince y dos dedos fracturados, si no te cuidas, después no andes lloriqueando—le dijo serio— y mira que lo sé por experiencia; por andar…— pero prefirió no terminar la historia, ya no tenía ni sentido así que miró al monje y volvió a regañarlo por su imprudencia — ¿Y? no me piensas contar el motivo, la razón de tus golpes o el cómo te fue en la fiesta… si quien te rompió la cara fue Ryuichi por intentar propasarte o sus guardaespaldas — le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con sus propio material.

El monje suspiró, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de andar divulgando su vida personal y mucho menos su tragedia amorosa, se supone, debería estar enterrada, excluida por completa de sus mañanas. No narraría el final de sus deseos por conseguir al vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

Lo curioso es que comenzó a relatar los hechos desde su arribo, cuando conoció a Legrand, los besos, su estupidez, su mala noche, las consecuencias por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, el golpe a Shuichi, la pelea y finalmente el encarcelamiento.

—¡Vaya que fue un fin de semana agitado!— sonrió— No te ofendas amigo pero te hubieras acostado con él… — se lo dijo directo, pero eso no evitó que un gruñido escapara de la boca del monje, quien en su mirada no sólo reflejaba un aura de muerte y destrucción sino también de consentimiento— de acuerdo se que no estás de humor para soportar palabrejas de personas ajenas a tu… mmm caso, pero tenía que sacarlo— se golpeó levemente el pecho

El moreno lo miró por largo rato y después murmuró algo como "ya lo sé", caminaron por mucho tiempo hablando de las pasiones desechas, para sorpresa de ambos a ninguno le disgustó conversar de algo que creían era íntimo y llegaron a la conclusión terrible y poética que ya algún cantante había pronunciado sabiamente: Lo que no fue, no será.

Una conversación interesante y diferente había sostenido con ese muchacho que parecía temerle a todo y a nada a la vez, a Tatsuha le pareció sorprendente verlo hablar de las razones para mandar al diablo a Ryuichi Sakuma, por muy cantante famoso y dios musical de la época actual, no era más que un idiota engreído por pensar que "sus necesidades" estaban por encima del bienestar del monje.

Mamoru lo admiraba, cierto, nada en este mundo le haría cambiar de opinión acerca de su música: sencillamente genial, sin embargo, como persona, como el tipo frente suyo en aquel bar; le había parecido, y tentado estaba en asegurar, un réprobo ser humano. Sí, a esos extremos.

—Tu problema consistió en que sin saber nada, sin conocerlo te formaste una visión de él. Eso te pasa por idealizar— sentenció Mamoru— mientras subían al vagón del metro rumbo a NG Records, o mejor dicho a la cafetería a comer y ver a Maiko. Chiba esperaba fervientemente ver la reacción de la mujer al ver la cara y los vendajes de Uesugi y saber que los golpes habían sido propinados por su hermano.

¿Cómo sería el hermano de Maiko?

Cuando en ocasiones, él la recogía para ir a la Universidad no hablaba de su familia, y las pocas veces en las que salía a relucir el flamante cuñado de Tatsuha, ella enumeraba sus defectos y virtudes, pero nunca hubo una descripción como tal.

—Yo no juzgo, tú sí, qué es peor— replicó el herido— te demostraré que tengo razón… pero no sabrás ni de dónde viene el golpe— se rió el monje maquiavélicamente, mientras se aproximaban a la estación cercana a su empleo.

Su humor había mejorado bastante, siempre y cuando estuviera acompañado, sólo comenzaba a pensar en su vida, o en el futuro, ¿Qué sería de él? Es más ¿Ahora quién es él? ¡un estudiante? ¿Un monje? ¿Un seudomantenido, perdedor, patético? ¿Esa es la razón por la que fue despreciado?...Porque fue despreciado, no hay que utilizar eufemismos. Las cosas por su nombre…

**Despreciar.-**** Desestimar y tener en poco./ desairar o desdeñar**

Eso es lo que le había pasado. Si. Todo en su cerebro y corazón se lo decía, no más sueños tontos ni ediciones de la realidad, ahora se gobernaría por los principios de la objetividad…

—¿Qué demonios te pasó?—gritó una desquiciada Maiko.

Ahí comenzaba la letanía.

El fin de semana fue una completa bazofia. Estuvo en su casa dolido porque al tarado, imbécil, estúpido e impotente asistente lo dejó con ganas frente a la puerta de su departamento. ¡A él! ¡Con ganas!, esto era una porquería; se sintió agredido, odiado… despreciado.

Si, lo había despreciado ese niño y hasta se dio el lujo de marcharse con cara de autosuficiencia, con una sonrisa que parecía echarle en cara lo patética de su existencia y ¡vaya que lo era! Después de ensayar aquel sábado y hacer un sinfín de actividades sin sentido, miró el televisor sin verlo realmente, sólo escuchando la palabra maldita: _Yuki._

Y la miseria y la autocompasión lo acompañaron, bebieron café con él y jugaron Play Station con Kumagoroh ¡Maldito Kuma-chan con suerte! No tenía preocupaciones, no sabía de las terribles afecciones del amor y sobre todo el no ser correspondido. Seguramente en este mundo y su irónica cuadratura no existía nadie tan imbécil como él…. Aunque el mundo es gigantesco y posiblemente en algún lugar apartado de la civilización, otra persona había sido despreciada e ignorada por el amor de su vida… pero él no le había pasado esto, Shu-chan no le hizo caso por _yo-lo-se-todo-yuki-Eiri_, lo normal y Tatsuha fue quien lo…

Sintió escalofríos no le gustó el rumbo que tomaba todo este entramaje de ideas. Ojalá no hubiera en el universo un tipo tan nefasto que hiciera ambas cosas.

Despertó de mal humor. Sin Shuichi a su lado. Sin inspiración. Sin su molesto hermano. Hoy era un día irritable, apenas había abierto los ojos y el sol le escupió en la cara. Murmuró maldiciones contra el idiota por abrir las cortinas y cambió de posición: no quería levantarse, podía darse ese lujo, durante el fin de semana había avanzado bastante en su nueva novela y agradecía que su editora se encargaba de los preparativos para el premio por el que está nominado.

"_Seguramente triunfaré"—_pensó vanidoso. Yuki Eiri pecaba últimamente de soberbia. Por supuesto que las inseguridades lo encontraban y perseguían como a cualquier ser humano; pero completamente distinto a su condición temerosa constante tan normal en el antiguo escritor. Sí, Eiri temía al triunfo y al fracaso, mejor dicho temió; ahora no le interesaba mucho, él escribía y ya.

No aceptaba este cambio, se repetía mentalmente que todo continuaba igual, se negaba a verse como últimamente era… ¿pero qué era? Y otra vez prefería darle la vuelta a sus tribulaciones e enojarse por cualquier tontería, escogía eso a encarar la realidad: No era más el escritor frío por fuera e inextricable por dentro. Tampoco era un cursi amante… era un híbrido, un retal de sus defectos (como él los nombraba) y luchaba a toda costa contra esta especie de hado deseoso de verlo caer en las profundidades de su super yo o ello. Aún no tenía muy claro qué sucedería si ganaba… ¿represión o pasiones desbordantes?

Se levantó pesadamente. Talló sus ojos de manera perezosa, estiró sus brazos y abrió la boca en un bostezo nada glamuroso. Masajeó sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos y recapituló los terribles momentos pasados cuando se dedicaba a pensar en lo que había titulado, "_Drama del escritor sin identidad fija" _sus conclusiones fueron sencillas: nada bueno salía con andar pensando tonterías.

—Se me hace tarde para el trabajo— levantó la mirada el monje

—¿Me puedo ir a la Universidad? Yo no hice…— fue un intento vano para marcharse, la perorata continuaría por mucho más, como avalancha no le importaría a quien alcanzara.

—Es que no puedo creer que se comporten como idiotas, ni siquiera lo concibo, y eso que se supone qué él es el mayor y ..¡mira! toma decisiones a la ligera e irresponsables y no me vengas con el cuento de era "necesario" porque nada podrá justificar sus acciones y mucho menos argumentos tan malos …

_Tatsuha ideó como hacer tragar sus palabras a Mamoru le presentaría a Shindou, él que hablaba de un cantante hipócrita se llevaría un chasco al descubrir su identidad._

—… Me escuchas no existe ninguna cosa que cambie la situación, además ¿Qué clase de estúpida razón motivó a mi hermano para comportarse como un salvaje? O ¿Qué clase de terrible acoso o pervertida acción pudiste hacer para molestarlo de esa manera?... Pero si te dije, siempre lo he dicho: Tiene una fuerza increíble a pesar de su apariencia… y no te levantes Mamoru seguramente le aplaudiste ¿verdad?

… _a ver si puede decirle falso en su cara. Es triste como puede dar consejos de no juzgar y no idealizar cuando el ama con locura a un Eiri inexistente, a un fantasma de los medios y detestar al buen Shindou que, a pesar de sus idioteces, se muestra tal cual al mundo. Y si las fieras intentan comerlo, él lo permite mientras…_

—…Si, no me mires como si estuviera loca, seguramente le aplaudiste sus acciones barbáricas

… _no toquen a su preciado Eiri, al amor de su vida. Razonándolo bien, su cuñado es del único que vale la pena enamorarse en esta historia._

—De hecho no, pero si te place gritarme a mí también; no negaré nada— le contestó Chiba muy tranquilo— También le di clases de boxeo para no ser apaleado en la revancha— un comentario perfecto para evitar que se callara.

Fueron largos minutos. Habló, habló y habló; sólo se calló cuando la garganta se le resecó y no podía pronunciar más. Los muchachos agradecieron a la biología y a la anatomía por cumplir con su labor en esta vida.

—Vámonos de juerga el sábado— propuso de pronto el monje, cuando la densidad y la tensión disminuyó— A cualquier hora, donde sea, lo importante es no quedarse en casa y que sea ese día… los viernes me traen mala suerte.

La muchacha se disculpó: ella no podía tenía una cita con un compañero de clase, al contrario del joven, la propuesta le iba bien, el día le beneficiaba y dio su sí por respuesta. Tatsuha tachó mentalmente una lista de sólo dos invitados a su supuesta noche de parranda, el motivo, no había; sólo buscaba no recordar su tonta angustia.

Esa fue la razón de sentirse triste cuando la hora de recreación con los muchachos terminó. Debía cruzar esas puertas de cristal, tomar el elevador y comportarse como un hombre. Poder ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin un ápice de dolor. Fue una exageración… mirarlo a los ojos y no llorar … eso sonaba más coherente en su situación.

Ryuichi se sintió mal, se le revolvió el estomago cuando vio su reloj; faltaba unos minutos para el arribo de su asistente. No quería verlo. No quería escucharlo, por su cabeza pasó la idea de desaparecerse. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó estático frente a la puerta esperando.

—¿Qué le sucedió?— se estaba cansando de esa pregunta. Había saludado como era normal y por poco logra escabullirse pero la mujer levantó los ojos en el preciso momento en el que él pasaba a su lado y entonces fue cuando preguntó. El muchacho estuvo tentado a gritarle pero cuando vio su mirada de preocupación decidió contestarle de buena manera

—Pues una pelea con seis tipos y bueno …

—Le dieron una paliza Uesugi-san. Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme, aunque soy una simple recepcionista puedo ayudarlo en lo que me pida— hizo una reverencia nerviosa

_¿Quién eres? ¡De dónde saliste y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?_

—No te preocupes—intentó leer su nombre en el gafete pero estaban demasiada pequeña la escritura, así que lo dejó así, para no equivocarse— en realidad no está tan mal como se ve…eh… debo ir a … trabajar —se incomodó por esos ojos tristones.

El muchacho temeroso llegó a su destino. En realidad a la puerta, al abrirla si estaría su destino, su definición, su karma, su mala suerte. Abrió y vio lo ojos asustados de Ryuichi. Se sintió intimidado y sólo pudo decir un _Buenos días_ un poco atropellado pero no oyó respuesta. Sakuma lo odiaba o era lo que creía.

Ryu lo observó detenidamente, ¿qué le había sucedido? Lo había dejado bien en la puerta de su casa y ahora hasta un cabestrillo tenía, unos moretones, ¿Qué salvaje era capaz de golpear a este muchacho tan guapo? Y si fue su hermano… si, ya se le veía la cara de malviviente golpeador..

Se le olvidó qué no quería verlo. Ahora deseaba enterarse, hablar, cobrar venganza. Por qué es muy diferente pelear con tus amigos a que otros sean quienes les hagan daño. A Ryuichi le iba muy bien esa frase de la ronda de las arpías "Podremos desgarrarnos, pero nunca nos haremos daño"; por lo menos ese era el trato con sus amistades y Tat –kun formaba parte de éstos.

Se acercó a él y tocó levemente su mejilla, el monje retrocedió y a Ryuichi se le revolvió el estomago, otra vez, cuando escuchó esa frase.

El cantante se acercó, tocó su mejilla, así que el muchacho dio un paso atrás. No quería su lástima. Las palabras que le dijera a Noriko las escuchó muy cercanas, entonces recordó que cualquier gesto que tuviera con él, no significaría amor, ni pasión, ni deseo o comprensión, era sólo eso un gesto, algo espontáneo, un acto reflejo.

—Sakuma-san Discúlpeme pero no quiero que lo del viernes vuelva a pasar. Fue mi culpa y la verdad no quiero incomodarlo, jamás. Yo a usted lo admiro y lo respeto.— hizo una reverencia rápida traducida en un dolor agudo y en un mohín de padecimiento.

—Qu…Qué? — apenas si su voz pudo escucharse

—Señor, me siento con la obligación de decírselo. Me propase, eso no estaba dentro de mis funciones. Entendería si quisiera despedirme.— soportó lo suficiente para que sus ojos no se aguaran— Le agradezco la invitación y los momentos…— ya no pudo decir más, la voz se le quebró. El líder de Nittle Grasper no lo notó, sumergido en sus propios demonios, sintió una loza caer sobre él.

No debería pedir perdón. No debería poner esos ojos tristones, ni hacerlo sentir culpable por alguna extraña razón. Noriko había acertado; una vez más había actuado sin pensar y había arrastrado (como siempre) a alguien que ni la debía ni la temía y ahora le pedía perdón cuando él debería disculparse por un comportamiento estúpido y egoísta.

—Sólo quería preguntar el por qué de los moretones, no quería hacerte daño— explicó tristemente. Tatsuha sintió como su corazón dejó de latir — Yo debería..

—No señor, ni siquiera lo piense, no diga más, por el bien de los dos

A veces el silencio ayuda a olvidar. Otras no, al contrario es un aliciente para repetirse mentalmente cada uno de los sucesos, no te deja descansar, únicamente piensas en "Aquello" y callarte resulta tu peor pecado. No le interesó al monje que su opción era la segunda, el sólo tenía una pregunta en el aire y no sabía si debía o no hacerla.

—Fue una pelea con seis individuos— otra vez la mentira— y al final quedamos así. No hay mucho que decir.. .

—¿Podrías traerme un helado con chispitas de chocolate? De los que venden en la estación cerca de mi casa—dijo de pronto para aliviar esa presión en el pecho. No lo hablarían, no dirían nada respecto al tema. Ryuichi había tomado la decisión.

—Voy por él, aunque creo que está muy lejos— caminó a la puerta y quedó estático por unos segundos. El cantante veía su espalda, esperó unos instantes para decir — Tengo una duda, no quiero que me la responda, si no la saco se pudrirá conmigo, después de esto, le prometo no decir nada del asunto… ¿lo hizo por qué se trataba de mi, de Tatsuha Uesugi, o simplemente fue por qué yo estaba disponible en ese momento?— Sakuma quedó de piedra— Ya vengo— concluyó, cerró la puerta y dejó a un castaño con ganas de vomitar.

Tatsuha decidió ir a la heladería más cercana ya no cumplía los caprichos al pie de la letra, al principio si le decían ve a Hokkaido por una hoja del árbol de la vida, él hubiera ido y perdido la vida si era preciso por la mentada hoja; después de un rato se aburrió, no se daban cuenta de nada. Por ejemplo: Noriko lo obligó un día a comprar un jugo hecho por quien sabe quien en un lugar o paraje desconocido, fue a la tienda compró uno similar, lo puso en un vaso, se tardó un poco y ella no ladró más. Ahora tenía la misma táctica con Ryuichi.

Paseo un rato por la ciudad, calculó el tiempo y compró el helado, lo vio como su enemigo y suprimió un impulso de escupirle, también de arrojarlo a la basura y largarse de la ciudad para volverse un vago.

No pudo entregar el helado, Ryuichi estaba en las cabinas de grabación y cuando el muchacho le enseñó por el vidrio lo delicioso del aperitivo, Noriko, sin importarle sus heridas de guerra lo sacó a empellones por distraer al alma de Nittle Grasper.

Después de aquel día, Tatsuha trabajo en automático, hacía lo que le pedía pero no pensaba en él más allá de lo necesario, evitaba a toda costa quedarse solo con el causante de sus dolores, y si eso sucedía comenzaba a repasar mentalmente sus clases de francés e inglés. Sus profesores eran los únicos agradecidos con los malestares sentimentales del monje, pues habían ganado un excelente alumno.

Todos los sábados se iba de parranda con o sin sus conocidos. No amanecía en su casa, el sol lo alcanzaba en cualquier hotel barato con una persona de quien no sabía el nombre y no le interesaba saberlo, recogía su ropa y regresaba a su hogar como la fresca mañana, sin pensar, sin reflexionar si su vida era una bazofia o una apología al masoquismo.

Anestesiado. La sensación era como haber salido del dentista. La cara adormecida, el cuerpo adolorido por la mala postura y el cuello cansado. Haber sido botado por Ryuichi era equivalente a un dolor de muelas y cómo éstas punzaban peor en las noches.

No estaba muy interesado en demostrarle al mundo sus formas de superación de amores platónicos, ni andar en bares repartiendo lágrimas, él sólo quería dejarse llevar, como una pluma, una hoja recién caída del árbol, o cualquier cosa ligera y aventurera con la capacidad de volar gracias al viento. Tampoco tenía pretensiones de naufrago esperando a una persona quien leyera su mensaje. Simplemente _C'était la vie_

Ahora sentado frente a Mamoru en una de sus tantas noches de distracción y en su séptima cerveza, le hablaba de las diversas ceremonias que realizaba. No habían podido entrar a uno de esos antros llenos de mujeres hermosas, los habían rechazado porque no cubrían los estándares de calidad, después del reclamo pendenciero del monje lo único que les quedó fue buscar algo de su status: un bar donde la luz y la música te aproximan a los secretos más que a los ligues.

—Y bueno y toda esas cosas que ya sabes—arrastró las palabras; acababa de contar como hizo una excepcional ceremonia funeraria— pero te aseguro que yo lo hice genial…

—En realidad no lo sé, es que pertenezco a la minoría que no es sintoísta— le dijo mientras miraba con recelo su bebida no alcohólica, habían jugado piedra papel y tijeras para saber quién sería el conductor asignado y el muchacho de los ojos azules perdió, ahora escuchaba a Tatsuha, no como otras veces donde la suerte lo ayudaba a él — no te dije que vivía en Inglaterra con mi madre, es que mi madre es de allá y cuando se divorciaron mis padres pues nos fuimos y…— calló de pronto y miró al menor — ¿estás durmiendo?

—Claroooooo qu que no, te pongo at atención no estoy borracho, y por cierto tengo la garganta seca, pediré otra cerveza— levantó alegre la mano

Y así fue levantándola por lo menos cuatro veces más, la conversación se perdió en un punto, Tatsuha hablaba, sabía que lo hacía pero no entendía lo que decía ni miraba a su compañero, ¿desde cuándo se emborrachaba tan fácilmente? Tendría que aceptarlo, él no era tolerante al alcohol como su hermano, él si se emborrachaba con facilidad pero gustaba de disimularlo.

—Uesugi, Uesugi..¡TATSUHA! Levántate… estás un poco pesado y y.. — yacía durmiendo en la mesa, Chiba se había ausentado unos minutos para ir al sanitario y de regreso lo encontró durmiendo — Ya vámonos— lo movió pero el monje hizo un sonidito de molestia. Mamoru suspiró pesadamente — dame dinero para pagar la cuenta— el menor metió su mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacó la cartera, la depósito sobre la mesa; lo miró por largo rato— Ahora dame tu móvil— pronunció quedamente y se repitió la acción lo que provocó la risa del muchacho.

Chiba contó lo que debía su amigo y sacó el importe de la cartera, después hizo lo mismo con la suya y se dirigió a la caja a pagar mientras su compañero dormía plácidamente. Cuando regresó, movió con fuerza a Tatsuha, éste levantó la cabeza de mal humor y le pidió que parara.

Llegar al auto fue una odisea, aunque caminando él sólo, Tatsuha arribó a tropezones y maldiciendo en cada momento a su amigo, al piso, al cielo, o a cualquier cosa. Subió al auto y el cinturón de seguridad pareció escondérsele, una palabrota otra vez salió de su boca.

—¿qué pasa?— preguntó el conductor asignado

—Tu maldito auto no tiene shinturón

—No para los ebrios— se movió para colocárselo— estás en un punto que no te conocía— arrancó el auto— y no es mi carro es de mi padre, así que espero y no lo vomites, el servicio de lavado me salió muy caro la vez anterior— el monje ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y arqueó una ceja— bien, bien, ese fui yo lo acepto, que quede claro que no te culpé, sólo fue una advertencia.

—Másh te vale… si no te gol..pearé— se acomodó en el asiento y colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos —me…. dueeele la cab..beza y todo me da vueltas

—Hablas lento pero te entiendo, no debes estar tan mal—el muchacho comenzó a sollozar por lo que Mamoru lo miró de reojo— aunque creo que lo suficiente para llorar

—¡No lloro!— se defendió pero era obvio que por lo menos lo intentaba— Esh que me preguntaba… por qué demonios no soy Kumagoroh….. Todo eshtaría mejor, shería lindo,… abrazable, tendría orejas grandes— colocó sus manos en sus sienes y movió los dedos índices— y essstaría con Ryuichi… es más debería morir en este inssstante —hipó—y mi espíritu vivir dentro de ese afelpado oportunista.

—Eso suena sensato— se burló

—Lo digo de verdad… Dime Mamoru ¿si tú fueras Ryuichi no eshtarías babeando por mí?… es decir… Mírame..¿no te parece que sssoy guapo? Tengo eshtilo, casi hablo cuatro idiomas, buueee, no se me da también el español, sólo se decir unas cuantas cosas y también acepto que tengo problemas con las nasales francesas y con el asqueroso de la te-hache en inglés y en ocashiones ni shiquiera puedo expresarme bien en japonés y…. y… ¿no te fijarías en mí? También beso bonito…

—Me estás intentando seducir— sonrió mientras veía el espejo retrovisor y después al lateral derecho para dar una vuelta.

El monje bufó molesto porque en estos momentos de extrema seriedad el internacionalista sacaba un mal chiste.

—Si quisiera seducirte ya eshtarías así en mi cama— intentó chasquear los dedos pero no le salió de todo bien— Tú no sabes la clase de máquina sexual que eshtá a tu lado— se golpeó el pecho convencido de sus palabras, lo miró con desdén y volteó la cara indignado.

—Nunca dude de tus capacidades, pero no te preocupes no me interesa volverme homosexual y si se diera el caso escogería a….

—A Yuki Eiri— habló con una vocecilla aguda— ¡joder! Tienes unos gustos tan malos— cruzó los brazos y suspiró profundamente dijo algo que no pudo descifrar Chiba

—¿Tu crees? — pero ya no recibió respuesta el monje estaba perdido en sus sueños

Shuichi se levantó de inmediato cuando escuchó el teléfono repiquetear si Yuki despertaba seguramente el asesinado sería él y no el insensato de la llamada, contestó rápidamente y en voz baja para evitar gritos, lo dejó sorprendido escuchar al otro lado del auricular a una joven voz desconocida.

—Disculpe por la llamada… Soy Chiba Mamoru, amigo de Uesugi Tatsuha…. Es que la verdad estamos aquí abajo del departamento y necesitamos de su autorización… porque el vigilante no me dejará pasar y mucho menos por como esta Uesugi… y

Shuichi no entendió mucho, pero comprendió que su cuñado estaba abajo con un problema, no dudo en salir por él, se puso unos tenis, una gorra y un suéter; bajó para saber cuál era la urgencia; preguntó al vigilante el por qué no habían entrado y éste señaló a un muchacho cargando al otro, al parecer en estado de ebriedad; le parafraseo algunas reglas que Shindou no quiso entender y salió deprisa.

Mamoru sostenía a Tatsuha, había sido rechazada la propuesta que le hiciera al portero, sin decir otra cosa que "No está permitido" Chiba se resignó que se tendría que llevar al monje a su casa hasta que recordó que tenía el número del departamento en su celular, así marcó rápidamente con esperanza que contestara el hermano de Tatsuha; cual sería su sorpresa a escuchar del otro lado de la línea una melodiosa voz que aceptó la empresa propuesta y quien aclaró ser el cuñado. Se sintió apenado, hubiera preferido no importunarlo a él.

Recargado en el auto y sosteniendo al muchacho, podía escucharlo respirar, su cabeza estaba posada en su hombro y su brazo le pasaba por detrás de la nuca. Lo miró de reojo y pensó fugazmente que el beodo a su lado se parecía a alguien, quizá a Eiri Yuki, un pensamiento eliminado al instante, ¡vaya el también estaba borracho o qué!

Vio salir un pequeño hombre con gorra y acercársele, siempre había imaginado que el cuñado de Uesugi era alto al haberle propinado semejante golpiza, pero se veía casi como un adolescente cualquiera.

—Te parece bien si me ayudas a subirlo— lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el movió la cabeza afirmativamente, el hombre murmuraba cosas, Mamoru no entendía si era por enojo o preocupación. Tampoco deseaba averiguarlo por el miedo y la vergüenza mezclados.

Entraron sigilosamente a la casa, el hombre encendió las luces y fue a la cocina, desde ahí le pidió lo dejara en el sillón, lo hizo inmediatamente, al verlo dormido, se enterneció, se veía tan inocente, tan sufrido y por alguna extraña razón tan parecido a Yuki Eiri, salvo por el color de cabello y los ojos, claro, si los tuviera abiertos. Detuvo la tentación de poner su mano en el rostro del monje.

—Sólo tengo té, ¿Quieres un poco?— le dijo el hombre— por cierto, soy un grosero aún no me presento…—Chiba volteó a mirarlo, y sus ojos se clavaron en las orbes violetas frente a él, por su cabeza pasaron un millón de ideas locas, pero los cabos se unieron al observar el cabello rosa. El cuñado de su amigo se había quitado la gorra y le extendía la mano— Soy Shuichi Shindou un placer conocerte.

El alma se le fue a los pies.

¿Les gustó?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí un nuevo capi y espero que les guste y me cuenten que tal les va la historia y cómo creen que se está tornando.**

**Saludos!**

**Y muchísimas gracias por leer**

**!"#$%&/()=?**

**Capítulo XIX**

**Hacerlo o no hacerlo he ahí el terrible dilema…**

—Soy Shuichi Sindou— repitió nervioso con la mano estirada, el muchacho estaba quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, el pelirrosa tenía miedo, ¿él provocaba esa reacción? De pronto metió las manos a la bolsa y agachó la cabeza — Lo siento, es la costumbre de convivir con K— se le olvidaba de vez en cuando que dar la mano no era muy bien visto en Japón

—¿Eh?— sólo atinó a decir. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo una reverencia, todo fue tan rápido que el cantante saltó asustado— Discúlpeme fue la impresión de verlo en persona, digo es que usted es.. y Uesugi es.. por lo tanto Maiko es…— miraba el piso, se sentía todo mojado porque empezó a sudar

—Integrante de Bad Luck, cuñado, hermana— sonrió y puso un dedo en los labios, para que Mamoru no gritara, cuando entendió la indirecta le señaló una puerta, dónde dormía su amante a quien no querían verlo despertarse por el revuelo — Muchas gracias por traerlo, últimamente desaparecía y pues no tenía forma de preguntarle…

—Sí, supongo… debo irme— caminó hacia la puerta acompañado del cantante, hizo otra reverencia — fue sorpresivo conocerlo señor… y también interesante. Buenas Noches— sonrió y se despidió. Caminó muy lento rumbo a su auto, antes de subir miró al edificio, alto, imponente, de pronto se carcajeó _Sabías de lo que hablabas, maldito; _fue entonces que decidió marcharse.

—Anda Tatsuha vete a tu cuarto si tu hermano te ve aquí y así; te irá muy mal— no pudo moverlo, parecía una losa de cemento. Se había instalado ahí y no habría forma de hacerlo pararse; murmuró algo. La curiosidad de Shuichi lo hizo hincarse y colocarse lo más cerca posible para escuchar con quién peleaba en sueños.

—No me dejes…— escuchó el cantante, en su cara se dibujo un gesto de complicidad, Shindou creía saber a quien se dirigía esa frase. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando oyó la continuación— …Mamá— su rostro disolvió ese mohín y unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, sin pensarlo lo abrazo, pero el monje sólo gruñó sin despertar. Le echó una frazada y le quitó los zapatos, pensó en lo difícil que debió ser su vida sin una madre. A pesar de que se quejaba de ella, su progenitora (aunque histérica) lo quería y apoyaba. Colocó un cojín en la cabeza del menor.

—Yo no te dejaré—se limpió las lágrimas y se fue a acostar. No dormiría bien esa noche.

Maiko no tenía un plan para este domingo, o al menos otro que no fuera estudiar, últimamente había dejado sus deberes para irse a parrandear. Este día lo utilizaría para ponerse al corriente con esas tareas incómodos. Estaba a punto de leer cuando escuchó unos golpecillos en la puerta, rodó los ojos, seguramente se trataba de su hermano que quería algo o de Tatsuha quien se había metido en un problema con su hermano.

Pero no. Era Chiba. Maiko arqueó una ceja al verlo, estaba confundida; le permitió entrar y le sirvió un té.

—Sería bueno que avisaras— le dijo cuando colocó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento… es qué tengo algo que contarte— la miró directo a los ojos—Conocí a tu hermano ayer …— Tomó la taza y bebió tranquilamente ante la mirada divertida de la chica— Hubiera sido un bello detalle decirme quien era, para no hacer el ridículo—la muchacha se carcajeó

—Si te hubiera contado, no hubiera sido divertido… ¿y qué tal? Sigues pensando que es un creído y es pura pose su estupidez

—no creo que sea pose

—¿Su estupidez?

—Su forma de ser— corrigió— aunque sigo creyendo que sus canciones son feas…además por verlo una vez no me asegura que…. Aunque bajo sin chistar y…. y… tal vez.. sólo tal vez no se trate de un ….

Maiko sólo rió y Mamoru la miró molesto, ella tomó su té cuidadosamente y miró su taza por unos segundos y escupió la pregunta

—No fue por eso qué viniste ¿no? ¿A caso quieres un favor?

—Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes—suspiró cansado—No es que me quiera aprovechar— se apresuró a aclarar— ¿Qué posibilidad hay que tu hermanito interviniera para que Eiri Yuki me autografiara mis libros? —la miró serio, ella movió negativamente la cabeza y le contestó

—Ninguna, yo también lo intenté, y como sabemos, de Tatsuha no obtendremos ese favor…

Ambos suspiraron decepcionados. ¿Qué clase de tipo era Yuki Eiri, si ni siquiera su pareja sentimental era capaz de sacarle unas cuantas firmas para la cuñada y el amigo del hermano? Maiko retomó la conversación después del momento de reflexión que cada uno tuvo en sus cabezas, ella hablaba sobre los libros del escritor y ambos se entusiasmaron por encontrar a otro fanático, frases como "¿Recuerdas la escena del libro X?" "Estoy fascinado con el amor de tal y la reacción de cual" fueron recurrentes, estuvieron durante horas hablando sobre el escritor hasta que Mamoru la invitó al parque de diversiones. La muchacha salió disparada para arreglarse.

El joven debía admitir que se sintió decepcionado por no poder conseguir un autógrafo de Yuki Eiri, y una vez más creyó que debía ser un gran idiota. Aún así, el idiota con un gran talento y al que admiraba. Antes creía que un día no muy lejano lo conocería, ahora, a un paso de él, se le hacía más inalcanzable. ¿Eso sentía Tatsuha? ¡Cuán terrible debe ser estar en una cercanía simulada!

—Debe ser peor cuando se ama—murmuró. Maiko no tardó en salir, ambos salieron contentos de la casa.

Miró a su novio dormido, por ese puchero en su rostro no tardaría en despertar, particularmente hoy se sentía de buen humor, ni siquiera el molesto sol lo irritó, al contrario, aceptó sus cálidas caricias y hasta sonrió, se sintió un poco travieso y comenzó a besar los párpados del muchacho.

—Ya sé que estas despierto. Deja de fingir— continuó meloso

—Yuki , todavía tengo sueño, no dormí bien— dijo el pelirrosa, todavía somnoliento.

—Entonces…¿no te gusta?— su voz se tornó retadora— no haré ya nada, y me quedaré quieto— se dio la vuelta

No tardó mucho tiempo en que comenzaran los arrumacos, era algo previsible, de vez en mes, un ente se apoderaba de Eiri y lo ponía de buen humor, Shuichi no desaprovechaba esos momentos para imaginarse que tenía una de esas relaciones donde todo iba viento en popa, donde la tranquilidad, las palabras tiernas y cursis eran más constantes que los "idiotas" o "eres mi agujero"; aunque no duraban mucho y su burbuja se rompía y regresaba el amargado escritor, más pronto de lo querido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—tentó el camino el cantante. Eiri contestó con un ronroneo afirmativo, entretenido en mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho —¿Cómo era tu madre?

No hay nada más efectivo para matar el ambiente erótico como hablar de la progenitora y esta era la cuarta vez que le pasaba al escritor, las primeras dos chicas lo hicieron por no tener tema de conversación, la otra con todo el rigor de detener sus voraces intensiones, pero, en estos momentos, que viniera del idiota, realmente lo descolocó. Lo miró directamente, serio. ¿a qué venía todo eso?

Yuki pensó en gritarle, cambiar el tema o simplemente ignorar la pregunta, como las veces anteriores, pero en su estomago se libró una batalla, así que decidió abrir la boca.

—Era una mujer—fueron las palabras que pudo formar

—No me refería a eso— tocó tiernamente su mejilla, una táctica manipuladora porque quería la información— Sino en su personalidad, gustos, su físico…—esperó una respuesta pero la actitud fría del hombre era un foco rojo parpadeante con una misión: avisarle que la había cagado— Lo.. lo siento, no quería importunar, se me vino a la cabeza— tartamudeó nervioso.

—Era como cualquier madre—contestó seco, se levantó de pronto, caminó hacia el baño despacio midiendo sus pasos, masticando sus pensamientos para poder digerirlos, había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez donde el fantasma de su madre lo acorralaba.

El pelirrosa se molestó consigo mismo por ser tan pendejo, y también con Yuki por ser tan jodidamente cerrado y se torturó mentalmente por dejarse llevar por su curiosidad, sin embargo, lo sorprendió la cabeza de Eiri que salió sorpresivamente de la puerta.

—Te invito a desayunar al lugar que prefieras— sonrió de lado, se sintió un poco mal por no elaborar una mejor respuesta, esto, por supuesto no se lo diría al cantante preferiría que la culpabilidad se tiñera de rosa, y quedar como un ángel misericordioso e incluso, complaciente — di el lugar, aunque sean esos asquerosos trozos de carne con maíz picantes— le dijo con burla

—Para un país es su comida tradicional—hizo un mohín de decepción — vayamos dónde quieras, pero…. ¿podemos llevar a Tatsuha?— hizo los ojos más brillantes que pudo

—¿Por qué?

—Pues para ir los tres, nunca salimos a pesar de vivir juntos — si, una respuesta estúpida que el rubio creyó sólo fue dicha para salir del aprieto, así que volvió a hacerle la pregunta esperando que, esta vez, contestara medianamente decente , el muchacho suspiro, esas cejas arqueadas eran más potentes que cualquier luz de interrogatorio, sin embargo, no se rendiría; se había hecho una promesa la noche anterior, aún sentía su corazón oprimido, así que se armó de valor y tiernamente le dijo a su pareja— Bueno, si no quieres llevarlo está bien, entonces llevemos a Maiko, le llamaré en seguida

Eiri caminó hacia la salida refunfuñando, Shuichi sabía que ese era un golpe bajo, pero su novio nunca le dejaba opción, a veces y sólo a veces se cansaba de dar explicaciones de cada una de sus ideas, pues Yuki todo el tiempo preguntaba, y cuando a él se le ocurría algo seguramente estaba mal o era una estupidez. Vivir con Yuki Eiri era, en ocasiones, agotador.

Tatsuha soñaba. Un pájaro gigantesco quería comérselo y él corría a toda velocidad, pero sus piernas no le respondían bien, después de la nada aparecía Mamoru diciéndole alguna idiotez respecto a la gravedad y aunque el monje le pedía ayuda, el internacionalista repetía cada vez lo mismo, estaba a punto de escapar cuando una patada lo despertó.

Su hermano frente a él decía un montón de cosas aburridas. No le entendía. No le interesaba, pero el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, incluso lo había tirado del sillón.

— ¡Qué demonios!— vociferó molesto, se sobaba la espalada baja, donde le dolía

—Despierta— una respuesta gélida— ¿Pensé que ya dormías en tu habitación? ¿Regresaste a la sala?— arqueó una ceja—¿o es porque estas borracho?— lo miró de arriba abajo— No pudiste, por lo menos gatear hasta tu cama— se burló

Esa voz le atravesaba los oídos, cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras, respiró profundo y contestó con gentileza, a pesar que su cabeza le punzaba horrorosamente.

—Equivocado hermanito. Estoy crudo que no es lo mismo, ahora ya que la culpable de todo esto es la resaca, me voy a dormir… otra vez… al cuarto, con permiso— habló con lentitud para no provocar más inquina de su hermano

—Vete a bañar, iremos a desayunar a…

El monje no escuchó más; sus pensamientos, las palabras, el sentido de éstas se remolinaron, ¿Qué maldita sea significaba eso?

—¿Quieres decir "gratis"? — masajeó sus sienes. Su hermano era tan imbécil.

—Significa que debes bañarte y arreglarte— arrugó la nariz— ven— hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera; camino a la cocina. Tatsuha suspiró rogando a los dioses no ser asesinado con un cuchillo de cocina oxidado guardado especialmente para esta ocasión. Sus divagaciones se detuvieron cuando Eiri le ordenó sentarse.

—Toma—se sentó a su lado y le puso frente a él un vaso de agua con algo parecido a un antiácido. No notó cuando lo preparó, estaba concentrado en su dolor de cabeza, para así, distraerse de las agruras— Te quitará el ejército que tienes en el estómago— la consideración de su hermano lo asustó, ¿lo sacaría después a patadas? Esas actitudes nunca traían nada bueno…

—El idiota me preguntó por …— guardó silencio unos segundos — madre — dijo distraído y se arrepintió al instante por hacer una confesión tan trivial con una persona tan frívola, él debió callarse, guardarse todo, pero no pudo, tenía que sacarlo con alguien conocido.

El monje bebió tranquilo mientras escuchaba las palabras de Yuki, cuando por sus oídos pasó el significante clave, recordó que había soñado con ella cuando se marchó rumbo al hospital, las caras eran borrosas, ya casi no la recordaba. Terminó con su bebida y sintió como su estómago se estabilizaba poco a poco.

—¿Qué le respondiste?— lo miró a los ojos, en su interior, le daba gusto cuando Eiri le hacía pequeñas confesiones, lo agradecía y se sentía útil y no como un mocoso nada confiable.

El escritor respiró hondo.

—Nada, porque no hay nada que decir… murió y ya— fin del momento de debilidad de Eiri Uesugi, bienvenida la habitual indiferencia de Yuki Eiri; se levantó y camino fuera del lugar no lo miró de nuevo, antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, oyó la voz del menor

—No es su culpa haber muerto— fue ignorado

El restaurante estaba repleto de escuincles mugrosos, la mayoría parecía haber sido programados para el escándalo o fueron paridos para convertirse en trompetas para despertar militares. Los hermanos Uesugi odiaron todo a su alrededor, ambos querían largarse del lugar de comida rápida.

Eiri se arrepintió de aceptar la propuesta del pelirrosa ¡maldita culpabilidad! Además, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Shuichi era un entrometido, no era necesario contestar todas sus preguntas, aunque llevaran cuatro años de relación… o como quisieran llamarle. ¡Malditos todos!

Por su parte, Tatsuha intentaba soportar estoicamente, aún así maldecía a los mocosos a su alrededor, a sus padres, al Mc Donald's y a sus colores feos y con tendencias engordadoras, ¿a qué persona normal se le ocurría comer aquí? Hubiera preferido mil veces el bar de Sahashi-san y ahí la comida era de lo peor.

—Ustedes son igualitos— señaló una pequeña niña a los hermanos— ¿son gemelos? Mi tía tiene gemelos, aunque yo no los he visto, pero mi mamá dice que son hermanos que tienen el mismo cumpleaños y se parecen mucho; también me dijo que los gemelos pueden entenderse de formas que los demás niños no…— rascó su cabeza confundida ante la mirada atónita de los Uesugi — la verdad no entiendo mucho de esto

Shuichi agradeció mentalmente que Yuki estuviera en medio del monje y él, porque si no esa niña ya hubiera salido herida. Tatsuha sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la niñita y le preguntó cuál versión era su predilecta, si el rubio o el moreno.

—Prefiero el rosa, es como mi vestido— Shindou sintió ternura y la paciencia del escritor murió en ese instante

—Lárgate de aquí mocosa, si tus padres no te quieren no es nuestra culpa— soltó; la niña lo miró asustada, su tono frío la hizo sentir insegura, unas lágrimas ya estaban a punto de salir cuando el moreno le extendió un dulce, a ella le brillaron los ojos

—En un momento vengo, voy a dejarla a la zona de juegos y a avisar a la encargada, quizá está perdida— la tomó de la mano y se fueron

—Fue muy grosero decir eso Yuki— intentó reprochar el pelirrosa, pero fue mera formalidad desde que divisó a la cría dirigiéndose a ellos supuso la existencia de una situación como la que acababa de pasar

—Sus padres deberían educarla mejor; hablar de la apariencia de las personas es más grosero que corregirla— Eiri bebió café, éste estaba terrible pero le pareció que el sabor amargo arrastraba el mal momento pasado por los "ocurrentes" comentarios infantiles

—Debes aceptarlo: son idénticos, hasta los niños se percatan de eso

–No es que no me haya dado cuenta, es simplemente que no lo traía siempre en mente— respondió Mamoru a las burlas de Maiko por el parecido de su amigo con el escritor y su supuesta sorpresa.

Por supuesto que Chiba se había dado cuenta, desde que lo vio en la fila, la cara de su admirado novelista apareció en su mente, sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo, aquel rostro fue apropiándose de la personalidad de Tatsuha, no es que la cara haya cambiado, pero ya no la asociaba a la de Yuki Eiri, el monje se había ganado la propiedad de esos ojos, de la nariz, de los labios.

Tatsuha era parecido a YuKi Eiri, era una verdad innegable, pero no eran iguales, al menos no a los ojos de Mamoru. Extraño, tal vez. Ahora se había formado a un escritor completamente diferente al imaginado con anterioridad, gracias a las historias, a las críticas, a las descripciones, a la nueva información.

También, nunca admitiría que esa fue la razón por la que le habló aquella tarde.

—Sabes Mamoru… necesitamos un mejor plan para conseguir esas firmas— sonrió Maiko e iluminó todo el lugar, Chiba suspiró y asintió.

La niña era pariente de la recepcionista de NG Records, más específicamente, aquella que saludaba tan amablemente al monje. Cuando preocupada intentaba hablar con el supervisor observó que su sobrina iba de la mano del guapo muchacho. Tatsuha tardó unos minutos en reconocerla, lucía diferente vestida informal; la mujer le agradeció y el moreno se hartó de tanta palabrería sin sentido, sin embargo agradeció el no regresar tan pronto con la pareja de tontos.

Pasadas las formalidades, echó una mirada rápida a la fémina. No era fea; atractiva, tampoco; tenía ese punto medio, entre la ternura y la sensualidad, bueno, tal vez la culpa la tuvieran sus enormes pechos que se movían cada vez que daba brinquitos para recibir algo que le daba la niña subida en uno de esos juegos de Mc Donald's .

Ella hablaba, Tatsuha miraba lo bien que se ceñía ese vestido, lo genial del escote, y hasta el largo de las piernas, había adquirido una habilidad en la que sus miradas discretas le daban un escaneo completo sin parecer un pervertido. Las mujeres no estaban tan mal, últimamente las había olvidado por pensar en…

Dejó que el pensamiento se perdiera por sí solo, no quería recordar nada, no quería pensar siquiera. Se pueden tomar todas las decisiones posibles, gritarle al mundo, retarlo, decirle una y mil veces que no caerás en sus trucos, pero una simple palabra te destrozará por dentro, y pateará los castillos de arena construidos con promesas vacías.

Hubiera querido no nombrarlo, lanzar todos los datos recabados a lo largo de los años al vacío, al retrete y jalar la cadena, sin llorar, e imaginar que como pez dorado, descansarían todas esas sensaciones en un lugar mejor, sin presiones y nadando en el mejor estanque del mundo y no en una pesara miserable de 10 centímetros de diámetro.

Cuando la mujer se despidió de Tatsuha se dio cuenta que no había puesto la mínima atención en esa conversación, y aunque su sonrisa lo salvaba de todo, se sintió mal, como un adulto que ignora a un niño y después descubre que le dio permiso para hacer travesuras.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— le espetó Eiri, cuando su hermano llegó a su mesa

—Me la cogía frente a los niños, en ese cubículo de pelotas de plástico— le respondió frío, y señaló dónde jugaban los infantes

—¿Por si te fallaban? — hizo una mueca de gusto

—No, para traerte unas cuantas, y así sepas que es tener bolas de verdad— la misma mueca, pero en la versión morena parecía aún más perversa.

Años después Shuichi admitiría que después del temor inicial, el comentario le daría risa, ya cuando estaba fuera de peligro, pero en ese instante, sólo pudo tomar rápidamente el brazo de su amante, y mirar su rostro; para su sorpresa , el escritor aún mantenía el gesto.

—No necesito el plástico, ni el público, prefiero guardar mis habilidades y no evidenciar mis carencias, aunque en mi caso…son nulas. Porque no te dejas de tonterías y te sientas, ya tendremos tiempo después para contar divagaciones— Yuki no caería en algo tan infantil y el monje lo sabía. Se sentó. Miró divertido la expresión de su cuñado, estaba pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría; necesitaría un vaso con agua y un poco de aire para que le regresara el color a la cara.

Los hermanos Uesugi saborearon el momento, se habían vengado por ser arrastrados a ese lugar.

Los días pasaron y el monje se dio cuenta que esa recepcionista aparecía en muchos de sus lugares frecuentes, ¿lo acosaba? O siempre estuvo ahí sólo que no la notaba.

—Pues supongo que es porque no la conocías ¿ya te enamoraste?— lo miró curiosa la mujer de ojos violetas, el moreno levantó la ceja molesto, le disgustaba los comentarios de ese tipo, sentía cierta presión, eran frases indirectas para decir "olvida a Ryuichi" o "debes superar ese amor unilateral"

—Claro que no, ¿es necesario siempre hablar de amor cuando menciono a alguna persona?— le dio un langüetazo a su helado, ambos estaban sentados en una jardinera de NG Records, esperaban a Chiba; desde ahí, gracias a las puertas de cristales podían ver la recepción, cada vez que se abrían podían ver de lejos, el rostro de la chica de quién hablaban.

—Es bonita—comentó Maiko— y en verdad creo que quiere contigo, ¿recuerdas cómo te habló aquella vez en _La fausseté? _Incluso me miró con tristeza, fue hasta cuando le dijiste que no era tu novia, cuando cambio su actitud conmigo— algunas veces habían coincidido con la mujer en el restaurante, desde que la encontró en Mc Donald's la veía en todos lados.

Había hablado con ella en varias ocasiones, sabía su nombre Takeuchi Reiko, era tres años mayor que él y lo demás no se había instalado en los archivos de su memoria a largo plazo.

—¿Miran a la hermosura de la otra vez?— interrumpió el momento de reflexión Mamoru— me gusta, así que si no la quieres podrías…

—Cállate Mamoru, tampoco exageres, es normal y ya—comentó la chica y Tatsuha sintió que el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse, así que cambio el tema. Maiko no tenía problema en hablar de mujeres, pero en ocasiones los reprendía por nada.

—¿Conseguiste boletos?— le preguntó a su amigo, éste movió la cabeza negativamente, le contó que a dos meses del concierto y a sólo dos horas de abrir la venta se habían agotado y ellos no habían tenido la suerte de obtenerlos. Uesugi torció la boca molesto. Shindou gruñó preocupada y Chiba cerró los ojos decepcionado.

—Dejemos de chilotear, veré que se puede hacer con el bastardo de Seguchi, me debe algunos favores— el muchacho de los ojos azules se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de uno de los tecladistas de Nittle Grasper, pero sabía que no era momento para decir algo — me marcho a trabajar y ustedes dos— los señaló— deberían irse a la Universidad— tiró el helado en el basurero más cercano y se fue sin escuchar las quejas de ambos

¿Por qué negarlo? Ryuichi estaba indignado, últimamente, Tatsuha lo ignoraba o eso sentía, ya no lo ayudaba a escaparse y rara vez lo acompañaba a comer, no iba a conseguirle nuevos crayones y siempre tenía ese gesto de seriedad en el rostro, ya no lo miraba a los ojos y evadía cualquier plática con él, no que antes hubieran conversado verdaderamente, pero por lo menos divagaban juntos.

Algo estaba raro, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, era culpa de alguien, sí, estaba seguro y debería averiguarlo.

Tatsuha caminó a la puerta y la mujer en cuanto lo reconoció fue a su encuentro, su compañera no se sorprendió, incluso, le regaló una sonrisilla burlona y una mirada cómplice. La muchacha frente a él parecía nerviosa pero decidida, sus puños estaban cerrados, él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y sus dedos comenzaron nerviosamente a moverse, no podía notarse. Su mirada lo incomodaba.

—Podemos hablar a fuera, serán sólo cinco minutos— asintió, después de todo ¿qué perdía? Ya sabía que sería.

Mamoru y Maiko estaban por irse cuando miraron a su amigo salir con " la stalker" como le decían en clave los universitarios, se miraron y en un acuerdo silencioso se acercaron "casualmente" a la futura escena de amor, para enterarse de las palabras melifluas.

No era ningún tonto. Vio acercarse a ese par de idiotas, no permitiría que se enteraran de lo dicho por … por… Takeuchi-san, así que la miró seriamente y le pidió que mejor hablaran dentro de las instalaciones de NG, para regresar pronto al trabajo. Se divirtió al observar las caras de decepción de ambos, incluso al voltear para hacerles gestos de burlas, miró a Maiko con la mano en la cabeza y a Chiba manoteando y señalando algo, pero lo ignoró, no caería en trampas tan simples.

Ryuichi bajó a toda velocidad para buscar a Tatsuha y proponerle en ir por unos helados juntos, había tardado un poco en llegar. Se paró en seco cuando miró como entraba con una chica, que por la blusa blanca de holanes con un moño negro al cuello, la falda amarilla debajo de la rodilla la delataron como una recepcionista de la empresa, pero no la reconoció, siempre las saludaba (bueno, cuando las recordaba) pero parecían—en su cabeza— seres sin rostro.

Los muchachos se detuvieron cuando el estúpido de Tatsuha regresaba dentro de la empresa. ¡maldita sea los había descubierto!, entonces vieron a Ryuichi Sakuma detrás del muchacho. Maiko se desesperó y Mamoru sacudió los brazos, vieron con horror como el monje volteaba para gesticular burlón y no percatarse que pasaba frente al ídolo musical.

¿Lo ignoró? Por esa tarada, por una persona gris, por una mujer invisible, sin gracia, ¿él? Caminó molesto hacia las cabinas, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dio media vuelta decidido a seguirlos, a enterarse quién era capaz de quitarle la atención de su amigo. SU asistente.

Los vio cerca de un ventanal, entonces escuchó lo que ya se había formulado en la cabeza. Era una declaración de amor.

—Uesugi-san… ¡Me gusta!— dijo después de unos minutos de estar ahí, no supo ni porque le salió así, ella se había ideado otras palabras, menos sosas o cursis — no quiero un sí o un no, es sólo que me había hecho a la idea de no hablarle nunca, pero ahora…ahora es diferente…

Ryu, escondido detrás de unas oportunas macetas, (¡bellas y siempre a la mano con palmeras o plantas con hojas grandes! ¿A caso Tohma las había pedido así para espiar?) apretaba a Kumagoroh con fuerza. Escuchó las palabras y estuvo a punto de reírse, una declaración tan barata no sería suficiente para conquistar a su amigo.

—… yo… yo… bueno, es que— Tatsuha colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició, su mirada era neutra.

_No, no le digas nada, ¡Recházala!,_ gritó en sus pensamientos Ryu, mientras que la oreja de Kumagoroh casi es arrancada.

Por primera vez Tatsuha creyó que una declaración de amor no era estúpida, por más cursi, rara, ñoña o engreída. Una declaración de amor, a pesar de cualquier defecto, debería ser valorada por la valentía de haber sido externada. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, él no fue capaz de formular una. Hubiera sido mejor ser rechazado directamente, claro está, eso no pensaba antes. ¡Perverso aprendizaje por medio de desagradables experiencias!

Su mano se movió a la mejilla de la muchacha, él haría las cosas bien. Tal vez se arrepentiría después, tal vez no. Lo cierto es que había tomado una decisión si era buena o mala, ya el tiempo lo decidiría…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

**Clases para un noviazgo rápido: teoría y práctica**

Abrió los ojos por el ruido proveniente de su móvil, estiró la mano y tentó el piso en busca del aparato. ¿Qué hora era? Ya había luz pero no parecía ser tan tarde. La habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente. Tatsuha lo agradeció. Otra vez comenzó a repiquetear, repitió la acción anterior, lo encontró cerca de su zapato. De mala gana contestó, su voz se escuchaba pastosa.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?— dijo al mirar en la pantalla el nombre de su amigo. Apretó el botón para oír su voz.

—_Ya los conseguí ¿no te alegras?—_ le gritó emocionado, también escuchó la euforia de su amiga

— ¿Maiko está ahí? Se la viven juntos ¿o qué?—se incorporó jalando la manta y descubriendo un cuerpo a su lado— Me puedes decir claramente de qué demonios parloteas y dile a Shindou-ni que se calle, acabo de despertar, habla lento y formula tus oraciones…

La mujer a su costado se acercó al muchacho buscando calor; al monje le incomodaba que se le aproximara tanto, sentía cierta invasión, a veces después de tener sexo ella quería dormir cara a cara, que sus respiraciones se mezclaran; para no ser grosero esperaba un momento y después se daba la vuelta fingiendo estar dormido. Era un tramposo. Al principio se justificó a sí mismo, en su cabeza se decía "Será diferente con el verdadero amor", pero se había dado cuenta y le daba vergüenza admitirlo que venía de un miedo de la infancia.

Una película ochentera de terror era la culpable. Eiri y Mika lo obligaron aquella noche en que se quedaron solos, su padre se había ido quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien; los hermanos mayores decidieron hacer "Un maratón de terror" y se tomó la decisión irrevocable de no excluir a nadie, eso incluía al mocoso de siete años.

No recuerda los otros filmes; para ser sinceros, tampoco la trama de la causante de eso, únicamente la imagen: un feo hombrecillo escalaba hasta la cara de una dulce niña durmiente, entonces cuando su acompasado respirar parecía ser eterno, la abominación aspiraba y le robaba el oxígeno, o el alma o una conjunción de ambos. Desde entonces Tatsuha evitaba sentir la respiración de alguien más, porque sentía asfixiante la situación.

Quizá por eso le agradaban los gatos, el animal vencedor.

—… para que pueda entenderlas, ¿conseguiste qué?—preguntó para ver si esta vez las respuestas le parecían claras

—_¡Los boletos para Nigthmare!… aunque tendrás que hacer unas cosas…_

—¡NIGTHMARE!... ¡TE AMO CHIBA, TE AMO!— gritó

—_Lo sé, gracias, pero no lo digas frente a tu novia o se molestará_

Takeuchi Reiko era la novia de Tatsuha.

Salieron durante un mes, cosas sencillas, palabras comunes, tonterías por el estilo y al final decidieron "ser novios" si podía decírsele así. Ella estaba muy feliz con su relación y Tatsuha, bueno, él quería probar, probarse a sí mismo en una "relación seria". Él apreciaba la forma en la que lo veía, lo abrazaba o le preparaba de comer los viernes, cuando, después de darle clases a Shuichi (Maiko en realidad sólo los miraba divertida y fingía aprender cosas que ya sabía) él la visitaba en su pequeño piso.

Al monje le gustaban las cosas sencillas, comía, sonreía y tenía sexo.

¿Querer? Pues le agradaba, hablaba mucho y de cosas que a él no le interesaban, pero lo entretenía y de cierta forma lo hacía feliz. No tenían pleitos, en los dos meses que llevaban de conocerse no tenían malentendidos, quizá porque el menor Uesugi parecía aceptar cualquier proposición. "¿Quieres ir a tal o cual lado?, Seeeee", así conseguía evitar pensar en Ryuichi y se sentía como un novio de verdad, o al menos como creía que eran los "noviazgos normales"

—Naaaa! Da igual, de todos modos te amo—sonrió contento; esas palabras fueron escuchadas por Reiko que fingía dormir, pero apretó los ojos disgustada.

Sabía con quien hablaba. Mamoru Chiba. Lo odiaba, con todo su corazón, aunque no se lo había dicho a su precioso Tat, ella entendía que si lo ponía a escoger, definitivamente, no ganaría. Él estúpido amigo parecía ejercer un gran poder en su novio. Mamoru lo llamaba cuando quería y, aunque lo llamaba con su apellido, parecía pronunciarlo con más confianza que cuando la nombraba a ella, además todavía le decía "san".

Se hablaban de forma despreocupada, directa, a veces con dobles intensiones, los ojos de Tatsuha siempre miraban de forma especial al tipejo ese, además, ella no era tan tonta para darse cuenta que su novio suspiraba por alguien más, por un amor perdido o jamás declarado. Sentía nervios, terribles ataques de ansiedad al pensar en los candidatos. Había algo peor, un pequeño demonio odioso se metía por debajo de su piel y le propinaba mordiditas, no la desgarraban sólo extendían una larga miseria, le susurraba una verdad, algo que prefería reprimir y que había descubierto con oraciones cortadas, con suspiros ocultos, con miradas fijas… creía que se trataba de un hombre.

— ¡_pero lo importante es que son CUATRO! _—le gritó Chiba al borde del colapso_—¡CUATRO!_ —Tatsuha tuvo que retirar el aparato de su oído por lo alto que hablaba su amigo.

—Para qué demonios queremos cuatro, tres son suficientes….¿quién pagará por el otro?— preguntó temeroso, ya sabía los planes de Chiba.

—Para Takeuchi-san ¿cómo qué para quién?—Tatsuha suspiró decepcionado, no es que quisiera excluir a su novia, pero ir con ella al concierto de Nightmare no era algo que le agradara, pero en fin, se repitió mentalmente que eso "hacían los novios de verdad" una frase al parecer utilizada bastante en los últimos días.

Tatsuha se engañaba, la voz interior de su voz interior se lo decía constantemente, le incitaba a dejar esta relación, ésta suerte de burla amatoria, pero la escondía, la ponía debajo de un florero repleto de esperanzas vacías y la olvidaba hasta que se caía y se repetía la perorata.

—Bueno sí, como sea, nos vemos al rato para arreglar los asuntos monetarios, a las 4 dónde siempre—se carcajeó y colgó, no espero contestación. El muchacho comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, sus pantalones parecían no querer entrar y estuvo a punto de caerse, así que para su disgusto se sentó en la cama y entonces sintió como lo abrazaba, él volteó para mirarla; le sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

Ella hubiera querido desayunar con él, pero pocas veces sucedía, se podría decir que cuando no le dejaba opción.

Zombi acercándose. Disparó directo en la cabeza. Zombi que sale por detrás, degollado fácilmente. Extraña masa viscosa a la izquierda. Incendiada. Todo era muy fácil para Ryuichi Sakuma, había comprado un nuevo juego de muertos vivientes y en menos de una hora ya había terminado los primeros tres niveles que sus amigos en internet le contaron que eran muy difíciles.

—Son una sarta de babosos. Soy un ganador. — apretó un botón para el siguiente nivel. La música le señaló el comienzo del juego, miró a la pantalla triste y pensó que le gustaría jugar con Tatsuha en esos momentos, pero ya no era posible. No es que el monje se molestaría si se lo pidiera, pero él se sentía incómodo en hacer una proposición así. Tatsuha-san tenía a alguien.

Aquella tarde no la pasó tan mal, cuando escuchó que no podía ser su novio y sólo le prometía poder salir, conocerse; el hombre del conejo brincó de alegría pero semanas después lo que vio pareció haber evolucionado de "simples citas". Tú no besas a tus "simples citas"

_El Fashion Fever Fest. El balcón, El auto. Dices "no besar a tus simples citas" y ¿los jóvenes torpes que te levantas para coger con ellos?_

¿Quién eres? No deberías meterte en mis pensamientos. Y no tengo el por qué responderte.

_Algunas personas le llaman conciencia, interior, el otro yo, ¡demonios! Soy la VOZ DE LA RAZÓN, algo que por supuesto ignoras porque eres demasiado negado._

Mi otro yo no me ofendería comprendería que hago las cosas correctas, que merezco que se me den las cosas como las quiero…

_Ese ha sido nuestro principal problema. Tu eres yo, sé que estamos mal, pero no me escuchas, no me tomas en cuenta, vives así…. es tiempo de crec…_

Sakuma revolvió su cabeza y se di cuenta que había perdido y el videojuego le exigía apretar el botón para iniciar otra partida o salir. Sonrió de lado, malévolo, levantó una ceja en un gesto arrogante y decidió ganar otro nivel. Eso hacen los niños, jugar.

Tatsuha estaba sentado en una banca de un parque cercano al departamento de Maiko miraba a unos niños jugando mientras escuchaba las palabras de Mamoru y de la hermana de Shindou, bostezó aburrido, no entendía porque le decían los planes para ir a la Comiket, ¿no se supone que ya lo habían discutido?

Cuando llegó los universitarios lo sentaron en esa fría banca y lo obligaron a escuchar sin preguntar nada.

—Bien bien— los interrumpió, y miró de frente— ¿no me van a decir cuánto voy a pagar?— cruzó los brazos harto de tantos rodeos— Me están hartando… ¿cuáles son las cosas que tengo que hacer?

Chiba suspiró y se revolvió el cabello. Si quería las cosas sin una preparación previa él lo diría.

—Tendrás una cita con Haku, irán a la Comiket, él nos consiguió los boletos, por el precio no te preocupes, será el mismo que en las taquillas, sólo me pidió ese favor, y hasta iremos nosotros, así que no creo que sea tan malo; además dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por asistir al concierto, ¿ya mencioné que estaremos en las primeras filas?— dijo todo en el mismo tono; vio al monje, pero su cara le reveló un berrinche pronto a aparecer.

—No quiero tener una cita con ese hombre— su seriedad pareció enmudecer al parque, casi lo hizo ver adulto hasta que chilló infantil— ¡Me da miedo!.. Tu sabes a la perfección que me acosa y no hay un solo día que no se siente a lado mío en mi clase de francés.

Maiko rodó los ojos.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero piensa en los boletos, hazlo por mí! Recuerda que tuve que acompañar a Misato-chan a su casa y tuve que escuchar cada una de sus historias familiares, sólo porque tú—lo señaló acusadoramente— habías encontrado una mejor conquista— Mamoru le recordó los detalles de aquella situación, una de esas tantas salidas a bares de mala muerte.

Maiko suspiró profundo.

—Seee, pero Haku quiere algo serio, digo, no me molesta que me diga lo guapo que soy, al fin y al cabo es cierto, pero de verdad ¡quiere algo serio!

A Tatsuha le agradaba el muchacho a decir verdad, tenía unos grandes ojos, y una bonita sonrisa, incluso podría aceptar lo simpático y bello de su rostro; pero también admitía lo incómodo y nervioso de su ser cuando éste le hablaba. Le recordaba a sí mismo con Sakuma. Queriendo impresionar, una amabilidad estúpida y unos pensamientos ciegos y burdos acerca de "si me llega a conocer, me amará", si, seguramente eso creía Haku Tanaka, igualito a él, por eso le molestaba… lo asustaba.

Maiko no soportó. Golpeó a los dos en la cabeza, ambos comenzaron a sobarse y a maldecirla en voz alta.

—No soporto sus estupideces. Tú— señaló al monje— ¿Quieres ir al concierto? Sí o no, y si tu respuesta es afirmativa, es tan simple sólo ir con el muchacho, no te pidió un beso o un revolcón, sólo ir con él, no le veo la razón del drama— y después miró seriamente a Mamoru, su rostro mantenía una sonrisilla burlona consecuencia del regaño a Uesugi, borrada inmediatamente al caer en cuenta: su turno seguía— y Tú, no deberías vender a tu amigo por unos boletos y dejen de llorar, recuerden que veremos a Nigthmare, eso es lo importante—se desesperó la muchacha

—Yo sólo sé una cosa…—habló lentamente Mamoru, como si esperará que Tatsuha continuará la oración y dio resultado

—… tu no diste, ni pierdes nada—concluyó. Ambos la miraron

Antes de que se alebrestaran e hicieran un motín Maiko les dio otro golpe bien puesto a cada uno. Para mostrarles quien mandaba.

Shuichi se sentía realmente decaído. Revisó mentalmente sus opciones y descubrió con fatal certeza la triste verdad: nadie asistiría con él a la Comiket. Le rogó y suplicó a Hiroshi, pero con una sonrisa le argumentó el por qué no podía asistir. El pelirrosa torció la boca con desagrado, bien sabía lo mucho que su amigo quería a su novia, pero siempre había mostrado preferencia por él. ¡Justamente, en este momento, se le había ocurrido pagarle a Ayaka todos los encuentros frustrados!

El cantante no era egoísta y tampoco caprichoso, sabía que Hiro tenía una vida y su mundo no giraba alrededor de él, pero ¡demonios! ¡era la Comiket! Cierto, en los últimos años parecía ser el único emocionado por el evento, y cuando lo notó no le dio la importancia necesaria, era una tradición… y éstas son casi inquebrantables, bueno, o por lo menos difíciles de desaparecer ¿no?.

Suspiró.

Sus ojos se fijaron en sus pies, sonrió instantáneamente, sus tenis eran fabulosos, blancos con destellos azules, modernos, cómodos, regalados por el traidor de Nakano. Levantó la mirada y vio los autos pasar, arrogantes pedazos de chatarra que con el efecto doppler lo hacían sentir el mayor estúpido del mundo.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las paradas de autobuses desoladas que había encontrado una vez que ni Yuki ni K lo llevaron al departamento. Se había quedado dormido y cuando despertó, asustado bajó de inmediato. Le pareció que estaba algo lejos de su destino, pero disfrutó esa amable soledad, pocas personas estaban ahí, y no sintió la paranoia de ser descubierto que lo acechaba de vez en cuando. Lo nombró como "el lugar pacifico" e iba allí cuando algo lo aquejaba. Hoy, por ejemplo.

Tuvo la tentación de quitarse la gorra y las gafas oscuras, pero se contuvo al ver a una colegiala cerca. Bufó molesto. Estaba solo. Debía enfrentar sus problemas como todo un hombre. Él era Shuichi Shindou no se dejaba vencer con tanta facilidad. Se levantó para tomar el autobús de regreso, recordando las palabras de su amigo guitarrista.

_Anda Shu, no necesitar ir conmigo, Ve y hazme sentir orgulloso_

Había llegado el día y la hora. Tatsuha no quiso verlo hasta la entrada, la verdad tenía miedo de ver a Chiba y a Tanaka con un _cosplay _encima. Sobre todo a Chiba a quién vería antes con Maiko. No le disgustaba el mundo otaku en realidad; pero no se sentía preparado para demostrar así su amor por algún personaje, es más, él ni siquiera seguía con fervor pre menopáusico a los mangas. Uno que otro, quizá. La verdad su fanatismo se centraba en los doujinshis; en la pluma grácil dibujante de escenas bellas no oficiales y puramente sexuales. ¡Qué importa que esos no sean homosexuales en la historia original! ¡Al diablo la niña bien portada. Arriba la loca ninfómana!

Se miró al espejo y pareció ver unas ojeras formándose, llenó sus pulmones de aire con esperanza de sentirse menos nervioso. Fue inútil. Tendría que salir con Haku Tanaka aunque le pudriera la idea. Salió del baño peinado y arreglado, listo para ir a la convención. En el pasillo se encontró a Shindou, parecía estar preparándose para aplastarse en el sillón, llevaba algunos videos; no supo bien de que trataban.

El pelirrosa pasó a su lado con cara de tristeza instalada; el monje sintió algo en su pecho, no supo definir ese sentimiento, ¿podía ser lástima, pena, dolor? Pero no estaba muy seguro, lo vio alejarse y sentarse en el sillón y tomar de la mesita un litro de helado y comerlo de una forma poco agradable; si Mika lo viera estaría bastante escandalizada.

Supo al instante el futuro arrepentimiento, mas pensó, era necesario preguntar el por qué del estado, del usualmente feliz Shindou.

—Y a ti... ¿qué te pasa?— se acercó a él cuidadosamente, Shuichi levantó la mirada y se limpió el helado con la manga de su suéter, sus ojos oscilaban entre lo irascible y lacrimoso.

—Nada…— estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando escuchó el preámbulo de su llanto, suspiró resignado y miró las gruesas lágrimas salientes de aquellos ojos violetas.

—Y…¿Ahora?—No supo cuando el pelirrosa saltó y lo abrazó o atrapó, ese era el término preciso, quiso darle unas palmadas o sujetarlo. No lo hizo.

—Ahhhh! Tatsuha! Hiro me prometió ir conmigo a la Comiket pero…—sorbió sus mocos sonoramente—.. salió con AYAKA! …DEBE PENSAR QUE SOY UN IDIOTA— comenzó a gimotear.

OoOoOoOoO

_Mándalo al diablo_

Está llorando

_Más problemas_

Pero se va a quedar solo

_Tiene novio, que lo acompañe él_

Su novio es mi hermano. Traducción un cabrón de mierda, insensible, odioso, incapaz de ir a un lugar así, fastidiable, iracundo, alcohólico, grosero, antisocial…

_Pero es su novio, él lo escogió. Su decisión, su responsabilidad, sus consecuencias._

OoOoOoOoOoO

—Nakano ya sabe que eres un idiota—intentó consolar, pero recibió otro gimoteo como respuesta. Shindou debía estar muy triste para no gritarle. El monje se sintió vulnerable y decidió invitarlo, se estaba volviendo algo cursi ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan asquerosamente amable y encantador e incapaz de ver sufrir a las personas? … o ¿desde cuándo?

—¿Cómo?— dijo Shuichi cuando se le despegó y talló sus ojos con la misma manga manchada de helado. Tatsuha levantó una ceja y pensó en que ese pedazo de tela no sólo tenía el helado, sino también lágrimas, sólo faltaba….

Shuichi pasó el brazo por la nariz

… mocos, pensó, mientras una gota de sudor resbaló con porfía y entendió cuando Eiri le contó que no todos los fluidos de Shuichi eran sexys, una noche cuando le insistió en un ménage à trois, y la conversación terminó desviándose en quejas de su hermano.

—Iremos allí … hoy… y pues…si quieres …. Sólo si quieres… puedes ir con… nosotros— habló lento; miraba sus uñas como si en ellas estuviera escrito el significado de la vida

El cantante se emocionó, dio dos brinquitos y corrió a bañarse, peinarse, en resumen: verse como humano y no piltrafa; regresó tan pronto que no le dio tiempo al menor de arrepentirse de su invitación, llevaba puesto pantalones de mezclilla, una playera a rayas (la que le recordó sus años mozos) y una chamarra a juego. El pelirrosa estaba a punto de tomar su gorra y sus gafas cuando Tatsuha lo detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿No tienes algo más efectivo que eso? — le espetó, Shuichi miró al ventanal como si éste le diera la respuesta, algunos segundos murieron antes de sonreír y salir corriendo, nuevamente, hacia su habitación. El monje rodó los ojos y rogó a los dioses no trajera otra gorra con un código cromático distinto.

Entre sus manos llevaba una pelusa café; no reconoció su forma hasta tenerla más cerca: era una peluca, casi el tono de cabello de Maiko.

—La utilicé en un show, pero no me gusta, es que me pica y parece que tengo piojos porque me la paso rascándome— dijo, entonces con una liga amarró sus rosados cabellos para convertirse en castaño rápidamente— ¿Qué tal?— le sonrió, Tatsuha se erizó. Los hermanos Shindou eran muy parecidos.

—¡Dios! Eres idéntico a tu hermana…

—Sólo que yo soy más delgado y lindo— sonrió triunfal Tatsuha abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato, tenía total razón.

—¿No vas avisarle a Eiri?— preguntó. Shuichi alzó los hombros como un niño que es interceptado por su madre cuando está a punto de salir a jugar y mandado a hacer algún deber. Caminó lento hasta el estudio de Yuki y tocó. Una. Dos. Tres veces, pero no se escuchó respuesta, Shindou abrió lentamente la puerta y metió la cabeza; el monje no escuchó ni la pregunta ni la respuesta, pero debió ser buena para tatuarle esa sonrisa en el rostro al muchacho.

La escena es cotidiana, Yuki Eiri escribe en su portátil. Un cigarro se consume en el cenicero, perdió las esperanzas de ser fumado cuando el escritor comenzó con uno de esos momentos de inspiración, aquellos en los que sus manos y pensamientos están enfocados en su escritura.

Cuando salió para tomar otra cerveza del refrigerador, el idiota salió de repente lloriqueando sobre sus nimiedades, así que lo ignoró y buscó refugio en su estudio nuevamente, a lo lejos oyó un _Yuki eres malo,_ mas lo dejó de lado al mirar su último párrafo. Era malísimo. Lo Borró.

Tecleó. Tecleó y tecleó. Releyó. No sonaba mal. Sonrió. ¡Cuán bella es la vida cuándo un capítulo se termina con belleza y estilo!, Recordó una cita de Orson Welles que escuchó una vez y que escribió en el dorso de su mano como papel improvisado, cuando era un joven estudiante: "Lo peor es cuando has terminado un capítulo y la máquina de escribir no te aplaude".

Puso sus manos en sus ojos, elevando los lentes y éstos reposaron en su frente con la finalidad de despejarse un poco. Se estiró y movió su cuello de un lado a otro, comenzó a escribir nuevamente, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Shuichi tocó, ni tampoco algún chirrido de la puerta, sólo miró por el rabillo de su ojo al rostro de su amante, y escuchó algo. _Tatsuha/Comiket/ Voy; _ así que el escritor, sin entender bien lo dicho y sin prestarle mucho interés, contestó _Diviértete._

Shuichi iba muy contento en el metro con Tatsuha, llevaba sus gafas obscuras, ya eran una costumbre, se sentía desnudo si no las portaba; la peluca era más efectiva, sin dudas, que su amada gorra de beisbol. El pelirrosa le preguntó dónde se verían con los demás, el monje tardó en responder y finalmente dijo

—En NG

—¿Y por qué ahí?

—Para pasar por tu hermana… a mí no me gustó la idea… y no me saques de quicio Shindou, estoy un poco nervioso y tu taladrante voz no me deja solo con mis pensamientos— le dijo en tono áspero, Shuichi miró sus manos sudorosas y concluyó que, efectivamente, los nervios lo carcomían, no sabía el motivo, pero se lo preguntaría a Maiko, así que lo anotó mentalmente. "Enterarse de la razón"

Mamoru los vio llegar de lejos. Se preguntó si se había quedado de ver primero con Haku para comenzar su cita, reprimió una risa; mientras su cerebro le recordaba la estatura del joven Tanaka. No era él. ¿A quién demonios había traído?

—¡Hola!— dijo Shuichi al estar lo suficientemente cerca del muchacho para ser escuchado

—Ho..Hola— contestó confuso– el cantante se rió y se quitó los lentes

—A poco no me parezco a mi hermana. — jaló un pequeño mechón del cabello artificial y lo enredó en sus dedos— ahh! Tan sólo cuando la vea le diré que es muy mala, sabes, ella nunca me quería acompañar a las convenciones, incluso me decía ciber-otaku, no sé porque ahora quiere ir con ustedes… por cierto, ¿si conoces a Maiko?…— Mamoru movió la cabeza positivamente y miró asustado a Tatsuha , quien a su vez se encogía de hombros y miraba a otro lado— … oye ¿Tu eres el muchacho de la otra vez? No recuerdo tu nombre, pero no te ofendas, la verdad es que no soy bueno con recordar caras… bueno caras que me importan sí, pero… oh!... no quise decir que no eres importante, supongo que tu madre y tu padre se sienten muy orgullosos de ti…

Zape.

Shuichi se sobó molestó y dispuesto a encarar a quien le dio esa palmada en la nuca. Lo mataría… si no fuera porque era su hermana molesta, con las manos en la cintura y con la mirada de "cállate, hablas demasiado y no dices nada" la usada con regularidad en la preparatoria.

—Golpear a las personas cuando no se dan cuenta no es honorable— dijo Shuichi

—Ahora resulta que eres el epítome del honor ¿No?

Y comenzaron una discusión sin sentido y a pesar de las mordidas, de los golpes ocasionales, de una que otra grosería. No parecía una pelea. Un recibimiento, tal vez.

—Si se parecen—admitió Mamoru frente a Uesugi, éste movió la cabeza y levantó una ceja afirmativa— No te cuestionaré el por qué trajiste a tu cuñado, muchas razones están en mi cabeza. Vergüenza, Miedo a que Tanaka te haga algo, deseo de protección, qué se yo— se burló y ganó una mirada inquisidora— Pero supongo que no es tan malo

—Vámonos de aquí… no quiero encontrarme a…

¿Alguna vez has hecho algo malo y deseado con todas tus fuerzas no ser descubierto, pero al final como si los dioses universales te pusieran el pie, eres exhibido frente a la única persona que no debería enterarse de eso?

Pues Tatsuha lo supo al instante, ahí estaba Reiko Takeuchi despidiéndose de unas amigas. Él sabía que ya no había escapatoria, gracias al escándalo de los Shindou. Por su cabeza se formaron millones de excusas estúpidas. Sus pensamientos se agolparon y parecieron incendiar su cabeza.

OoOoO

_¿Por qué tenían que verse en NG?_

_**En primer lugar… no le debes explicaciones**_

_Mándala a la chingada, como si fuera tan difícil_

_**Los novios buenos no hacen eso**_

_Cómo si ella no saliera con sus amigos_

_**Tú, tranquilo**_

_¿Qué haría Kumagoroh en estos momentos?_

_**Finge demencia**_

_¿Qué carajo tiene que ver Kumagoroh aquí?_

_OoOoOoO_

Reiko se acercó muy contenta cuando miró a su novio y unos cuantos colados, le dio curiosidad, ese día su querido novio no trabajó, y al mirarlo ahí, se sintió muy feliz, seguramente, él la quería sorprender, invitarla a algún bonito lugar, movió la mano vigorosamente. Caminó gustosa, se dirigió hacia ellos saltando como conejito de la pradera, una imagen diferente a la que tenían el grupo de chicos que miraban aterrorizados su próximo arribo.

Shuichi miró a Maiko y al ver su cara sorprendida, sólo atinó en ponerse las gafas por instinto de sobrevivencia, no sabía qué, pero sintió la necesidad de protegerse de algún modo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando miró la cara de todos los días al entrar a la empresa. Shindou no reconocía a Chiba, por haberlo visto una vez, de noche, somnoliento y a las carreras pero a diferencia de Ryuichi él si conocía a la gente a su alrededor.

—¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Viniste por mí?— preguntó esperanzada, no le gustó mucho a lado de quien estaba y aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía la respuesta, una vocecilla le susurraba tontamente una canción en la cual, esta vez, las cosas le salían conforme a sus deseos

La voz del monje no se escuchó.

Shuichi preguntó a quién se dirigía. Maiko le tapó la boca.

Chiba sudó frío.

—No— dijo, finalmente, después de unos segundos eternos, —la verdad es… es que… vamos a ir a un lugar— desvió la mirada. El cantante se libró de su hermana y le dijo algo al oído, ésta sólo movió la cabeza; después le contaría.

—Y..¿dónde van?

—A la Comiket— contestó el pelirrosa como si él fuera el interrogado, se había alejado lo bastante de Maiko para que no lo molestara.

Todos lo miraron feo.

Shuichi los ignoró.

—¿A… a la Comiket?

—Una convención de doujinshis, están sus autores, hay cosplayers además es uno de los eventos más grandes…

Todos lo miraron feo, otra vez.

Shuichi se encogió de hombros, eran unos amargados y antisociales. Ella sólo preguntaba, alguien debía contestar ¿o no?

Mamoru comenzó a balbucear algunas excusas poco creíbles del por qué Reiko no estaba invitada, pero ella no lo tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera lo miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Tatsuha. Los hermanos Shindou por su parte optaron por hacerse dos pasos atrás y observar a los toros desde la barrera. El mayor no entendía, pero si Maiko tomó esa resolución debía ser necesario.

El monje sonrió como si de una broma se tratase, miró a Chiba y movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Suspiró. Takeuchi se sintió tranquila, le diría en cualquier momento la verdad y asunto arreglado, y efectivamente eso sucedió, era una verdad pero no la que ella quería escuchar.

—No te dije sobre la convención porque no estás invitada— sonó frío. Todos guardaron silencio, quizá deseaban camuflarse y continuar de voyeurs de esta conversación con tintes de discusión.

—Yo quiero ir— su voz denotaba una gran tristeza

—Puedes, pero no estaré contigo, le prometí a alguien ir con él …

_¿Él?,_ pensó y miró con odio directamente al chico de los ojos azules, que, en esos momentos se sintió la basura más grande, pues la novia de su amigo parecía adivinar la treta organizada por él, todo por unos boletos…. Pero…. ¡lo valía! ¡Era uno de sus grupos favoritos!

Chiba lo sabía, era un maldito egoísta de mierda, le valió madres si Uesugi se metía en un problema, en ese momento lo único que quería era obtener esos boletos. ¿Había abusado? Intentó, inútilmente, desviar esa mirada inquisidora. La tensión aumentó.

¿Desde cuándo un maldito segundo duraba tanto?

—.. amablemente nos consiguió unos boletos, creo, entonces, que la Comiket es poco pago. Esa es la razón por la que no estabas invitada—dijo serio— ¿por qué no nos vamos? Es de mal gusto llegar tarde— se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la estación más próxima.

La chica fue detrás de él, como perro apaleado, los demás continuaron estáticos, hasta que Chiba avanzó despacio, con la mirada fija en la pareja. Suichi, por su parte, cuchicheaba con Maiko sobre la identidad de la mujer, sus violetas orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el adjetivo "novia" apareció en la conversación.

_Los hermanos Uesugi tratan mal a sus parejas_, pensó Shuichi, reprobaba totalmente la forma como el monje se dirigió a ella, frío, rayando en lo grosero. Maiko no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre la escena, tal vez por respeto, indiferencia o mera pereza. El pelirrosa iba dilucidando en su cabeza el por qué hasta ahora se enteraba del chisme, ¿no se supone qué ya eran amigos? ¿En verdad le dolía que no se lo contara por esa razón, o era más poderoso el chimiscolero que llevaba dentro?

Reiko no lloraría sólo para no verse humillada frente a ese tarado, intentaría soportarlo con la mayor dignidad posible, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía alzar la cara. Tatsuha volteó a mirarla y ella, al sentir esos ojos, lo vio, entonces sus ideas raras se disiparon, él le sonreía tiernamente, mientras que le extendía la mano.

—No estaré contigo allá, pero por lo menos te tomaré la mano mientras llegamos a nuestro destino ¿te parece?— ella sonrío, olvidándose de todos, por unos momentos miró a los chicos detrás suyo y torció la boca en un gesto burlón.

Al cantante casi se le salen los ojos. ¡Ese no era Tatsuha! O mejor dicho ¡eso debería hacer la versión rubia! Mamoru arqueó las cejas y respiró tranquilo, Maiko bostezó.

—¿desde cuándo ese pervertido tomó forma humana?— preguntó Shindou en voz alta

—Uesugi no la tratará mal, su intención no es molestarla o hacerla sentir triste— le contestó Chiba mientras subían las escaleras para la estación

—ahh! ¿Entonces no es malo?

—Eso no fue lo que dijo— le contestó su hermana al pelirrosa, su cara denotaba bastante hartazgo. El muchacho se confundió y miró al universitario, éste hizo un mohín sabiondo.

—Es inteligente pero no es bondadoso— el pelirrosa abrió la boca para otra pregunta, pero la cerró de inmediato —Sólo aseguró los boletos y se libró de más escenas, y con un solo gesto

Reiko iba pensando en boda

Tatsuha en… si Shuichi se parecía a Maiko en su versión castaña, por lo tanto ¿Maiko se parecía a Ryuichi?, pero un apretón de manos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ryuichi marcó el número de Shuichi. Escuchó contento su voz.

—¿Dónde estás Shu-chan?— preguntó rápidamente sin saludar

—_¿eh? En el transporte rumbo a ….¿La Comiket?— _Sakuma siempre le hacía preguntas de ese estilo en momentos extraños y después simplemente le decía cosas sin sentido

—¡Genial!— le colgó.

Saltó de alegría, quizá se lo encontraría, esta vez sí habían coincidido. Jaló a Sahashi al interior, ambos tenían disfraces de videojuegos. Nadie lo reconocería. Tal vez con suerte, el pelirrosa viniera solo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

**Verdades escondidas en la Comiket**

Centenares de otakus locos. No quería entrar ni estar rodeada de un sinfín de personas obsesionadas con el 2D; preferiría estar en su casa durmiendo o viendo la televisión ¿no iban a pasar una buena película? Pero no, estaba en esos momentos viendo a un grupo de personas enloquecidas alrededor de una tipa con poca ropa. Maiko rodó los ojos, desde que llegaron todo se había tornado peor... peor para ella.

Tatsuha estaba con Haku, muy divertidos ambos, aunque al principio el monje estuvo a punto de salir disparado al descubrir que la ropa del muchacho no era precisamente porque deseaba lucir serio, sino un cosplayer más; al final parecían muy felices ambos, ella no conocía el tipo de relación de esos jóvenes pero se aventuró en pensar en un posible noviazgo, por lo menos le resultaba más interesante, y en ese instante miró a la lapa pegada a ella. Suspiró cansada.

Por otro lado estaban su hermano y Chiba, Maiko pensó que no se llevarían bien. Se equivocó, después de todo tenían la misma edad y aunque Shuichi poseía, por nombrarlo de alguna forma, "una vida hecha", pues vivía con su... con Yuki Eiri, ganaba su propio dinero, iba solo a casi todas partes, no dejaba de tener un año más que ella, la edad de Chiba, y éste, era un factor importante para sus conversaciones, aparentemente, hablaban de las series de su juventud, la música, su adoración por Nittle Grasper, de Ryuichi Sakuma, y un sinfín de cosas que la comprensión de la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a desentrañar, pues no entendía cómo podían llevarse bien a pesar de la brecha cultural entre un anglo-japonés otaku y un ciber otaku.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, la mujer a su lado rechinaba sus dientes de forma incomoda y Maiko por más que intentaba ignorarlo, ese sonidillo molesto se colaba por sus oídos. Respiró profundamente, a ella le tocaba la peor parte, soportar a la señorita "refunfuño cada cinco minutos", se preguntó varias veces si no tendría algún problema en los pulmones o en la garganta para hacer esos sonidos al respirar.

Shuichi apareció muy emocionado así que sacó de sus pensamientos a su hermana, balbuceaba algo del mejor doujinshi de todos los tiempos, de un tipo y un joven x con una historia verdaderamente perversa, cómica, dramática, fantástica. Dio unos brinquitos y desapareció otra vez. A los pocos instantes asomó Chiba con una severa cara de aburrimiento.

-Creí que también brincarías de la emoción... ¿no te va el yaoi o qué?- le preguntó Maiko burlona, pero Mamoru no caería en su juego, así que le contestó tranquilo

-No es tan pervertido como quisiera, prefiero gastar mi dinero en algo que literalmente me haga sangrar así que...- pero no pudo terminar la idea, pues Reiko habló por fin

-Detesto el yaoi. Qué afición de los homosexuales de hacer cruzadas para lucir su estúpida anormalidad- soltó mirando directamente a Chiba- deberían recordar el por qué hay dos géneros y seguir en anonimato

Maiko era de esas mujeres capaces de controlar sus impulsos, pero estuvo a punto de echar por la borda todos sus años de entrenamiento cuando escuchó eso. Ella no se enfrascaba en discusiones fácilmente, sin embargo, escuchar esas palabras la molestaron y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Chiba habló.

-Respeto tu opinión, pero no la segunda parte cuando crees tener la verdad absoluta. Entre el negro y el blanco hay una gran escala de grises ¿Sabes qué significa?

-Una excusa barata para legitimar sus acciones-lo miraba con un intenso odio

-No- contestó tranquilo, le regaló una sonrisa y apartó a Maiko lo suficiente para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Hay que evitar que haga ese tipo de comentarios frente a los demás muchachos

La muchacha se sintió contenta cuando miró la cara de sorpresa de Takeuchi, y sintió de pronto un gran afecto por Chiba cuando escuchó su última frase, pero pronto se le derrumbaron sus castillos en el cielo cuando el joven continuó.

-...Haku es abiertamente homosexual y ... nuestro pase para el concierto, así que entre menos hable la homofóbica, mucho mejor ¿Entendido?- le susurró

-¿No sé porqué creí que tu defensa hacia la comunidad gay había sido desinteresada?- arqueó una ceja

-También... pero siempre hay prioridades

Mamoru caminó donde los faltantes del grupo se arremolinaban para conseguir un tomo de tan valioso doujinshi, así que la hermana de Shindou sin mucho entusiasmo tuvo que acercarse de nuevo a la mujer aquella, quien tenía la cabeza baja con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin embargo se le veía un furioso sonrojo cubrir su rostro. Sinceramente, no deseaba escucharla.

Reiko en un tono muy bajo comenzó a decirle a Maiko, ésta suspiró y puso atención.

-Me hizo papilla ¿No?- sonrió débilmente, Shindou no contestó; sólo atinó en mover la cabeza en un tono condescendiente- En verdad... no quería decir esas cosas, pero... - se quedó callada durante un momento y finalmente las palabras salieron cansadas- ... ¿tú eres su mejor amiga?

Maiko rodó los ojos.

-si, supongo, algo así...-contestó cortante, y qué si fuera infantil y se estuviera comportando odiosa. Ella había tenido que sobrellevar las burlas de algunas personas hacia su hermano, quién se declarara en televisión nacional homosexual. No todo Japón los amaba, y ella lo sabía bien.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? -Sus ojos tristes hicieron que Maiko meneara la cabeza positivamente, aunque su cara de fastidio podría interpretarse fácilmente como un "NO, rotundo" - Como la mejor amiga de Tatsuha... ¿Tú sabes desde cuándo son amigos Chiba y él?- Shindou bufó y movió la cabeza

-No sé, lo conoció antes que a mí... Y ...no creo ser su mejo...-comenzó a llorar Takeuchi ridículamente y no pudo terminar su frase

-Es que creo que tienen algo... Yo..yo..yo no debería contarte esas cosas, por lo cercanos que son, sin embargo- soltó un chillido- creo, creo que no me ama y le gustan...los los hombres y...

Y ya no dijo más siguió berreando y Maiko tuvo que llevársela al baño porque las miradas comenzaban a posarse en ellas, cuando Tatsuha volteó ella señaló el sanitario y al otro pareció importarle poco. Siguió visitando stands como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La mujer sorbió sus mocos, cuando se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo manchado de rímel mientras la castaña de ojos purpuras maldecía su bondad.

-Y bien...- comenzó esperando que comprendiera que era una sola frase, un pretexto para que hablara de su historia y afortunadamente así fue para alegría de la muchacha.

-Pues...

...

_Reiko retoza en los brazos de Tatsuha mientras éste tiene la vista clavada en la televisión; ambos acostados en la cama, observan un programa de modelos masculinos competir. La mujer se emociona con un participante, encantada lo proclama como el hombre más guapo del concurso, el indiscutible ganador, sin embargo, su novio frunce el ceño y parece molesto. Ella piensa que se tratan de celos, melosa le pide le diga el motivo de su disgusto._

_El muchacho la mira largamente, pone su brazo por detrás de su cabeza y después de unos instantes de silencio contesta finalmente con su voz encantadora de serpientes._

_-Sólo pensaba que tienes malos gustos. Mira con atención, ese tipo ni es guapo ni tiene buen cuerpo, no es del tipo ni romántico ni sencillo, más bien del vulgar. Yo no lo escogería...- la mujer se sorprendió de la seguridad manejada por su novio._

_-Bu-bueno- tartamudea un poco- pero no eres el juez, además, no te gustan los hombres..._

_-Claro que sí y tengo buenos gustos_

_..._

_-_Y eso fue lo que sucedió y desde ese instante me di cuenta que él y Mamoru mantienen una relación extraña-lloriqueó por largo tiempo, cuando por fin pudo contenerse le dijo con frases entrecortadas a la hermana de Shuichi- me da rabia verlos tan juntos yo sé, que no debo y que todo esto es infantil pero no puedo evitarlo.

Maiko respiró cansada lo último que le faltaba era ver una novia azotada loca. La muy tarada quería una pelea en lodo con Mamoru Chiba, un tipo de lo más egoísta, atractivo (debía admitir) y con una tranquilidad estresante cuando discutía por la manzana de la discordia: Tatsuha enamorado eterno de Sakuma, menor Uesugi con claras tendencias a la baja autoestima y manipulador hasta los tobillos.

¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Qué clase de triángulo amoroso era ese?

-Si, supongo que debió ser un shock terrible- fue lo único que se le ocurrió - pero si está contigo es por algo- comentó algo distraída; su mirada se posaba con curiosidad a una cosplayer que se veía bastante convincente su personaje, al parecer había entrado para refrescarse un poco y las había mirado curiosa cuando Takeuchi sollozó.

-¿Takeuchi-san?- se acercó y las dos mujeres saltaron sintiéndose descubiertas - Lo siento, no quise asustarlas pero no creí verte por aquí...- al notar el desconcierto de ella, no le quedó más que revelar su identidad-Soy Sahashi.

-Sahashi-san Disculpe no la reconocí con ese atuendo...- Maiko se sintió realmente aliviada por el repentino arribo de esa desconocida, ella ya no sería el paño de lágrimas de esta mujer y podría irse contenta con los demás, pero las palabras siguientes la hicieron quedarse un poco más- ... ¿También vino con Sakuma-san?

¿Qué tan viable podría ser que fuera Ryuichi Sakuma de quien hablaban? Después de todo, Reiko era recepcionista, conocía por lo menos de vista a la mayoría de las personas quienes ingresaban diariamente a NG records, incluso conocidos de las personalidades. Bueno descartó inmediatamente sus locas ideas, mejor era continuar con sus cosas.

-Pues... por ahí, bueno me despido. Cuídate mucho- miró a Maiko y le dijo- disculpe que descortesía la mía son Sahashi Yamamoto, mucho gusto en conocerla. Con permiso- Maiko sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio.

_El destino no es tan cruel-_pensó la muchacha mientras veía a la mujer salir.

-¡Cuánto te tardas! No eres nada considerada conmigo- berreó Ryuichi- deprisa, deprisa tenemos que encontrar a Shu-chan

-Contrólate muchacho! Tú me obligaste a ponerme esto, es natural que me encalorice y...- fue arrastrada por cada uno de los stands para buscar a la presa.

-¿Dónde se fue mi hermana?-preguntó de pronto Shuichi, llevaba varias bolsas con distintos materiales. Los cuatro hombres se miraron y levantaron los hombros, no tenían la menor idea.

-¿No se quedaron atrás, justo cuando estábamos peleando por un tomo de "Amor entre militares"?- mencionó Haku, pero nadie le contestó, tenían cara dubitativa.

-Ya nos encontraran- dijo finalmente Mamoru - sabemos que es lo importante-codeó a Tatsuha y éste le sonrió maliciosamente, Shindou no quiso saber el significado de ese gesto. Haku por su parte ni lo percibió.

-Ahí está, ahí está- gritó emocionado Ryu

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sahashi se colocó la mano en la frente buscando al susodicho, pero todos le parecían tan iguales.

-Es el castaño de mezclilla, esa peluca la utilizó en el último tour, cantaba una canción acerca del amor y las viejas costumbres

-Ante todo...¿qué canción no habla del amor? Y otra cosa ¿te sabes de memoria el show?- se acomodó el cabello, su frente estaba mojada, la cantidad impresionante de personas creaba más calor, se estaba hartando del traje, de la convención y de su obsesión con Shuichi Shindou- Ryu de verdad es necesario ir con ellos... o traer esta ridícula rop..- Sakuma ya iba hacia el grupo de hombres.

-Oye ¿algunas de esas chicas son algo tuyo?

-Amigas, conocidas, una es de la familia

-Qué bueno por un momento pensé que podía ser una de ellas tu novia.

A Tatsuha no le nació decir sobre la verdadera relación con Reiko y no creyó de importancia divulgar sobre su vida sentimental, además por las nuevas, contadas por Chiba, no le pareció sensato decirle que era su novia (por si se le ocurría, otra vez, hablar de más), eran datos irrelevantes.

Él aceptaba sentirse bien, un poco enjaulado, pero bien, contento, no podría gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre su felicidad, quizá sonreiría, pero no pronunciaría esa palabra, no estaba seguro y sería hipócrita decir si lo era o no.

-Pues no tengo novia

-¡Mentiroso! Es un completo mentiroso, ¿cómo pudo decirle eso? -Ryuchi miraba a Sahashi. La frase la había repetido 18 veces con ésta. La estaba hartando.- Lo escuché, iba pasando muy feliz cuando escuché su voz y dijo-manoteo efusivamente e imitó la voz de Tatsuha poniendo la voz grave "Definitivamente no tengo novia. Pero tú eres un chico atractivo"

-Ryuichi ¿estás seguro que esas fueron sus palabras exactas?- miró escéptica al muchacho, Sakuma tendía a exagerar, suspiró- además ¿no ibas a ver a Shuichi?

Se quedó observándola por un largo tiempo, después asintió, acomodó su espada de utilería, su capa y le dio la mano a Sahashi para ayudarla a pararse, pues estaba sentada y le costaba bastante trabajo levantarse por sí misma con ese traje de chica luchadora de la justicia o mata zombis.

- Tienes razón. Deberíamos ir con ellos y no deberíamos perder el tiempo en esta conversación sin sentido; Shuichi era mi objetivo- dijo serio, mientras tomaba su mano.

-Lo olvidaste ¿verdad?-sonrío condescendiente-ahora caminemos hacia ellos y no pienses más en eso...

-Otra vez acertaste, vayamos pues, y esta vez no perderé de vista mi objetivo...busquémoslos entonces- la jaló hacia él, y después se dio media vuelta para volver a la búsqueda de Shindou. Ella lo miró encaminarse mientras pensaba _ "No veo el por qué de tu enojo"_

Y Reiko seguía llorando, ¡Por piedad que alguien le ponga una cinta adhesiva, un pañuelo, lo que sea , en la boca! Se le veía intensiones de lloriquear hasta la eternidad. Maiko tomó una decisión: deshacerse de ella. La miró con una ternura casi genuina, y comenzó un discurso de comprensión bastante creíble para ser una treta.

Takeuchi estaba realmente conmovida por las bellas palabras de la amiga de Tatsuha, pues le comentó de manera armoniosa y angelical lo que pensaba de la situación, hasta le dio consejos y ella agradeció haberse desahogado con una persona tan linda. Ella se limpio las lágrimas con una delicadeza de marquesa, miró a Maiko y le sonrió, inclinó la cabeza agradecida; ahora podían regresar al lado de los muchachos.

Shuichi brincó contento ya tenía todo lo indispensable para sobrevivir hasta la próxima convención, miró a su alrededor, Hiro tenía razón no era estrictamente necesario estar con él para divertirse, además, nunca pensó que Tatsuha y sus amigos serían tan divertidos. Le caía bien Chiba, resultó un muchacho amable y caballeroso, se preguntó por qué semejante joven había hecho migas con su cuñado, el indecente y su hermanita la loca.

Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas porque sintió que un bulto caía sobre él y perdió el equilibrio hasta caer de cara.

-Shu-chan! Lo siento!, yo sólo quería abrazarte-comenzó a lloriquear desesperadamente- pero, pero creo que no medí las consecuenciasssssss!-el berreó se hizo más evidente y las miradas curiosas aparecieron- Shuichi sonrió cansado, se sobó la frente y con una tranquilidad paternal le dijo a Ryuichi que no pasaba nada, no tenía por qué llorar.

-Sakuma-san...¿Por qué está vestido así?- el vocalista de Nittle Grasper se aferraba a Shuichi y le explicaba de manera ininteligible por el llanto. Tatsuha vio la escena y se le olvidó de pronto la existencia de Haku. Lo reconoció en seguida, no era necesario oírlo hablar, de inmediato, supo la identidad del guerrero frente a él.

Sí, eso era amor de verdad, eso o porque ayudo a la elaboración del disfraz. Al final eso no importaba. Tatsuha se olvidó rápidamente de su promesa de olvidar al dios musical, ¿cómo hacerlo teniéndolo enfrente? Al demonio Haku, Chiba, los boletos, la convención, Maiko, todo, ahí estaba él.

Ryuichi por su parte ni lo miraba, un mentiroso no merece ser tomado en cuenta. Quizá nadie le creería porque esa preciosa cara no era de un vulgar mentiroso, sino de un joven atractivo e interesante, pero la verdad era innegable ese Tatsuha había negado a su novia, él sabía que lo era. Bueno, en realidad no estaba muy seguro, pero la besuqueaba muy a menudo, no es como si los espiara, sólo los veía casualmente.

-Sakuma-san -exclamó encantado el monje-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a comprar material SHUICHI-contestó Ryuichi ignorando evidentemente a Tatsuha y esto no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrosa y todos los demás.

-Creo que Tatsuha le habló Sakuma-san -dijo nervioso el pelirrosa pero Ryuichi movió la cabeza, y murmuró que no hablaba con gente mentirosa. Los muchachos se taparon la boca acallando un gritito, como si de una coreografía de una obra se tratara.

Petrificados todos, miraron a Tatsuha para escuchar su explicación, pero el muchacho al igual que los presentes también estaba muy confundido, cuál sería semejante mentira para poner al joven tan molesto. El monje alzó las manos, no tenía la culpa de nada.

Y la discusión infantil comenzó, el menor Uesugi pedía con maneras sencillas y amables se le dijeran en la cara las mentiras dichas, mientras Ryuichi se negaba a contestar para no obviar en extremo. El trío restante estaba bastante conmocionado sólo parloteaban sin sentido, "Quién es ese muchacho guapo ¿Tu novio?" "Ubícate hombre, piensa en los boletos" "Yaaa! No deberían comportarse así!" Todos al mismo tiempo expresaban sus opiniones, enloqueciendo aún más uno de los pasillos medianamente llenos de la convención.

Dimes y diretes se escuchaban como si fueran bombas cayendo de un lado y otro entre territorios enemigos; pero como si se tratara de una bandera blanca aplacadora de las circunstancias, aparecieron las mujeres, Maiko caminaba y al acercarse a ellos dio un bostezo de aburrimiento. Y Reiko se acercó sin avisar a los muchachos y le plantó un beso sorpresivamente a Tatsuha.

Fue un beso sencillo, tierno, un leve roce de labios, nada fuera de lo común para otros países, pero Japón continuaba siendo un poco tradicionalista, y eso se demostró cuando algunas miradas se posaron en ellos, fue eso, o porque eran muy raro ver en una convención ese tipo de escenas.

-Lo siento tengo que irme, nos vemos al rato- y caminó sin mirar atrás; sabía que ese último gesto había sido estúpido y podía costarle mucho, pero no le interesó, ya vendría el día siguiente y aunque Maiko habló con palabras bellas a ella se le olvidaron cuando miró el rostro de Chiba.

La hermana de Shuichi rodó los ojos. Al parecer a esta tonta le valió madres todas las palabras derramadas, se fueron al sanitario, por lo menos alguien si cumplió con su objetivo.

Quedaron en estado catatónico, sobre todo el muchacho besado, sólo Ryuichi tuvo capacidad de reacción, gritó emocionado como niño al encontrar una moneda. ¡Él tenía razón! Tatsuha había mentido era su novia, ya no podían decir nada, ni reprocharle nada.

-Supongo que sí era tu novia, prometida o...-carraspeó Haku, bueno las palabras no le salían muy bien, una carcajada se asomaba.

-Les dije, les dije, les dije- canturreaba Sakuma

Y sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, ni los protagonistas al principio del día, Chiba tenía un gesto de espanto, veía sus boletos correr por la pradera y después caer por un abismo; cuando Maiko lo miró seria por unos segundos y sin pensarlo mucho también lo besó, a diferencia del anterior éste no pareció tierno.

Pero no duró mucho.

Shuichi fue sujetado por un oportuno Ryuichi, su reacción no era muy clara, si se trataba de un desmayo o de tomar impulso para golpear a Mamoru. Haku y Tatsuha dieron un paso hacia atrás aparentemente asqueados.

Cuando se separaron Maiko dijo.

-Besar a un amigo no tiene nada de malo. A estas alturas ya existe mayor libertad sexual, debería saber eso, sobre todo, quienes han pasado un tiempo en el extranjero...pero que puedo decir yo, ¿verdad?- sonó maliciosa

-Si, supongo- la miró despectivo Ryu, ella definitivamente no le agradaba, aunque fuera su futura cuñada.

Shuichi se soltó del agarre del cantante y se acercó peligrosamente.

-Pero incluso con la "libertad sexual"- hizo comillas con sus dedos- muchos países conservan sus tabúes arraigados, y éste es uno de ellos. Besarse con los amigos aún no está bien visto por la sociedad- decía con un tono casi inteligente y molesto- aunque los medios muestren la imagen de un Japón moderno ...

-¿bien visto por la sociedad? ... lo dice alguien que declaró su homosexualidad en televisión nacional - contraatacó en voz baja la muchacha, pero bastante audible para su hermanito.

-... por eso digo que debemos romper con todo eso y demostrarles que verdaderamente existe un cambio, y no andamos por ahí con caretas hipócritas, tomando de la modernidad lo que nos acomoda- elevó su puño y concluyó- ¡Viva la libertad!- miró a Maiko y le sonrió cómo diciendo "disculpa mi pendejez", pero ésta sólo alzó una ceja, _ Al rato arregló cuantas contigo_, pareció ser la advertencia.

Shuichi bajó la cabeza y le dijo a Ryuichi que fueran adelantándose para ir a comer, éste brincoteó feliz y lo siguió, Tatsuha le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo y un saludo militar de respeto a Maiko e invitó a Haku a continuar, este ya estaba bastante desconcertado y hablaba con el monje atropelladamente sobre los acontecimientos.

La mujer sabía del agradecimiento interno del monje, y también sabía con certeza que no le reconocería el esfuerzo, pero no le preocupaba. Al quedarse, aparentemente solos, Chiba le sonrió a Maiko y con una voz bastante emocionada le dijo.

-¡Perfecta estrategia! Por un momento creí que todo se iría por la borda.

-Si no hago las cosas yo, nadie lo hace; ¿en qué momento se volvió en una cazaría de brujas para Tatsuha?- le dio un zape que casi le dislocó la emoción- No entiendo muy bien lo sucedido, pero desaparecí unos instantes y ya se la tenían sentenciada... ¿Qué pasó?

-Sakuma habló algo acerca de una novia- se sobó herido y la miró resentido- y comenzó una bola de nieve que no se pudo parar y se puso peor cuando lo besó Takeuchi... si me preguntas esto no tiene sentido... ¿qué hace Sakuma aquí? Y lo más importante ¿No debería estar detrás de tu hermano y no de Uesugi?- colocó su mano en la barbilla

-¡Lo que nos faltaba! - suspiró harta-¡demonios! ¡qué diablo estamos haciendo? Estamos comportándonos estúpidamente-se jaló el cabello - estamos enloqueciendo por unos boletos para un concierto. Ahora, no estoy tan segura si...-movió la cabeza, si lo valían. No estaban pensando con claridad, parecían novatos, podían hacer mejor las cosas, de hecho, el peso debía llevarlo Tatsuha no ellos, Maiko miró a Chiba, quien parecía entender las tribulaciones de su mente.

-Necesitamos apartar a Sakuma-san de él, y así de sencillo. Y san se acabó. Ya sabes Uesugi no piensa mucho cuando está cerca, de Haku supongo no debemos preocuparnos, porque en realidad ya se dio cuenta, no es ningún imbécil... la solución es tranquilizarnos, estamos perdiendo la cabeza por estupideces y ...

Una carcajada lo hizo callar una persona balbuceaba palabras entrecortadas muy parecidas a su conversación anterior. Chiba buscó quien osaba escuchar su conversación y además burlarse, su mirada se posó en una cosplayer y estuvo a punto de decirle algo si no fuera porque Maiko parecía conocerla.

-Eres la mujer del baño- se tocó la frente como si el entendimiento llegara de pronto a su ser-Si se trata del mismo Sakuma-san- movió la cabeza negativamente- mi cerebro lo vio pero no lo atrapó...

-¿Qué?- Mamoru se estaba fastidiando

-disculpen de verdad que no quería incomodarlos, pero todo resulta tan gracioso, Ryu peleando con Tasuha-kun y su beso, y sus planes rayan en lo cursi- les sonrío tierna, nada que ver con su comentario hiriente de hace unos minutos.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?- arqueó la ceja Maiko, tanteaba el camino

-desde siempre, sólo que no me notaron, suele ser así, Ryu gana toda la atención y ya. Los demás sólo somos meros individuos-contestó tallando delicadamente su ojo para quitarse unas cuantas lágrimas producto de los brillantes comentarios de los muchachos- no sé mucho de sus planes, pero, si me permiten, opinaré al respecto; simplemente son bastante divertidos .

Ellos se habían convertido en unos payasos, no tenían porque escuchar semejante estupideces, cierto era que la situación en general resultaba un pasaje del diario de alguna adolescente ridícula, no permitirían que siguiera su curso esta bola de risas involuntarias.

Para ser sinceros a Mamoru los comentarios de la mujer lo tenían sin cuidado, él quería sus boletos, había intentado por todos los medios conseguir algunos y ahora le parecían tan cercanos y lejanos a la vez; era una sensación constante desde algún tiempo: ver las cosas en sus narices y no poder estirar las manos para poder alcanzarlas.

Shuichi llegó unos instantes después preguntando por la tardanza de los jóvenes, y se puso muy contento cuando reconoció a Sahashi, Ryuichi no tardó tampoco al alcanzarlo y de pronto el mundo comenzó a convertirse en una novela, donde todos seguían a alguien y nadie era correspondido.

Todos estaban en una mesa, apretujados para comer un poco, antes de, ya sea irse o continuar en la búsqueda de obras interesantes, las dos mujeres se encontraban en otra mesa, a diferencia de los chicos ellas ya habían pedido y comenzaban a degustar sus alimentos.

Maiko observaba cautelosa el drama armado, si bien no todas las razones se debían al amor esto no dejaba de parecer un manga de Rumiko Takahashi: Haku quería la atención de Tatsuha y la muchacha se preguntó porque si ese hombre era tan guapo y con esos gestos medidos prefería al niño bonito, por su parte el aludido babeaba por Ryuichi, "Sakuma-san no le parece que mejor pida esto" " Sakuma-san su traje es tan genial" trompetilla doble para al arrastrado, y el disque dios musical lo ignoraba y le hablaba con unas confiancitas a su hermano que no le parecían confiables; y ... Shuichi ahí rogándole a Mamoru le prestase ese manga tan difícil de conseguir y; finalmente Chiba enalteciendo el trabajo de cosplay y lo bien que lucía Haku con él.

Patéticos.

Lamebotas.

Idiotas.

¡Hombres!

-Esos chicos son unos torpes y seguirán siéndolo así que no deberías poner esa cara- le sonrió Sahashi a Maiko- mira nos han olvidado, platiquemos ya que ellos están muy interesados en sus ondas

-De hecho... tengo una pregunta que me carcome desde hace un rato... ¿Sabes por qué Ryuichi Sakuma reaccionó así? Tengo entendido que sus intereses son para con mi hermano, entonces no armo este rompecabezas... dijo tranquila, esperando la respuesta de la mujer quien no parecía sorprendida.

-¡Qué directa!-mordisqueó un pancito-Eso me gusta. Te diré sólo mis ideas, ninguna está confirmada, pero supongo, te interesarán-Maiko asintió - Ryu no ve personas, sino pertenencias, Tatsuha forma parte de su catálogo, por lo tanto, nadie, salvo él, claro está, se le puede acercar. Una novia sería por consecuencia una distracción- tomó con sus palillos arroz, pero no lo metió a su boca- bueno, ahora ya puedes contárselo a Tatsuha-kun

Maiko levantó la mirada y pestañó risueña.

-No pienso contárselo. Sinceramente, mi investigación es sólo para mi placer no para ser una confidente de secundaria en busca de razones para juntar a mi amigo con el pop idol -puso sus codos en la mesa, entrelazó sus manos y recargó su barbilla de manera maliciosa- es cómo ver un programa-sonrió de lado.

Sahashi san se carcajeó a ella nunca se le había ocurrido ver a Ryuichi como entretenimiento, ya era hora de por lo menos divertirse un poco con él. Esa muchacha tenía buenas ideas, le caía bien. Se preguntó el por qué Ryuichi podía odiarla tanto, si era una mujer muy divertida. Las personas no saben apreciar el talento y el carisma de la gente.

La despedida llegó, después de muchas escenas indudablemente extrañas y unas cuantas escabrosas, en medio de compradores compulsivos y personajes amantes de las mujeres en papel, dijeron adiós Ryuichi y Sahashi, sin muchos adornos. Era el turno de Haku Tanaka, los sorprendió, las palabras escupidas.

-Me la pase bien, la verdad tomen los boletos-les extendió unos cuantos cartones sin valor, pero con un significado invaluable, los tres amigos comenzaron a revolver entre sus bolsillos, pero antes de que sacaran el dinero, Tanaka exclamó-no necesitan pagarme, se los regalaron a mi padre no veo porque querer sacar ventaja; además, se los hubiera dado aún sin aceptar la condición de venir a este jolgorio.

Tatsuha abrió la boca desmesuradamente, se acercó a él y en voz muy bajita le soltó un _desgraciado_, acompañado de una sonrisa. Tanaka solo alzó los hombros.

-Sé, tristemente, tu nulo deseo por estar entre mis sábanas... pero deberías ayudarme con el castañito, no está nada mal y me gustaría hacerle una de cosas- ronroneó y miró a un Shuichi distraído- no seas egoísta.

-Claro, pero mi hermano te rompería el cuello de sólo saber que quieres respirar cerca de él- el monje no estaba seguro si sería verdad, seguramente, con el genio de su Aniki lo más probable hubiera sido un gruñido, darse la media vuelta y desquitarse con el idiota después. Nunca defender su amor.

Un cobarde, así lo tenía clasificado, porque para Tatsuha, Yuki no era de los hombres con espada y caballo, una descripción más correcta sería un bufón sonriente frente a los demás y amargado en su soledad. Un triste cobarde protegido en una armadura amenazante. Si, ese era Yuki Eiri.

-Pues que no se entere-contestó guiñándole un ojo y moviendo la mano a modo de despido.

Un buen final, para un buen día.

Shuichi estaba muy contento le gustó convivir con otras personas Hiro tenía razón su mundo podía dejar pasar a más integrantes y no solamente a ellos dos. Casi nadie sabía o se imaginaba a un pelirrosa antisocial, pues como era dicharachero y tremendo frente a los demás era impensable verlo como un ermitaño.

Hiroshi Nakano era su mejor y único amigo, cierto era, hablaba con mucha gente y podía convivir con ellos, pero a pesar de las creencias de todo el mundo, él sí sabía diferenciar entre conocidos y amigos de vedad, ésta era una parte del lado oscuro del cantante. También tenía un mundo especial para él y Hiro y en donde ni el elegante Yuki Eiri podía pasar.

Entraron a la casa y todo estaba tal y como cuando se fueron; el escritor no parecía haber salido en todas las horas que anduvieron en la Comiket, aunque gritaron fuertemente un "Tadaima" nadie les contestó.

Eiri seguía metido en su estudio, escribiendo, poniendo el toque final a su novela. Sabía de la ausencia de Shuichi por el silencio, pero estaba tan fascinado al no escuchar su voz y poder trabajar tranquilamente que no quiso averiguar más allá.

Escuchó a lo lejos algo, estaba a punto de terminar, de poner el punto final, unos minutos, no, segundos para cerrar este ciclo, el camino recorrido por tantos meses, el desenlace de esta pareja y sus amarguras.

-Ella lo supo, sin él, su vida regresaría a ser la misma porquería de siempre, él era su principio y su final... PUNTO- habló muy quedito, al colocar el signo final, miró atentamente la pantalla, sonrió de lado, sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con sus anteojos. Estiró los brazos complacido. Guardó el documento. Era el momento de regresar a la vida normal.

-No piensas ir a gritonear allá con mi hermano-preguntó Tatsuha mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los carísimos sillones.

-Si, en cuanto mis pies descansen- subió los pies con todo y zapatos a la aún más cara mesita de centro. Tatsuha arqueó una ceja, ¿nuevamente la dimensión desconocida se aparecía en su vida, o es que Shindou no era como lo había imaginado?

La puerta del estudio se escuchó rechinar y el monje no alcanzó ni a verle el polvo al pelirrosa porque ya estaba revoloteando alrededor de su hermano; sin embargo, a pesar de sus ideas lo que siguió también lo extrañó Eiri no comenzó a gritar, al contrario, hasta le dio una leve caricia en el rostro a su amante para después decir, sin importarle la presencia de su hermano.

-¿Es esta una nueva fantasía que deseas cumplir?- mientras tocaba el cabello artificial. Los besuqueos de sus parientes hicieron al muchacho desistir de quedarse por ahí. No tenía ganas para escuchar gemidos ajenos.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no vas a ir?

-Pues a eso, precisamente- Reiko miraba a otro lado; quizá no había sido buena idea decirlo al final de la cita, seguramente no tendrían sexo, y eso si era una desgracia- yo sé que te costó mucho trabajo conseguirlos, y también sé sobre tu deseo por estar ahí, pero no iré...

-Y vaya que me costaron-no había sido monetaria la cifra, pero él si había pagado por los boletos.

-¿estás enojado?- tenía una esperanza, pequeña, sencilla... quizá... con suerte

-No, de hecho no-el monje miró cómo pasaban las personas a su alrededor. Estaban sentados en la banca de un parquecillo cercano de su trabajo, habían salido a comer en su hora libre- sólo buscaré a otra persona. No te preocupes- se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-Ya veremos- le sonrió sincero y eso le rompió el corazón a la muchacha.

Su relación no tenían futuro y eso le dolió en el alma.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

**Este cuento se acabó…**

Y ahí estaba el pequeño Tatsuha a lado de su maceta favorita de NG records, incluso le había puesto nombre, Caroline, se le había ocurrido después de haber visto una película francesa en una de sus clases; siempre que su cabeza no tenía soluciones rápidas acudía a ella para ver si con las grandes hojas de la planta que contenía le daba el resultado preciso para continuar con su vida. Nunca sucedía, pero siempre lo intentaba.

De pronto como si fuera un deja vu observó a Shuichi pasar con sus audífonos y tararear el nuevo sencillo de Nittle Grasper; entonces pensó en que no sería tan mala idea invitarlo, después de todo, últimamente su comportamiento había mejorado; seguía siendo el arrastrado amante de su hermano, pero le provocaba por lo menos, ahora, dirigirle la palabra y no molestarlo con insinuaciones, entonces le propone la idea justo cuando pasa cerca de él.

El pelirrosa se quita los audífonos cuando escucha a su cuñado decir algo no muy entendible. Tatsuha pone los ojos en blanco esa manía del cantante de andar por la vida con esas cosas lo molestaban, por eso había tantos atropellamientos en el mundo, alguien debería decirle que caminar por ahí con los oídos tapados era terrible, si de por sí ya iba de ciego no viendo las infidelidades de su novio, ahora ¡sordo!

El cantante le pide le repita lo dicho y el monje estuvo a punto de no decirle nada, ¿para qué? Sin embargo, su boca fue más rápida que sus deseos y terminó por invitarlo al concierto. Shindou aceptó, no tenía más que pedirle permiso a Yuki y ¡listo! rumbo al domo Tokyo a ver a Nigthmare, la verdad no eran su grupo favorito y de hecho aunque se los habían presentado no simpatizaban mucho, bueno sólo con el vocalista porque era buena leche y decía unos chistes de miedo, pero con los demás no, porque lo veían como si fuera raro. OK, de acuerdo él tuvo la culpa por jugarle bromas….

—¿Entonces qué, si o no? Rápido Shindou envejezco y no hay tiempo para tus divagaciones— Shuichi movió su cabeza ¿cuánto había pasado?

—Pues sí, vamos!, sólo pido permiso y ya… — parecían dos compañeros de escuela y no parientes, al fin y al cabo.

—Y bueno ya que estas por ahí; pídele también el auto; dile que es por tu seguridad, qué se yo, invéntale algo— sonrió malicioso, pero el cantante movió la cabeza, se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro y con una voz melodiosa le contestó.

—Si estuviéramos secuestrados el auto y yo, da por seguro que por ese Mercedes lloraría y daría el rescate antes de darse cuenta de mi ausencia— rió enloquecido, quizá demasiado para el gusto del monje quien tradujo esa risa como una cómica parodia de su vida "matrimonial"

Entonces otra vez utilizarían el auto de Chiba; estaba bien podrían vomitarlo a gusto. Rió mentalmente al recordar aquellos momentos nada agradables para el joven de los ojos azules, pero en fin debían ponerse de acuerdo, ya le diría después que procedería.

—Noriko… Nori….Nori-chan!— gritó Ryuichi Sakuma practicaban para su próxima gira, se irían casi seis meses, medio año, por todo el mundo a difundir su preciosa música, el encanto de Nittle Grasper; pero no estaba muy contento, dejar tanto tiempo a Shuichi le preocupaba, por ahí dicen que santo que no es visto no es venerado, y él estaba muy consciente de eso. Eso le hacía preocuparse y sentirse olvidado. Tohma le pedía paciencia, tranquilidad ya después le daría unas vacaciones larguísimas que en lenguaje de Seguchi serían una semana a lo máximo; entonces a Ryu le tocaba soportar por el bien de la agrupación.

—¡Ya cállate, muñequito!— le gritó desesperada no lograba perfeccionar una melodía y tener a Sakuma merodeando y haciéndole de insoportable insufrible— todo debe estar perfecto antes del concierto, anda Ryu porque no vas por ahí a juguetear.

Sakuma sabía cuando no era deseado y aunque a veces ignoraba esas situaciones, hoy su humor no daba para siquiera hacer un intento, así, muy indignado salió junto con Kumagoroh para ver a quien molestaba y ahí vio a Tatsuha con Shuichi… otra vez juntos… muy juntos.

No estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos en ese momento, sentía una picazón extraña, pero Kumagoroh le recordó sobre su parentesco y entonces se tranquilizó. Sus pensamientos entonces le gritaron que en Tatsuha siempre podía tener un aliado más que un enemigo, esos celos eran estúpidos, nada más.

Y aceptó. Le fue fácil darle permiso, un sí, nada más; quería cumplirle sus caprichos al pelirrosa, ya después le diría sobre los planes que la casa editorial tenía para con él. No le agradaba la idea, sin embargo, tampoco le diría un no, sólo por sus sentimientos egoístas. Yuki no era tan malo, bueno, sólo era un cabrón egocentrista con autoestima volátil.

Cuando movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Shuichi brincó contento ¡su Yuki es el mejor!, no sólo lo había invitado a comer sino también le daba permiso, se preguntó el por qué a veces lo creía un egoísta manipulador y la culpa comenzó a expandirse como una metástasis maldita.

Pero se le quitó pronto porque sencillamente su escritor lo hacía tocar el cielo sin necesidad de contacto físico. ¡Era un mago en eso de las artes amatorias! Y eso nadie lo podía negar.

—¡Con un demonio Shindou, no puedes arreglarte con mayor rapidez!— Tatsuha le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Eiri podía escuchar las réplicas de su amante y casi se da de topes porque se le ocurrió decir sí, si hubiera sabido que se trataba de su hermano, definitivamente, se lo hubiera llevado en ese instante a la cama para que olvidara semejante estupidez.

Se molestó.

—Ya voy, ya voy, además todavía no llega Chiba, entonces tú tranquilo— el pelirrosa contestaba muy tranquilo. A Eiri no sólo lo descontroló ese comentario sino que no saboreó para nada esas palabras, ¿desde cuándo eran amigos? ¡Ya basta!

Se desesperó.

Y odio más a esos dos perdedores cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Tatsuha le abrió a Chiba, para su maldita suerte Shuichi todavía no se alistaba y el muchacho de ojos azules, seguramente, comenzaría a presionar, sí, eso solía hacer cuando le entraba la desesperación y sentía su tiempo perder.

—Tu cuñado no está preparado ¿verdad?—arqueó la ceja

El cantante salió del pasillo y casi se cae por la rapidez, ya estaban a punto de irse cuando la puerta del escritorio se abrió. Los tres muchachos se quedaron quietos, como animales asustados. El hombre rubio los miró seriamente, se sintieron traspasados.

—Ho- hola soy Chiba Mamoru, —hizo una reverencia todo nervioso

—Yo soy Yuki Eiri— le extendió la mano y entonces se sintió volar el universitario, él también movió su mano nervioso y le contestó.

—claro que sé quien es… he leído todos sus libros, son maravillosos. Mi favorito es el de Amante soy muy feliz cuando lo leo— dijo sonriendo

—¿Ah si? Te interesaría leer mi nueva producción— le sonrió afable

—Cla-claro sería un honor— contestó el muchacho mientras caminaban hacia el estudio del escritor y Shindou y Tatsuha quedaban con la boca abierta.

—Ho-hola soy Chiba Mamoru—hizo una reverencia todo nervioso

Pero Yuki pasó de largo y la única mirada que le dedicó fue de asco, cuando salió de la cocina con cerveza en mano ni siquiera los miró y dio un portazo al entrar a su estudio. Todo fue tan rápido que las fantasías de Mamoru se desvanecieron lenta y tristemente. El monje tenía razón, su hermano no era el amable escritor frente a las cámaras.

Los dos muchachos miraron al universitario, aunque impávido sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas involuntarias, por unos momentos el moreno pensó en burlarse de él, pero recordó lo terrible que se siente que tus héroes se conviertan en villanos.

Pero no lloró. A Chiba le pasaba seguido. Suspiró ya sin rastro de lágrimas.

—Entonces qué… ¿nos vamos?— les sonríe pero de pronto es atrapado por el abrazo de los dos hombres; Shindou lloraba mientras murmuraba algo acerca de su fortaleza y que le presentaría a todos los vocalistas de los grupos famosos para ver si podía ayudar a sanar su corazón y Tatsuha le mencionaba que él comprendía su dolor.

Yuki se asomó para ver el por qué del escándalo y su sorpresa se volvió en furia cuando descubrió a su novio y a su hermano abrazando al desconocido. ¡Ya era demasiado, pero verían cuando volvieran! ¡Correría de su casa al idiota de Tatsuha!

El muchacho de ojos azules los separó, no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto desmedido y dulzón; si, sentía su estómago un poco revuelto por la decepción, pero que importaba ya se lo temía cuando su amigo le describía sus problemas con su hermano. Por lo menos, ahora estaba completamente seguro de las historias contadas por el moreno.

—Ya, no se preocupen lo superaré, si, es mi escritor favorito, pero se me quitará el dolor si Shindou-san…— entonces quebró su voz intencionalmente— si me presenta a Noriko Ukai.

—Claro! a Noriko, a Hirano, Hamasaki, Sakamoto o a todas las que conozco— chilloteó y el internacionalista sonrió agradecido y se encaminaron a la puerta para irse al concierto.

En el auto los hermanos iban atrás parloteando emocionados, de tonterías estudiantiles y Tatsuha le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, éste lo notó y levantó una ceja en su intento de disimulo.

—A mi nunca ha querido presentármelas, espero, por lo menos, seas buen amigo y me lleves—le dijo serio, más Chiba sólo le guiñó un ojo. No entendió muy bien el significado.

Ryuichi preparaba su maleta, mejor dicho, Haruko la hacía y él sólo miraba, no tenía muchas ganas de marcharse, aún así ya tenía hecho en su mente las indicaciones para Tat-kun. Para, indirectamente, Shuichi no lo olvidara, porque si eso pasaba el mundo de Sakuma, el dios músical terminaría en ese instante.

—¡Qué bueno estuvo el concierto!— gritó emocionado Shuichi justo cuando de un brinco entró a su casa, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que en la sala estaba el escritor con cara de pocos amigos. El monje tampoco lo vio y cuando Eiri se levantó y lo miró fríamente, el menor no pudo reaccionar.

—Desde un tiempo se divierten demasiado ¿no creen?— y la habitación pareció helarse. El escritor estuvo a punto de gritarle a Tatsuha que se largara de su casa y llevarse al idiota directo a la cama para demostrarle quien mandaba; sin embargo, el pelirrosa no se amedrentó con esas palabras, se dirigió a su cuñado y casi sonriente le pidió se fuera a dormir, y como si él fuera la autoridad, el monje sin chistar corrió a su recámara.

Y entonces vino el enfrentamiento. Tatsuha pudo escuchar como su hermano comenzó a gritar improperios, diciéndole a su amante una y mil cosas en su contra. Por más que forzó su oído no pudo escuchar las palabras de Shuichi, seguramente, nada agradable para el escritor por la sarta de groserías respondidas.

El monje, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase se tapo con el futón hasta la cabeza temeroso de alguna quimera viniera a turbar su sueño o sus tribulaciones, se quedó dormido escuchando la melodiosa voz de Eiri y su vocabulario de camionero. Mañana ya sabría lo sucedido, qué se gritaron, y rogó no ser sacado y arrojado a la fría noche.

Shuichi no se desesperó se mantuvo en calma hasta que su novio terminó de gritonear. Cuando finalmente su perorata pareció detenerse, el cantante lo miró a los ojos, y le contesto con una voz angelical y para sorpresa de ambos amantes, también llena de tranquilidad.

—No grites. No te desobedecí, fui con mis amigos—lo miró tiernamente— incluido está tu hermano

—Eres un idiota— fue lo último que dijo y se fue dejando, una vez más, al pelirrosa a dormir en la sala

Shuichi sabía que ante el mal humor de su novio, él sólo podía ignorar sus ataques, si se pusiera a discutir cada vez que su bella boca escupiera un insulto, seguramente, desde hace mucho hubiera abandonado esta casa. Hoy, estaba muy feliz, ni siquiera, dormir en la sala le quitaría su buen humor. Su hermana lo puso al tanto de muchas cosas divertidas, tristes, extrañas, momentos graciosos que su familia había pasado sin él. Los extrañaba.

Una mañana más, una pereza indescriptible para levantarse. Tatsuha quiso abrir un ojo, pero como si estuvieran pegados, nada más no pudo. Y lo intentó varias veces, hasta que una conciencia un tanto enojada comenzó a mordisquear su sentido común para no quedar por siempre en la cama.

Su cuello le dolía, su espalda se sentía algo pesada y sus deseos por salir de su preciosa zona de confort lo convertía en un cobarde. Pero terminó por pararse y fingir demencia pues sabía que las cosas, gracias al día anterior, no iban del todo bien en su hogar de ensueño. Caminó hacia la puerta con pasos temerosos. La abrió, evitando hacer ruido para no causar la furia del león, sin embargo, había una tranquilidad contrastante con la imagen fabricada en su cabeza.

Se dirigió a la cocina, cuidadoso, tentando el camino, rogando a Kamisama la ausencia de su hermano, y tal parece que ser monje le funcionaba en los ruegos porque no lo vio por ninguna parte, sólo a su amante, ahí ensimismado tomando una taza de leche con chocolate.

—¿Domaste a la fiera?— le preguntó precavido

—No, está durmiendo aún, es todavía muy temprano ¿qué haces levantado?— le dijo, miró instintivamente a su muñeca para observar la hora pero no llevaba su reloj puesto, resopló algo molesto.

—¿De verdad? — miró a las ventanas y se dio cuenta que el sol ni siquiera había salido en todo su resplandor, apenas se veían indicios del amanecer— Siendo sinceros no me di cuenta, desperté y pensé que mi cuota de sueño había sido cubierta— se rascó la cabeza y se fue a sentar a su lado, le robó una galleta cercana a su plato, provocando un ligero mohín de inconformidad del pelirrosa mientras la masticaba, aún con la boca semi llena articuló— ¿Y tú?

Shuichi no contestó, miró su taza como si ella tuviera la respuesta. Sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear en el borde. No se le veían ganas de contar la historia.

—Te dejó dormir en la sala, ¿no es así?...— silencio— no me digas si no quieres, pero es obvio — el monje robó otra galleta, esta vez sin reacción alguna del otro y antes de comerla remató— ¿el príncipe se convirtió en sapo?

Lo miró y entonces sonrió amargamente el cantante, cierto era que daría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su precioso escritor, también era verdad que había aceptado el terrible hecho de no saberse amado y ser sólo un sustituto de Kitazawa, pero por más intentos de blindar su corazón y alma todavía dolían las actitudes irracionales.

¿A caso Yuki lo miraba como un puto cualquiera capaz de acostarse con todos los hombres a su alcance? ¡Había salido con su hermana y los otros muchachos! ¿Tanto le molestaba?

—No, es que nunca fue príncipe— y movió el plato lleno de galletas, lejos de Tatsuha— tampoco es un sapo— esta vez iluminó el lugar con esos ojos violetas, porque de pronto la alegría volvió en el pelirrosa— Así son las cosas Tatsuha, escogí amar a Yuki y bueno eso seguiré haciendo.

El menor arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—Muy sencillo— le contestó con tono aleccionador— No importa las peleas o los reclamos, incluso que nos dejemos, escogí amar a Yuki es y será el dueño de mi corazón — sorbió lo último de su chocolate— es mi... mi persona.

—¿MI Persona? ¡Qué cursi eres Shindou!— los dos se carcajearon— Entonces… sigue aguantando estoicamente los berrinchitos de puberto de secundaria de tu novio.

Eso afectó al cantante más de lo que pudo suponer su cuñado, aunque su semblante parecía el mismo, por dentro se libraba una revolución sentimental, el amor, el maldito amor contra la dignidad, la arrogante dignidad.

Yuki Eiri regresó a su humor habitual, enojado, pero regulado, sin dramas fuera de lo común. Su disgusto duro poco porque la editorial lo presionaba para establecer el día de su partida. El escritor iría a un viaje para promocionar su última novela, y finalizar con la entrega de los premios Empitsu. Duraría aproximadamente cinco, cuatro meses. Mizuki se había movido para que las traducciones salieran lo más pronto posible.

Decirle a Shuichi iba a ser todo un drama, seguramente, sus chillidos se escucharían por todo el departamento y los vecinos volverían a quejarse; bueno, no es que tuvieran muchos. De cualquier forma, debía decirle a su amante, la terrible noticia: se iba por algunos meses de gira para promocionar su última novela y regresar triunfal para la entrega de tan esperado premio, desde hace ya hace vario tiempo anunciado.

Pero cuando lo vio ahí, frente a él, amarrando sus agujetas con esa cara de estúpida inocencia su corazón se oprimió ¿realmente quería irse? ¿Era absolutamente necesario dejar el país para viajar por toda Europa? Además, ahora representaba el papel del novio indignado.

Sus demonios discutían con él, porque una parte deseaba ser un escritor reconocido, ser leído por muchas personas, pero también estaba la otra parte, quien le dictaba sólo escribir y no detenerse, simplemente, permanecer en esa zona preciosa de confort y ya. Si, Eiri era una persona intrincada. No le dijo nada, siguió fumando en el marco de la puerta, con la camisa medio desabrochada y con una mirada perdida, quizá, con suerte, podría decírselo después.

Tatsuha llegó corriendo al trabajo, como casi todos los días, a veces ni siquiera recordaba que su novia era la recepcionista y sólo decía un buenos días apurado dejándola con la esperanza de un saludo más cariñoso si tuviera el tiempo suficiente, pero nunca sucedió, con tiempo o sin tiempo el monje se comportaba igual y ella, como cualquier persona normal, terminó por hartarse y echar al cajón esas ideas cursis.

Hoy, como esos días el muchacho pasó sin pena ni gracia, sin deseo alguno de cambiar y con muchos deseos de ver a Ryuichi Sakuma quien en esos momentos necesitaba decirle algo importantísimo, según un mensaje de texto.

Como siempre que sentía un acercamiento, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la madriguera del cantante, suspiró y con parsimonia tocó. No quería verse desesperado. Pocas veces lo conseguía, sin embargo, en ninguna el vocalista de Nittle Grasper ponía atención en el muchacho.

—¡Tat-kun! — brincoteó alrededor de él, y se sintió completamente llenó de vida y con deseos de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo, como empleado eso no estaba de ninguna manera correcto— ¿Oye Tat-kun, sabes que pronto nos iremos de gira?— el muchacho asintió— Pues necesito unos favores ¿si?

Como llevarle la contra con esos ojos ¡él no se declaraba capaz de tal blasfemia! Qué vinieran las peticiones las aceptaría con honor y llevaría con orgullo el estandarte de glorioso caballero de Sakuma. Exageraba y lo sabía y era muy feliz con eso.

—Es sencillo, la gira durará mucho, como medio año, o menos dependiendo de nuestros esfuerzos, sin embargo, no tengo con quién dejar a mis amigos y….

—Claro—no había nada más que decir, aceptaba

—¿De verdad?— él otro asintió fascinado por ayudar

¿Cinco, ocho, cuántos animales de felpa tendría que querer en su lugar?

—Bueno, de hecho sólo tienes que hablar con el administrador del zoológico el te mostrará a todos ellos, si nos da tiempo iremos al rato, pero no creo porque ya mañana salgo. Así que si no te molesta aquí tienes las indicaciones—le entregó una carta, con bastantes hojas, y le guiñó un ojo contento, el otro extendió la mano—pero lo más importante—entonces puso unos ojos de misterio es que cuides del señor kejun-chan— y sin saber exactamente de dónde sacó una bola de pelos, se la depositó en las manos, Era un hámster, ratón, conejillo de indias, cuyo, ¿quién sabe? Era sólo uno de esos roedores feos.

—¡Hay dios!— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en español, así que Ryu ignoró la respuesta porque no la entendió y finalmente dijo lo que tenía en mente, desde el mensaje mandado en la mañana.

—Por cierto, ahora que también se va el novio de Shu-chan espero que lo cuides muy bien, es mi amigo, y no quiero que se sienta solito ¿de acuerdo?— utilizó la técnica de los ojitos acuosos para que no cupiera duda alguna de su inocencia.

—¡Hay dios!— repitió anonadado por esa información.

El pelirrosa encantador estaba feliz por el delicioso jugo sonsacado a Hiro, su amigo de toda la vida, su alma gemela. Hoy no había forma de disgustarlo, porque a Yuki se le había quitado el coraje con facilidad, eran de esos días sencillos y fáciles para continuar con la belleza de la vida tranquila y hermosa que puede llevar con su novio.

Una historia de amor no puede existir sin los villanos del cuento y eso lo sabía el buen muchacho de Shuichi, entendía el concepto de felicidad y desgracia, entendía su inherencia absoluta y sobre todo, sentía la pequeña cosquilla del temor por la finalización en cualquier momento de su alegría.

De pronto, como si de un demonio recién invocado se tratara, apareció la persona malvada con la cara más angelical y por esa expresión nada visible para los demás, pero quienes lo conocían como Shindou, entendían ese gesto lleno de cizaña. El rubio de ojos verdes no hizo más que mirarlo con ese desprecio arrogante tan suyo. Y al pasar cerca de él, Shuichi tuvo la sensación de correr hacia donde estaba su escritor.

Pero se congeló cuando escuchó las dulzonas palabras del presidente de la empresa.

—Como va todo Shindou, ¿listo para tu nuevo disco?—habló meloso

Si fuera por el pelirrosa le daría una patada en los testículos y saldría corriendo como gacela, pero no podía; trabajaba en su empresa y era cuñado de Yuki. Pateárselos no era la opción más inteligente. Así que se esforzó para poder contestar como alguien decente.

—Pues muy bien Seguchi-san, usted sabe componer, arreglar, cantar….. los problemas comunes que todas las bandas del mundo conocen…

—Si, los problemas de los amateur— contesto con una normalidad punzante— Sólo quería desearte suerte, como saldremos de gira…

—Si lo sé—murmuró

—… y no te veré dentro de mucho tiempo, pues es normal dejar las cosas claras…—el cantante frunció el ceño levemente —así que en nuestra ausencia por favor compórtate bien y no quemes nada.

—Sí, no se preocupe no haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no destruir nada, todo estará bien a su llega…— Shuichi procesó cada una de las palabras de Tohma Seguchi: habló en plural y no especificó nada de la empresa, cuando se refería a Nittle Grasper no lo hacía con esa familiaridad por su arrogancia respecto al profesionalismo, por lo tanto se refería a…. a….— disculpe… ¿ausencia de quienes?— dijo con temor

—¡Ah! ¿ no te lo ha dicho?— fingió pena— es que Eiri-kun se irá también de gira, más o menos el mismo tiempo. Te quedarás solo

El cantante se quedó en blanco, ¿desde cuándo estaba planeado? ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Qué era lo que….

—Pero no te preocupes, gracias al azar tendremos bastantes puntos en común, tal parece que fuéramos juntos…. Cuidaré de él.

Sólo levantó la mirada y con un profundo odio, le regaló una sonrisa y contestó con palabras medidas un "Sí, lo sé" aunque no era cierto, y él otro lo sabía, por lo menos soportaría hasta verle la cara a Yuki. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que enterarse de esta forma? ¡Estaba harto!

Se dio la vuelta y con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo caminó por el pasillo.

No sabía mucho sobre cuidar hámsters, sinceramente no le gustaban las mascotas, quizá un perro o un precioso gato, no un roedor, le daban una especie de asco u horror mezclado, quizá era porque le recordaban los gritos histéricos de su hermana y escuchar las cuerdas vocales de Mika a todo lo que da es definitivamente terrorífico.

Asustado mantenía en la mano a Chuken-chan o como carajo se llamara, sintió su cuerpo caliente y reprimió un gesto de repulsión, no sólo por el pequeño ratón sino por recordar en general su vida. Ahora sentado, frente al ventanal acostumbrado, descubrió que la mísera vida podía escupirle a la cara con mayor cinismo y él lo permitiría, y todavía le pediría más, porque era un asqueroso sentimental, un masoquista emocional y con un sentido perdido del dolor.

Se levantó y caminó rumbo a su casa, con esa bola de pelos en sus manos, no sabría su futuro cuando Eiri lo viera, bueno, de todos modos se largaría ¿no?. ¿Lo sabría Shindou? Si era asi, seguramente lo estaba sobrellevando de la mejor manera, porque no parecía nada alterado.

Levantó la mirada y observó a Reiko que se acercaba, así que sin saber qué hacer, puso al animal en una de las tantas macetas que decoraban el extenso pasillo y le sonrió de forma extraña a su novia, ésta no se había percatado de la situación y le dio un beso discreto en la mejilla.

—Hola! Ya terminé—le dijo después de separarse— ¿tu tardarás mucho? ¿Quieres comer algo conmigo?—le preguntó contenta, pero Tatsuha sólo movió negativamente la cabeza nervioso— ¿Por qué?—el muchacho no contestó, sólo continuó con esa mueca indefinible y ella se sintió como si la comprensión llegara, como si por fin hubiera despertado.

Sintió el sol darle en la cara y de pronto, sin más ni más, lo miró directo a los ojos y pronunció lento y melodiosamente las dos palabras mágicas, las que Tatsuha Uesugi siempre quiso escuchar en un contexto distinto a la euforia del sexo o como última esperanza para no ser abandonados, pero no de la boca de ella.

—Te amo

Y entonces el monje sintió que debía decir algo, lo mejor, algo interesante, que la hiciera sentir bien…

—Gracias, eres muy linda

Obviamente, esa no era la respuesta que Reiko Takeuchi quería escuchar, pero al parecer era, sin duda, la que esperaba, porque sólo sonrió amargamente por unos instantes. Todo pareció acomodarse de pronto y con sencillez, sin lágrimas de por medio o cursis frases formuló en su cabeza las palabras exactas para deshacerse de esta ridícula parodia de noviazgo.

—No quería escuchar eso, pero es porque te amo que debemos terminar— el moreno no entendió como alguien puede declararte su amor y después terminarte. Ella continúo—Sé que no me quieres, y no soy tan tonta para seguir con esto, es de idiotas fingir una realidad

—No te entiendo. Por qué de pronto dices esas cosas confusas, ¿hice algo para qué tomaras esta decisión?— ella movió la cabeza lentamente

—NO. Yo tuve la culpa, te imaginé de una forma distinta, y estúpidamente seguí envolviéndome en la mentira creada por mí— suspiró— Me enamoré de mi idea, y quise encerrarte en mi cabeza y quererte imponerte modos que no eran tuyos. Quise convertirte en mi príncipe azul y aunque eres grandioso… eso no quita mi error— para sorpresa del joven, ella no tenía señales de próximas lágrimas, ni siquiera algún puchero de desilusión o llanto.

—Y ¿entonces?

—Nada, la única cruel fui yo, también egoísta por desear que me amaras cuando yo no amaba a tu verdadero ser…

Cómo él hizo con Ryuichi, amar a una imagen, a un personaje formado en sus sueños, y después se sintió con el derecho a desilusionarse porque no encajó en su fantasía. ¡Qué mierda de circunstancia! Se sintió un poco liberado al entender una pequeña parte sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakuma; por lo menos Reiko sí fue honesta consigo misma. La mujer era valiente.

—…además, es obvio que estas enamorado de otra persona, de un hombre para ser preciso, ¿verdad?— su voz no se escuchaba rencorosa.

—¿Se me nota mucho?—se sinceró

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Debo admitir que es un buen partido, es guapo, gracioso, tiene bonitos ojos y sobre todo se nota que te quiere también…

—¿De verdad?— Tatsuha comenzó a dudar si hablaban de la misma persona.

Ella no le contestó la pregunta, lo abrazó y le dio un beso largo para despedirse de una buena vez de toda esta historia, antes de comenzar a odiarse.

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?—dijo con un dejo de dolor

—No, no por ahora, no es fácil hablar de amistad con alguien que era tu novio; ¿te parece que el tiempo lo decida?— lo miró triste.

No tenía derecho de pedir semejante tontería. La abrazó nuevamente y le sonrió. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente sin voltear, pero justo cuando iba a dar vuelta, con voz fuerte y clara pronunció:

—Chiba es muy afortunado

Tatsuha se quedó desencajado, comenzó a toser y su cara palideció; y fue peor cuando vio que en la maceta ya no estaba el ratón.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Y cayó en cuenta**

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas buscándolo?— le dijo Noriko a un Tatsuha bastante preocupado, se sentía muy mal, se había quedado en un solo día sin novia, sin jefe, sin hermano y sin el estúpido animalejo que le encargaron.

El consejo de la tecladista fue tan sencillo que hasta pareció obsceno a los ojos del muchacho "Compra otro, no se dará cuenta" y como ya no vería Ryuichi por todo el día y hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, le dio una punzada en el estómago por ser tan descuidado. Sakuma-san había confiado en él, y como recompensa perdió a la cosa esa; aunque de pronto al imaginarse cuidando del peludo, concluyó, para su bien, que se trataba de una cosa del destino y ya vería con el tiempo como resolverlo.

Así que abrió la gigante carta para leer los garabatos mitad japonés mitad inglés escritos en él.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Su celular lo apagó instantes después de hablar con Seguchi, no quería interrupciones. Sabía del mal humor de sus compañeros por abandonarlos y también del retraso sobre la producción del disco, pero no le importó.

Caminó directo al estudio de Yuki para encararlo, o por lo menos para preguntarle el por qué de sus silencios, la razón para no contarle a la persona con la que vive desde hace cuatro años, con quién se supone tiene una vida, acerca de su viaje de casi medio siglo, ¿quería tanto alejarse de él?

Su vista se clavó en Yuki, se sintió desarmado e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar con la verdad, para aventársela y de una vez arreglar las cosas… pero se quedó callado, guardando sus sentimientos y mirándolo profundamente, hasta que el escritor en su arranque de enojo por ser interrumpido de sus interesantes e importantísimos deberes le espetó algún insulto. Pero el pelirrosa no reaccionó, siguió con esos ojos.

—¿Qué te sucede, idiota?— dijo frío

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas de gira? ¿Era tan difícil?— de pronto soltó el llanto que había estado soportando, sus lágrimas caían sin tregua y si no fuera por su imbecilidad el escritor se conmovería, sin embargo, estaba más ocupado en pensar en cómo salir del embrollo sin parecer el gran hijo de puta que era.

—Porque tenía la esperanza de no ir, ¿sabes de cuántas giras me he escapado sin tener que decirte y preocuparte?—una jugarreta muy baja y terrible, la cual era una mentira, pero eso no tenía por qué enterarse el cantante

—Pero se lo dijiste a Seguchi, él lo sabía… ¡Me lo presumió!— le dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos con fiereza— No debió echármelo en cara

Eiri se quitó los anteojos ¿por qué Tohma se empeñaba en abrir su bocota todo el tiempo? Sobó el puente de su nariz y pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras para tranquilizar al idiota, evitar las minas o mejor dicho las odiosas lágrimas.

—¿Quién te dijo que se lo comenté? Creo, que tú, mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente lo obsesivo de Tohma y sobre todo, de lo que es capaz de hacer para que nuestros horarios se ajusten?— lo dijo con un tono molesto, cómo si él fuera el traicionado, para hacer sentir a su interlocutor mal. Y lo logró.

—Entonces, ¿no se lo contaste? —Claro que se lo había dicho pero eso no se lo comentaría, no había motivo para hacerlo. De esta forma, sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y le abrió los brazos para sentirlo cerca, aun sollozando, apretarlo para demostrarle que sí, sí era un tremendo imbécil por no decirle nada y que lo sentía. No con palabras porque Eiri no tenía el valor para pronunciarlas, él esperaba que Shuichi comprendiera sus gestos.

Pero aquel que no habla ni dios lo escucha.

Había pasado dos semana de la partida de Sakuma, y una de la de Eiri y el ratón seguía desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto y Tatsuha sin muchas cosas que hacer, salvo contestar correos, actualizar la página y unos cuantos informes, además, claro de preguntándose el por qué de la vida, el tiempo y la comida.

—Uesugi-san— dijo una muchacha apenada, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo en la puerta esperando una respuesta del monje, pero como estaba sumergido en la computadora no le hacía mucho caso— es que…. No quiero molestarlo, simplemente me gustaría saber si usted se encargará de la oficina de Sakuma-sama, en realidad, nunca tocamos su….espacio, pero al parecer hay muchas cosas inusuales y eso que….

—Seeeeee, yo reviso no se preocupe, en un momento voy— dijo mientras escribía la última palabra sobre su reporte de medios en Japón del tour de Nittle Grasper. Al terminar se sintió muy orgulloso de su trabajo y brincoteando como la caperucita roja llegó a la madriguera de Ryuichi.

Cuando entró descubrió el por qué del enfado de la mayoría de las limpiadoras, o de la insistencia de los trabajadores de mantenimiento para que alguien se hiciera cargo; todo estaba completamente regado, hojas roídas por aquí y por allá y un olor concentrado a lo que supo de inmediato, era un hámster orinando en toda la preciosa y cara alfombra.

Tragó saliva, por lo menos sabía que continuaba vivo y en ese cuarto en particular. Debía atraparlo, pero lo más importante por el momento, era limpiar el desastre, comenzó por unas cuantos dibujos regados por el piso, rayones sin significado, como si de sacar frustraciones se tratara y otros de unas de las grandes agrupaciones de su país, aunque muy extraños, pero reconocible los Nittle Grasper aparecía en esas hojas pintadas.

Sin más, las dejó encima del escritorio y se dio cuenta que era el momento de llamar a un profesional, capaz de lidiar con este error. Sacó su celular y marcó con rapidez. No fueron más de cinco minutos que tardó el hombre en arribar, con lentes oscuros y armado hasta los dientes.

—No era necesario que vinieras así, sólo te pedí que me ayudaras a encontrar al animal—le dijo el monje a K, a quien no le interesaron las palabras del muchacho; parecía ver algo en un pantalla que traía en la mano.

Mientras Tatsuha jalaba un juguete bastante extraño escuchó movimiento rápido y miró que el americano estaba en cuclillas mirando un rincón, entonces, se acercó para saber de la posición tan extraña del hombre, pero justo cuando iba a llegar se levantó y le mostró orgulloso el animal, el ratoncillo.

Con horror el moreno se dio cuenta que no se movía. Temió preguntar. Finalmente le salió una voz temblorosa

—¿Está muerto?

—yes! Is a corpse— comentó el rubio orgulloso— fue fácil identificarlo y …

—¡No tenías que matarlo! —gritó furioso— dije encuéntralo, no asesínalo—comenzó a mover negativamente la cabeza con desesperación— ¡era un pobre animalitoooo!— se lamentó

—Tu dijiste que debía encontrarlo vivo o muerto— dijo sin emoción

—No es cierto, dije "Ayudame a encontrarlo"— de pronto se tapó los ojos con desesperación, había recordado algo— ¡era amigo de Sakuma-san!— se sintió una gran basura que no merecía nada por haber asesinado indirectamente a ese ratón.

—Tranquilo ya estaba muerto, creo que se murió por esto —y levantó del mismo rincón un pedazo de algo que parecía comida, pero que resultó ser plastilina o algo así. Por lo que al moreno consideró en pensar que efectivamente murió por eso, aunque de todos modos le vino un arrepentimiento por dejarlo escapar y ser el culpable.

—Bueno, ya son cuatro— explicó K bastante tranquilo y fue al escritorio para tomar un pedazo de papel y envolver el cadáver, el monje se acercó y lo jaló de la manga pidiéndole una explicación. Suspiró— ¿Sabes desde cuando tiene a kejun-chan?—movió la cabeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su existencia, así que el representante explicó— desde hace dos años, en realidad ya van four hamters y déjame decir que los primeros eran de un color completamente distinto. Compra otro, no se dará cuenta. Don't worry.

¿Así era Ryuichi siempre? ¿Ni siquiera de su "amigo hámster" se acordaba?

Cuando se fue el americano con lo que quedaba del pequeño kejun-chan, el joven Uesugi continúo acomodando algunas de las cosas, para mandar a limpiar todo y sobre todo a desinfectar el lugar. Todo el papeleo que tenía entre sus manos decidió colocarlo dentro del cajón del escritorio.

Cuando lo abrió le llamó la atención un dibujo. Depositó todo lo que había juntado encima y jaló una silla cercana, para poder disfrutar de esos dibujos, sacó todos los que pudo y miró cada uno, parecían elaborados por un profesional. ¿Si sabía dibujar, por qué hacía esos horrorosos manchones de tinta?

Todo le parecía tan nuevo, se sentía como si por primera vez viera al verdadero Ryuichi, leyó algunos borradores de canciones y sonrió ante la intimidad que violaba, no se sorprendió al ver a su cuñado el pelirrosa entre los trazos, sonriendo, llorando, incluso hasta había hecho una pequeña viñeta junto con el autor de los dibujos; luego, leyó cada una de las letras de las canciones y una frase en particular le gustó "Siempre me dejas sin palabras, bueno o malo, a veces tiempo a veces nada", parecía no tener sentido, sin embargo en el monje si significó algo.

Depósito cada una de las cosas con cuidado en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado y sin expresión en el rostro, terminó de mover algunas cosas y le escribió un correo largo de disculpa a Ryuichi, por haber perdido a su amigo, también le contó cómo fue encontrado y finalmente cuál, supuso, fue la causa de su deceso.

Si no fuera porque era una notificación de la muerte de Kejun-chan, hubiera sido una preciosa carta, por la extraña forma en la que lo dijo, sin estupideces aniñadas para disminuir el dolor, pero con una belleza que ni siquiera el monje sabía de su existencia. Cuando presionó el botón de enviar, Tatsuha murmuró un "Adiós".

Ryuichi había terminado. Pero el agua de la regadera seguía cayendo en su cabeza, desde su salida de Japón sentía que algo se le había olvidado. Había contabilizado varias veces todos sus accesorios, ropa y chucherías, pero todo lo de la lista se encontraba. A primera vista las cosas estaban en su sitio, pero esa sensación no desaparecía.

Cerró por fin la llave porque recordó las palabras de Haruko-san sobre el cuidado del agua, y era mejor no desobedecerla, porque a pesar de la lejanía esa vieja bruja adivinaba sus travesuras, errores y anexos.

Se vistió con tranquilidad, todavía faltaba tiempo para el siguiente compromiso. Tomó muy contento la computadora para revisar sus correos, encontró en su bandeja de entrada uno de Tatsuha y leyó detenidamente, al terminar una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Por primera vez, alguien le decía la verdad. Cuatro Kejun-chan debían haber desaparecido para que una persona se dignara a decirle los hechos. Aunque parecía no darse cuenta, era todo lo contrario, pero lo más doloroso fue cuando lo cambiaron de color, tal parecía que lo tomaban como idiota.

Le dolía, después de todo era su amigo el roedor, pero le parecía más importante descubrir como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien no lo consentía y trataba de protegerlo o protegerse así mismo haciéndolo ver como el imbécil del conejo. El muchacho cada momento lo hacía sentir…

—¿Qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo?— le gritó Noriko

—¿yo? Eh… pues voy a contestar un mail sobre…

No terminó de decir su frase ni de escribir el correo, pues la tecladista terminó por arrastrarlo del cuarto, porque lo que para el vocal de Nittle Grasper podía significar "hay tiempo" para las personas normales significa un "Se me está haciendo tarde"

—Adivinen a quién me encontré— dijo Mamoru mientras se sobaba el rostro y con una cara visiblemente de enojo

—Aún no leo la mente—contestó Maiko sin quitar la vista de su portátil—Así que si realmente nos dirás comienza de una vez que no tengo tiempo, debo terminar un ensayo—comentó muy seria

—Reiko Takeuchi y cuando la saludé me recibió con un golpe, después la loca me sonrío y finalmente murmuró un cuídalo o algo así—se sentó en la mesa a lado de Tatsuha que casi se atraganta cuando escuchó la historia, así que Chiba lo miró largamente esperando la explicación pues, por la reacción de su amigo, el cual volteó la mirada, era evidente que sabía algo.

Finalmente al monje no le quedó más que contar sobre la supuesta relación, a los ojos de su ex novia, entre el internacionalista y él. A Mamoru no le causó gracia, sin embargo, a Maiko pareció habérsele olvidado su trabajo porque se desentornillaba por tamañas carcajadas, sus manos se ubicaban en su estómago, para amortiguar el conato de dolor y unas lagrimillas rodaban por sus ojos.

—Lo siento— fue lo que dijo cuando su estallido de alegría involuntario terminó— ¡ya lo sabía!..¿no se los dije?

—Es obvio que no— dijeron al unísono

—Ja! Se me olvidó, pero eso me comento en la Comiket, ¿en serio no se los dije?, juraría que se lo conté a alguien….

—Pues a nosotros no—mordisqueó de mala gana un lápiz Chiba

La hermana del cantante volvió a sonreír y junto sus manos en señal de disculpa, ambos jóvenes suspiraban, qué podían hacer. Sólo rogaron a los dioses que solo Takeuchi pensara eso.

Había pasado una semana y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, no le sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado. Tenía una esperanza maldita… horrible sentimiento de desesperación y cruel. Si, el peor. La esperanza no era más que un juego perverso del diablo, una maquiavélica forma de diversión, un absurdo más de esta vida.

Y Tatsuha ya lo había abandonado.

Desde que había mandado ese mensaje su temple había cambiado, estaba tranquilo, o eso aparentaba, porque en realidad era una careta con la que pretendía ocultar sus sentimientos agolpándose en su cabeza, dominándolo. No llegaba a dormir y de vez en cuando Shuichi podía verlo, siempre con unas ojeras profundas y una mirada triste.

Hoy no era la excepción estaba en ese antro de mala muerte, acompañado de quién sabe quién y con una música desagradable para sus oídos, pensando en las estupideces del mundo. Una duda lo atormentaba, si no era fea ni tonto, ¿Por qué demonios no podía conseguir una persona a quien amar y, por supuesto, que de igual forma lo amara? ¿Las historias ridículas de amor habían sido negadas para él?

Y es que el monje ya no dirigía sus pensamientos a Ryuichi solamente, sino también en todos los intentos de relación a su alrededor. La tristeza sentía correr por sus venas como si de una medicina inyectada se tratara, una nostalgia extraña sentida, ¡tendría algún significado? Estaba cansado, harto de cavilar en el devenir de un trágico regreso a ese pensamiento terrible que nos enmarca y nos hace vivir.

Así que levantó la vista, el lugar estaba poco iluminado y las personas alrededor de la pista parecían tener la misma cara, de pronto escuchó el comienzo de una canción de Nittle Grasper y el monje en un arranque de desesperación, de no querer escuchar esa voz, esos acordes, simplemente se abrió paso entre empujones, escuchó un silbido que parecía su nombre pero no hizo caso. Siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás con un estúpido temor de encontrar a Sakuma con esa sonrisa detestable de super hombre.

Sintió un jalón, fue entonces cuando volteó ¿Quién era tan idiota de molestarlo en este estado? Y vio al guapo de Haku sonriéndole como idiota.

—Oye Uesugi ven vamos a bailar—intentó convencerlo—siempre te veo por aquí, anda vamos, no seas engreído

—No me dan ganas— dijo con la voz pastosa por el alcohol

—Anda—lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo a la pista de baile, pero el hombre de un tirón lo apartó

—¡Chingada suerte! ¡dije que no!—se molestó el monje. Harto que el pinche mundo hiciera complot en su contra—No quiero—gritó y entonces las vio en una mesa, unas ricas nueces de brasil y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera medir las consecuencias se las echó a la boca y las masticó rápidamente.

Se las tragó y de ahí todo fue muy rápido, dio solo dos pasos cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire vio todo negro y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ryuichi escuchó el intro de la canción. Una vez más dejar todo en el escenario, demostrarles porque seguía siendo un dios frente a nuevos grupos que nacían y morían con rapidez, pero, cuando era el momento de cantar simplemente su voz no se escuchó, después de tantos años sintió de pronto su corazón oprimirse. Esa sensación solo le duró unos segundos, porque después de todo Ryiuchi Sakuma, seguía siendo Ryuichi Sakuma.

Abrió los ojos y logró divisar en una esquina de la habitación a un pelirrosa con unas ojeras marca diablo y una cara de cansancio terrible, se sintió culpable, así que cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir, pero no pudo, su conciencia comenzó a molestarle con un tridente en el trasero, así que hizo acopio de su fuerza y con un suspiro decidió hablar con Shuichi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo con los ojos cerrados todavía

El monje escuchó a Shindou acercarse y colocarse junto a él, así que con mucho pesar abrió los ojos y lo miró. Lucía tan desmejorado y preocupado, el par de violetas frente a él no tenían brillo y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Nos diste un gran susto. Maiko y Mamoru no están.. sólo un familiar podía quedarse… y

Tatsuha no quiso contestar; sintió un leve coraje al pensar que el cantante se tomaba atribuciones que no le pertenecían, ¿familiar? Acostarse con su hermano no lo hacía parte de los Uesugi y mucho menos…

—… y aunque no lo soy, no podías quedarte solo, además Mika vendrá pronto… tomó un avión en cuanto le avisé

—¿Qué?— saltó de pronto asustado olvidando las telarañas mentales— ¿por qué demonios?

—Bueno, es que… si tu hermano está en un hospital esperas ser avisada ¿no crees?

Tasuha refunfuñó y pensó que Shuichi realmente era un idiota que no tenía ni la menor idea de los problemas que tendrían ambos con la loca de su hermana

—…Además estabas un poco grave cuando el médico habló de un edema en la laringe que te obstruyó el paso del aire, por tu alergia…

—Se le llama comúnmente shock anafiláctico y..— el moreno se incorporó, le dolía el cuerpo así que comenzó a masajear su hombro para después subir al cuello. Verlo así, le pareció un viaje en el tiempo al pelirrosa, era como ver a Yuki tres años atrás, aquella vez cuando escupió sangre— y fue por comer esas putas nueces de..—miró a Shuichi que parecía reprimir una risilla— ¿te burlas de mis alergias?

El monje tenía ganas de sacar todo lo que le había pasado, esas malas pasadas del destino, esos sinsabores, desquitarse con alguien, que importara si fuera inocente.

—Seguramente pensaste que fue por consumo de drogas o por alcohol por lo que ingresé aquí

Shuichi no dijo nada pero al recibir la llamada de Maiko ese fue su primer pensamiento, eso no se lo comentaría sino muchos años después a Eiri, pero en ese momento se quedó callado. No habría porqué alebrestar al muchacho. Shindou continúo con esa mueca en su rostro, quería en verdad quitarla, pero imaginar la ridícula razón por la que estaba su cuñado en ese cuarto, le parecía divertida.

—Es que es una manera poco glamorosa de morir ¿no crees?— le sonrío el pelirrosa y Tatsuha comenzó a bajar su defensa —Ahora sabes que no debes comer esas cosas

—Si, ya lo sabía—contestó de mala gana mientras se rascaba alrededor de la aguja del suero

—¿Qué?

—Digamos que desde los doce años me enteré de mala manera...

—¡Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HICISTE! —le gritó el cantante, el monje se sorprendió de tremendo cambio, tardó en contestar, no podía con esa actitud tan repentina

—Pues porque se me dio la gana y ya, como si fuera tan importante, no quería suicidarme— también alzó la voz.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que seguía, seguramente no lo hubiera creído. Shuichi le dio una cachetada que el monje agradeció que no fuera un puñetazo. Sintió su cara arder y deseo golpearlo, pero se quedó inmóvil.

—¿A caso eres idiota? ¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado? ¡El doctor dijo que las alergias son engañosas, como puede resultar en ronchas, pueden causar desmayos e incluso la muerte! ¡En qué maldita sea pensabas!— el pelirrosa estaba fuera de sus casillas, el monje se sorprendió de que ninguna enfermera o doctor entrara por semejante escándalo

—Seguramente sería complicado explicarle a mi hermano que me morí, porque no creo que lo hagas por buena gente. Tu actuación como hombre preocupado te valdría un oscar.. casi te la creo, pero sabes… ya entiendo…¡solo te interesa lo que le dirás a Eiri! Eres un hipócrita de mierda inte…

Otro golpe que logró callarlo, porque cómo le dolía el rostro, ese Shindou si que pegaba bien a pesar de su apariencia de niñita, intentó responder pero entonces vio las lágrimas surcando el rostro del pelirrosa y sus ojos escondidos detrás de su fleco. Algo en su corazón se removió ¿culpa tal vez?

—No es eso— dijo el mayor un poco más calmado— te aprecio— se le quebró la voz— eres importante para mí, eres mi amigo— clavó su mirada en el moreno

—No me conoces— dijo con desprecio mientras desviaba la vista

—Te gusta cantar unas horribles canciones en eso que llamas español cada que te levantas, pones ese cd, no sé quien es pero parece ser una mujer de la época de la segunda guerra mundial, siento que todo se pone en sepia cada vez que lo escuchas…. Me sorprendió que no solo amaras a NittleGrasper—sonrió— también sé que tienes una colección de lapiceros y los cuidas con fervor infantil al igual que la foto que trajiste de tu casa. Te he descubierto robar la ropa de Yuki desde que se fue de gira… tienes una tonta esperanza que no se de cuenta y…

—Son solo cosas— dijo bajito, apenado por la gritería innecesaria, porque estaba seguro, no eran trivialidades, esas palabras no significaban cotidianeidad sino atención y apostaría cinco dedos que sus hermanos no sabían eso

—Y eres un gran maestro de inglés.. gracias a ti puedo decir ya: _ye tem Yuki ye ve te vua_

—Eso es francés— se sobó el cachete. — un muy mal francés—cómo podía confundirse si sólo le había enseñado a decir eso en aquel idioma y todas las otras clases de inglés parecía haberlas tirado por la borda. Se quedaron en silencio otro rato más, últimamente Tatsuha no podía decir mucho, y menos en una situación así. Pero tomó fuerzas de sus reservas e hizo lo correcto, o lo que creyó que era lo indicado— lo.. lo siento— salió por fin de su boca.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No sé, no me quería morir, sólo estaban ahí y yo estaba cansado, borracho, y con ganas de que todos se callaran y me las comí y funcionó pero no pensé en realidad…— e l monje no pudo hablar más, su voz comenzaría a escucharse a punto del llanto

—Y la razón fue…

—Me di cuenta que soy un imbécil, me di cuenta que imaginar no hará que la realidad se acople a mis fantasías y el entendimiento es horrible, darse cuenta de todo— su voz se controló, pero sus lágrimas no y se maldijo por el estúpido drama que realizaba a los ojos de Shindou, no le interesó, en ese momento abrió la caja de Pandora y sería muy difícil que se cerrara— Es terrible darse cuenta que alguien no es como piensas.

—Sakuma-san es…

—Ya no estoy enamorado de él— esa fue una confesión que Shuichi nunca creyó escuchar — no voy a lo bares porque no pueda soportar que no me ame y te ame a ti, sino por mí, porque no puedo lidiar con que haya desperdiciado trece años de mi vida o más… Porque no recuerdo ni un puto día que no lo haya adorado—Tatsuha se puso las manos en el rostro tapando sus ojos.

El cantante no dijo nada, lo dejo continuar.

—Antes creía que si me conocía se daría cuenta que le intereso o que al saber de mi existencia me iba a apreciar, pues no soy tan mala persona, pero no.. y soy para él como el mueble o la planta, los ve casi diario pero no los nota… ya le perdoné que me ignoré, que no me ame…

Shuichi lo abrazó. El monje continúo hablando sin corresponder el gesto.

—Pero cómo me perdono a mí, cómo me digo que no desperdicie tanto tiempo, cómo sé que podré amar de nuevo si ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber amado, cómo me levanto todos los días y me miró al espejo sin ver al mismo pendejo que vivió por una fantasía, por un ídolo de barro — el monje no pudo continuar lloró con desesperación mientras abrazaba a su cuñado, mientras lo apretaba intentando sacar todo esos años, como si al estrujar al cantante podía eliminar un poquito de su impotencia.

Shuichi derramó más lágrimas silenciosas, quería consolarlo, pero alguien quien también se necesita perdonar no puede ser el mejor consejero.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Todos tienen un mundo**

Trabajaba con una modelos, la estaban sacando de quicio, ¿Qué tan difícil es entender la orden "Necesito que te muevas a la izquierda, mires a la derecha, sonrías, muestres el producto frente a los patrocinadores que están en la parte lateral derecho que está en el escenario dos y después gira para retomar el lugar que se te asignó en el memo que envíe el viernes"?

Definitivamente, todas las modelos son estúpidas. Si tan sólo pusieran un poco de atención y siguieran la lógica del evento se percatarían que muchas indicaciones no se deben hacer; es sólo seguir la estética del lugar. Mika era una incomprendida. El grueso de las personas les valía madres sus indicaciones, ejemplo de ello, eran ese par de hermanitos suyos.

Una mujer en la pasarela susurró un insultó hacia ella, pero la ignoró, no le parecía correcto darles gusto a esas harpías, además sabía con exactitud de su incapacidad para decírselo de frente, y eso le parecía aún más ruin y patético. Podía despedirlas, pero tendría problemas en conseguir otras mujeres y atrasar el desfile no era una opción.

Mientras daba órdenes al ingeniero de sonido escuchó unos pasos medidos y supo al instante que era Kanako, su gurú y también supo que lo que venía a decirle no era precisamente algo bueno, porque si no se lo hubiera gritado; su acercamiento sólo denotaba preocupación.

—Mi-chan—le habló al oído—Tatsuha comió otra vez lo que le da alergia, está bien, no te preocupes llamó Shindou y dice que está en el hospital pero…

La mujer salió disparada a su oficina improvisada para salir corriendo rumbo al hospital donde se encontraba su hermano menor. Preocupada. Cansada. Pero sobre todo asustada, la esposa de Seguchi metió algunos papeles en su bolsa y estaba a punto de salir cuando casi se da un golpe con el pecho de su amigo.

—Está bien, me lo dijo Shuichi—le quitó la bolsa, la sujetó de los hombros y la dirigió a un asiento cercano— yo sé que irás de todos modos, pero no tienes que salir corriendo cada vez que algo le haya sucedido a tus hermanos. Ubícate Mika, no son tus hijos, y es más, a la niña pocas veces la traes…

Estuvo a punto de derramar unas lágrimas, pero pudo contenerse, con un gesto gélido le advirtió apartarse de su camino, ella iría, con o sin su conocimiento.

—No pensaba prohibírtelo, pero quiero que lo entiendas. Déjalos crecer. Déjalos decidir por ti y por ellos—la mujer se echo a llorar, él la abrazó, después de unos minutos con la misma voz dura continúo— Sólo fue una reacción, ve a Tokyo y ya no hagas más dramas y tráeme unas cosas que dejé en el despacho y que necesitamos para el desfile.

Ella rio. Kanako era ese tipo de persona.

Lo había conocido en tercer año de primaria, muchos se burlaban por su apariencia de niña y sobre todo por su nombre, los escuincles criticaban, hablaban de una madre obsesionada con tener una mujer, fue su deseo tan desmedido por lo que nombró a su hijo de esa manera. A él no le interesaba comía solo en los descansos, hacía su tarea como cualquiera y no se acercaba a los otros niños. No por miedo, sino por pereza.

Ahora ya no era ese jovencito, sino un hombre con espalda ancha y barba, con una voz grave y unos ojos profundos, serio al vestir y medido en sus modales. Sonrisa fría frente a los demás y cálida con la mayor Uesugi.

¿Cómo empezaron su amistad? Mika no lo recuerda, sólo sabe que el mundo apostaría que se casarían, y mentiría si dijera que nunca lo pensó. Un día simplemente cayó en cuenta, era la esposa de Tohma Seguchi. No es que no amara a su marido, pero no tuvo la historia de amor que se imaginara a los 15 años.

Sea lo que fuera, Kan-chan continuaba en su vida, formaban un gran equipo de trabajo y sus hermanos parecían respetarlo. Eiri era cortés, y Tatsuha.. bueno el monje por lo menos no le gastaba bromas, ni ponía el adjetivo puto en cada oración en donde lo nombraba y eso ya era decir demasiado.

Quizá no se lo diría a nadie nunca, pero la mujer sentía correr su vida sin saber el cauce y Kanako Shimizu era una de las pocas verdades en su existencia, una piedra.

—Apúrate mujer, que necesitamos que estés aquí cuanto antes—metió otros papeles en su bolsa—explícale a tu hermanito que si se le ocurre tragar más nueces de la india

iré a patearle el trasero— y ella sabía que podría pasar. Suspiró. Estos hombres a su alrededor eran un caos.

La mujer ya se disponía salir cuando escuchó que la llamaba su amigo, volteó y éste le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ojalá traigas a la niña, puedo cuidarla mientras pones en cintura a las modelos.

Ella asintió.

—_¿Estás bien?_

—_Creo_

—_¿Quieres que te traiga algo?_

—_No_

—_¿Quieres otra almohada?_

—_No_

—_¿Quieres…_

—_¡Vamos Mika que no soy un crío!_

_Tiene once años, aún no es monje y mira por la ventana del hospital. El susto ya pasó, y su hermana quiere p__onerlo de buenas, pero no puede; desde que Eiri se fue a Nueva York el menor es retraído y suele jugar con un lapicero que le regaló. No es muy sociable y le gusta leer cuentos. Casi no habla con ella._

—_¿Y Eiri?_

—_Te llamará al rato_

—_¿Padre?_

—_En el trabajo._

_Después de los trámites, Mika intentó llevarlo de la mano hacia el auto pero se negó, siguió caminando con la misma cara inexpresiva, cuando entraron al vehículo, ella intentó decirle algo, ponerlo de mejor humor, pero él —como en el hospital—continúo viendo la ventana._

—_Tat-chan en serio no necesitas nada…_

—_No, one-sama, gracias,_

—_One-chan estaría bien _

_No contestó._

—_Quieres que invitemos a tus amigos __para que comamos helado_

—_No tengo amigos_

—… — _ella lo vio. Su cabello negro profundo caía graciosamente, estaba revuelto no había permitido que lo peinara, entonces volteó la cara y con un sonrisa triste le contestó_

—_Pero eso no significa que no quiera helado_

Mika despertó. Ya estaba en Tokyo.

—¡Eres idiota!— se carcajeó Mamoru cuando tuvo la oportunidad de burlarse del susto que les hizo pasar por haber ido al hospital. A Tatsuha no le gustó esa muestra pero no dijo nada.

Después de quedar llorando por horas con Shuichi hablando de cosas que nunca creyó confesar a su cuñado, su plática se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando Mika entró echa una furia y corrió al pelirrosa irresponsable por permitir que su hermanito querido estuviera en un hospital.

Algo totalmente innecesario. Cierto. Pero no había forma de hacer entender a Mika quien controlaba las entradas y salidas de la habitación de su ototou, de hecho ya no tendría porque estar ahí, pero la insistencia de la señora Seguchi para que le hicieran todos los análisis habidos y por haber de alergias, además de otros tantos exámenes innecesarios sobre quien sabe qué cosas, pero así era su hermana y no había poder humano que la hiciera desistir.

Ahora se encontraba frente a Mamoru contándole sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior omitiendo detalles como llanto y berreos fuera de control.

—Oye y ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí en el hospital? Porque según tú fuiste quién dio aviso— le preguntó mientras miraba entrar a la enfermera y ésta con una sonrisa más sensual que amable le ponía una bandeja en las piernas llena de comida.

Chiba robándole la gelatina, lo único medianamente comestible, le contestó. —me llamó Haku, a él deberías agradecerle y si no ha venido es porque me ha dicho que quizá no lo quieras ver porque traías un genio de los mil demonios.

—Dile que venga, si puede al rato, no creo que Mika logre mantenerme más tiempo aquí, así que si desea verme en bata de hospital es mejor que se apresure…. Y esa es mi comida— el internacionalista se rió descarado y estiró los brazos pero no le devolvió su postre— ¿entonces Shindou no puede pasar?— el monje se resignó a no comer ese alimento.

—Nop— mientras echaba una cucharada a su boca— tu hermana, la cual es muy linda, pidió al personal del hospital no permitirle la entrada a tu habitación, creo que lo castiga porque para tu cuñado ha sido terrible quedarse fuera de tu cuarto como perrito… se ve lindo…

Tatsuha sonrió mentalmente después de conversar con el cantante había sentido un arrepentimiento colarse por las rendijas de su alma por su comportamiento de niño mimado con ínfulas de adulto y agradecía el cómo su cuñado estaba ahí…. Bueno, también empezaba a sentir mal por haberle gritado de esa manera al gemelo Tanaka.

Podría decirse que ahora le debía una y el monje pensó en mil maneras de pagársela sin que tuviera que ceder en tener noviazgo, sexo casual, una vida juntos o tan siquiera una cita con Haku y es que estar cerca de él le recordaba a si mismo en su etapa de enamoramiento inútil y deseaba más que nada mantenerse alejado de esos recuerdos pues no se sentía lo suficiente maduro para enfrentarse a ellos

—… y Maiko se comportó muy raro cuando se encontró a un doctor, creo que le llegó el momento del amor y nos dejará de golpear por fin—terminó su reporte de los hechos Chiba.

Tatsuha miró fijamente al joven frente a él, llevaba ya varios meses conociéndolo, pronto sería el aniversario cuando lo encontró en aquella fila y aún no sabía mucho de él, no quería tropezar con la misma piedra, así que de la nada y provocando que el muchacho de ojos azules casi se ahogara con la gelatina robada le soltó la pregunta.

—¿Cuál es tu historia Mamoru?— el aludido lo miró extrañado, ante todo porque siempre se hablaban por el apellido y el uso de su nombre lo descolocó

—¿Perdón?

—No entiendes Chiba, tu historia, tu terrible historia de amor, todos tenemos una y por lo que me has comentado la tuya tuvo que ver con tu regreso a Japón— lo miró fijo

—¿Truculento drama amoroso?— se rascó la barbilla—la verdad es que no estoy muy familiarizado con hacer de todo una novela, así que si quieres saber un sin fin de datos que te hagan llorar no los hay— le sonrió

—Pero la tienes ¿no?— repitió el gesto

—Si te refieres a qué si me enamoré sin remedio y termine sin la chica— comentó pensativo—pues sí, eso siempre pasa cuando eres adolescente, un puberto larguirucho y con acné…

—Tú no pareces haber pasado por eso más bien creo que fuiste de esos niños bonitos y manipuladores, no muy lejos de lo que eres ahora—le sonrió sardónicamente y Mamoru supo al instante que se trataba de una invitación para soltar toda la triste historia o mejor dicho para comenzar con la ridícula perorata sobre su vida, así que sin más, suspiró y comenzó.

_Y ahí estaba esa mujer__, no podría describirse como bella porque era un término odioso, un lugar común de los poetas malogrados, tenía un algo, esa atracción sin razón y llena de emoción que los adolescentes pueden definir como amor, pero que no es más que una de esas emociones divertidas._

_Y continuaba ahí, frente a él, sonriendo como si le pagarán por ello, porque lo hacía continuamente y con la felicidad auténtica que trae el dinero, o así lo parecía. Mamoru aún era demasiado joven para saber si era una hipócrita o no, la inocencia todavía la tenía tatuada en el rostro por más pucheros de niño grande practicara frente al espejo._

_Su nombre Olivia Herron era la mejor amiga de su madre, y él suspiraba como puberto idiota cada vez que podía y no era para menos tenía una pequeña cintura que con la combinación de sus grandes pechos le daba un aire de personajes salido de un hentai…_

—¿Es eso cierto o sólo exageras para que yo tontamente me lo crea?

—Oye! No tienes ningún derecho para decirme mentiroso, amigo a quien no le interesa la vida de otro amigo—Mamoru se fue a la yugular

_En realidad era__ una mujer común, a esa edad en mi visión romántica parecía la chica más bella, pero a lo largo de los años me di cuenta que su único mérito radicaba en su edad y en ser amiga de mi madre, tenía ojos castaños y un cabello pelirrojo de farmacia. Dos intenciones la gobernaban: trabajar y follar._

_Cuando me acosté con ella tenía 17 y las ínfulas de Casanova y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Finalmente a quien le dan pan que llore, sólo alguien con altos valores morales y un ser recto podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, y siendo sinceros nunca he sido alguien a quien le interese las buenas costumbres._

_Mi fantasía se terminó cuando descubrí que lo mío era una trastada para darle celos a su amante, que a la vez era el novio de mi madre….Un triángulo amoroso tan enfermo que preferí venir a Japón_

—Y no le dijiste a tu madre—dijo Tatsuha sorprendido porque parecía una historia demasiado dramática para haber sido contada con tan poco interés

—Claro, pero ella ya lo sabía, estaba en esa eterna burbuja en dónde le permites demasiado a tu pareja porque en el fondo sabes que cambiará, aunque sea un vil auto-engaño y yo no me iba a desgastar intentando convencerla de lo contrario— habló tranquilo

—Si, si entiendo la burbuja y todas esas cosas, pero ..¿no es acaso tu mamá? Y estaba entre un infiel y una amiga que…..

—No se puede salvar a quién no quiere ser salvado. Al fin y al cabo esa es la dinámica en la que decidió vivir, y no es que sea mal hijo, indiferente y desgraciado, es simplemente que si está consciente de todo lo que está a su alrededor, y no quiere tomar líneas de acción ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

El monje lo miró confundido, no tenía palabras, entendía el punto de su amigo. Siempre se puede hacer algo ¿no?

—Y así es como llegaste a Japón

—Le dije a papá que la educación en oriente me interesaba y finalmente heme aquí, ya en los últimos cursos y en preparación de la tesis.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, interrumpiendo la confesión; Tatsuha pronunció un "adelante" y Maiko cruzó el umbral con cara de molestia, miró a Mamoru quien se levantó de la silla dispuesta para los visitantes.

—Lamento interrumpir pero no quiero estar afuera

—No interrumpes, le contaba a Uesugi la triste historia de cómo fui engañado

—Esa no es una historia de amor es venganza

Maiko rodó los ojos, cada vez que Chiba contaba aquel episodio en su vida la muchacha se daba cuenta de lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser a pesar de esas sonrisas y comportamientos de comprensión. A diferencia de Tatsuha y su transparencia, Mamoru se guardaba las cosas, pero irónicamente el monje nunca hablaba de ello, mientras que el mitad inglés bastaba con preguntarle para que contara lo sucedido… eran muy raros.

—No me digas que Maiko lo sabía—expresó con algo de celos

—Pues claro , ta-ra-do!—contestó la aludida con burla, el muchacho le lanzó una mirada al internacionalista de reproche, éste sólo alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

El monje se indignó, él se llevaba mejor con Mamoru ¿por qué demonios no estaba enterado de nada? Y entonces recordó que efectivamente nunca le preguntaba sobre su vida, tampoco a Shindou-ni. Quejarse de Ryuichi Sakuma era muy sencillo… convertirse en él, también. Movió la cabeza para sacudirse los demonios internos..

—Bueno como sea, no quiero andar por ahí, hay un medicucho al que no me quiero encontrar, es el clásico idiota con problemas de superioridad e inteligencia sobrevaluada…

—¿Tu ex?—dijeron al unísono

—No es algo que quiera decirles..— volteó la mirada un tanto apenada

—Y ¿Por qué no? Sabes muchas cosas de nosotros, por qué no habríamos de saber sobre tu vida— preguntó con sinceridad Chiba, mientras se sentaba a lado de Tatsuha y éste le hacía espacio en su cama.

—Además estamos en el momento de las confesiones y no quiero preguntar otro día, pónmela fácil y has que todo se quede en una sola vez …¿no crees?—puso los ojos de cachorro más grande que pudo y la muchacha se preguntó el por qué con esa excusa barata se le convenció tan rápido.

Ya iba a narrar sobre su amor frustrado cuando el aludido le dio unos golpecillos a la puerta y entró sin esperar un "adelante" o "pase usted". Seguía como en su época de escuela, con ese aire intelectualoide y con cara de saberlo todo. Tatsuha supo de inmediato que era él por la cara de la mujer pues parecía un gato esponjado capaz de atacar si era necesario.

El hombre por su parte le sonrió amable a todos y le explicó a Tatsuha que ya era el momento de dejar el cuarto, los estudios habían concluido y sólo faltaba la firma de Shuichi que era quien había firmado como responsable.

Se despidió y estaba a punto de salir cuando se dirigió a Maiko

—Te ves muy bien, escuché que te quedaste en la universidad de To…

—No quieras hablarme como si fuéramos viejos amigos o compañeros, ahórrate tu diplomacia con otra persona— fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

Inmaduro, grosero, infantil y qué. A la hermana de Shuichi no le importaba, había vivido tantas cosas con ese hombre y su relación se rompió tan fácil como un hueso con osteoporosis, para que viniera todavía a sonreírle hipócritamente.

Por su parte los muchachos se quedaron de piedra, Maiko no se escuchaba como Maiko, más como un gollum transformado en ella, alguien distinto, una etapa interesante, sin duda.

—Veo que no has cambiado mucho, continúas con ese carácter de locos— y entonces los muchachos vieron cómo cambió de color la mujer.

Tatsuha instintivamente jaló su frazada para cubrirse un poco más, pero jaloneó sin sentido porque por el peso de Mamoru no permitió un buen deslice; por su parte Chiba se repegó a Uesugi como si no quisiera ser descubierto por la hermana del cantante.

—No rememores cosas. No tienes por qué, deja tu ridiculez para otros— escupió con coraje

—Tienes razón, no vale la pena ¿verdad? Bueno, si no hay mucho qué decir, me despido— caminó hacia la puerta sin observar a los muchachos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir se detuvo para rematar.

—Veo que por lo menos sabes con quien hacer amistad para escalar— y sin esperar respuesta salió como la rata cobarde que era.

Maiko hizo un sonido gutural bastante tenebroso que si hubieran sido un par de niños pequeños definitivamente estarían abrazados y llorando, pero ahora que eran hombres hechos y derechos sólo tenían una mirada precavida para evitar cualquier tipo de venganza injusta contra ellos.

—¿Por qué dijo eso…?— tentó a la bestia —Me refiero a lo último— preguntó cauteloso

—Por Mamoru— lo miró a los ojos, el monje giró la cara en dirección de su amigo, pero este ya se estaba llevando la fruta hervida de su comida a la boca, sin poner mucha atención a la plática.

—Eso que quiere decir exactamente…

—Todo va ligado— se sentó pesadamente en la silla que antes ocupaba el universitario y comenzó a narrarles su pasado.

Cuando Shuichi se declaró abiertamente homosexual en televisión abierta, los padres de mi novio—en extremo conservadores— pusieron el grito en el cielo, pues su hijo no debería entablar relación alguna con una mujer con un pariente cercano con tendencias nada naturales, podría ser capaz de destrozarle el estatus (nulo, por cierto) en el que se encontraban.

Yo sufrí su rechazo. No es que me importara tanto. Amo a Shuichi, eso más fuerte que un par de ancianos con ego exacerbado, sin embargo, querer a ese idiota también significaba algo para mí y como una imbécil soporté porque creí que valía la pena.

Finalmente, acepto mi condición de nenita mimada creyente fiel del amor principesco, pues en aquellos tiempos, estaba completamente segura de una cosa: una boda con el amor de prepa trascendido a pesar de las tribulaciones alrededor era posible. Real. Me equivoqué.

No le parecí tan adecuada cuando no pasé el examen para la Universidad, me terminó diciendo que requería de una esposa cuyas expectativas de vida fueran más que lavar trastos o cuidar a los niños…

—¿No pasaste?— abrió la boca Tatsuha sorprendido— ¿Qué acaso no eres la hermana inteligente de Shindou?

Maiko lo miró y por su expresión el monje calló.

… y entonces me di cuenta, que era un completo imbécil. Fin.

—¿Eso es todo?— volvió a hablar el menor de los Uesugi— ¿No te abandonó porque estabas embarazada? ¿o te golpeaba? O algo más interesante…

—Te parece poco, dejarme por una estúpida prueba, creo que eso equivale a un buen drama existencial, ¿no crees Mamoru? ¿Mamoru?— La chica volteó a mirar al joven de los ojos azules y observó como éste comenzaba a abrir una caja de chocolates que le había llevado Mika a su hermano— ¿me escuchaste?

—Claro que sí. Hiciste bien, era un pendejo. Te botó…. Pero de ahí que sea un drama, no lo creo. Para llorar a moco tendido sólo las historias de Eiri Yuki— en ese momento suspiraron tanto Chiba como Shindou mientras que el monje ponía cara de asco.

—Si, si, pero no entiendo porque dijo lo que dijo del muchacho— dio unos golpecitos en la pierna del hombre que yacía acomodado a su lado saboreando con cuidado el regalo de la señora Seguchi.

–Pues porque Mamoru es hijo del rector de la universidad de Tokyo.

—¿En serio? — Uesugi volteó a ver a su amigo— vaya así que tienes reflectores, ¿no es así?

—unos cuantos, sólo de los snobs que quieren ser amigos de mi padre, y de uno que otro que dice que mi lugar en la universidad me lo dieron por mi parentesco con el gran Masami Chiba. Pero la verdad es que yo me gané ese lugar— dijo mientras le estampaba un chocolate en la boca al monje de manera poco cariñosa y sonreía malévolamente.

—Es por eso que el imbécil creyó que estar con él significaba que había ingresado a la escuela por él. Pero esta vez si me apliqué en los cursos y estudié el doble hasta que me dieron la carta de aceptación— expresó con alegría la castaña.

—¿Cursos? ¿Por qué todos tienen que ir a clases extras?— pronunció con flojera el hombre de ojos azules

—No son necesarios, ni Eiri ni Mika fueron— respondió enseguida el moreno todo manchado de chocolate.

—¿Qué?

—sí, yo por eso cuando mi padre me explicó que había cierto grado de dificultad los creí verdaderamente confusos, pero lo cierto es que lo difícil era que no entendía a veces el idioma, pero no requerí de ir a gastar mi tiempo en esas cosas, preferí dormir y heme aquí, pasé sin problemas…

—Cállense ya de una buena vez, dejen de presumir…¡malditos engreídos!— se sonrojó la mujer, sin embargo los hombres siguieron hablando sin reparar en su molestia.

Shuichi estaba en una sala donde estaban todos aquellos familiares que aguardan su turno para entrar al cuarto de algún enfermo, no podía pasar más allá por órdenes explícitas de Mika, quien enfurecida casi lo mata por su irresponsabilidad, y aunque sabía que no era el culpable, algo sentía en su estomago, una especie de culpa mezclada con un gusto enfermo de que las cosas se dieron de esa forma.

Alzó la vista cuando escuchó unos tacones aproximarse, era la hermana de su novio, la miró intensamente, quería decirle lo mucho que sentía no ser una persona perfecta, fregarla siempre, a todas horas, destruir la perfecta idea que Mika se había formado con el futuro de sus hermanos.

—¿Sigues aquí?— alzó sus lentes oscuros con un gesto muy parecido al de su novio. Shuichi sonrió con molestia o hartazgo, no estaba muy seguro si era rencor o sólo una decepción acumulada.

—Sí, tenía la esperanza que me dejarán pasar, pero las autoridades si se tomaron muy en serio cuando gritaste— su cara puso una mueca afeminada e histérica— "No lo dejen entrar al cuarto de mi hermano, si no se las verán conmigo"— regresó a su estado nostálgico mientras la mujer de Seguchi lo miraba con desdén— ahora espero afuera.

La mujer sintió su corazón moverse pero continuó imperturbable. Ella tampoco se esperaba que el nombre de su marido pesara tanto…. Mentira, sabía que decir Seguchi abría puertas, pero dudó si ese poder llegaba hasta a los hospitales… bueno si lo sabía, más que una sorpresa fue una confirmación un tanto odiosa.

—Así que decidiste hacer guardia…

—Tampoco lo digas de esa forma, sólo quiero verlo

—Bien por ti, porque se irá a vivir conmigo de ahora en adelante, no puede andar por ahí haciendo cuanta estupidez se le ocurre— explicó mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrosa

—¿Es eso necesario?— la miró atento, pero ella no respondió. Mika se sentía como en un sueño, parecía tener una conversación decente con el novio de su hermano Eiri, casi civilizada. Cambió el tema.

—¿Te llama Eiri?

—Todos los jueves como a las 11—dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

La mujer lo vio por largo tiempo, antes le parecía un niño idiota y malteñido, ahora era un hombre preocupado con un conato de ojeras y unas cejas fruncidas, sus brazos recargados en las piernas, mientras que sus manos entrelazadas sostenían su frente como si esperara la peor de las noticias, le dio ternura a la esposa de Tohma; entonces recordó que era viernes…

—¿Ayer pudiste hablar con él?

Levantó la vista sorprendido, frunció las cejas confundido y rió.

—No, se me olvido con lo de Tatsuha—entonces pensativo se llevó una mano a la frente como si rememorara algo— seguramente me dejará de hablar por dos o tres semanas, si no es que todo lo que le resta de su viaje—sonrió aunque lo que realmente deseaba no era hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no entras a la habitación? Digo, para despedirte, quizá quiera hablar contigo— le ofeció mientras se levantaba y alisaba su vestido. Shuichi hizo lo propio y caminó directo a la habitación sin mirarla.

Mika esperó hasta que Shindo estuviera en la habitación de su hermano para marcar con rapidez un número por su celular, se acomodó con nerviosismo sus anteojos, pues no estaba muy segura si funcionaría su plan, pero cuando escuchó la voz conocida y melosa de su marido, habló con dureza.

—Tohma, pásame a mi hermano— no estaba muy segura que estuviera con él, pero tenía esa vaga esperanza de que Seguchi se encontrara, como su enferma costumbre dictaba, a un lado de Eiri.

—Mika-san no tienes porque hablar de esa manera, en un instante hablarás con él— entonces escucho unos ruidos y algunas palabras cortadas antes de que el escritor tomara el teléfono para contestarle de mala manera.

—¿Llamar a tu marido y gastarte un dineral en la cuenta del teléfono sólo para contactarme? Eso es patético—le dijo el hombre un tanto molesto, pero la mujer comenzó con una perorata común, de las que el joven rubio se conocía muy bien y la dejó gastar su dinero a lo idiota.

—Y por cierto, a Tatsuha se le ocurrió comer nueces de Brasil y está ahora en el hospital, tu novio tuvo que traerlo ayer y tenía las intenciones de quedarse, pero lo corrí, no lo quiero cerca de mi hermano con sus malas influencias, bastante daño te ha hecho a ti para que ahora este cerca de él—espero respuesta pero ni un suspiro se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea así que prosiguió—deberías de hablar con él y su irresponsabilidad…

—¿Eso es todo?

—Pues en realidad…— pero ya no oyó más que el sonido intermitente y molesto.

Mika sonrío y se preguntó desde cuando le interesaba demostrar la inocencia de Shindo o dar razones sobre lo buena persona que era el pelirrosa. Movió la cabeza enojada consigo misma, ¿era acaso qué se ablandaba?

—Si siguen con sus bromas idiotas juró los mataré por tarados— la muchacha los recriminó.

—Pero es la verdad—intentó calmarla Mamoru—Yo no tomé esos cursos, no es por sentirme superior, si lo soy o no, eso… eso no está en discusión—estiró sus brazos y los puso detrás de su cabeza, incomodando un poco a Tatshuha a su lado.

—Me quitas espacio—murmuró el muchacho

—Basta! Los voy a…

—Nadie golpeará a nadie— gritó Shuichi con alegría cuando entró— Maiko escucho tus gritos allá fuera. Modérate es un hospital—movió los brazos exageradamente

El cantante comenzó a hablar sin parar contándoles que pronto llegaría la hermana del muchacho y se lo llevaría lejos lejos y que era el momento de organizar una fiesta de despedida sin mucho alcohol o mujeres pero si con mucha diversión donde todo el mundo estuviera contento bailoteando por ahí …

—Por favor! No tenemos cinco años. Yo quiero mucho vodka—dijo el moreno

—Tengo dos botellas de tequila en mi casa—sugirió Chiba

—Yo con cerveza tengo—indicó Maiko

Shindo bufó. E intentó decir algo más, pero la bruja del cuento apareció y todos se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Ya tienes tu equipaje?

—No

—Pues prepárate es hora de irnos

—No

—Además irás conmigo a mi casa, serás niñero de…

—No

Maiko notó lo tenso de la situación y comenzó la retirada miró a Shuichi que a su vez jaló a Mamoru de la cama, quien se llevó lo restante de chocolates que tenía la caja, una vez que salieron los no-Uesugis, la mujer continúo ordenándole a Tatsuha lo que debía hacer, éste, sin embargo, no se inmutó, comenzó a rascarse con pereza en donde aún tenía el suero.

Cuando habló lo hizo muy calmado.

—No me voy a ir de la casa de Eiri, por la sencilla razón de que no voy a hacer tus deseos realidad, además, Shindo no me ha corrido de su casa y es… —no se atrevió a nombrarlo como amigo— es un tarado pero aún así es una buena persona y no me parece justo que de pronto lo veas como el enemigo, además, no voy a salir de esa casa para convertirme en el cuidador de tu engendro—la mujer hizo un sonido tenebroso que hizo rectificar el sustantivo— tu hija, ¡vamos Mika qué no soy un crío!

Era la segunda vez que se lo decía, así, sentado en una cama de hospital y con ese gesto. Ya no era un niño. No podía más regañarlo y hacer que hiciera sus deberes. Ya no podía abrazarlo y decirle lo bello del futuro ni jugar con él en el estanque de su casa de Kyoto.

Pero era su hermano y por más años que tuviera ella lo seguiría cuidando, pues aunque sabía que no era su madre y tomarse esas atribuciones podrían parecer de mal gusto, una de las cosas verdaderas que la anclaban a la felicidad era tener a ese par de idiotas como hermanos, aún con el horrible vicio de acostarse con personajes raros como el pelirrosa; aún con el problema de la estupidez o su necedad, todos los defectos se compensaban cuando ella los veía sonreír sinceramente, sin las máscara de Yuki o de adolescente semental.

Mika Uesugi los entendía, los quería y los protegería; sencillamente porque los amaba.

—Llamaré al médico para que te quite eso y ya puedas vestirte como una persona de bien

El monje lo sabía, su hermana ya había accedido, fingía cierta dureza pero todo formaba parte de la obra acostumbrada así que no replicó.

—Así me conseguiría más personas para coger

—pésimo comentario… qué vulgar te has vuelto… además para que quieres más personas si tu novio se ve bastante guapo

—Yo no tengo novio

—¿Entonces el chico acos..?—pero no terminó la pregunta se dio cuenta que eso era muy del estilo de su hermano.

Afuera los tres muchachos esperaron con paciencia. Los hermanos Shindo parloteaban de algo mientras Chiba degustaba esos caros chocolates, hacia un tiempo que no probaba tan buenos dulces belgas y no desaprovecharía la ocasión. Su padre le prohibió comer esas cosas después de que su estómago estuvo a punto de colapsarse cuando se terminó las dos canastas exclusivas que le mandaron el año pasado por navidad.

Mika salió por un momento, para que su hermano se terminara de vestir y vio a esas personas no quiso acercarse con la pinta que tenían no le agradaba ninguno de ellos. Los analizó:

Idiota pelirrosa que chilla de todo. Amante de su hermano.

desconocido: Traga chocolates como si su vida dependiera de ello.

desconocida: No se identifica nada extraño. Pero desconfianza segura.

La esposa de Seguchi salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó a su hermano salir de su cuarto; lo vio con la misma expresión, como cuando tenía once años, sólo que esta vez no vestía una camisa estampada con algún personaje de manga raro, ahora tenía una camisa roja arrugada.

—Vámonos— dio la orden la mayor y el muchacho caminó rumbos a quienes lo esperaban y murmuró algo, todos caminaron con rostro fúnebre hacia el auto de la hermana de Uesugi.

La mujer comenzó a incomodarse sentía las miradas de las cuatro personas detrás de ella, pero no voltearía, metería a su hermano al auto y hablaría con él seriamente del por qué se le ocurrió comer algo que sabía a la perfección le hacía daño.

—Hey chicos! Todos al auto de ne-chan—cambió de expresión y como si se tratarán de niños todos se metieron y lo peor de todo es que Shuichi quedó de copiloto.

—Me podrías decir quien son estos— se molestó

—Mis amigos— y entrelazó sus manos como una petición— la última vez comí helado alemán, ¿Es acaso mucha molestia, comer solo un poco y compartirlo con estos buenooos muchachos?

—_No tengo amigos_

IEstúpido manipulador de mierda!

Miró a los muchachos rodó los ojos y comenzó el viaje. Shuichi farfulló unas disculpas que no escuchó la muejr, tenía la vista clavada al frente. "Bonito día", pensó cuando el sol se coló y tocó su rostrs, siguió su camino, entre el parloteo de la gente en su auto.

_**Notaaaaa!**_

_**Probando….**_

_**1, 2, 3, pues bueno este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, me pareció difícil manejar a Mika, el resultado ya ustedes dirán. Este capítulo fue como break de todo lo que le ha pasado a Tat, y quería que no se sintiera tan lleno de presiones tan seguido (nn)U porque ya comenzará a caer la roca que ha estado subiendo por la colina.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Au revoir!**_

.?t=10739


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

**Se cierra un círculo, se abre otro**

Shuichi lo miró con odio. Su mirada reflejaba un rencor guardado por mucho tiempo y a punto de explotar y aún cuando no sabía el porqué de su odio Ryuichi sintió un dolor en su corazón que no había sentido con anterioridad, una especie de tristeza mezclada con culpa y un poco de nostalgia. No hizo nada cuando el pelirrosa, al parecer, retiraba con violencia su mano del agarre del mayor.

—Y es que te has formado una idea diferente de quien soy. Crees tener la razón en todo y no eres nadie, vas por ahí con tu sonrisa inocente que no es más que burda caricatura de tu verdadero ser—le dijo Tatsuha con una tranquilidad casi enfermiza.

—No me entiendes, yo en realidad, sí te conozco.

—Es lo que quieres creer, dices amarme pero no es cierto…¿A quién amas en realidad?— preguntó el cantante

—A ti, ¿a quién más?

—Pues no lo parece—el monje se acercó al oído del castaño que parecía estar paralizado, entonces le habló muy quedito—En tu mundo solo estás tú.

—No es cierto

—Sí lo es—arremetió Shuichi separándose de Sakuma—Y lo sabes

—Yo te quiero….

—Pues yo no—le contestó el menor Uesugi fuerte y claro

Noriko casi se tira encima una de sus cremas carísimas compradas en París cuando escuchó el grito de su compañero de cuarto, volteó instantanemente para saber lo sucedido y lo vio todo sudado, hace unos momentos dormía muy tranquilo y ahora parecía temblar como si de un niñito de cinco años se tratase. Suspiró. No solía pasar muy a menudo, pero ya conocía esas situaciones, entonces se acercó para abrazarlo, pero él la rechazó. Se levantó muy enojado y se dirigió al baño.

La tecladista suspiró, como odiaba la jodida doble personalidad de su amigo.

-Tu esposa es patética—le dijo Yuki a Seguchi

-Vamos Eiri-kun hasta tú deberías saber que la mueve la preocupación-sonrió cortés

-Es todavía más patético. Ya soy bastante grande-masculló, el escritor se metió la mano a la bolsa de su saco para disimular que apretaba los puños; como si al hacerlo pudiera guardarse los pensamientos para su novio y su hermano. Preocupado estaba. No quería mostrarlo. Tampoco llamaría como loco para saber información, él podía controlarse, además, si algo más pudiera suceder agradecía que Mika le diera razón. Movió su cabeza un poco, era demasiados sentimientos para manejar.

-Tu genio está un poco alterado Eiri-chan-arrastró las últimas palabras con la intención de ser reprendido por utilizar un término tan de confianza, pero el escritor ni siquiera le puso atención, pues su cabeza pensaba en largarse de ese maldito lugar que no le daba buena espina.

-¿Sucede algo?- interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

-Nada. Es simplemente que detesto este lugar, cómo si hubiera vivido algo aquí.

-¿Una vida pasada?

-O presente

-¿Paralela?

-No importa, el punto a tratar aquí es ¿por qué demonios compartimos habitación?

-Eso no interesa, deberíamos buscar en tu interior el por qué de tu odio por Longford ¿no crees?

Uesugi se sobó el tabique de su nariz. Odiaba que Tohma estuviera hasta en la sopa.

Ryuichi terminó de escribir un correo largo y algo quejumbroso e inmediatamente lo envío. Noriko estaba un poco molesta por cómo la trato horas antes y él no se atrevía acercarse al cuarto hasta después, cuando tuvo la oportunidad salió con su portátil al looby del hotel.

Se maldijo así mismo por esos cambios de humor, pero no podía hacer nada contra ellos, además así lo habían conocido, ¿verdad?

_No._

¿Estoy enfermo?

_Mimado._

Pero soy yo, merezco trato especial.

_Egocentrista_

Ryuichi terminó con sus cavilaciones con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba demasiado preocupado con su sueño para seguir con la rutina de la tortura mental, así que abrió un foro de Nittle Grasper en el que encontró a millones de personas sin rostro diciéndole que lo amaban no importando qué hiciera o dijera. Se sintió bien un rato, hasta que su consciencia le susurró que todo lo que hacía era engordar -aún más- su ego. Entonces, simplemente la cayó escribiendo una canción.

Alzó la vista y vio pasar al escritorcillo con Tohma se dirigían al bar y por lo que pudo notar, su amigo se las había ingeniado no sólo para meterse al cuarto del tipo insoportable sino para hacerle compañía toda la noche.

Suspiró y agradeció no ser tan arrastrado.

Después de una sarta de regaños, una buena comida, helados, llamadas acosadoras, un pegajoso y asqueroso beso de su sobrina, Tatsuha pudo regresar a su cotidianeidad. Los dramas no encajaban muy bien en su estilo de vida, prefería las bellas sutilezas que provee el destino en sus juegos enfermos y sádicos aceptados con estoicismo tan propio de su cultura.

Abrió su bandeja de entrada y observó que tenía un correo del líder de la banda para la cual trabaja. Hace una mueca. No es clara si es de emoción o fastidio. Lo abré.

_Tatsuha,_

_Desperté en medio de la noche gritando, creo que..._

-TAAAAAATSUUHAAAA! - gritó Shuichi y lo asustó y por malos instintos juveniles cerró la ventana de la mensajería y hasta cerró la lap top con la que trabaja en su oficina improvisada.

-¿Por qué gritas?

-¿Me invitas a comer?- utilizó los ojos más tiernos, pero no le funcionaron.

-No, la cortesía que me dio Mika para Les plaisirs d'Ausone será para Haku – después de todo él le había salvado la vida.

-Yo quiero ir, anda nunca me ha querido llevar Yuki y no pienso ir solo, necesito un traductor no vaya a comer troll - mostró su preocupación.

El monje levantó una ceja, es que este individuo era un gorrón de por vida ¿O qué?

Así, mientras peleaban e iban a comer juntos el monje olvidó por completo que Ryuichi Sakuma le había escrito algo desde algún lugar muy lejano, no lo abrió. Y tampoco hubo alguien que se lo recordara.

-Lo mejor es apurarnos y terminar esta gira lo má rápido posible, creo que todos queremos estar con nuestra familia- sugirió Sakuma de manera madura, provocando que sus compañeros de grupo tuvieran reacciones de sorpresa. Noriko se llevó la mano a la boca como ocultando un grito y Seguchi levantó la ceja y detuvo la taza de té que estuvo a punto de beber.

Antes de que el rubio siquiera formulara la pregunta, el vocalista de la agrupación se adelantó.

-Pero si no es posible, no haré berrinche, asumiré mis responsabilidades y esperaré hasta que se cumplan los seis meses- se recargó en el barandal de la terraza del pent house que estaban rentando en aquella ciudad. Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde su sueño, pero esa sensación de abandono no desaparecía.

-¿Te sientes bien muñequito?- preguntó la mujer un tanto preocupada.

-Claro que se siente bien, es sólo que la soledad lo está matando, ¿no es así?

-Toooooohhhmaaa!- corrió a abrazarlo -ya no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero...

Si algo sabía el presidente de NG Records es que si se trataba de cumplir sus locas ideas, el castaño era capaz de comportarse como un adulto y trabajar arduamente. De algo tenía que servir el loco amor que sentía por ese pelirrosa idiota.

**OoOoOo**

**-¿Qué mierda significa eso?**

**-Significa dos meses más, sensei**

**-NO ME REFIERO A ESO**

**-Se refiere a que ya quería regresar, pero es bueno para su carrera, son ocho ciudades más**

**-o...cho...**

**-dos meses más, sensei**

**oOoOoOo**

Y Shuichi sintió que el cielo se caía cuando se enteró que su amado-esposo-no-marido-pero-si-amante, se quedaba por allá (no recordaba ni el nombre del continente, ni el de la ciudad) muy lejos y sin él. Suspiró. Tampoco es que se fuera a acabar el mundo; es el trabajo de Yuki y como el pelirrosa no permitiría que el escritor se inmiscuyera en sus canciones -otra vez- tampoco se contradiría, metiéndose en la vida del rubio.

El mundo no siempre era su amigo. Caminó arrastrando los pies rumbo a su cabina para grabar, estonces escucho lo que parecía una discusión y Fujisaki pasó corriendo a su lado enfurecido, como Suguru tenía un genio de mil demonios no lo molestó, era tan común que no le pareció extraño, lo que si lo dejó algo consternado fue ver a Hiro hablando con Ayaka y por lo que escuchó ya llevaba un rato parloteando con ella, por lo que concluyó que el enojo del tecladista fue la falta de atención del guitarrista.

Tenía planeado ir con Hiro a la tienda de mangas pero por lo visto estaba tan metido en su plática con la muchacha que no lo tomó en cuenta. A mala hora a Ayaka se le ocurre absorber a su amigo. En fin, se dio la media vuelta y decidió dar otro paseo previo a sus labores, que mas da, Fujisaki no andaba para darle lata con respecto a "debes ser profesional", imitó al menor y río complacido con su chiste personal.

-¿Hablas solo? - el pelirrosa se erizó cuando escuchó la voz de su cuñado.

-N-n- noo, es que ... pues... tonteaba, nada más, -dijo algo sombrío.

-Pero eso lo haces siempre – contestó honesto – sin afán de molestar creo que es un comentario fuera de lugar.

El cantante no se sentía fuerte para comenzar una pelea, no dormió del todo bien, habló hasta tarde con Eiri, además, le mostró una canción hecha para ellos dos con un "alto valor símbolico" y al parecer, el escritor o no quiso entenderlo o simplemente era una certeza cruel que no sabía escribir y sólo juntaba letras a lo baboso.

-Hoy ni siquiera tengo ganas de pelear... - miró a su cuñado y respiró como si hubiera corrido hacia el trabajo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de golpe el menor, así que el pelirrosa le contó que le enseñó una canción a su amante y que éste dijo que era mala y se había disgustado -déjame ver, déjame ver – el muchacho sacó de su bolsa un papel doblado con cuidado, lo extendió y se lo entregó para que lo leyera el monje, al terminar el texto soltó una carcajada – ahora entiendo porque se molestó si pones toda tu relación en una canción, seguro que no querrá que el mundo se enteré.

Shuichi se sintió agradecido porque por lo menos alguien le había entendido a su canción, se preguntó porque Yuki no comprendía nada de lo que escribía, pero después de escuchar a su cuñado, ya no le importaba realmente, el escritor era de esa forma, intentar cambiarlo era como había dicho Tatsuha hace algún tiempo, como rodar una piedra colina arriba, o algo por el estilo.

Hablaron durante un rato, cosas intrasendentes, sin sentido y algo rídiculas, pero con la seriedad propia que un niño tiene al comentar sus asuntos. Vieron pasar a Fujisaki varias veces, entrar esperanzado y salir encabronado; les resultó divertido y se olvidaron de sus tareas respectivas por unos instantes, hasta que el chico los descubrió y maldijo a Shindou para que se pusiera a trabajar como las personas decentes.

-¿Por qué Suguru tiene ese genio? - comentó en voz alta en el momento que se levantaba de la silla.

-Creo que le gusta tu amigo, pero es sólo una suposición- se metió el dedo meñique en el oído en señal de aburrimiento- Oye tengo boletos para ir a Disneyland Tokyo, quedé de ir con Chiba, pero el muy perro traidor me abandonó por su nueva novia y con eso que a ti te gustan estas tonterías pues pensé que... ¿Por qué tienes esa extraña mirada? No... ¡No me abraces! ¡Aléjateee!

Tatsuha lidió algunos minutos eternos porque el cantante no lo soltaba, cuando le dio un verdadero empujón agradeció que fuera tan diestro y fuerte a pesar de esa apariencia, ya que no lo lastimó.

-¡Qué emocionante!

-Sólo es Disneyland... y me los regalaron por comprar panecilllos...

-Me sentía tan solo...

-Se supone que Mamoru me enseñaría a ligar madres sexys y sin esposo, eso es importante no quiero salir en el periódico por un crímen pasional..

-Yuki nunca me lleva.. no es que sea un mal novio...

-Y yo le dije Hey! ¿A caso es más importante que yo? y cínicamente contestó Me da sexo ...

-¿Pero Yuki no tomará esto como una infidelidad?

-No lo culpo...

Tardaron muchos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo, incluso cuando ambos llegaron a su casa todavía no estaban completamente definidos ni el día que irían ni la hora, básicamente, porque sus horarios no empataban y porque decir "Tiene vigencia hasta dentro de dos semanas" no era exactamente escoger una fecha, hasta que juraron sobre videos de Nittle Grasper que el domingo asistirían a pesar de los inconvenientes que aparecieran, aun si eso significaba faltar a una tarea obligatoria.

Estar con el pelirrosa todo el rato no le había molestado, ya no le parecía tan aburrido o infantil e imbécil como lo hubiera jurado hasta hace unos meses. Era diferente, su percepción había dado un giro. Cansados en la banca vio su alegría y se sintió dichoso de estar a su lado justo en ese momento.

Si lo veía con frialdad en realidad su contacto fue mínimo pero se entendieron a la perfección y no se incomodaron por tonterías, comieron juntos, incluso subieron a algunas atracciones y gritaron como niñitos. Fue una buena tarde. Ambos lo sabían y no tenían que decirlo con palabras, bastaban las sonrisas que ambos tenían en el rostro. Disfrutar sin preguntarse sobre dudas existenciales o demonios resentidos.

- Me dijiste que Mamoru no había podido venir por una cita con una novia. ¿No te sentiste celoso? - se burló el cantante.

- Claro que sí. Pero no es algo que le vaya a reprochar, después de todo cuando yo salí con Reiko él no se quejaba.

Shuichi se pasmó, no esperaba tal sinceridad de parte del muchacho, le pareció extraño que siendo un Uesugi fuera capaz de mencionar la palabra celos sin alebrestarse o sentirse menos hombre. Así que siguió hablando como si se tratara de una conversación común y corriente para que el monje continuara con esa naturalidad sin que sospechara de alguna triquiñuela de su parte.

-Me sorprende que lo digas así como así... Suena raro... De hecho me parece un poco tenebroso escuchar esa palabra con esa voz.

-¿cuál?- preguntó curioso

-si... Me refiero que aunque Yuki es monosilábico, casi nunca dice si... Usualmente abre una posibilidad pero no lo dice directo ¿me doy a entender? - esperó escuchar la respuesta del monje.

-¿No te cansas? -no tenía en mente escuchar algo así, quizá una bromilla de mal gusto o cualquier comentario en el que no se requiera una mayor profundidad. Shuichi entendió que hablar con Tatsuha seriamente no lo convertiría en algo extraño, al contrario, lo acercaba cada vez más a la familia y eso le daba alegría, formar parte del mundo de Yuki por lo menos a través de su hermano.

-Si quieres la verdad - el otro asintió- es que la mayoría de las veces quiero tirar la toalla, porque la actitud de tu hermano me pone verdaderamente de malas, con ese porte de sabelotodo insufrible y perfecto. Es raro, porque en verdad lo amo, pero también me crispa los nervios. ¿Soy un mal novio?- preguntó un poco desenvuelto ante tal confesión.

-sinceramente no esperaba que me contestaras, creí de verdad que evadirías el tema y dirías "no seas malo, yo lo amo" con un tonito bastante fastidioso- soltó el monje

-Quizá lo hubiera hecho hace algunos años, pero la verdad ya no estoy de humor para ser tan buen muchacho, sólo quiero tener una relación normal con Yuki.

-detesto ese nombre...

Shuichi estuvo apunto de enojarse y hablar una sarta de tonterías que después captó. Yuki era el nombre de quien había vendido a su hermano. Durante todo este tiempo intentó comprender los sentimientos de su amante sobre ese "asunto", pero no se había detenido siquiera un instante a considerar a su familia, en su sufrimiento ellos también formaban parte de ese fragmento en la vida de Yuki.

-¿Quieres un globo? - sonrió y Tatsuha asintió. Entendió por qué Eiri se había enamorado de esa sonrisa, de la persona.

Ryuichi estaba feliz en el avión de regreso, sintió que nadie le quitaría el placer que sentía en esos momentos, finalmente, después de un largo trayecto, de trabajo de la mano del dictador de Tohma Seguchi y Noriko, además de ver en multiples situaciones al escritorcillo porque aparecía constantemente como si no tuviera una vida propia.

Pero ahora regresaba y ese rubio falso (al diablo que Seguchi dijera que era natural, ¿cómo? Si nadie más en su familia tenía el cabello de ese color) con su prepotencia se encontraban muy lejos y él tenía la oportunidad de platicar con Shuichi o Tatsuha sin que la sombra de ese hombre apareciera como solía hacerlo.

-Estás muy contento, ¿verdad? ¿Extrañabas mucho a Shuichi? - le dijo Ukai mientras separaba la vista de su libro y revolvía el cabello de su acompañante.

-En realidad extraño también a Tatsuha, sabes le llevo algunas cosas, con eso de que a él le encantan los libros en otros idiomas creo que le agradará mi regalo, todo el tiempo le gusta practicar y aunque en ocasiones finja que no le pone mucho entusiasmo, la verdad es que es todo lo contrario, es muy dedicado..

-Vaya, veo que ya por lo menos sabes quién es Tatsuha

-Eso fue algo ofensivo-comentó el muchacho- antes no eramos muy amigos pero eso no significa que no lo conociera, tal vez no lo recordaba, pero no es mi culpa tiene un bajo perfil– Noriko soltó la carcajada.

-Es la peor excusa que he escuchado, pero en fin, eres tú, es normal

Nadie se esperaba verlo por ahí, ni siquiera a sus empleados más cercanos les avisaron de su regreso. Para Noriko había sido un capricho del vocalista que sólo les traía problemas, porque nadie los ayudaría con esa extraña logística que debían tener después de una gira. Pero para él, era fascinante observar como las personas se sorprendían cuando veía las caras de quienes -se supone- deberían estar en otro continente.

Entonces lo miró entrar, supuso, tarde porque venía corriendo como era su costumbre todavía llevaba masticando un pan; detrás de él notó que entraba Shuichi con las manos arriba como si un asaltante se lo hubiese pedido. "K", pensó y en efecto ahí estaba el hombre tan tranquilo con su revólver amenazando a Shuichi. Sakuma sonrió quizo acercarse pero un diálogo se coló por sus oídos evitándolo.

-No necesito que me amenacen también- dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Sorry! Pero vives con él y desde que son tomodachis pues..

-Si, si como sea.. no me interesa...- contestó- gracias Shuichi hace meses que no desayuno como una persona de bien.

-Pero no hay remedio – soltó el pelirrosa-

Al contrario de lo que los demás quisieran pensar esas palabras eran más reveladoras de lo que aparentaban. Hablaban de una familiaridad que el no tenía con el pelirrosa, incluso con Tatsuha. Sintió envidia. Envidia por ambos. Se preguntó ¿Qué jdemonios había pasado para que se hablaran de esa manera? Quiso escupir, pero sus reglas de etiqueta le prohibían semejante asquerosidad. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a su oficina.

Tatsuha, por su parte, llegó a su lugar de trabajo, contestó correos, hizo reporte de medios, miró su perfil de facebook y de paso le mandó unas tareas a Mamoru para que se les revisará. Una vez que había ido a casa de Chiba se encontró al mísmisimo rector de la Universidad a la que todos querían entrar, no supo muy bien el comienzo de la conversación pero todo llevó a tener la loca idea de ser traductor y ahora estudiaba para el examen de la universidad.

-Maldito Chiba y su "¿quieres que te traiga algunos folletos?" - sacó de su mochila un fajo de papeles, cuando el universitario le ofreció su ayuda creyó que sería nada más uno o dos volantes, no todos los jodidos flayers con información de todas las universidades y escuelas que impartían la carrera en traducción.

Leyó atentamente cada uno de ellos, comparó y subrayó algunos detalles interesantes para él, estiró los brazos y ronroneó como si fuera un gato, apuntó algunas cosas en su libreta y miró su reloj, habían pasado cuatro horas, ya casi era el momento del almuerzo, levantó la vista hacía la puerta y se sobresaltó de ver a Ryuichi ahí parado.

-Sa..Sakuma-san, ¿desde cuándo está ahí?- tartamudeó nervioso no por la presencia del cantante, sino porque no estaba muy seguro de su comportamiento creyéndose en soledad

-Hace un rato... ¿quieres ir a comer? - su mirada no mostraba alegría y aunque sonaba con ese tono infantil el monje leyó algo de enojo, así que decidió declinar la invitación, de todos modos, ya tenía pactado con sus amigos la hora de la comida.

-No, lo siento Sakuma-san pero ya hice planes- le sonrió, se levantó y tomó su sudadera y se la echó al hombro, caminó rumbo a la salida, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca habló- ojalá que le haya ido bien en su viaje- y salió dejando al rey musical con una mirada triste y con Kumagoroh en las manos.

YyYyYyYYyYYY

Shuichi salió disparado rumbo a la cafetería, K lo había detenido con un pretexto estúpido, los chicos ya deberían estar ahí, incluso Suguru, que por alguna extraña razón había aceptado cuando le propuso comer todos juntos, pero en su deseo de llegar pronto no se fijó en el trayecto y tropezó con su ídolo. Ambos cayeron al suelo. De inmediato Shuichi se levantó y comenzó a inclinarse en señal de disculpa. No había notado que era Ryuichi, hasta que éste murmuró un "Shu-chan".

-Sakuma-san ¡qué gusto verlo! Bienvenido ¿Cuándo regresó? ¿No serían seis meses? ¿Por qué fueron cuatro?- se emocionó el muchacho al vocalista de Nittle Grasper le supo mal que mejor Shuichi se emocionara y no Tatsuha, explicó brevemente algo inentendible para el pelirrosa, así que prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Y ... ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

-Lo siento Sakuma-san... hoy no puedo tengo que ir con mis amigos, ¿le parece bien mañana?

-Mañana estará bien- lo abrazó de pronto- Te quiero Shu-chan- habló tierno pero vacío y el menor lo notó, notó la diferencia.

Maiko se dio cuenta que era la única mujer en ese grupo, por un lado tenía al guitarrista tranquilo al que siempre ha querido como un hermano mayor, a su lado se encuentra un muchacho que recién se lo presentaron y al que notaba algo incómodo, Tatsuha y para su mala suerte ahí estaba Chiba tomando un lugar frente a su inseparable amigo el monje.

-Pensé que te irías con tu novia.

-Ya terminamos, lo nuestro no funcionaría- explicó como si hablara de cambiar un libro o una libreta vieja- saludo a los chicos con un gesto de mano y ni siquiera se inmuto de que estuvieran los otros integrantes de la banda Bad Luck, les sonrío por igual y habló con naturalidad que a Fujisaki le produjo desconfianza.

Conversaba con el hermano de Eiri-san con una familiaridad que le molestó, parecían ser buenos amigos.

-Pero...

-No entiendes que lo hice por tí- tomó las manos del menor Uesugi- no pude continuar engañándome

-Me hiciste perder tiempo valioso, no puedes sólo decirme eso- volteó la cara indignado

Suguru se sonrojó con la escena y clavó sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas. Suspiró nervioso y jaló la manga de Nakano con miedo a ser reprendido por la pregunta que se estaba formulando en la cabeza. Miró sus propias manos que se movían con frustración. Tomó fuerzas y le comentó con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Ellos tienen algo?

-¿Quiénes?

-Ellos- ladeó la cabeza para señalar al par de morenos que parecían conversar sin un ápice de pasión, es más, con pereza el monje le explicaba a Mamoru todo lo que tenía que estudiar para su examen y lo que no entendía.

-No que yo sepa – contestó con indiferencia y siguió en su conversación con la hermana de Shuichi.

El tecladista los observó otra vez. Pestañó un poco y cuando se percató estaban tomados de la mano nuevamente y con los rostros cercanos. Forzó su oído, quería saber que decían.

-Entiendes que eres todo para mi

-Eso lo sé, pero.. ¿lo sabes tú?

-Ella no significaba nada.

-No puedo decirte no... siempre termino cayendo en tus hermosos ojos qué- un golpe en la cabeza calló a Tatsuha que soltó a su vez a Mamoru . Era Shuichi -Oye eso me dolió – se sobó la cabeza.

-Podrían dejar de engañar a las meseras- tomó una de las galletas que momentos antes les habían traído, la masticó lentamente – seguramente son cortesía de la casa, ¿verdad? -los acuchilló con sus ojos violetas.

-¿Qué puedo decir Shuichi? Ellas sólo pagan por el espectáculo- contestó Mamoru.

-Sabes Shindou si te pones celoso por algo tan insignificante, nuestra relación está condenada al fracaso- para sorpresa de Fujisaki, el pelirrosa no berreó, no gritó y ni siquiera lo desmintió, sólo bufoóy exclamó un imbécil.

Raro. Todo era extremadamente extraño.

Ryuichi Sakuma miraba su oficina limpia, yacía una caja en la mesa, sospechó que se trataban de las cenizas de kejun-chan y no se equivocó, había sido un gesto amable por parte del moreno. Se sentó pesadamente, le dolió ese comportamiento, le molestó que precisamente Tatsuha pareciera como si no le interesara, él no quería eso, él regresó para..

-Sí ya lo ví- las miradas escrutadoras hizo efecto al instante- no me miren de esa manera, que querían que brincara de la emoción... -Mamoru iba a decir algo, pero la mano de Tatsuha en su boca se lo prohibió de manera brusca- ok, ok, no es algo que quiera discutir con desconocidos... no te ofendas Suguru...- el aludido puso los ojos en blanco- simplemente me di cuenta que...

La verdad es que ya no entendía por quién había apresurado su gira. Murmuró unas maldiciones para ese par de idiotas que lo hacían sentir confuso.

-¿Dónde quieres ir Kuma-chan?- preguntó para evadir su hilo de pensamientos- ¿qué? A ese café, pero es de mal gusto, aunque tienes razón quizá podamos verlos... no, mejor no, yo no soy una persona que le guste rogarle a nadie kuma-chan.. la gente como yo debe ser admirada y no andar persiguiendo personajes que ni siquiera obtendrían un protagónico aunque el productor y director se acostaran con ellos- rió algo desquiciado.

Pagaron y salieron del local, Maiko sugirió ir por un helado antes de que ella tuviera que tomar su turno en la cafetería, pero sólo Fujisaki -sorpresivamente- se mostró interesado, entonces la mujer contenta lo tomó de la mano y se fue con él. Mamoru por su parte se dirigió a la universidad; le dijo al monje que revisaría algunas de sus notas de estudio y se despidió de ellos.

-Es interesante que Suguru haya aceptado la invitación de Maiko, ¿no creen? -soltó Hiro

-Es interesante como quieres ocultar tus celos- comentó Shuichi

-Sería más interesante si no supieras cuál de los dos lo provoca- remató el monje

Ambos lo miraron con odio.

Y lo días pasaron Shuichi trabajaba arduamente en su disco y Tatsuha estudiaba para su examen bajo la mano de hierro de Maiko y su buen amigo Chiba que se había conseguido un abanico de papel para golpearlo (¿de dónde había sacado esa maldita cosa?), lo interesante es que cada día se le hacía más llevadero pasar de largo frente a Ryuichi sin que su corazón repiqueteara de la emoción.

No supo en qué preciso momento se acercó al cantante sin que se flagelara con pensamientos masoquistas respecto a una relación que jamás tendrían. Cuando cortó o por lo menos adelgazó ese lazo se sintió más liviano y contento consigo mismo, sin embargo, esto no fue lo que sintió el cantante que le irritaba la nueva actitud del moreno.

Él pedía algo y él otro lo aceptaba pero no como antes, el nerviosismo encantador había evolucionado a una sonrisa cortés. El estúpido mundo le estaba dando un revés al magnífico vocalista de Nittle Grasper y lo peor de todo es que parecía ser tan amigo del pelirrosa que eso le revolvía el estómago.

Por su parte, el menor Uesugi le enseñaba a su cuñado a cocinar o por lo menos a no destruir la cocina cuando estuviera en ella. Su amistad creció, hablan de mil cosas menos de Yuki Eiri, es un tema tabú, en un acuerdo silencioso establecieron que cuando los temas de conversación terminaran podrían empezar a hablar del punto en común. La verdad es que Shindou no tenía porqué mencionarlo y Tatsuha simplemente lo ignoraba a propósito.

Pero no nunca tocaron el tema sobre el escritor, al contrario, día tras día Tatsuha se dio cuenta que vivir con su cuñado no significaba un camino lleno de peleas o de acosos, y hasta por un momento se sintió tentado a que Mika supiera lo divertido que podía llegar a ser Shuichi, pero su hermana no aceptaría tomar el té con ellos.

-Por lo menos ya no la incendias- señaló el moreno a la carne en el sartén

-Me da alegría que ya pueda hacer estos guisados tan complejos...

EL muchacho tenía pensado contestar con algo ocurrente pero alguien le ganó la oportunidad.

-Yo quiero probar eso... -la voz fuerte y clara de Yuki sonó en la cocina, el pelirrosa volteó al instante y corrió tras su amante, se besaron frente a Tatsuha, sin reparo, sedientos por medio año de sequía e ignorándolo. El muchacho se sintió fatal cuando escuchó decir a su hermano en un ronroneo "mira lo que te he traído" y llevó a su amante, seguramente, rumbo a la habitación.

El muchacho apagó la estufa, se quitó el delantal que horas antes se había puesto, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo colocó en la mesa. Se acomodó el cabello y tomó la chaqueta que había arrojado a la sala cuando llegó, se puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa. No escuchó cuando el concierto de gemidos empezó.

Caminó por las calles sin dirección. Triste, feliz, preocupado, sentido, esos no eran los sentimientos que se formaban en su ser. No, él sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho que se acrecentaba, una molestia en la garganta y le picaban los ojos como si hubiera visto directamente al sol, su cara estaba caliente y apretaba los dientes, pero seguía pensando exactamente que significaba eso...

Su cabeza reaccionó cuando una puerta frente a él se abrió. Había llegado al departamento de Haku.

-¿Uesugi-kun? Es un placer tenerte de visita pero me parece ex..

No terminó de hablar, Tasuha lo besaba y empujaba dentro del departamento.

_**Hola después de muchos intentos fallidos aquí el capítulo 25.. quiero agradecer que continúen leyendo este fic a pesar de que su autora tiende a la procratinación, en fin, en este capítulo quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje a la autora que hizo que volteará a ver con seriedad a los fanfics, y quien me da ánimos cada que puedo conversar con ella; Petula Klark como la conocí en aquel entonces o Petula Petunia como aquí la llaman. Una verdadera delicia leer sus creaciones, así que si quieren divertirse, llorar y filosofar está en la sección de KKM... **_

_**...les contaré algo: Mi jefe, un gran periodista de tecnología me dijo que era el momento de ponerme seria y la editora me comentó que mi problema radicaba en mi nula organización, entonces me dijo que laborar en la revista no tenía porque consumirme y entonces entendí que con "seriedad" se refería a la optimización del tiempo. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Las desventuras del monje vividor? Sencillo, buscaré seriedad en varios aspectos y eso incluye a esta historia.**_

_**Bien, creo que es todo por ahora, salvo que tengo unas ganas increíbles de escribir fics sobre Faye y Spike de Cowboy Bebop, una de las pocas parejas heteros que me entusiasman... pero aún no tengo como idea de qué. **_

_**Y hablando de la historia, Tatsuha es un pobre muchahco confundido, ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Por qué de repente se comporta raro?... Yo sólo sé una cosa VENDETTAAA! Ryuichi debe entender.**_

_**Saludos **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI:**

**No me quiero enterar**

Había esperado mucho tiempo para tener sexo con Eiri, y vaya que había valido la pena. Extrañaba esa forma en que lo tomaba, le hacía gritar y caminar por planetas desconocidos admirando paisajes increíbles. Sí, Shuichi podía ser un poco cursi al explicar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no se apenaba por esas pequeñeces pues todo se centraba en tener a su amante a su lado en esos momentos.

El rubio se revolvió entre las sábanas, después de la sesión amorosa quedó dormido; al cantante le dio risa e imaginó que descansó durante el vuelo para tener un poco de energía y después de semejante actividad sus niveles de cansancio le cobraron factura y ahora parecía un cachorrito recién nacido con esa pose tan tierna y diferente de la habitual.

Caminó hacia la sala con la esperanza de encontrar a su cuñado y ofrecerle una disculpa, pero no estaba por ningún lado, incluso se acercó a su cuarto para tocar un par de veces, pero la puerta muda le hizo saber que tampoco se hallaba ahí. Entró sin permiso y miró un montón de libros tirados, también unos folletos con marcador rojo y unas cuantas hojas en _romaji__._ Se sentó en la cama y pensó en el poco tiempo que le tomó al moreno demostrarle que tenía más cordura de la que creyó podía tener.

El muchacho posó su mirada en un mueble improvisado y observó la foto por la que los hermanos se habían enfrascado en una pelea sin sentido alguna vez y se lamentó porque ninguno de los fotografiados conservaba esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, era como si algo se los hubiera arrancado de cuajo sin ninguna consideración.

"_Odio ese nombre", _recordó las palabras del monje en el parque cuando él nombraba al culpable de las violaciones de su hermano. _"Ya no lo diré más",_ le prometió a alguien que no lo escuchó.

Empujó la puerta y besó a Haku, sin saber porqué, pero con muchas ganas. El otro no puso demasiada resistencia al sentir la unión de sus labios; Tatsuha no pensaba, quería besarlo, arrancarle la ropa, tenerlo, desecharlo, odiarlo, demostrar que seguía vivo, que podía provocar a alguien. Sintió sus labios suaves y los mordió, el otro soltó un gritillo de insatisfacción por la acción tan repentina del monje, pero supo callarlo cuando rosó con sus labios su cuello.

Cerró la puerta de una patada, mientras empujaba brusco a Haku para recargarlo en ésta. Lo miró a los ojos castaños, grandes, con un brillo especial, y por un instante de lucidez su cerebro le dijo que no debería estar a punto de acostarse con él, pero lo cierto es que al monje no le interesaba pensar en filosofías de la moral cuando ya sentía palpitaciones de su miembro exigiéndole un mayor contacto.

La duda se disipó con rapidez, entonces metió su pierna entre las del muchacho, para poder acariciar su entrepierna con su rodilla, no demoró en sentir la virilidad de su compañero despertar, eso avivó más sus deseos y sus preguntas existenciales se fueron a la borda. Lo besó nuevamente, en la boca, en el mentón, descendió hasta el cuello.

Haku tampoco perdió el tiempo, su mano izquierda se colaba por debajo de la playera del monje acariciando una espalda que desde tiempo atrás buscaba un poco de calor, mientras que su mano derecha resbalaba ágil, librando una pelea con el pantalón y el cinturón que no dejaba pasar a sus dedos a donde él quería explorar.

Pero Tatsuha no iba a ser el pasivo en esta ocasión, no porque le molestara o tuviera algún problema por dejarse hacer. Simplemente, necesita desfogarse y quería sentir poder, y de manera infantil se prometió mentalmente que él llevaría la batuta en esto, lo pasearía por lugares nunca antes conocidos. Lo haría gritar su nombre.

Detuvo la mano del hombre, la apretó un poco y en un movimiento rápido y brusco colocó los dos brazos por encima de la cabeza de Haku y ejerció fuerza con una mano para no dejarlo escapar. El muchacho ronroneó algo como "Te gusta rudo", pero lo ignoró porque vio el cuello inocente y le dio pequeñas mordidas aplicando mayor fuerza.

Mientras su boca trabajaba, su mano libre tomó con fuerza el bulto en los pantalones, sintió nuevamente las palpitaciones, lo acarició por encima de la ropa provocando un sonido de frustración, ya se había cansado de los preliminares, así que lo soltó para susurrarle, de manera poco romántica pero con mucha excitación: "Te la meto aquí o prefieres llevarme a tu alcoba". Los labios sonrosados del muchacho murmuraron un: "Es por aquí".

La cama era grande, por lo menos más que la suya, empujó al hombre sobre esta y él comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón a la vez que el moreno arrojaba la chamarra a un lado, junto a la playera, mostrando un pecho bien formado; no se detuvieron a admirarse —no da tiempo cuando la urgencia de tener otro cuerpo amenaza con la locura—. Haku se desabotonó de un jalón la camisa que traía, y completamente desnudo se sentó en la cama para ayudar a Tatsuha a bajarse los pantalones.

De un tirón terminaron de caer las ropas que estorbaban. Haku no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a jugar y meter aquel miembro a su boca, masajeándolo; al monje le gustó la forma en que lo hacía y un pensamiento fugaz respecto a hacerlo compañero de juegos apareció en su cabeza, pero después lo desechó, cuando unos dientes juguetones lo devolvieron a la realidad, al departamento de su compañero de clase.

Lo separó lo suficiente para arrojar el pantalón en una esquina de la habitación, entonces se inclinó para besarlo. "Acuéstate", le susurró , el hombre hizo lo que le mandaba y Tatsuha comenzó a jugar con un dedo, luego dos, y terminó por aburrirse; dejó de preparar para actuar, así que lo sentó en sus piernas para estar dentro de él. "Aún no", dijo Haku, pero al otro no le interesó y un gemido por parte del otro fue el banderazo de inicio, Tatsuha se movió afanosamente. El monje olvidó el porqué había tomado la decisión de acostarse con este joven, tampoco le interesó porque empezó a cansarse por la posición, y aunque su compañero se movía con libertad, a Tatsuha se le antojó cambiar, así que le ordenó ponerse boca abajo para tomar apoyo de la cama y penetrarlo de espaldas, y eso fue lo que hizo mientras estimulaba el miembro del otro. Embistió cada vez con mayor fuerza, mientras escuchaba los jadeos y sonidos del joven.

Su mente quedó en blanco, su cuerpo se movía solo, cuando tuvo conciencia estaba justo en la tensión antes de terminar, vino esa ola de calor mezclada con desesperación y placer, sintió cómo sus manos se manchaban por el éxtasis de Tanaka. Agradeció al cielo de la existencia del sexo, porque era mejor que hacer yoga.

El cuerpo sudado y cansado de Tatsuha se dejó caer sobre un agitado Haku, permaneció así por varios segundos, hasta que se quitó y adoptó una pose boca arriba mirando el techo como si este le fuera a dar las respuestas del universo. Aún respiraba con dificultad por la actividad anterior, poco a poco su corazón comenzó a latir de la manera común en la que trabajaba.

—¡Qué polvo! —pronunció Tanaka con una voz cansada, y se incorporó lo suficiente poniendo de apoyo su antebrazo para mirar al monje. Esperó unos segundos y terminó de hablar con algo que no se esperaba Uesugi—. Pero no volverá a suceder.

Tatsuha lo miró sorprendido y sonidos guturales salieron como respuesta, pero ni un sí o no que pudiera interpretarse de ellos. No esperaba aquello, es más, se imaginaba a un muchacho rogón, pidiéndole cada vez más amor, meloso, incluso algo posesivo, y no alguien tan… ¿natural, sincero consigo mismo?

—No necesitas decirme que viniste porque de pronto te diste cuenta de que me amabas, o por lo menos te gustaba. Vamos, somos hombres, puedo afrontar el hecho de que estás aquí por despecho o porque simplemente necesitabas cogerte a alguien...

—Esto es incómodo.

—...No necesitas decirme frases lindas... lo entiendo... —esas palabras se quebraron en su voz, pero de inmediato salieron otras más puras, sin un atisbo de próximo llanto—. El hecho de que me gustes, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, no significa que me convertiré en alguien para calentarte las noches —guardó silencio como si escogiera las frases precisas—. Hoy fue una excepción... hoy fue una prueba.

—Entonces no te gustó y por eso me prohíbes volverte a tocar— dijo en tono bromista pero con grandes dosis de nerviosismo mal disimulado.

—De hecho, es todo lo contrario, por eso no puedo permitirme continuar con un juego que no terminará bien para mí. Eso lo sabemos perfectamente los dos —le sonrió

—Perdón.

—No necesitas decir algo así, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, sólo quiero poner límites y sobre todo clarificar esta situación— dijo, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse dándole la espalda. Y aunque el monje viera una espalda fría, el joven Tanaka sintió romperse algo dentro de sí, no su corazón o su razón, era parecido a una ilusión, esa extraña barrera formada por el misterio y la esperanza de un tal vez ... transmutado en un no será.

—Haku —el otro muchacho volteó cuando escuchó su nombre—, eres más maduro de lo que pensé... te envidio —Tatsuha sonrió esta vez de la manera más sincera y contenta que tenía.

Yuki apagó el maldito aparatejo. Sonaba sin cesar y odió con todo su corazón sacar su brazo de las mantas calientes a las frías temperaturas del cuarto. Una vez completada su misión se acurrucó en busca de su amante... pero no estaba, entonces hizo un berrinche mental y se negó a abrir los ojos.

Shuichi, por su parte, terminaba de cocinar el guisado de la mañana, ya habían pasado tres horas desde la irrupción de su amante y tenía hambre. Se sirvió un poco en un plato y se sentó a comer sólo. Tuvo la tentación de despertar al escritor, si embargo, de sólo recordar las horribles miradas que le lanzaba cuando se atrevía, desistió al instante.

El pelirrosa estaba muy contento de estar con su novio, no obstante, sentía un extraño sentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, como ese residuo de sueño cuando caminas rumbo al trabajo o cuando miras una película de terror y la música tensa te obliga a estar atento a cada uno de los ruidos o movimientos alrededor del protagonista.

Después del encuentro y la despedida con el gemelo —y amante de las bermudas y las camisas con motivos floreados— su camino tomó rumbo hacia la casa de Mamoru. La ebullición de sus sentires se había apaciguado con lo dicho por Haku. Un monje sorprendido no paraba de recordar los hechos y se golpeaba mentalmente por comportarse como un idiota.

La actitud de su compañero de clase le demostraba, una vez más, que él era un pendejo al haber sufrido tanto por un imbécil arrogante ídolo de barro, sumergirse en alcohol e incluso haberse tragado unas nueces... Sí, Tatsuha Uesugi era un (redoble de tambores hecho con sus manos) estúpido.

Tocó la puerta y Masami Chiba, el padre de su amigo, con unos lentes y cara de pocos amigos, le abrió, pero su rostro cambió de inmediato cuando vio de quién se trataba. Al hombre le caía bien ese muchacho, su hijo no tenía muchas amistades en Japón y de pronto, de una extraña manera, se volvió inseparable con aquel jovencito, así que él estaba bien con eso.

—Pasa, Uesugi-kun, pasa... —una sombra se deslizó con rapidez, era su hijo que ya estaba abrazando de manera exagerada a su amigo

—¡Oh mi querido y fiel Tat-chan! —se separó de él—, no tuve ni siquiera que marcarte —el monje arqueó las cejas y los miró con algo de indiferencia.

—Si te quitas podré pasar… —el muchacho dejó de abrazarlo y le dio paso para que fueran a la habitación. Tatsuha se despidió del padre con un movimiento de cabeza; el hombre se extrañó de que su hijo fuera de pronto tan amigable: usualmente era seco y evitaba el contacto (como buena mezcla de inglés y japonés), pero de unos meses para acá le daba por abrazar a medio mundo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Chiba, el monje notó las cajas llenas de libros y cosas personales, como si se tratara de una mudanza, no encontró un lugar para sentarse.

—Parece que te cambias de casa —le echó una mirada general a la habitación.

—Sí, eso hago...

—¿Qué? Gracias, amigo, por avisarme. Y luego dicen que yo soy el cerrado —habló con resentimiento.

—Ni te quejes, que hoy me enteré —antes de que el joven le debatiera, Mamoru continúo—. Resulta que mi padre se consiguió una novia y ya se cansó de coger en hoteles, así que supongo que la quiere traer aquí. Ese mal hombre me había "sugerido" —dibujó las comillas con sus dedos— conseguirme un departamento para volverme independiente... Si soy sincero, nunca creí en la veracidad de sus palabras y, pues, hoy me dijo —hizo una voz grave—: "_Hijo mío ya te tengo el departamento, mañana viene el camión de mudanzas para que te traslades espero que hicieras caso y recogieras todas tus cosas"_. Eso fue hace como dos horas, así que, heme aquí, pensaba llamarte pero el poder del amor lo hizo por mí y aquí estás...

—Esto... en realidad… este... pues... tenía algo que contarte...

—¿Tenías o tienes? Anda, cuéntame. Pero antes quiero que guardes los libros que están en el librero a tu izquierda en esa caja —le indicó los libros y la caja con su mano, como si fuera un jefe de obras—. Están en orden alfabético, así que no quiero que los desordenes... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo hago yo, aquel anaquel es de los próximos libros que leeré así que si te equivocas no habrá problema.

—¿Sabías que a eso se le llama trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo? —contestó el monje malhumorado.

—Déjate de palabrerías y cuéntame.

—Me acosté con Haku.

Masami revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio cuando escuchó un sonido fuerte salir del cuarto de su hijo, se asustó pues pensó inmediatamente en un accidente. Corrió rumbo a la habitación y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, miró a Mamoru en el suelo y a Tatsuha intentando levantarlo, todos los libros arreglados con afán estaban regados en el suelo, al parecer había jalado el librero, que al balancearse creó todo el desastre que sus ojos veían.

—¿Estás bien Scott? ¿Uesugi-kun? —temió que alguno de esos libros decidiera caer cerca de un disco vertebral o lo que sea que fuera sumamente peligroso para matarlos o dejarlos sin caminar, como había visto en programas como _Mil formas de morir—._ Eso será difícil de ordenar nuevamente… —murmuró conociendo a su hijo.

—Estamos bien —explicó, y el hombre se dio por complacido con esa respuesta marchándose de inmediato.

Una vez solos, Mamoru se quedó mirándolo con mucha atención a Tatsuha, como si algo en él le fuera a revelar en cualquier momento que ese no era su amigo, sino un impostor, alguien deseoso de gastarle una broma. Pero no descubrió nada extraño, era el mismo estúpido amigo de siempre... o su tan sabio e inteligente compañero. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué momento se acostó con Haku? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?... la verdad no quería saber detalles, ¿o sí?

—Esto ha sido demasiado para mí —sacó una botella escondida entre otros libros cerca de su cama y bebió directamente de la botella—. ¿En qué momento empezamos a meternos con el gemelo Tanaka?

—Desde que Eiri regresó y sentí la necesidad de acostarme con alguien porque no soportaba estar en casa viéndolos besarse... ¿Eso es alcohol? ¿Qué clase de estudiante modelo esconde una botella en su cuarto? —dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras levantaba los libros y los metía en una caja, sin mirar a su interlocutor o pensar en algo, quería expresarlo, pero no razonarlo.

—¿Quieres decir celos? —tentó el medio inglés.

—No, definitivamente no son celos, eso significaría...

—Significaría...

—Que no quiero hablar del tema.

Mamoru miró con atención a su amigo y sonrío de lado, bebió un poco de su botella, se acomodó el cabello alborotado, y se la pasó a Tatsuha mientras se agachaba a meter más libros en una caja, acomodándolos con cariño. Guardó silencio por unos minutos y cuando ya llevaba la segunda caja levantó la vista para ver al monje que realizaba la misma tarea que él.

—No eres un niño, sabes perfectamente que los celos son indicadores de que te gusta Shuichi. Como buen amigo, debo decirte que esto no terminará bien si sigues alimentando ese _crush_ hasta convertirlo en amor no correspondido. Pero, si tu deseo es seguir por esa senda, no me queda más que decir: _¡Ganbate kudasai!_ —se quedó callado después de decir las últimas palabras.

Luego, observó a su amigo, lucía pensativo, y creyó que procesaba toda la información que le había contado. Se sintió un poco mal por no ser el mejor hombre del mundo para dar apoyo, y jugó por unos instantes con la cruz que llevaba en el cuello desde hace mucho tiempo. Le preguntó el por qué del silencio.

—Entiendo esa frase motivacional —le mostró un manga para niñas considerado muy cursi y el medio inglés se carcajeó y pensó en lo estúpido que suena decir _Ganbate kudasai._

—Me sentí personaje de manga shoujo. Gracias por desquebrajar mi ilusión de ser el "príncipe de la colina"... —el moreno le lanzó su pantufla, que se estrelló en su nariz, si bien no le provocó un mayor daño sí le dejó un dolorcillo punzante.

—¡Oye, imbécil! —se quejó.

—Eso fue por intentar animarme como quinceañera, Scotty... —se burló del primer nombre de su amigo, entonces cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos para enfatizar su punto, continuó— ...por hacer referencia a animes viejos y, sobre todo, porque en lugar de un: "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo", me hubieras ofrecido un revolcón con látigos y ... —las demás palabras no se escucharon, el internacionalista le regresó su pantufla de la misma forma que el chico había utilizado minutos antes.

Ryuichi comenzó a notar cosas extrañas en sus pensamientos... como la presencia de personajes que antes no estaban ahí, parecían espías enviados por los malos para molestarlo, para dañar su estabilidad. Eso era irritante. Cada vez más, las quimeras invadían momentos sagrados, como cuando se imaginaba una vida con Shuichi, esas historias ya no fluían con facilidad. Como si su inconsciente, aburrido de ellas, buscara boicotearlo mandándole imágenes bizarras e impensables.

Tatsuha había pensado la propuesta de su amigo sobre irse a vivir con él, no le desagradaba la idea, pero nunca hizo una vida aparte, fuera de su familia y tampoco la imaginó, siempre deseó estar con su padre y ver a sus hermanos. Ridículo, tal vez, pero le gustaba cuando todos estaban en la mesa y peleaban por tonterías o Mika cocinaba y Eiri comía a regañadientes, molestándola por su pésima sazón.

Esos tiempos habían desaparecido con el paso de los años, pero tenía la esperanza —vana— de volver a vivirlos. Quizá con Shuichi, con su sobrina... movió la cabeza sacudiendo esos pensamientos, abrió la puerta y se permitió hablar en voz alta, seguro de no ser escuchado.

—Casi como la familia perfecta de comercial.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el pelirrosa, quien estaba hincado frente a la mesa de centro con unos tarjetas encima de ésta.

El monje dio un saltito por el susto.

—Nadie… —aventó sus llaves en la cómoda dispuesta a un lado de la puerta—. ¿Y mi hermano? —se acercó al cantante, dio una mirada rápida, se trataban de tarjetas de presentación—. ¿Y eso? —señaló con un gesto del rostro.

—Fans —contestó de inmediato y esperó unos minutos para sacar las ideas guardadas—. Perdón, creo que fue algo grosero ignorarte…

—No te preocupes, si tuviera un amante al que no veo por casi medio año, pues supongo que también hubiera ignorado al visitante incómodo —sonrió de mala gana y se aproximó a la cocina.

—Tatsuha —el joven volteó cuando escuchó su nombre—, no eres eso. Bueno, al principio sí, no te conocía, pero ahora ni siquiera es porque seas mi cuñado, es porque eres mi amigo, quiero decir, no eres incómodo —le regaló una sonrisa que el monje conocía, esa que le regalaba a sus personas más cercanas.

Su corazón se aceleró, le dio la espalda a Shuichi y siguió su camino, el pelirrosa pensó que continuaba molesto. El menor Uesugi ocultó un leve sonrojo.

Ryuichi lo vio. Se molestó. No hacía su trabajo, estaba hablando por teléfono y rayoneaba hojas, decía algo estúpido sobre un examen estúpido y una escuela y carrera estúpida. Pensó en entrar y decirle que desquitara el dinero de su pago. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la conversación.

—¿A Eiri? Claro que no, si supiera mis intentos por entrar a la universidad se reiría de mi diciéndome lo tonto que soy... ¿Mika? Menos ¿Acaso quieres que me llene de maestros particulares? Shuichi es idiota, Maiko está loca, Nakano podría ser una buena opción... después de todo iba a ser médico, creo que en esas materias podría ayudarme… Si, es una pena que no sepas ni qué es el hidrógeno —el muchacho río y a Sakuma le recorrió un sentimiento de empatía.

El vocalista de Nittle Grasper entró y se sentó a un lado del monje, éste, asustado, se despidió y colgó; nervioso le preguntó el porqué de su presencia y si necesitaba un reporte, un café, jugar, esconderse, perder el tiempo o algo verdaderamente importante para ir hasta su oficina improvisada.

—En realidad, no necesito nada...—el silencio fue incómodo, al menos para el muchacho que le desesperaba no tener idea de los objetivos nuevos perseguidos para sacarlo de su guarida y tenerlo a su lado.

Ya hace un tiempo no veía con buenos ojos cuando se le acercaba Ryuichi, no porque lo tomara como una mala persona sino porque entendió que cuando el castaño quiere algo, él movería el mundo para conseguirlo y eso era tan cansado. Muy caprichoso para su gusto.

—Entonces… ¿No quiere que le consiga un helado del lugar más prestigioso de Tokyo, hecho con leche de vacas supersónicas? —lo miró con duda.

—¡Claro que no! Yo sólo quería ayudar... —puso ojos llorosos pero el moreno no se conmovió, eran esas palabras las que solía decir para convencer a las personas. Suspiró pesado y le preguntó exactamente en qué deseaba ayudar—. En tus estudios —no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y tomó una guía de estudio y comenzó a leer las preguntas, pero de una manera seria y natural que a Uesugi le sorprendió.

—Saku-sakuma-san, ¿sabe las respuestas?

—No —contestó con una mano en la barbilla y otra sosteniendo la guía de examen—, pero sé cuáles son los libros que debes consultar —dejó el cuaderno a un lado y tomó una hoja para apuntar cada uno de los autores y libros donde esos temas se abordaban de manera seria, pero sin ser solemnes y técnicos.

—¿Cómo conoce de biología, física y química? —el muchacho tomó el papel y lo miró sorprendido.

—Antes leía mucho del tema, yo quería estudiar zoología —habló de manera natural, casi amistosa, sin la fachada el personaje del niño lindo bipolar o el egoísta—. Mi madre decía que esas ciencias eran muy necesarias para entender la vida, pero aunque estudié sobre el tema terminé por olvidarlo, creo que fue culpa de la economía.

—¿Economía? ¿Qué tiene que ver con la biología y esas cosas?

—Que al final tuve que estudiar eso, para heredar la empresa de mi padre —le dijo como si se tratara de algo verdaderamente lógico y sabido por todos.

—Su biografía no dice nada de eso; habla de sus estudios de canto y expresión corporal... además...

—Eso lo escribió Tohma —interrumpió— porque no quería que pareciéramos unos novatos improvisados, lo cierto es que estudie Economía en New York y no la terminé hasta unos seis años después de consolidarse Nittle Grasper porque Tohma y Noriko me obligaron, pues fui el único en tener trunca una carrera —se rascó la cabeza—. Fue una verdadera molestia pero puedo presumir mi título, ¿quieres verlo? Aunque la verdad no recuerdo dónde lo dejé —soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Gracias —contestó el menor, y le regaló una sonrisa.

Y el cantante sintió un chispazo en su corazón, pero lo ignoró.

El escritor se sintió renovado, esas semanas sin su amante le parecieron eternas y aunque eso no significaba que hubiera sido un fiel empedernido, al contrario, a él no le iba eso de abstenerse y suponía que Shuichi debería leerlo entre líneas o por lo menos sospechárselo, y si no era así, ¡mejor!

Caminó por la casa. No había nadie, el pelirrosa y el monje habían ido a trabajar o estudiar, no le interesó mucho las actividades de su hermano. Sonrió. La belleza y alegría de estar en su casa era tan sublime y acogedora, imposible de describir.

Cocinó un delicioso banquete para sí mismo, para festejar su exitosa gira y la promoción para su nueva novela, a punto de ser la ganadora del premio Empitsu —porque ¿a quién le mentía? No había rival para él—, tomó la revista de literatura a la cual estaba suscrito y leyó una reseña de sus rivales, murmuró algo como "perdedores", y después de su opípara comida fue a bañarse para salir con su editora y dar por terminado sus asuntos de la promoción.

Cuando Shuichi llegó la casa estaba vacía, le sorprendió la salida de Eiri, pues después de sus giras solía quedarse en su estudio como animal asustado, quizás en esos meses había madurado un poco y ahora sería un ser social medianamente común, pues no podía exigirle al rubio sensatez en el comportamiento con otros seres vivos.

Aventó la mochila cerca de la puerta sin detenerse a pensar que alguien podría tropezar con ella, se sentó pesadamente en la sala y estuvo tentado de subir los pies en la mesita de centro, pero si le hacía un rayón el rubio se enteraría con los súperpoderes de monje que tenía y seguramente lo obligaría a comprar una nueva con un precio exagerado de alguna tienda de esas a las que sólo las familias más ricas de Japón podían acceder.

Tomó el control de la televisión pero no logró encender el aparato pues el teléfono sonó y corrió a contestarlo pensando que era algo interesante que venía a sacarlo de su rutina.

—¿Hola? —intentó decir con elegancia, pero no le salió de todo.

—¿Shindou-san? ¿Me comunicas con Eiri? —se escuchó la voz de un hombre maduro.

—Pues no está, pero si me dice quién es yo le paso su recado y le digo que le llame —contestó gentil.

—Soy su padre. De casualidad ¿no estará Tatsuha por ahí?

—No, él se fue a la escuela y después a trabajar, llegará hasta tarde porque se irá con unos amigos —dijo inmediato—. La verdad no sé dónde está Eiri, pero seguramente fue con su editora —el hombre de la otra línea quedó callado por un rato, el pelirrosa quiso colgar pero saber que era el papá de su novio no le daba la libertad para realizar lo que pensaba.

—Shindou-san, ¿puedes decirles algo por mí? —habló por fin y el otro asintió con miedo, luego hizo un sonido afirmativo cuando se percató de que el hombre no lo podría ver—. Hago una fiesta con motivo de mi cumpleaños, esta vez la adelantaremos por cuestiones que no dilucidaré contigo, pero me gustaría que les avisaras que será dentro de dos semanas, es por eso que los esperamos para esas fechas en la casa principal de Kyoto —pronunció el hombre con voz pausada.

—De acuerdo les diré —comentó, porque no estaba muy seguro de si iría su novio, pues desde que lo conocía sólo dos veces había asistido.

—Shindou-san, la invitación también es para usted, además es independiente si quiere ir Eiri o Tatsuha, será bienvenido aunque ellos no estén presentes.

Shuichi quedó en silencio por la sorpresa, jamás pensó en llegar a oír eso del padre de su amante, no supo bien si lo hacía porque era una forma de impulsar a que sus hijos asistieran, pero de todos modos agradeció el gesto:

—Lo tendré en mente, gracias.

El gran monje se despidió y el muchacho se quedó mucho tiempo escuchando el sonido intermitente.

—Estos libros son muy buenos, hasta yo puedo entender eso —Mamoru se emocionó y empezó a tomar notas en un cuadernillo.

—Pero si no necesitas tomar apuntes, deja eso... ¿o lo haces para mí?

—No, definitivamente es para mí, por fin sé qué significa la física y para qué sirve, no quiero olvidarlo.

—Estás loco.

El moreno suspiró. Y es que entre el abanico de obsesiones de Chiba se encontraba hacer apuntes de cualquier cosa, "por si alguna vez lo necesitaba". ¿Por qué no tenía amistades decentes?

Tatsuha entró al departamento, llegó a tiempo para la cena. Olió la comida preparada por su hermano y se sintió contento de tenerlo de regreso, su sazón era única. Los encontró en el comedor sirviendo la comida, Shuichi le dijo que se sirviera para comer con ellos y aunque su _aniki_ hizo un gesto de "largo de mi casa", a él no le interesó. Hizo lo que dijo el pelirrosa y degustó encantado.

—Su padre llamó por la tarde y dijo que su fiesta será dentro de dos semanas, los espera en la casa principal de Kyoto... lleven un buen regalo —mencionó Shuichi como si nada y metió comida a su boca, masticó tranquilamente mientras el par de hombres levantaban la ceja en un gesto idéntico—. Bueno, lo último lo agregué yo, pero creo que es lo correcto —comentó mientras metía más alimento a su boca.

Tatsuha gritó de la emoción: amaba esa fiesta, todo mundo se reunía y el bebía todo lo que quería porque nadie lo vigilaba. Es más, llevaba algunas botellas a su cuarto y disfrutaba del día anual del "vodka patrocinado", y lo disfrutaba demasiado.

—No iré —el escritor interrumpió las fantasías de su hermano.

—Pero, _aniki _—habló molesto—,hace dos años que no vas, deberías ir, padre no es un monstruo... Shuichi, dile que tiene que asistir —fueron patadas de ahogado.

—Eiri es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones —respondió Shuichi, y comió el resto de los alimentos de su plato, agradeció por la cena y se levantó para dejar los trastos sucios en el fregadero.

—Ve, tonto, yo me quedaré con el idiota en la casa —dijo Eiri autosuficiente, luego sacó un cigarro y lo prendió para comenzar a meter humo en sus pulmones.

—Lo siento, pero no me quedaré contigo, tu padre me invitó y como no está condicionado a tu presencia, no le haré el desaire —sonrió el músico, al tiempo que traía una tarta y la ponía en la mesa—. ¿Alguien quiere postre?

No le contestaron. Ambos estaban sorprendidos.

**Saludos marsupiales queridos lectores...**

**Me pregunto ¿por qué el 14 de febrero debe estar lleno de chocolate?**

**Si el mundo fuera perfecto, mi alergia se curaría y no tendría que ver como todos se llenan y tragan chocolate delante de mí... extraño su sabor, pero bueno, eso pasa cuando se come en cantidades industriales. Esa es la enseñanza de este día, no exageren, todo con medida. **

**En lo que respecta a temas más interesantes agradezco a Pet por su beteo, a mi jefe porque no revisa mi computadora, por lo tanto, puedo tener y descargar documentos que nada tiene que ver con mi trabajo, etc, etc. Quiero expresar mi dolor por la desaparición de Megaupload, quiero exhortarlas a la información antes que a la especulación. Y si, es un discurso al estilo del Oscar.**

**No, ya en serio, espero y les guste el capítulo y me digan que piensan sobre él... ¿Tatsuha podrá lidiar con este nuevo sentimiento? ¿Qué sucederá en la fiesta del padre? ¿Kumagoroh pondrá fin a toda esta maraña de ideas? No se pierda el Cap XXVII de "Las desventuras del monje vividor".**

**P.D después de casi dos años de mi incursión en este sitio... aún no sé porque los asteriscos desaparecen**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

**El recorrido de la bola de estambre**

El templo era gigantesco, Shuichi no lo recordaba tan grande, ni mucho menos tan lujoso; aquel día —cuando llegó con Tatsuha, solo había visto la puerta, y el interior se le hizo como uno de esos que aparecían en mangas con temática religiosa— no tomó mucha atención en la casa de los Uesugi. En medio del bosque, ante el lago cristalino de propiedad privada, entendió por qué Mika decía que él no era para Eiri, ya que su familia, aunque vivía desahogada, no se comparaba a lo que ese ostentoso clan poseía.

Eiri traía mala cara. Cuando le dio la noticia de que iría (irían) estuvo a punto de darle un shock, aunque después se le vio tranquilo, y supuso que lo había superado y aceptado, o que tenía una vana esperanza de que el cantante se arrepintiera; pero el pelirrosa no lo hizo, aguantó hasta el día del viaje a pesar de los comentarios y del intento de dominación sexual que el pobre escritor pretendió.

—Estarás contento, ya llegamos a mi casa. En verdad, no entiendo el porqué decidiste venir solo para que te hagan malas caras —le dijo en tono maldito. El muchacho lo ignoró.

—Si papá te dijo que estabas invitado, no tienes por qué preocuparte, él tiene la autoridad necesaria para hacer valer esa invitación —lo reconfortó el monje.

Cuando descendieron del auto, Shuichi esperaba un montón de personas, pero no. Todo estaba vacío, salvo por ellos, que estaban en el recibidor. Entonces, el pelirrosa vio llegar al gran monje, y sintió pesado su estómago. No tenía qué decirle, no sabía cómo comportarse, pero todo pasó tan rápido cuando el vestusto sujeto le saludó con un Bienvenido, es tu casa, que ni sintió presión. De inmediato le entregó su regalo: una botella de whisky que Suguru le ayudó a escoger.

Para extrañeza de propios y ajenos el hombre se comportó muy amable. El muchacho supo que no era una trampa.

—¿Quieres ver mi cuarto, Shindou? Tengo mucho material de Nittle Grasper. —El menor de los Uesugi lo jaló para dejar al padre con el hijo pródigo.

Una vez que los vio suficientemente lejos, el padre habló:

—Me da gusto que hayas venido, veo que no me odias tanto…

El rubio no le permitió terminar:

—Más vale que no sea una treta, el idiota no suele darse cuenta de nada, es muy confiado…

—Haz venido por él. Sí que te cambió. —El escritor chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario, y se retiró molesto—. Los esperamos a la hora de la cena, ya sabes dónde —le gritó su padre.

* * *

El aura se sentía muy pesada. Los hermanos serios, el padre con el ceño fruncido, el yerno con una sonrisa hipócrita, y dos hombres desconocidos, uno indiferente y otro… ¿feliz?

Reparó en un lugar vacío y se preguntó si es que faltaba alguien. ¿De qué demonios iba el drama representado?, se preguntó el pelirrosa.

Al verlos a todos sentados a la vieja usanza, todos vestidos con yukatas (o kimonos), se sintió un poco mal por las bermudas y la remera con la leyenda "Not available" que llevaba de forma nada elegante. Creyó en esos instantes que fue mala idea aceptar la invitación; además, cuando le dijeron "fiesta anual" imaginó un convite lleno de gente de altos rangos, y, a diferencia de cómo se lo había pintado Tatsuha, ahí faltaban no solo invitados, bebidas y músicos, sino luces o una escultura de hielo o algún adorno ridículo, símbolo ostentoso de la familia. Se guardó un bufido inoportuno.

—Padre, ¿no hacen falta más invitados…? —preguntó Seguchi por el cantante.

—No te preocupes, Tohma. Pienso hacer una reunión en donde tu padre esté presente, así como el Primer Ministro y los funcionarios, es solo que me di cuenta que mis hijos son tímidos y no les gusta el ajetreo, es por eso que preferí hacer algo sencillo. Únicamente con la _familia._ —Shuichi escuchó el chasquido de la lengua de Eiri, un sonido que repetía constantemente desde que llegaron a Kyoto. El ambiente se hizo más pesado—. No se preocupen, no los reprimiré.

—¿Es decir, hay descorche libre?

El padre levantó una ceja con un gesto escéptico, el cantante leyó los subtítulos: "No jodas, ¿fuiste capaz de preguntarlo?".

Movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Bien, ya que solo somos familia —comenzó su discurso el hijo más pequeño— y dado que no hay más primos desagradables, ni trajeados snobs, haremos las presentaciones, pues hemos agregado a un integrante más —señaló al pelirrosa, y al mismo tiempo el escritor comenzó a toser como si tuviera atorado algo en la garganta. Seguchi, con orejas rojas del disgusto pero con su sonrisa tatuada, lo auxiliaba: una palmada en la espalda, un vaso de agua. El orador continuó y los demás invitados ignoraron el problema respiratorio del rubio—. Este es Shimizu Kanako, —como la cara del cantante estaba algo confundida, el monje buscó algo que le diera más información sin que revelara todos los años de relación de ese hombre con su hermana— ...es el "Nakano" de Mika.

Al parecer le funcionó, Shuichi hizo un sonido de entendimiento y luego miró al desconocido. Un hombre guapo, con barba, mirada autosuficiente, sonrisa de lado. Muy atractivo. No babeó por respeto a su novio, pero una parte de él susurraba a gritos en su cabeza que, definitivamente, a un tipo como ese nunca le diría un _no_ si lo invitaba a retozar en su cama. Por supuesto, otra parte de su cerebro, donde reposaban la consciencia y la culpa, lo golpeaba por su infidelidad mental y le reprochaba por tener esos pensamientos, pero el joven decidió ignorar un poco más, después de todo su vista no degustaba especímenes tan bien hechos todos los días.

El hombre levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra, y Tatsuha se la dio con un gesto teatral.

—No sé qué es Nakano y no me importa —dirigió su mirada a Shuichi— y me gustas. — El cantante tragó saliva, la voz completaba al hombre—. Me gustaría fotografiarte —prosiguió, mientras lo veía fijamente. Por un instante creyó que se refería a Tatsuha, dada la familiaridad de lo dicho, pero no tardó mucho en captar que se refería a él. Entonces volteó a ver a su novio, que aún permanecía con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo y auxiliado por el presidente de su disquera. Se le hizo extraño que nadie hiciera escándalo por la declaración.

—¿Gra.. gracias?... —balbuceó

—Kan-chan , la imagen de ese niño la pertenece a la compañía de mi marido. Te suplico que cualquier sesión de fotos que quieras, requiere del papeleo autorizado por NG Records. —Al cantante le sorprendió la naturalidad que la señora Seguchi tenía con ese hombre.

—¿No me digas que nunca pensaste en meterlo en alguna revista? —La mujer asintió con mala cara—. Te vi en algunas antes y no me llamaste la atención, pero ahora que te veo en persona me doy cuenta de que desperdician tu imagen. Si yo te hiciera una portada, juro que desde Francia hasta la Patagonia amarían tu cara...

—Kan-chan... —repitió la mujer; el hombre ya no dijo más solo le guiñó un ojo al cantante y éste suspiró mentalmente.

El siguiente de la lista de presentación fue un joven de sonrisa tranquila. Vestido como un monje y con la cabeza rapada parecía más hijo del señor Uesugi que el par de gigolós que tenía como verdaderos descendientes. Sintió curiosidad.

—Bueno, ya. Mira, él es Sakuragi Akira: mi amigo, casi hermano y compañero —presentó Tatsuha, y el hombre hizo una reverencia—. Sus padres eran asiduos del templo o algo así, la verdad no lo recuerdo...

—¿Eran?

—Sí, murieron cuando era niño. Como no tenía familia, Uesugi-sama fue muy amable en criarme.

El pelirrosa nunca creyó que ese hombre hiciera algo por alguien más, pero su curiosidad fue mayor al ver al muchacho hablar de una forma tan desinhibida, cómo si no le interesara que supiera esa parte de su vida.

—Akira.. —pronunció el padre de su novio, y a Shuichi le pareció que nombrar a alguien para detener sus comentarios era una tradición en esa familia.

—Uesugi-sama, no veo nada de malo en que Shindou-san sepa de mis orígenes, finalmente, es la verdad. Además, él ya pertenece a la familia —comentó sin dejar su sonrisa. Eiri, que ya estaba recompuesto, empezó a marearse por lo que recargó su rostro sobre su mano para controlar el movimiento en su cabeza. El pelirrosa sintió una punzada de presión en lugar de alegría, ya no estaba tan seguro de formar parte de esa "bonita" familia política.

—Y eres monje por agradecimiento…

—No, lo soy por vocación.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

—¡Cómo sea! El buen Akira se encarga del templo ahora que yo estoy atento a mis estudios y papá se la pasa viajando…

El cantante esperó a que Tatsuha se sentara y empezaran a comer, dado que las presentaciones se habían terminado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en la otra cabecera de la mesa, dónde creyó que no había nadie, había una niña recostada en el piso, escondiendo su presencia por la posición, aunque bastaba con levantarse un poco y poner atención para poder ver a la pequeña que dibujaba con unos crayones gruesos, de la misma marca que usaba Ryuichi Sakuma.

—Yumi-chan. ¿Pu… puedes dejar de colorear unos momentos? —preguntó con cautela el monje, la actitud entre delicada y respetuosa del chico le hizo saber al pelirrosa la posible actitud de la niña—. Gracias por tu nula atención, supongo que ya sabes quién es ella... —señaló discretamente a su hermana y después a su cuñado.

Ésta alzó la cabeza cuando terminó de hablar su tío, su cabello sujeto en dos colitas era como la paja, engañoso. El vocalista de Bad Luck juraría que si la hubiera visto con los rayos del sol, pensaría que era rubio, pero ahora lo tenía castaño claro; en su rostro reconoció los rasgos elegantes de los Uesugi, pero los ojos verdes y calculadores eran heredados de los Seguchi. En un futuro, sería un suplicio sacarle los hombres de encima.

"Sé educado", se dijo.

—Soy Shuichi Shindou —habló, pero en su afán de mostrar respeto su reverencia evolucionó en un golpe seco de su cabeza conra la mesa estilo japonés.

La hija de Tohma lo miró seria, escudriñándolo —o al menos eso se imaginó—, hasta que reparó en su cabello, y aunque no sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron. Se levantó y puso las manos sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto como si hubiera descubierto una ciudad perdida.

—¡Tu cabello es del color de mi vestido! —señaló su atuendo. Shuichi se preguntó por qué todas las niñas le hacían el mismo comentario.

—¡Qué perspicaz! Salió a ti, Mika —se burló el escritor—, casi me siento orgulloso, sino fuera por las obviedades.

La mayor iba a contestarle, sin embargo, las palabras salieron de la boca de su hija, que sin entender bien a quién ofendía, decidió defenderse. Con tres años encima, sin miedo y con una sonrisa sardónica semejante a la del rubio, le regresó el comentario con un:

—Lo serás tú. Tonto.

—¡Yumiko! —reprendió Seguchi, pero ella volteó la cara como si no le interesara lo que su padre tenía que decirle.

—Eso fue muy grosero —tocó el turno a su madre, pero recibió la misma respuesta.

Tatsuha suspiró y tomó asiento, miró a Shuichi y agregó:

—Cuando está en casa, solo obedece a papá y a Akira, supongo que entiende de jerarquías y cordura a tan corta edad. Da gracias que no pateó a nadie.

—Yumi-chan, no le hables de esa forma a tu tío Eiri —habló el abuelo, y la niña hizo un puchero—, fue una broma para tu mamá.

—No me cae bien —dijo Yumi, y el gran monje arqueó una ceja, la niña levantó los hombros—. Lo siento, tíioo —alargó la última palabra y crispó los nervios del escritor, sobre todo porque se sentó como una niña buena, ¡la muy hipócrita!

No alcanzaba del todo bien, así que el joven de la sonrisa se levantó y trajo un cojín que colocó a forma de que la niña pudiera comer sin problemas, después le revolvió los cabellos y ella sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato. Pero su quietud no duró mucho porque saltó de su lugar y corrió rumbo a la cabeza de la familia y le regaló el dibujo que minutos antes había realizado. El hombre sonrió cálidamente.

Shuichi sintió escalofríos, casi le recordó a su propio abuelo, el padre de su madre, que era muy bueno con él. ¿Qué estará haciendo el viejo? Lo iría a visitar, podía saborear la comida que le daría. Salió rápidamente de sus fantasías, se había prometido que esta noche mantendría la compostura, la niña ya había regresado a su sitio y los tres hermanos la miraban con un gesto extraño. ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? ¿Nostalgia? ¿¡Qué demonios significaban esos gestos!

Pero ajena a eso la niña se entretenía con un juguete que había sacado de un lugar desconocido en un tiempo demasiado corto.

—¡Qué linda! ¡Yo quiero una igual! —pensó. Cuando sintió las miradas sobre él supo que lo dijo en voz alta; se sonrojó. Observó a Tatsuha con un gesto divertido, a Seguchi y a Mika con uno reprobatorio, al par de monjes con escándalo y Yumi y Kanako indiferentes. No miró a su novio, sabía que estaba fúrico. Intentó reparar lo dicho— ...No es que quiera tener un hijo, ya saben, entiendo a la perfección cómo nacen, es solo que la niña es muy bonita, tierna y divertida que pensé que sería curioso tener uno... ¡Oh, por dios! Tampoco pienso engañar a Eiri, yo lo quiero, a lo que me refiero es que Yumiko-chan es genial en su actitud, quiero aclarar que no es porque te falte al respeto Eiri, es que… ¡Viste su reacción!

—Me agradas —lo interrumpió la niña, que solo había escuchado halagos a su persona— y también el color de tu cabello.

Ahora las miradas se posaron en ella. Shuichi aprendió esa noche que no todos los Seguchi lo odiaban, y que ganarse su favor no había sido tan difícil. Por primera vez, pensó que ese tinte le había traído suerte.

* * *

—Shuichi, ¿me puedes acompañar?

Tuvo miedo, su suegro, es decir, en palabras más certeras, el padre de su amante (quien lo detestaba), ¡quería hablar con él! Tembló un poco y quiso acomodar sus pensamientos para no cometer tonterías con alguna frase extraña.  
—Claro —formuló; a pesar de haber puesto a trabajar a la mayoría de sus neuronas todas concordaron en buscar respuestas cortas y estándares.

Caminaron por unos jardines un tanto alejados de la casa principal. Temió que lo asesinaran, ahora tenía sentido… lo invitó para tenderle una trampa, tal vez no era su cumpleaños sino la fiesta de compromiso de Eiri…

—Eres un buen muchacho, Shindou kun.

… Había sido traído con engaños para ser quitado de en medio; un plan casi perfecto. No contaba con que él era muy bueno peleando, ¡moriría dando batalla!

—Tu extraña forma de ser cambió a Eiri; pero no solo a él, Tatsuha ahora es más sincero en sus acciones e incluso Mika se ha ablandado.

—¿Perdón? —El pelirrosa regresó a la realidad pues no se esperaba eso, las palabras se incrustaron en él; no de manera agradable.

—Tu influencia… no sé qué demonios les dices o haces, pero eres tú quien ejerce un extraño poder sobre ellos. —Shuichi negó con la cabeza, pero el monje alzó una mano para que lo dejara terminar—. No creo que sea malo. Al contrario, quizá por eso me atrevo a pedir que cuides de ellos.

—¡Otou-san! —el padre del escritor torció el gesto al escuchar nombrarlo de esa forma, lo ignoró y continuó con la plática.

—Soy un viejo, y aunque tengo aún cuentas que saldar y batallas que librar… solo quería dejar claro este punto, Shuichi-kun —El pelirrosa sintió una onda de calor dentro de él, aquel hombre sabía su nombre y no lo pronunció con asco u odio. Aunque su boca permaneció inmóvil, todo el cuerpo del cantante sonreía— . Sin embargo, amar no significa cargar y soportar con todo, y debes dejárselo claro… Si él quiere cosechar, debe sembrar, y como agricultor uno debe superar sequías e inundaciones, y también decidir cuándo dejar crecer las flores silvestres y cuándo reconocer que son malahierba y arrancarlas para que la huerta prospere…

—¿Son consejos para cuidar su jardín?

—No.

—No entiendo.

El gran monje, que en todo momento permaneció serio, le sonrió por primera vez, colocó su mano en su cabello y lo revolvió cariñosamente.

—Yo sé que sí. Ahora debo decirte algo…

Como los leones esperando a su presa, así estaban los hermanos. Necesitaban saber qué dijo el padre a Shindou, pero el pelirrosa ni siquiera lo mencionó, ninguno de los dos soltó prenda de la conversación y al moreno le pareció cansado querer averiguarlo, mientras que el rubio se enfrascó en una curiosidad malsana. Quería todos los detalles.

Durante la fiesta nada fue fuera de lo común. Tatsuha lucía muy contento porque su padre lo había dejado beber vodka y decidió cantar todo el repertorio de Nittle Grasper, Mika aparecía y desaparecía, Tohma vigilaba como halcón al escritor, Kanako le recomendó cambiar a color azul el cabello de Shuichi y le dio su tarjeta a escondidas de su amiga, después, en conjunto con Akira, aplaudían las interpretaciones del pequeño Uesugi. El Gran Monje, quien ya tenía algunas copas encima, también deseaba cantar. Mientras, los amantes se distanciaron del grupo.

—Yo pensé que no se divertían —comentó Shuichi.

—No lo hacemos, no sé qué le dio a mi padre por querer fabricar un bonito teatro. En sus fiestas no solíamos aparecer, estaban reservadas para atender a toda esa esfera hipócrita de la aristocracia —escupió con rencor.

—Ya, pero por lo menos deberías aprovechar esto. No parece que se la estén pasando mal. Convive un poco y disfruta de la noche.

—Sí, claro. En unos momentos olvidaré mi infancia y cómo me trataban por el color de mi cabello y ojos. —Yuki creyó necesario comenzar a fumar, mientras buscaba su cajetilla remató con veneno en sus palabras—: Felicidades, lograste que me dieran ganas de participar en una reunión familiar en tan solo un minuto, mi terapeuta no consigue que admita que mis traumas provienen de esa época de mi vida y mira que llevo bastante años con ella —Esperaba una reacción exagerada del pelirrosa, pero éste miraba con una sonrisa hacia donde estaban la mayoría de las personas. Mika traía una pastel y Tatsuha amenazó con vomitarlo si no le dejaban cantar.

—Sería divertido estar allá… ¿por qué no dejar tu aislamiento autoimpuesto...?

—Y verme jodidamente infantil.

—No te ves precisamente como un hombre maduro con este comportamiento —siguió con un tono tranquilo, mirando la escena caótica, y es que la primera nieta había despertado y ahora corría y se agarraba de las piernas de su madre que temía tirar el postre. Frente a la niña, que no se veía nada soñolienta, Shimizu le hacía gestos para que se acercara a él.

—Te pidió que me convencieras, ¡qué bajo! —fingió indignación.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu padre? No, de hecho hablamos de otro asunto, no necesito estar influido para decirte que parece entretenido, deberías...

—¿Debería? Yo no tengo por qué hacer nada, es estúpida esta celebración, lo que "debería" hacer es marcharme. No tengo ninguna razón para estar aburriéndome con esas personas y haciendo un papel que no le queda nada bien a esta familia retorcida.

—La razón es sencilla: es tu padre. Y, quizá, algún día, cuando ya no esté aquí, te darás cuenta de que los errores que cometió no fueron tan graves como siempre pensaste y te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado su intento por resarcir lo hecho. Sé que no puedo evitarte ese dolor, pero no quiero que lo sientas por culpa —clavó sus ojos en el escritor—. No eres el hombre frío que quieres aparentar, eso lo sabemos los dos, eres un humano que terminará por arrastrar todos sus problemas no resueltos... además, eso fue lo que le pasó a mi padre con mi abuelo —dijo con tristeza, se levantó y se dirigió rumbo donde estaba la fiesta e intentó alcanzar a la niña que ahora atormentaba a su otro tío.

Eiri se quedó ahí, sin nada qué pensar, ni qué decir. La lucidez mental de Shuichi venía envuelta en una perfecta patada en las bolas.

—¡Maldita sea! Solo quiero poner este pastel en la mesa sin que sufra algún daño —gritó Mika, la decoración la había mandado hacer con uno de los mejores reposteros de Tokyo, y con tanto movimiento pensó que se dañarían los templos de Kyoto hechos de dulce—. ¡Tohma, ayúdame!

—Lo siento, Mika-san, pero parece que Yumiko acabara de tomar algún estimulante…

La niña brincaba sobre su padre, su rostro preocupado porque era difícil contener a su hija de tres años, mientras que en el suelo Tatsuha, Shuichi y Shimizu estaban lo suficientemente enredados por intentar detenerla. Mientras que los dos monjes habían desaparecido.

—Se trata de depositarlo en la mesa, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser, Mika? —apareció Eiri, el cantante hizo una sonrisa que nadie vio, entonces el rubio le dio la mano a Tatsuha para levantarlo y después a Kanako, por último le tocó el turno a Shuichi, que soportaba el peso de los dos anteriores. Después le quitó el postre a su hermana y lo depositó en la mesa—. ¿A quién se le ocurrió darle una bebida energética a la mocosa? —preguntó, y nadie respondió, pero el pánico reflejado en el amigo de su hermana hizo evidente al culpable.

—Te encantan esas porquerías, ¿verdad? —Mika lo miró con odio—. No fuiste capaz de mantener lo bastante lejos una lata para que no se convirtiera en eso…

—Lo siento, no es mi culpa que sean tan coloridas y que le llamen la atención, además no había dormido, ¿qué quieres? Que no trajera algunas...

—Alguien ya pensó que contienen más cafeína que una taza de café normal y que si consumes eso sin un desgaste físico sino mental a la larga...

—Bueno, eso explica todo —dijo Seguchi, quien seguía lidiando con Yumiko.

—... además, se trata de un infante, lo que quiero decir es que no creo que sea un mito lo de los problemas que trae, sobre todo en personas con problemas cardíacos y nerviosas, no olvidemos que un estimulante provoca...

—¡Papá y Akira, llegaron, es hora de partir el pastel!

—...Hiro me dijo que no las tomara. ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? —se desesperó el pelirrosa.

—A mi familia le cuesta trabajo dejar sus hábitos, lo que quebrante el _status quo_ debe ser ignorado.

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué me cerraste la puerta cuando te hablé de los riesgos del tabaco como el...

—Mika, espero que eso sea chocolate y no solo azúcar colorida —dijo el rubio sin tomar atención de lo que decía el pelirrosa, siguiendo la tradición familiar.

* * *

—Entonces… no te fue tan mal —preguntó Chiba, mientras sacaba de una caja con productos envueltos en hule espuma.

—No, aunque mi padre tomó una extraña actitud con Shindou. Creo que después de todo ya lo aceptó. —Tatsuha ayudaba a su amigo a desempacar—. ¿Era necesario esperarme para acomodar tu mudanza? —se quejó, mientras levantaba un ejemplar de la _Divina Comedia_ y lo colocaba en un librero.

—Tenía flojera de hacerlo solo, además, ¿no es mejor platicar mientras hacemos las tareas domésticas? —El monje lo miró con recelo porque sabía que era un intento de manipulación barato—. Lo importante aquí es dilucidar tu fiesta familiar —carraspeó—, después de estos años de relación, tu padre ya aceptó que tu hermano vive con un hombre... ¡Qué difícil!

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es ser homosexual? —arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pues no se trata de bueno o malo, el maniqueísmo nada tiene que ver en esto, lo veo desde el punto de vista paternal. ¿No te parece triste hacerte a la idea de no tener nietos? Amas a tus hijos y, en el mejor de los casos, cuando descubres que son homosexuales, pues los aceptas. Pero la aceptación y tolerancia no elimina mágicamente la ilusión de ser abuelo...

—Es duro ser monje —comentó Tatsuha, quien entendía lo que decía su amigo, pero no quería profundizar.

—...aunque en mi religión los monjes y sacerdotes no tienen hijos.

—Eres inglés, ¿los ingleses no son protestantes?

—Fui criado en la Iglesia Católica Apostólica y Romana, y del 20% que todavía le damos dinero al Vaticano, ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

—Pues en realidad...

—¿Intentas desviar la atención del tema?

—Lo intentaba, pero ya que es difícil contigo... Te diré que los herederos son de suma importancia para los Uesugi, la casa principal ha llevado por años la batuta del templo, uno de los más importantes de Kyoto, y del país. Así que los demás familiares esperan su turno... —seguía sacando libros de las cajas y no miraba al otro hombre.

—Cuya oportunidad depende de la no procreación de los anteriores.. ¿Ves? Eso es complicado. En mi caso, a mi padre le da igual si tengo hijos o no, o si soy gay. Es cierto que lo señalarán por tener un vástago con "esas tendencias", pero no es algo determinante para el futuro de ambos, además siempre puede acusar a mamá y a Inglaterra de mis malas costumbres...

—Pero tienes otras presiones.

—¡Oh, claro! Mis notas, la carrera que escogí, mi capacidad para realizarla, mi forma de hablar, de vestir, lo que leo, cómo escribo, esos son puntos importantes para mis padres.

—¿Lo que lees? No entiendo, ¿tu padre se molesta porque eres un otaku?

—No, él no, mi madre. Nunca le confesaría que lloré con Bastián en _La historia interminable,_ para ella la fantasía ni siquiera es literatura, las personas que después de los quince se atreven a leer a Tolkien o a Ende no deberían ser tomados en cuenta por falta de seriedad. Y ni que decir de los mangas, irónicamente llevo el nombre de un personaje, y ella lo escogió, ¿no es raro? Pero no la culpo, su cuadratura literaria no la hace gozar de textos hermosos. ¡Que continúe con sus rechonchos tomos de Economía y Política! —miró a Tatsuha, que sostenía un libro.

—Esos libros también los lees tú, mira —le mostró uno llamado _Estado, Sistema y Poder Político en América._

—Pero lo mío no es esnobismo —se molestó Chiba.

—Quizá tampoco lo de ella…

—¿De parte de quién estás?

—Del tuyo, amigo, del tuyo. A veces eres demasiado tajante.

—Se es o no tajante, no puedes ser más o menos.

Solía corregirlo. A Tatsuha ya no le importaba. Así era Chiba.

* * *

Después del viaje el cantante lucía muy animado. Por el contrario, el escritor estaba tenso, esa conversación que tuvieron el viejo y el idiota cuando se alejaron de todos lo perturbaba. ¿Qué demonios le dijo? Utilizaba cualquier método para sacarle la verdad, pero el estúpido de Shuichi no cedía. Su poca paciencia quería asesinar a ambos. Su humor empeoró, cada vez que veía a Shuichi sentía su traición, además, el pelirrosa actuaba con una normalidad que rayaba en burla.

Un día llegó a su casa y, además de la bienvenida habitual, vio a ese grupo de vagos en su valioso sillón: el idiota, su hermano, el novio-amante de su hermano, los Bad Luck, incluido el manager. Todos esos inútiles estaban viendo cómo veintidós hombres pateaban un balón. Quiso correrlos, pero recordó que dio su venia para ese jolgorio. Eso sí, le sorprendió la presencia de Suguru.

—Creí que no te gustaban este tipo de juegos —le hizo saber.

—Es cierto, Eiri-san, pero Shindou-san le apostó unas vacaciones a K-san, y creo que nos lo merecemos —le contestó sin emoción, luego se acercó al guitarrista—: ¿Por qué el silbatazo? —preguntó quedito.

—Fuera de lugar, significa que...

Eiri rodó los ojos irritado.

—¡Japón se está jugando una semana con mi amor en la playa! ¡VAMOS! —gritó el pelirrosa, levantándose del sillón y abrazando el aparato, lo que provocó el enojo de los que no podían ver el juego, y Tatsuha tuvo que levantarse para retirarlo de la pantalla.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó de mala gana a los otros jóvenes.

—¿El orgullo japonés no es suficiente para ti? —expresó su hermano, quien no quitaba la vista del partido.

—La verdad es que también tenemos una apuesta...

—¡Cállate, Mamoru! —gritó el monje

—Soy Chiba, y no puedo jugarle una broma a mi amado Yuki Eiri.

El chico se sonrojó y murmuró unas maldiciones, también lo miró como si le advirtiera de una venganza, pero a Tatsuha no le importó, no quería darle información al escritor, así que siguió viendo el Estados Unidos contra Japón, y no tomar en cuenta a su _aniki._

—K-san prometió convencer al presidente para que le diera al menos tres días —señaló Shuichi con sus dedos, emocionado.

—¿Y no sería más fácil convencer a tu jefe directo, con tus dotes de Casanova? Después de todo tu _honey_ es genial. —Esas palabras las había pronunciado el menor una vez cuando hablaba con Yuki acerca del cantante. Cuando las escuchó, el monje torció el gesto, porque reconoció el comentario, y maldijo a su hermano por tener buena memoria, aunque eso no evitó que contestara.

—Es mi jefe, no jugaré con él a los amantes.

Eiri se sorprendió, pero en lugar de adjudicar esa respuesta a la madurez emocional de su hermano se lo atribuyó a un acto de hipocresía frente a la banda de idiotas, lo que lo convertía en alguien más patético de lo que imaginaba. Diferente fue perspectiva que tuvo su novio, quien casi aplaude.

—Todo un hombre de verdad —se burló el rubio, y se sentó en medio de Shuichi y Tatsuha. Mamoru contuvo la respiración: si no fuera por su amigo estaría hombro a hombro junto a su escritor japonés favorito, e ignoró el codazo que sintió de parte de Uesugi, ¡al diablo con la compostura!

Yuki observó el partido por quince minutos, pero le aburrió infinitamente, cada que podía hablaba sobre algo llamado catarsis y masificación, que a nadie interesó, lo interesante vino cuando K y el desconocido Chiba empezaron una disputa.

—No se preocupen, si Japón pierde contra Estados Unidos irá contra Inglaterra. No tiene ninguna oportunidad.

El americano saltó y le gritó en su idioma natal que eso estaba por verse, el otro, con un marcado acento británico, lo exhortó a ver el Super Bowl y dejar el verdadero futbol en paz, y aunque el loco manager sacó su arma el estudiante no se amilanó, al contrario, murmuró algo sobre Freud. El americano, con una serenidad tenebrosa, le hizo saber que el juego creado por su país pronto sería dominado por su nación, como casi todos los deportes.

Y Eiri, sin demostrarlo, se alegró de las reacciones que desató ese comentario.

—¡Vete a jugar beisbol! —gritó, levantándose de su asiento.

Su hermano, asiduo amante, enamorado del deporte del bat, entró en la discusión.

—Con el beisbol no se metan, tenemos mejores equipos que en América, si jugáramos contra ellos, las supuestas Grandes Ligas no serían más que para tipos con un nivel inferior, porque cualquier equipo nipón ganaría sin esfuerzo.

—Solo si se enfrentan a Los Cachorros...

Y vinieron los "Te voy a matar." "Orgullo inglés." "América para los americanos." "Yo nací de samurais." "La reina es una zorra." "Chúpame las bolas." Y Yuki apreció el momento, no todos los días idiotas de ese calibre le daban un espectáculo, y aunque en momentos normales los hubiera sacado de su casa a patadas, hoy le apetecía verlos. Lamentablemente, el pelirrosa con su mal sentido del humor se metió entre los actores del drama, y Hiroshi Nakano sostenía al demente del arma y el pequeño Suguru reprendía a los otros tontos.

—¡Maldita sea! Quédense quietos y no peleen, quiero ver ese juego y no me lo van a echar a perder —gritó con furia Fujisaki.

—¿Tenías que intervenir, Suguru? Quería ver cómo se sacaban los ojos —habló el escritor con una pena fingida.

El monje, más tranquilo, miró el televisor, iba en el minuto 43 y continuaban en ceros. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, una idea que se clarificó y se convirtió en un comentario malicioso. Miró a su hermano y le sonrió con una gentileza sádica:

—Querías entretenerte con algo ¿verdad? Como no entiendes de soccer —hizo una pausa y remató— o de cualquier otro deporte…

Era cierto: era malo en cualquier actividad física disciplinada. Era un peleonero, pero eso no lo hacía ni judoka ni karateka, ni siquiera lograba tener resistencia al correr diez metros. La verdad es que no recordaba cómo salía bien librado de sus luchas callejeras, quizá solo era la adrenalina del momento. Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo de parte de Tatsuha. Cuando le iba a decir que más que competencias sanas se exaltaba la parte salvaje y primaria de la humanidad, su atención recayó en la mirada de Shuichi. No era burla o lástima, ni siquiera sorpresa, era confirmación, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

Se llenó de rabia, ¿a caso lo tenía grabado en la cara?

—No tiene nada de malo, yo no soy inteligente —comentó el cantante, e iba a decir más pero el escritor se levantó y salió de la casa con un sonoro portazo.

Es curioso cómo pasan las cosas. Las situaciones más estúpidas pueden desencadenar el clímax de la historia. Y si tan solo Shuichi no hubiera apostado, o Mamoru y K no hubieran peleado, quizá si Tatsuha no hubiera interferido, los hechos no habrían dado ese giro.

El tiempo verbal solo los atormentaría en los siguientes meses.

* * *

Amaba ese bar, el lícor, las mujeres, el ambiente en general, pero más que nada, el hecho de que todo eso pertenecía al hotel donde se montaba conquistas ocasionales.

Hoy sería uno de esos días en donde alguien retozaría con él porque se le daba su gana y le valía todo. Finalmente era culpa de los acontecimientos, era culpa de Shuichi.

* * *

—¿Y Maiko? —preguntó Suguru.

—Tenía una cita con un tipejo rico de la universidad —contestó Chiba, que venía de la cocina y traía botanas.

—La invitó a un bar dizque elegante, yo le llamo a eso ridiculez —expresó Tatsuha con la mirada frente al televisor.

—Ya, déjenla en paz. _Hombres necios que acusáis a la mujer sin razón, sin ver que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis; si con ansia sin igual solicitáis su desdén, ¿por qué queréis que obren bien si las incitáis al mal?_ —declamó el cantante, que no recordaba de dónde provenían esos versos, pero sí que su hermana lo repetía constantemente.

—Sabes que eso está fuera de contexto y que no tiene sentido alguno que lo digas. —Hiro lo miraba con interés y algo de burla, porque Shuichi nunca aprendió ninguna poesía para su clase de Literatura durante la preparatoria, y ahora, sin calificación de por medio, su fluidez y entonación le hubieran merecido una nota aceptable.

—Y Tú sabes que nadie quiere a los ñoños y que tu look está pasado de moda —atacó el cantante.

—¿Me lo dice el de cabello rosa?

—Se le llama ser transgresor...

—Se le llama...

—Ya cállense. ¡Quiero ver el puto partido de una vez! —maldijo Fujisaki. Todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio. El tecladista había dicho una mala palabra.

* * *

Harta. Enojada. Frustrada. El imbécil con el que había quedado le mandó un mensaje con un: "Lo siento, no llegaré, tuve un problema". ¡Maldito sea el momento en el que en un arranque de independencia le dijo: "No pases por mí, te veo allá". Ahora, arrepentida, miró su reloj y vio que había esperado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Se tomó el resto de su trago y maldijo nuevamente, pero esta vez por haberse puesto ese vestido.

Lucía linda con él, era turquesa con un escote recto y largo, unos tirantes se ataban al cuello, pero a pesar de tener un atuendo de lujo, eso no disminuyó su molestia, odió al muchacho que la plantó. Cuando el mesero se acercó, temió a algo desconocido, pero el hombre depósito en su mesa una copa, no supo que coctel era, rascó en su mente pero no lo halló.

—Disculpe, yo no pedí...

—Lo sé, pero aquel hombre se lo pagó.

Maiko volteó y vio a Yuki Eiri. Tenía una sonrisa extraña. Lo más lógico era corresponder, así que asintió con la cabeza cuando el rubio la miró, y se preguntó en qué momento el escritor la reconoció. Tal vez Shu le mostró una foto suya.

—¿Utilizan mucho este cliché? —le preguntó al mesero.

—No sabe cuántos hacen esta jugada —contestó fastidiado el trabajador.

La mujer pensó que si se trataba de jugar a los clichés ella podía hacerlo. Levantó la copa y miró al rubio, después se la tomó. ¿En qué película había visto una escena similar? Su mente vagó por sus memorias, pero de pronto recordó que Mamoru, Tatsuha y su hermano veían un partido de algo. ¿Por qué no les había prestado atención? ¡Ah, sí! Terminaron peleando y apostando, quizá se trataba de soccer o beisbol, amaban esos deportes, los sacaba de su pasividad. Ella prefería el basquetbol.

Miró su mano colocada en la mesa y pensó que sus uñas lucían lindas con ese color. No le gustaba pintarlas, pero ese azul tornasol le quedaba bien.

* * *

El escritor se tomó su trago y fue directo a la mesa de la mujer. Ya la tenía en su cama.

* * *

Maiko deseó haberse quedado a leer los capítulos sobre patologías sociales, tenía examen. Entonces hizo su plan, se levantaría, le daría las gracias a su cuñado y con suerte hasta la llevaría a su casa y no pagaría un taxi.

Se sorprendió cuando el escritor se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle de forma amable, en contra de todo pronóstico de la chica. No entendía bien lo que decía.

Con horror descubrió que no la había reconocido e intentaba llevársela a la cama. Miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de que después de todo era un hotel.

Lo miró con atención: sus ojos claros, maliciosos, tenía un aire atrayente, sus dedos largos se movían graciosamente, los labios delgados; pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus cabellos.

Quiso tocarlo.

—Y, entonces... ¿no crees que nos sentiríamos mejor en una habitación?

—Sí, un cuarto estaría bien —le habló por primera vez.

**Saludos marsupiales mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va? ¿cómo ven las elecciones? ¿Cómo ven que Linterna verde salió del closet? Siempre creí que Batman saldría primero, pero pues no, ya decía yo que ser enemigo del color amarillo no era muy hetero, jaja, no ya en serio.**

**Ojalá que les guste el capítulo, ¿qué piensan que sucederá? ¿Cómo ven a la familia Uesugi? Les contaré algo, amo, amo, amo a Kanako, desde que lo imaginé, creo que es de esos hombres que encantan con la mirada. La escena de Mamoru y Tatsuha, salió de la inspiración de un compañero de trabajo seudointelectual.**

**Acerca del partido les contaré que tenía un jefe inglés, parecía un corderito, pero cuando se trataba de futbol, el hombre cambiaba, de verdad que era otro, era muy divertido verlo discutir sobre el tema, me inspiré un poco en él.**

** Le doy mis palmas a Pet, por su ayuda. :D y a ustedes por leerlo.**

**No se preocupen, tardo, lo sé, pero no pienso dejarlo de lado. Tengo tan poco tiempo y aún así quiero embarcarme en otra aventura. **

**En fin, sean felices, infórmense. Hay les dejo mi twitter ahora que están de moda las redes sociales LiliDrakenss , no soy tan divertida, ni digo cosas ocurrentes pero estoy más ahí, que en mi correo, así que si quieren presionarme, es un buen forma. **

**Me despido, he hablado demasiado.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XVIII: Sinapsis**

Era el cuarto de siempre. Una bonita habitación con vista a la ciudad, con un balcón lo perfectamente alto por si la pasión los sorprendía mientras miraban las luces de Tokyo (no quería ser visto por nadie, especialmente por los paparazzis). Pero no todo lo bello estaba fuera, dentro había una hermosa cantina, no un pobre minibar, también estaba una impecable cama y un baño con una tina tan grande y blanca que lastimaba los ojos.

La mujer lucía seria. Eiri conocía a las féminas de su tipo, ese era un clásico truco para hacerse las interesantes, pero su indiferencia se transformaba en adoración cuando las tocaba.

—Bonito lugar — masculló la muchacha.

El escritor, con el personaje puesto, le habló de su belleza y dulzura, de todas aquellas cosas que escribía en sus novelas —con las cuales derrite a sus fanáticas—, esas que al oído gustan, pero si se pone un poco de atención no son más que lugares comunes, frases vacías.

La chica salió al balcón, se quedó ahí como si tratara de memorizar la posición de todos los edificios, él la siguió. Ella tenía la mano en el barandal, así que puso la suya sobre esta, eso las enloquecía. No se inmutó. Quizá era de las tímidas, no se les debe meter la mano en el escote apenas llegar, al contrario, un gesto lindo es más que suficiente, así que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la jaló un poco para besarla, la muchacha le correspondió. Entonces el escritor pensó que eso era suficiente, lo demás era pan comido y ¡qué bueno! Porque se estaba cansando del teatrito, un intento más y mandaba todo al diablo.

Cuando se separaron, a Eiri le llamó la atención su mirada, sus ojos violetas, grandes, bonitos; le hicieron recordar a Shuichi y eso provocó que su prisionera conciencia gritara, pero no flaqueó en su seducción, no era la primera vez que aparecía en sus conquistas casuales, aunque sí era la primera vez que en lugar de culpa sentía incomodidad.

La chica le sonrió por primera vez y vio brillar en sus ojos algo parecido a la malicia de las travesuras del cantante. Ella le ofreció un trago, y él dijo que sí, aunque no se lo tomaría (era una de sus reglas de seguridad). Ella entró a la habitación a buscarlo, mientras él miraba por el balcón y recordaba que con otras mujeres no se molestaba en hacer una actuación, todo dependía de su humor. Hoy quería hacer llorar a alguien, y no había nada mejor para calmar su sadismo emocional, como la imagen destruida de un príncipe en la mirada de una mujer.

Ya tenía un plan con esta muchacha: no haría nada. Al final ella desearía un poco de atención y él sería la indiferencia personificada. _Eso es cruel, Yuki, _le murmuró el Shuichi de su cabeza. _Cállate, es tu culpa,_ le contestó irritado. De pronto, el escritor se dio cuenta de que sus cavilaciones habían durado lo suficiente. Entonces entró al cuarto para disfrutar de su noche, pero la mujer ya no estaba.

* * *

Mamoru le explicaba a Tatsuha sobre unas reglas de futbol, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar.

—Aquí todavía... ¿Por qué? Debería ir el idiota… Sí… sí… creo… Allá voy. No me tardo. —Chiba salió disparado diciendo que no tardaría y que explicaría todo en su momento, pero antes de salir le dedicó una mirada triste a su amigo.

—¿Qué procede? —preguntó Tatsuha, sin querer pensar demasiado en esa partida aparatosa, que le recordaba a alguien teniendo que desactivar una bomba en un jardín de niños o algo igual de tonto y prefabricado por un guionista falto de ideas.

—Pues nada... un empate no vale —comentó el cantante, ajeno a la historia. Cuando notó que el amigo de su cuñado había partido, solo preguntó—: ¿Qué pasó? —y abrió su primera cerveza de la noche.

—No lo sé y no tomes —repuso Tatsuha, y le quitó la bebida. Nunca supo por qué, pero con los años ese gesto se lo atribuyó a un presentimiento, aunque la verdad en ese caso fue sólo un impulso.

* * *

Eiri se maldijo, su intento estúpido de venganza se fue por el caño por una perra que lo había dejado plantado. Seguramente tenía esposo y sus culpas fueron más fuertes. No es que nunca le hubiera pasado, una vez le dieron una bofetada, otras tantas lo insultaron. Pero de eso hace tanto... Se bebió su whisky. ¿Quizá fue el destino? Tal vez no debió acercarse a esa mujer desde un principio.

A lo mejor todo sucedía porque ya estaba envejeciendo o quizá, tal vez, sus acciones de esta noche eran el principio de su declive inminente, o después de todo era únicamente mala suerte o una mala noche. Terminó lo que le quedaba en el vaso y se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por una fracción de segundo, porque al instante su negación entró y lo envenenó con una idea, su comportamiento no estaba podrido, solo era un estilo de vida diferente.

Dejó la habitación. Imaginó a Shuichi revoloteando cerca de él cuando llegara a su casa y se sentiría contento (aunque no lo admitiría) de que la bola de idiotas se hubieran largado. Entonces estaría con él para su disfrute y se olvidaría de todo: el partido, el enojo, la infidelidad, el castigo, esas tonterías ya no tendrían sentido con la liberación de energía que le traería el orgasmo, y antes de caer rendido escucharía al cantante diciéndole alguna palabra cursi.

Manejó rumbo a su casa con estos pensamientos y olvidó su intento de acostarse con una desconocida. Cuando llegó notó que había un auto estacionado frente al edificio, en él estaban recargados Tatsuha y el loco del soccer, sus caras lucían pálidas, hablaban; supuso que de un tema solemne, importante, ¿el partido había terminado en tragedia? ¿Terminarían una relación solo por un silbatazo? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios tenía que especular sobre esos dos?

Cuando las puertas automáticas del estacionamiento se abrieron, ese par ni siquiera se inmutó, no supieron que quien entraba era él.

* * *

Su caminata al elevador y su tiempo en este pondrán su mente en blanco, acciones automáticas que no valen la pena describir, lo importante es cuando abrirá la puerta de su departamento y lo primero que captarán sus ojos es un fugaz e intruso color azul tornasol. Entonces la verá, ahí sentada, en su sala, estará la mujer de unas horas atrás. Lo mirará con lástima.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que seguía parado en el umbral. Entró, cerró la puerta con una tranquilidad tenebrosa. La mujer se levantó. Él caminó hasta donde ella estaba y con la peor de sus miradas y con el tono más frío que pudo le habló.

—Lárgate. No me interesa a qué viniste ni tu enfermo deseo de atención. Desaparece —ordenó—. Si llegas a siquiera pensar en dañar a Shuichi con tus palabras voy a hacer que te arrepientas toda tu vida.

La mujer se encogió de miedo, él la tomó del brazo y lo apretó. Eiri nunca recordaría las palabras dirigidas a la mujer.

Cuando su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, la única respuesta medianamente lógica que formuló es que era una reportera deseosa de sacar la nota sensacionalista, en donde las infidelidades del escritor estaban al descubierto: la pareja de oro destruida y un centenar de mala publicidad al ataque.

—Suéltala —escuchó decir al pelirrosa. Entonces lo vio, traía unas grandes maletas consigo. Instintivamente apretó más a la mujer y ella dio un brinco por el dolor—. Suéltala —repitió Shuichi con una voz no afectada, casi musical—. Lo que no quieres que me cuente, ya lo hizo. No hay necesidad de tu teatro, así que si sigues lastimando a mi hermana, te juro que te borro ese gesto a golpes.

Aflojó el agarre.

Las respuestas llegaron, miró nuevamente los ojos de la mujer, eran idénticos a los de Shuichi. Y el rostro, algunos gestos; tenía sentido, por eso estaba ahí, por eso el cantante tenía una maleta, por eso se iría, lo abandonaría...

—¿Te vas? —La soltó.

El pelirrosa miró a Maiko y le pidió que se adelantara. Ella, preocupada, quiso objetar algo, pero él solo movió la cabeza, no aceptaría réplica alguna. Entonces ella salió sin mirar al escritor y él la ignoró.

El silencio prevaleció por unos minutos.

—Sí, no esperarás que me quede —dijo Shuichi. Levantó las maletas y se dirigió a la salida. Pasó justo al lado de Yuki. Se detuvo cuando lo escuchó hablar, pero no volteó.

—No sabía que era tu hermana.

—Lo sé, no eres tan hijo de puta.

—Tampoco me acosté con ella, si es que te contó lo que pasó.

—No porque no hayas querido.

—¿No me vas a gritar? ¿No te vas a enojar? ¿No te interesa? —reclamó, había pasado algo verdaderamente problemático y la reacción de Shuichi era de indiferencia, algo estaba mal.

—No tengo ganas de gritar —dijo Shuichi. Depositó las maletas en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo—. ¿Quieres que llore y te diga que te odio? ¿O que me hiperventile por el dolor de saber que me engañas? ¿De verdad piensas que esa sería mi reacción? Porque no lo haré. Si ese es tu deseo, lamento decepcionarte, no tengo la intención de soltar una sola lágrima —su voz resonó fuerte y clara pero vacía, sin indignación o molestia.

—Así que tu reacción madura es simplemente largarte. —Sus propias palabras, como si se tratara de veneno, recorrieron el cuerpo del escritor. Estaba enojado, Shuichi no tenía que irse así nada más, sin discutir. Pero no tuvo reacción de su amante.

—No es necesario hablar...

—Porque no te interesa. —Yuki clavó sus ojos en el cantante con desafío, una parte de su cabeza le recordaba que era ridículo hacerse el indignado, pero otra lo invitaba a lastimar a Shuichi por esa indiferencia.

—Será porque ni siquiera lo entiendes —le contestó éste enojado. De pronto, las ideas encajaron—. ¿Crees que me voy por tu intento de infidelidad? —Le preguntó sorprendido, como si hubieran hablado durante horas y se dieran cuenta recién de que uno platicaba de calamares y otro de autos.

El cantante rió con amargura y dio un paso adelante con los puños apretados con desesperación, pero después de unos minutos la fuerza en sus manos se disipó y las dejó caer

—Yo sabía de tus infidelidades, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era obvio... Pero no me importaba, porque al final regresabas conmigo… Y no te confundas, no pienses en la visión de una esposa abnegada, nada que ver —suspiró—. Simplemente era porque sabía que no podía exigirte nada, tú no eres como yo, no has sido criado de la misma forma, has sufrido y vivido cosas que en mi casa ni siquiera las mencionan por miedo, porque pertenecen a una película de horror o una novela compleja, no a nuestro mundo. Cuando tú pretendías flotar por sobre toda la inmundicia a tu alrededor, yo pensaba en pedirle a mis padres un sintetizador… Solo quiero decir que intentaba comprenderte.

Eiri escuchaba con atención, ansiaba seguir a Shuichi, pero estaba dividido. Una parte quería salir corriendo, otra besarlo y decirle que se olvidara de todo, otra darle una patada para que le bajara al drama y otra admitir sus culpas. Todas querían actuar a la vez, así que se anulaban.

—Si te presionaba, si te decía: "¡Hey no te metas con más mujeres!", entonces dirías algo como "Nadie me manda" y saldrías disparado a buscarlas y me sacarías de tu vida. No porque realmente estuvieras harto de mí, sino para probarte que seguías siendo el mismo, el gran Yuki Eiri al que no le duele nada. Y entonces serías miserable y patético, ensimismado en autocompasión. —El cantante soltó un resoplido extraño, como si tuviera que reírse de un chiste sobre su persona para agradar al jefe idiota—. Y yo no quería eso, estaba bien si la chispa se acababa, me iría sin ningún problema si esto terminaba...

—Te amo —interrumpió el escritor.

—Lo sé, esto no termina por falta de amor. Es solo que no es suficiente. No el amor, es decir, no es que amar no sea suficiente, es solo que decirlo no lo es... Y me estoy llenando de palabras que en este momento no vienen al caso —se desesperó—. Intento explicarte, Eiri, que trato de decir que entendía el por qué salías con otras mujeres, y por qué regresabas y por qué yo lo aceptaba. Pero, ¿sabes?, mi perfecta idea era una completa tontería y no lo entendí hasta que la respuesta apareció.

—Lo siento —pronunció Eiri en una voz tan baja que Shuichi creyó imaginar sus palabras.

—Siempre he sido un idiota, y es terrible el entendimiento; caer en cuenta del tiempo desperdiciado, del nulo respeto, de la vida que yo mismo me he provocado... No quiero seguir con esto, quiero crecer y que tú también lo hagas —se le quebró la voz—. Pero no podemos hacerlo juntos. —El pelirrosa tomó sus maletas nuevamente y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir dijo con una tristeza que taladró a Yuki—: Sé feliz y déjate de tonterías.

* * *

Maiko se sentía terrible, había destruido la relación de su hermano. Si tan solo se hubiera callado. ¿Por qué fue a contarle todo? Era una tonta, si Shuichi la odiaba se lo merecía.

Miró a sus amigos que estaban hablando mientras fumaban recargados en el auto de Mamoru. Los dos parecían cansados. Cuando la vieron se callaron, esperando que empezara a hablar.

—En un momento baja. Llegó y, pues... está hablando con él y... —Unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar sin control.

—Tranquila, es mejor que hablen antes de que se marche —dijo Mamoru mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Soy de lo peor, no debí decirle...

—Vamos, no es tan malo —le animó Tatsuha—. Además, no deberías arrepentirte, después de todo, ya está hecho, tú no eres la mala del cuento. —Trataba de sonar natural, pero su voz tenía un matiz extraño, consecuencia del nerviosismo que se instaló en él desde que Maiko apareció en el departamento con su amigo.

—No, no entienden. Yo en verdad subí con la intención de acostarme con él. Después de todo, ¿quién lo sabría? Nadie. Él no me conocía, yo no le diría mi identidad. Eventualmente la sabría, cierto; pero para entonces habría pasado tanto tiempo que quizá no me recordara, y si lo hacía, ambos fingiríamos no conocernos para nuestra conveniencia. No habría fallo. No soy diferente a él. —Maiko se instaló en un llanto profundo y desesperado que se tapaba el rostro, y ni Tatsuha o Mamoru sabían si era para rescatar sus lágrimas o cubrir su vergüenza.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —le preguntó Chiba.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Shu por más que admire y desee a Yuki Eiri. Se trata de mi hermano, mi amigo, mi apoyo, quien me hace reír o llorar, según sea el caso. Perderlo por un polvo con mi escritor favorito no es la mejor inversión de mi vida...

—Entonces no eres igual a él —habló Tatsuha—. No es malo dudar. La vida está llena de opciones, el tener que elegir no te convierte en una mala persona. Al final tomaste la decisión correcta, preferiste a tu hermano, se lo dijiste. Porque en el fondo sabes que fue lo correcto. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras a tu sueño enfrente? Eso me dijo una novia que me fue infiel. —En ese segundo recordó a Yume, parecía tan lejano el día en el que encontró a su hermano en aquel hotel con ella—. Y yo no supe qué contestar, creo que en ese instante comprendí que muchos ven eso como la oportunidad de sus vidas, algo que no pueden dejar pasar. Nosotros… —entonces apareció en su memoria el momento en el que rechazó retozar con Sakuma— tal vez lo rechazamos porque, al final, somos más que un saco biológico de impulsos y de pasiones...

—O son idiotas —concluyó el internacionalista.

El trío soltó una risa liberadora, necesitaban alejarse un poco del drama de esa noche. Maiko lucía fatal, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y el maquillaje arruinado por sus continúas restregadas con sus manos, el cabello también era una piltrafa. Así que le recomendaron meterse al auto y descansar un poco. Debió estar muy estresada con el asunto porque lo hizo sin chistar.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Mamoru, y Tatsuha deseó realmente tener una respuesta.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Eiri sintió el significado de gravedad cero.

* * *

Shuichi se veía tranquilo, eso los hizo temer que en cualquier momento decidiera rebasar la línea de "un rompimiento desastroso" a "soy un asesino que destripa mujerzuelas porque mi amado es un cabrón". Pero no preguntaron nada, ni siquiera tenían intención de hablar, por respeto.

—Gracias, Mamoru, fuiste muy amable en recoger a mi hermana en aquel hotel. ¿Dónde está ella? —dijo Shuichi. El aludido lo vio de cerca, estaba pálido y tenía unas incipientes ojeras y unos ojos cansados. Mamoru asintió por respuesta y le dio la ubicación, el cantante agradeció de nuevo—. Si le decía a Hiro, no se iba a tomar nada bien, es sensible con el tema, sobre todo si mi hermana está involucrada. Y estoy seguro de que tomaría terribles acciones —sonrió con pesadez.

El monje entendió. No quería ver a Nakano molesto, y mucho menos armar un zafarrancho con su peleonero hermano. Ya imaginaba el caos. Iba a preguntarle algo al cantante, pero este se despidió y se subió al auto con Mamoru, marchándose.

Tatsuha vio cómo el auto desaparecía al dar una vuelta, miró las estrellas y entró al departamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su hermano parado a la mitad de la sala. Así que rodeó los sillones para no topárselo, estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando Eiri habló.

—¿Ya se fue?

—Él y Maiko se fueron en el auto de Mamoru...

—¿Maiko? —preguntó más para sí mismo—. ¿La conoces?

—Sí —contestó, temía en cada respuesta.

—¿Cómo es que la conoces? —La voz de Eiri sonaba adormilada, drogada—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué yo no?

—Shuichi me la presentó. Te había dicho que quería conocerte pero te negaste. —Se aventuró a contarle de otros momentos—. También cuando iba a darle clases de inglés, no quisiste que vinieran a la casa. ¡Tuviste muchas oportunidades! —soltó.

Eiri recordó. Sí, efectivamente, él había dicho no a todas esas puertas abiertas. Era su culpa. Eso no evitó el gritarle a Tatsuha.

—Lárgate —vociferó, y el menor lo miró con súplica—. ¡Lárgate a tu cuarto! ¡Ahora! — aulló.

Entonces Tatsuha agradeció que no lo hubiera corrido de su casa. Todavía tenía cama en donde dormir.

Había dicho "Te amo". Había pedido disculpas. No haría nada así por nadie, solo por Shuichi. Venció varios demonios para que esas palabras fueran expresadas, y el pelirrosa se largó de todas formas. Tomó sus confesiones y las tiró a la basura sin contemplación. ¿Y si debió rogar? No, él no rogaba. Yuki Eiri no tenía por qué. Después de todo, Shuichi sabía cómo era, lo conocía.

Era mentira, no lo entendía.

No quería que se fuera, no sería más infiel, estaría únicamente con el cantante... No, ¿por qué? Era un idiota, se largó sin escucharlo… ¿Pero realmente tenía algo que decir?

Caminó a su estudio, pero rompió sus pasos momentáneamente para llevarse un whisky del minibar, que seguramente no vería la luz del día.

Una canción sonaba a lo lejos, cerró las ventanas para no soportarla, pero parecía que el sonido también se colaba en su cabeza.

_Perdí mis manos por querer  
tocarte siempre  
perdí mis brazos por creer  
que siempre estarías aquí_

_O lo viví o lo soñé  
o lo viví o lo viví_

_¿Por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas  
me descarnas?_

_Sálvame, no me dejes sangrar_  
_ya no queda más_  
_no me dejes sangrar_

* * *

Shuichi iba en el asiento de atrás, los ojos le picaban, tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo, una sola lágrima sería su perdición —al menos eso sentía—. Eiri no lo veía, lo sabía, pero no quería perder ante él. Sin embargo, era muy difícil. No lo soportaba, su corazón oprimido lo desesperaba, lo obligaba a doblarse de dolor. No lo haría, por supuesto, no frente a ese hombre, frente a nadie. Ya no iría a pedirle abrazos y palmadas en la espalda a Hiroshi, ya no sería una carga para las personas a las que amaba.

Crecería. Ese era el objetivo. Por él mismo, no por Eiri.

Un sollozo involuntario. Entonces Mamoru le preguntó si podía poner música, si no le molestaba. Aceptó, pues detrás de los acordes que salieran de ese aparato se esconderían unas lágrimas mudas.

Una guitarra se escuchaba mientras Shuichi miraba las calles de Tokyo...

_Perdí mis piernas por andar  
sobre tus pasos  
y en el fracaso me quedé  
y nunca más me iré_

O lo viví o lo soñé  
o lo viví o lo viví

_¿Por qué cada vez que te alejas  
me dejas de sangrar?_

_No, ya no hay más, ya no hay más  
ya cortaste mis brazos mis piernas y ya no doy más  
ya no hay más  
ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
en otro lugar  
_

* * *

Aunque ya no eran más muchachos de preparatoria, Ryuichi Sakuma seguía metiéndose debajo del escritorio de Seguchi Tohma cuando se sentía preocupado. Una vez alguien entró sin tocar a la oficina y hubo un malentendido respecto a la relación que tenían. A Tohma no le importaba, claro, pero tampoco se dio el lujo de un rumor dentro del recinto escolar.

Callar al compañero le costó dinero (que en ese momento no podía desperdiciar). A Ryu no le interesó. Dijo algo como: _Que le den, ¿Quieres ir a comer hamburguesas? _Entonces él tuvo que arreglar el problema. Como siempre.

Hoy era de esos días en donde la preocupación del vocalista de Nittle Grasper lo enviaba a instalarse debajo del escritorio. El rubio no le preguntó nada, sabía que cuando sus tribulaciones lo hastiaban, el lugar para pensar era ese. Aunque el presidente tuviera trabajo que hacer o citas a las cuales atender, al castaño parecía no importarle.

—¿Cuáles son tus problemas? —preguntó.

—No tengo ninguno, solo necesito tiempo para desfragmentar mi cabeza.

—¿Ahora utilizas lenguaje informático?

La puerta se abrió y Tohma brincó. Sakuma, debajo del escritorio, contuvo la respiración. ¿Y si se trataba de un cliente? ¿Un problema legal? La pierna del director de NG se cruzó y entonces supo que quien fuera no era de temer, Tohma tenía la situación controlada, y Ryuichi dejó que entrara el aire a sus pulmones.

La voz, la conocía, pero no el tono, sonaba diferente. ¿Era quien imaginaba o era un imitador muy bueno? Seguchi lo sacó de sus errores.

—¡Presidente!

—Shindou-san, ¿a qué debo su visita? Espero que no haya destruido otro edificio...

—Lo sabe, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto, Shindou, no hay nada que no sepa entre usted y Eiri...

—No destruya mi carrera. No me acercaré a él, no porque usted lo manda, sino porque esa es mi decisión. Pero tampoco quiero que mi vida vaya a pique solo por su forma de llevar esta situación...

— Así que pretendes...

—¡Trabajaré más! Le haré ganar el doble de ganancias que aporta hoy en día Bad Luck, pero mantenga a la prensa alejada, usted puede. Yo sé que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que la banda ya no esté firmada por NG Records.

—Es interesante tu propuesta, y son los números los que me gustan, por eso tomaré en cuenta tus palabras. Sin embargo —el cantante de Nittle Grasper notó cómo Seguchi se levantaba, y se arremolinó en su rincón, eso significaba una amenaza, aunque su voz no cambiaría de tono—, tú eres el que tienes más que perder y lo sabes...

—Me retiro, señor, y gracias —dijo Shuichi en tono seco.

—Ah, Shindou-kun —añadió Tohma antes de que su vocalista se marchara—, la próxima vez que venga a mi oficina y no toque la puerta, espero que traiga su carta de renuncia acompañándolo.

La puerta se cerró y Tohma se sentó. Sakuma le jaló el pantalón, Seguchi se agachó para mirar a su amigo y le ordenó salir. El hombre gateó hasta llegar al sillón y se dejó caer como si hubiera caminado por días.

—¿Qué pasó con Shu-chan?

—No tengo la menor idea —contestó tranquilo mientras firmaba unos papeles.

—Pero dijiste...

Seguchi levantó la mirada y pronunció:

—El rey siempre sabe todo. El rey no se deja sorprender por sus súbditos. El rey sabe manejar sus asuntos —regresó a sus papeles—. Además, ¿no es obvio que lo único que mueve a ese idiota es Eiri-kun?

—Otro idiota —susurró muy bajito el cantante, pero escogió otras palabras para enfrentar a Tohma—. Es enfermo que repitas tantas veces esa palabra... Creo que describiste los menesteres de un consejero, porque el verdadero dueño del reino no necesita enterarse de esas banalidades, solo necesita ser lindo, elegante y magnifico. —Se levantó y puso las manos en el escritorio, de modo que el otro se vio obligado a mirarlo a los ojos. Ryuichi Sakuma le sonrió con perversidad—: Me voy, tengo que seguir siendo lindo, elegante y magnifico.

Tohma rodó los ojos, Ryuichi seguía siendo ese muchacho odioso que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

* * *

Ryuichi corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Shuichi, que estaba a punto de entrar en las cabinas de grabación. Gritó su nombre y lo hizo voltear.

El pelirrosa lo miró y a Sakuma le dio un vuelco al corazón. Lucía tan triste y cansado, y quiso preguntarle lo sucedido, pero no tuvo el valor. Solo fue y lo abrazó.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —le preguntó. El pelirrosa no entendió a qué se refería, pero el mayor continuó—. Tohma no cumplirá su promesa si siente que Eiri-san se verá afectado de alguna forma.

Shuichi comprendió. Pero él lo sabía. Sakuma sabía. ¿Cómo? En realidad no tenía importancia, lucía cuerdo y genuinamente preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro de que en verdad no quieres ver a Eiri-san?

Shuichi se separó de su ídolo musical.

—Ambos tenemos que esforzarnos. Sé que no es fácil y, si soy sincero, quiero tirar a la basura esto, pero lo haré —confesó, sus ojos se llenaron de una profunda melancolía que contagió a Sakuma.

— ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Shu-chan! Yo creo en ti —le dijo.

Entonces se dio la media vuelta, dejando al pelirrosa confuso, sin entender lo que exactamente quería decir el extraño hombre del conejo.

**Holas queridas lectoras... ¿Cómo les fue en estas festividades? En fin, aquí, el capítulo 28, espero les agrade, entiendo que me tardé una eternidad, pero hubo movimientos en el trabajo, y entonces el mundo se colapsó a mi alrededor... y el trabajo se intensificó.**

**En fin, así la vida... entonces ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de los hermanitos Shindou y de los Uesugi? Esta vez, Tat heredó el protagonismo a Eiri.. a quién le patearon el trasero; Ryuichi también necesita un golpe y sufrimiento, pero creo que primero el escritor. **

**Respecto a sus comentarios, pues ya ven, que Maiko no fue tan perra. Así como creo que Shu merece ser tratado como una persona y no una entidad rosa que perdona y acepta todo, pues así veo también a Tat por lo que quizá la evolución de la relación entre él y sakuma parezca lenta, pero en realidad es que el monje ya la dio por terminada, será Ryu entonces el que revivirá eso, si es que alguna vez lo hubo. Pero no se preocupen quizá no lo parezca pero este fic es Ryu/Tat. **

**En fin, agradezco a Pet por sus comentarios y revisión al capítulo, a ustedes por seguir interesados en esta historia y agradezco cada uno de sus reviews cada uno son importantes para mí, saber que les gusta la historia.****Ustedes ¿qué opinan?**

**Espero tengan un 2013 aventurero y emocionante, tranquilo o apabullante, lo que deseen...**

**Un abrazo.**

**Sinideas Drakenss**


	29. Chapter 29

**Olvidé decirles el capítulo anterior que la canción es de la Cuca, un grupo de rock mexicano, se llama La balada, es algo vieja la canción ... pero tiene ese dolorcillo amargo del primer amor destrozado... por si la quieren escuchar aquí el link en youTube .. . ( /watch?v=_OY3GYoetTw ) ... En fin, sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo XXIX.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX**

**Parece un no, pero es un sí.**

Ryuichi encontró a Tatsuha y se sintió feliz de verlo. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero entendía que si "la pareja de oro" se molestaba, él tenía las de perder, porque seguramente el loco escritor lo sacaría de su casa o haría uno de los berrinches que hombres como él suelen realizar. No se preguntó la razón de su preocupación por el muchacho.

Saludó al monje con alegría y le comentó las mil historias que rondaban en su cabeza en ese momento, lo triste que se encontraba minutos antes y el cómo de la nada se sintió con el aura renovada, también le comentó que sabía lo de Shuichi y que le parecía muy maduro de su parte abandonar a su novio pero a la vez no hacerlo.

—Debe estar muy contento. Ahora es su oportunidad para ligar con Shindou —soltó de pronto Tatsuha.

—Pues, la verdad, no es algo que vaya a hacer —contestó Ryuichi con seriedad. El muchacho lo miró largamente, como deseando preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no salieron. El cantante fue el que lo sacó de su duda—. Un animal que roba la presa de otro animal no es un cazador, es solo un carroñero. Y que quede claro que no quiero cosificar a Shu-chan —añadió.

Tatsuha lo miró de nuevo por largo tiempo, todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a ese Ryuichi desenvuelto y casi cuerdo. Si hace un par de años su yo del futuro le hubiera contado sobre estas pláticas, seguramente no creería una pizca de sus palabras.

—Me sorprende que utilice palabras rimbombantes, de hecho no me acostumbro. Acepto sus cambios de humor, pero cuando se escucha como adulto, francamente, me hace pensar que es otra persona…

—Tengo un título de economista que me acredita como capacitado para decir cuantas frases ostentosas requiera sin verme pretencioso —le sonrío Ryuichi de buena gana, se había acostumbrado a escuchar a Tatsuha recriminarlo de vez en cuando—. Además, cosificar ni siquiera califica como arrogante…

—La pregunta aquí es por qué no está trabajando y anda perdiendo el tiempo hablando de Shuichi —repuso el joven monje—. Anda, vaya a trabajar, que según lo que tiene en su agenda le faltan un par de canciones que grabar, una sesión de fotos y revisar un guión, y eso debe realizarse antes de que me vaya a la escuela, así que muévase —terminó su oración en un tono que casi sonaba profesional. Desde que Seguchi le encargara la productividad de Ryuichi, el muchacho no le daba tregua, y aunque el cantante no lo notara, realizaba más actividades de las acostumbradas. Algo que agradecía el presidente de la empresa.

El muchacho presionaba más cada vez, porque el sádico de su cuñado le daba metas, un número de sesiones de fotos, una cantidad exacta de entrevistas sin que Kumagoroh saliera en escena, y cada día se ponía más difícil el juego. Lo peor es que Tatsuha no tenía el tiempo que tenía Sakano o Rage, no, él debía repartir su tiempo en las clases de idiomas y sus estudios para entrar a la universidad, y el examen sería en un par de semanas.

* * *

Eiri Uesugi se alistó para ver a su editora. Después del día cero, una semana ya, se había puesto tan borracho que olvidó escribir las cuartillas faltantes de su capítulo. Misuki no le gritó, solo un aura oscura apareció y con sus modales siniestros le dio a entender que **urgía** ese manuscrito y que no quería más problemas porque la gala del premio Empitsu se acercaba. No mencionó nada sobre la ausencia de Shuichi.

Así que el escritor apuró el paso, y como una terapia milagrosa, terminó el final de su historia como la había planeado, a pesar de sentirse tentado a cambiarla y hacer sufrir a la protagonista.

Eiri se estaba poniendo el saco cuando escuchó una voz en la sala, la de Shuichi. Salió del cuarto y se decepcionó al mirar que era la televisión. Siempre programaba la televisión para las entrevistas del cantante. Una costumbre que se le quedó desde aquella vez cuando lo declararon como el nuevo compositor de _Bad Luck._ Ahora, en la pantalla, estaban los mismos hombres hablando sobre su nuevo disco. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a crear nuevo material? Se dio cuenta de que el idiota dejó de contar cosas como esa. La mujer en la pantalla soltó una pregunta que lo hizo reaccionar: "¿Cómo está su relación con Yuki Eiri?". Respiró profundo, esperando con ansias lo que contestaría.

Pasaron algunos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, y entonces el cantante sonrió y contestó: "Pues mi relación con Yuki no está en tela de juicio, en realidad, estamos aquí para promocionar nuestro disco. Sin embargo, les diré que nuestra relación actual es consecuencia de todo lo que hemos construido en estos cuatro años. Gracias por el interés".

Las palabras parecieron ser suficiente para la mujer, que chilló emocionada. Pero él sabía la verdad, él sabía que lo estaría viendo y que lo escucharía, era la forma de decirle "es tu culpa". O tal vez era la forma en la que le pedía que fuera por él, que mostrara una vez más su interés en su relación desmoronada y construir una nueva.

Llamó a Kana Mizuki y le dijo que mañana la vería, que si deseaba el manuscrito, estaba sobre la mesa de la sala, él no podía recibirla, pero mañana estaría puntual en la junta. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue a NG Records.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Suguru? —preguntó Hiro, miraba a todas partes y el pequeño tecladista había desaparecido de su campo visual desde hace un buen rato, terminada la entrevista el hombre simplemente se fue.

—Se adelantó al café, dijo que tenía que hablar con Maiko sobre algunas cosas, pero no le puse atención. Voy a preguntar a Tatsuha si nos acompaña —comentó distraído Shuichi, mientras metía algunas partituras dentro de su mochila.

—¿No te preocupa que algo surja entre ellos? —atacó el guitarrista, al parecer, a él si le interesaba las vueltas que daba la ruleta.

—No, ninguna. A mi hermana siempre le van los ñoños, no me extrañaría. Aunque temería por Fujisaki, ella es capaz de violarlo. —Shuichi caminó rumbo a donde creyó estaría su cuñado, sin siquiera notar que Eiri estaba camino al ascensor y se cruzaban sin verse siquiera.

* * *

Tatsuha intentaba comprender algo sobre _La crítica de la razón pura. _Le faltaban por lo menos cuatro libros más. Mamoru le había asegurado que en la parte de estudios sociales, Kant era fundamental, y aunque la mayoría de las veces le mentía para hacerlo sufrir, confiaba en que esta vez realmente le daba consejos útiles. Faltaban semanas para tomar el examen para la universidad y Chiba le aseguraba que entraría, pero él no tenía esa seguridad.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —le preguntó el cantante pelirrosa, el cual tenía la habilidad ninja de aparecer de la nada. El muchacho movió la cabeza en forma negativa, y le señaló los libros.

—No te preocupes, has quemado tus pestañas a tal grado que ya ni te reconozco —se talló los ojos —creo tener una visión…

Del otro lado llegó Ryuichi Sakuma, que apareció gritando "Tatsuha, vamos a jugar", de forma insistente. El treintañero saludó animosamente a Shuichi y le contó que su amigo el monje ya no solía jugar con él, y aunque entendía su deber por estudiar, no comprendía la frialdad.

—No puedo, Sakuma-san, más ahora… No es que lo ignore, es que… estudio sobre el criticismo…

—Racionalizar el procedimiento al conocimiento… superponer la investigación al ser… qué se yo… o lo que sea, no lo recuerdo, ¿ahora podemos comer helado? —preguntó el mayor. El pequeño Uesugi lo hacía trabajar, incluso más que sus otros managers, solía ser algo duro con los deberes y para sorpresa de muchos, bastante estricto, pero también era el más divertido y curioso personaje que se había topado Ryuichi. Es más, adoraba molestarlo en su tiempo libre. Incluso sobre ir a acosar al vocalista de Bad Luck.

—Yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablan, pero no me importa porque tengo a Hiro que me lo dirá si logro recordar el concepto —dijo el pelirrosa divertido—. Por la cara de angustia del muchacho, Shindou decidió jalar a Sakuma para que Tatsuha pudiera seguir estudiando. Lo convenció tan rápido, solo lo invitó a una comida con su hermana.

* * *

Eiri llegó a la oficina de su cuñado, era un día malo para las visitas porque, por la sonrisa de Seguchi, solo se podía deducir que este estaba estresado. Le preguntó qué tanto miraba en su tableta. No es que el escritor estuviera chapado a la antigua, era que no entendía la razón para tener aparatejos como esos. Eiri tenía una fantasía recurrente en sepia en donde escribía sus novelas en una vieja Remington mientras Orson Welles le decía que sus escritos no emocionaban a nadie.

Sabía de la utilidad de esos dispositivos, él tenía uno porque Shuichi amaba regalarle gadgets que le facilitaran la vida. Pero no los necesitaba, contaba con su lap top, su móvil y una buena conexión, con eso podía vencer dragones (y era cierto, porque tenía a varios para matar en un juego).

Tohma habló sobre un problema con los insumos de quién sabe qué lugar, y es que su vista recayó en la pantalla, el presidente de NG revisaba cada una de las áreas de la empresa.

—Vigilas a todos con esa cosa —murmuró.

—No los vigilo —dijo Tohma, con ese tono que no implicaba excusa sino solo ese poder innato de ser el jodido amo del universo, sí, él no los vigilaba porque no era su culpa ser omnisciente, ¿cierto?—. Es pura seguridad. Como te dije, parece que se están descomponiendo consolas de la nada, y no es que nuestros cantantes sean muy cuerdos y cuiden el material. Pero más que nada creo que se trata de un fraude: al principio lo dejé pasar porque las facturas provenían de una empresa técnica de renombre, por lo que le achaqué el caso al tarado de Shindou o a los berrinches de Ryuichi, que son quienes presentan los mayores problemas. Sin embargo, desde que contraté este sistema de vigilancia remoto, parece ser que nos han estado mintiendo, ahora necesito saber quién es el culpable—hizo una pausa y acarició los botones invisibles en la pantalla—. Me encanta este sistema, puedo ver desde cualquier punto del mundo —explicó.

—Espero que solo sean medidas de seguridad de la empresa, no quiero que invadas mi intimidad para protegerme —espetó Eiri.

—Yo no invadiría tu intimidad, al menos que me lo pidas —asestó Tohma.

—Espero que sigamos hablando de cámaras…

Eiri no tenía el humor para emocionarse con las nimiedades de su cuñado, así que decidió no decirle nada y esperar a que despegara el ojo de esa cosa. Pero el móvil de Seguchi sonó y este le pidió disculpas y se retiró un poco para hablar con el tipo del otro lado. Así que Eiri echó un vistazo a la _tablet_, dos segundos tardó para que supiera que con esto podría encontrar al idiota sin tener que preguntarle a Tohma.

Revisó primero la sala destinada al grupo. Nada. Buscó en las cabinas. Tampoco. Buscó en los pasillos del último piso en donde recordó solía ir a inspirarse, pero a quien encontró no fue a Shuichi, sino a su hermano leyendo un libro, mejor dicho, tenía toda una pila mientras que tomaba notas. ¿Estudiaba? ¿Para qué?

Entonces lo vio. El pelirrosa apareció corriendo y gesticulaba de forma exagerada, como siempre.

Eiri buscó si habría una función para tener sonido, y sí, ahí había una en la que se habilitaba el audio, agradeció a la madre tecnología pero cuando le pidió que ingresara el código de seguridad odió a la estúpida cosa. Y detestó más al estúpido de Shuichi cuando tomó la mano de Sakuma Ryuichi, que había aparecido mientras él buscaba menús para autorizar funciones.

Cuando Seguchi se desocupó, notó que su cuñado lucía algo molesto, pero supuso que era por no haberle puesto la atención suficiente.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero, aunque no lo creas, llevar una empresa no es tan fácil, no me la paso jugando, tengo cosas que realizar como administrativo y como creativo… En fin… ¿A qué debo tu presencia, mi querido Eiri-kun? —habló meloso, y el otro hombre sintió un escalofrío por esa zalamera forma de ser.

—Nada, solo no quiero que la prensa se me acerque con preguntas tontas, tampoco quiero tener cerca al idiota. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero que no me ronde a mí. —Deslizó la tableta hacia su dueño. No era lo que originalmente pensaba realizar a su arribo a NG Records, era lo contrario, pero Yuki Eiri no era muy razonable cuando se molestaba.

—Llegas tarde, Eiri-chan —Tohma arrastró las palabras—. Shindou me lo pidió hace como una semana, y como es un empleado admirable no podía decirle que no. Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero como me tengo que enterar de tu vida por otros… —dejó que las palabras desaparecieran.

* * *

Ese día, Yuki Eiri resurgió de su miseria. Se acostó con tres mujeres, con cabellos y modales distintos, con sonrisas hipócritas y odiosas. No sabía cuáles eran sus apariencias, no recordó si sus ojos eran bellos o si sus dientes formaban una sonrisa o una mueca tenebrosa, no lo supo en ese momento ni lo haría nunca, porque simplemente sabía que tuvo sexo con ellas, pero ni siquiera recordaba el tacto o el cómo las conoció.

Cuando llegó a su casa no sentía nada, ni odio, ni arrepentimiento, ni capricho. Su ego no le susurraba nada, como si de pronto hubiese recibido una anestesia para elefantes. Su cerebro ahora estaba muerto, acabado, vacío, al igual que su alma.

Entonces Eiri solo atinó a sentarse en el sillón para descansar de su romántica jornada.

Su hermano llegó y se prendió una llamita en sus conexiones neuronales. Pero a pesar de que luchó, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para arder y durar lo suficiente para que pudiera elaborar alguna pregunta interesante, sobre lo que leía, o siquiera interesada en su vida, qué estudiaba, si tenía amigos, si le gustaba vivir con su hermano mayor. Lo dejó pasar con sus ojos tristones y su caminar de perro apaleado.

Eiri se acostó, sus piernas colgando de la parte lateral del carísimo mueble importado de algún punto desconocido de Europa, manufacturado por asiáticos y comprado y traído por Seguchi para que su cuñado gozara de un lujo verdadero. Pensó en quitarse los zapatos, pero no lo hizo por la misma razón por la cual no pudo hablar con su hermano.

Su cerebro se enfrío (¿o calentó?) en la madrugada. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba exactamente las tres de la mañana con treinta y tres minutos, cuando despertó de ese letargo y se dio cuenta de que el premio se lo entregarían pasado mañana y hoy tendría una junta con su editora para arreglar detalles. Fue a su habitación a dormir, tenía que lucir bien.

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Eiri escuchó una canción y creyó por unos momentos que se trataba del soundtrack de su vida. Anunciaba a sus sentimientos resquebrajados, hasta que su cerebro cayó en cuenta y abrió los ojos, las manecillas del reloj marcaban las seis de la mañana. No se trataba de un capítulo de una serie adolescente norteamericana donde él era el protagonista que sufre por sus idioteces.

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Escuchó lo siguiente de la canción que parecía martillarle las sienes, el corazón o algún otro órgano importante. Pero ya no era la muchacha la que llevaba la primera voz, sino su hermano que cantaba tan desafinado que quiso matarlo por despertarlo.

—¡Maldita sea, Tatsuha! —se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la habitación de su hermano, este hacia un _performance_ con su peine cantando su dolor al espejo—. ¡Qué demonios haces tan temprano!

—Como si fuera madrugada, son cuarto para las nueve y tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿cuál es el problema? Y por cierto… no sabía que durmieras en boxers, y en boxers tan sexys —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Vete al diablo, mocoso! —salió del baño de su hermano, molesto, no sin antes darle una patada que lo hizo rebotar en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Escuchó decirle algo sobre su editora, pero lo ignoró. Su horror aumentó cuando vio a Mizuki sentada en su sala tomando té. Sin inmutarse, le dio los buenos días. El rubio caminó a su habitación, más rápido de lo habitual pero sin perder la dignidad.

Mientras se cambiaba, recordó que el reloj era de cuerda, una baratija que Shuichi había comprado y se encargaba de girar para estar siempre a tiempo. Le preguntó varias veces el motivo de su compra, estando en Japón, existían relojes tan ridículamente eficientes que estaban a un paso de servir el desayuno si se programaban. Pero Shuichi prefería ese aparatejo. "Apuesto que ni siquiera te percatarás cuando se pare, es la forma de decirte que sigo con vida, pero eres tan amargado que no ves lo bonito qué es, ¿esto es vintage?" Eiri tomó el reloj y lo tiró a la basura.

Habló con Mizuki cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre la gala, el protocolo a seguir, los otros nominados, a quién llevaría. La editora le sugirió no ser acompañado por una nueva pareja, el escritor no tuvo las fuerzas para preguntar cómo se enteraba de su vida. Él había pensado en ir solo, o incluso con alguna de sus antiguas conquistas, pero recapacitó la idea.

—Llevaré a mi hermano —soltó. Después de todo eran idénticos, no es como si lo fueran a acusar de infiel—, no quiero problemas con la prensa —dijo seco. Entonces Mizuki le informó el código de vestimenta que tendría que llevar el muchacho y le hizo algunas recomendaciones sobre su comportamiento—. ¿Escuchaste, Tatsuha? ¡Intenta comportarte como un ser humano normal! —exclamó Eiri al final, y su hermano salió de su improvisado escondite de detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

La prensa en realidad le valía un cacahuate. Sentía un desgaste real, un cansancio metido en sus pulmones, unas ganas de querer mandar todo a la mierda. Un horrible pedazo de lógica estorbando a la comodidad de la negación. Su hermano podría ser un total pinchazo en el culo, pero—a pesar de todo— era un apoyo incondicional. Una piedra, solo con rondar por ahí le daba tranquilidad, recuerdos de un tiempo mejor.

—No entiendo. La mayoría del tiempo no me quieres cerca ¿y ahora me vas a llevar? No tengo nada en contra, aclaro, de hecho estoy emocionado. Pero debes admitir la rara naturaleza de la situación —repuso Tatsuha todavía cerca a la cocina.

—Si es tan extraño te puedes quedar aquí a rascar tu trasero mientras yo estoy por ahí en la misma habitación con ese autor a quien amas con fervor premenopausico —le dijo Eiri de mala gana, y se fue a su estudio a encerrarse hasta ver la luna en el cielo sin importarle dejar a Mizuki y a su hermano solos en su departamento.

Y los dos mencionados parecían tan acostumbrados a la actitud de Eiri que cuando Tatsuha le ofreció una taza de café a Mizuki, esta le dijo dónde estaba metido el café de grano elegante que el escritor guardaba con recelo para que los bestias de su exnovio y hermano no lo tomaran con leche o helado.

* * *

La noche de la premiación el monje vio todo en cámara lenta. Se vistió con un traje prestado y una vez más se sintió Cenicienta viviendo la vida de otro, sólo que esta vez la pesadilla no estaba destinada para él, sino para su hermano, quien estaba más parco de lo usual.

Aquella noche, cuando lo vio en la sala con las piernas al aire y un dejo de estupidez en el rostro, pero con un extraño vacío en la mirada, le pareció ver al chiquillo de dieciséis años ajeno a la bomba recién explotada, acostado en una cómoda habitación de un hospital sin nombre en Nueva York.

Tatsuha recordó justo cuando lo fue a ver a la sala de hospital —después de lo de Kitazawa—, era como si todas esas palabras sobre violación y asesinato coladas a sus oídos por espiar a hurtadillas, en verdad no existieran, eran solo rumores. No sabía exactamente qué implicaba cada una, en su cabeza se formaban cosas horribles por lo que leyó en el diccionario, pero eran estúpidas, eso no le podía pasar a su hermano.

Se recordó acercándose vacilante a la camilla, las sábanas blancas le quemaban las retinas. No había cambiado en nada. Todo era mentira. Seguía siendo rubio, con ojos amarillos, como los del gato gordo y viejo de Mika. ¿Por qué tanto llanto entonces? Le dijo hola. No habló. Repitió el saludo, frunció el ceño como respuesta.

—_Eiri, casi pierdo el lapicero que me regalaste antes de venir aquí. Supuse que te enojarías, por eso lo busque por todos lados y ¿sabes qué?, lo encontré debajo de mi cama, pegado justo en la pared, escondido como el ratón de la otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas de la otra vez? Sí, el ratón gordo que Mika pidió que matáramos y no lo hicimos, dijiste que sería nuestra mascota, pero se fugó…_

El hermano mayor, aquel siempre atento a sus tontas pláticas, dispuesto a realizar planes surreales para conquistar al mundo, cuya sonrisa le hacía olvidar que su padre no se aparecía en días y que su madre-hermana los perseguía para castigarlos, lo miró con frialdad, con unos ojos muertos o quizá llenos de ira y rencor. El niño se asustó, sintió hundirse en lodo y creyó estar tragando la misma porquería que su hermano. Solo reaccionó cuando Eiri le contestó por primera vez:

"_No me interesa."_

¿A qué venía el recuerdo? Movió la cabeza, era uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Esas palabras de indiferencia le mostraron una terrible realidad: su hermano se había ido, tal como lo conocía. Y solo tenía dos caminos: ignorar el hecho y fingir que nada había pasado, o amar los trozos que había dejado el imbécil de Kitazawa. Tatsuha no había sido muy inteligente, optó por el sendero masoquista, por lo menos no era tan retorcido como la otra opción.

—Como si estar muerto fuera suficiente castigo —exteriorizó con todo el odio acumulado en tantos años y pateó una pila de libros en el piso ubicados a un lado cerca del espejo en el cual se miraba para terminar de arreglarse para la gala.

El dueño de la historia era Eiri, cierto. Pero Tatsuha fue un daño colateral, a él le habían robado también un pedazo de su vida, y aunque nunca ha hablado sobre "el tema" con su hermano, siempre quiso abrazarlo y decirle "No importa nada, yo te amaré. Aunque seas un pedazo de idiota". Pero eso es algo que no hacen los Uesugi, ellos reprimen. No hablan de lo importante, esconden sus sentimientos con unos cuantos insultos. Fingen indiferencia. El hermano menor no es la excepción, salvo que escogió el camino de seguir a su destructivo congénere como muestra clara de apoyo. Una decisión estúpida, tal vez, pero tenía ocho años, no se puede pedir a un niño de esa edad ser una lumbrera.

—Deja de hacer escándalo y vámonos que llegamos tarde.

Apareció en escena el escritor, por sus ojos sin expresión no había escuchado nada, al parecer había sido atraído por el ruido de los libros al caer. El monje se sintió aliviado. Acomodó su cabello y lo fijó con uno de tantos productos, cuando terminó puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—En verdad espero que ganes… —su hermano lo miró con fastidio—. …Dudo que lo hagas, pero la esperanza muere al último, ¿no? Después de todo, estás compitiendo contra el cuasi amor de mi vida literaria… Venga, ¿qué posibilidad existe de que…?

—Cállate, si no quieres que me arrepienta en último momento y decida ir solo. —Quitó la mano que Tatsuha había colocado como si estuviera sacudiendo el polvo de la estación.

—¡Al auto entonces! —gritó el joven monje y salió disparado. Yuki, visiblemente cansado, se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

* * *

No le gustaban esos eventos. No los odiaba, a veces era posible encontrar personas interesantes, pero ahora solo quería subir a recibir su premio y demostrarle a Shuichi lo que había dejado ir. Sonreír, coquetear frente a una reportera, dar las gracias y enseñarle a ese estúpido cantante que Yuki Eiri no había muerto y seguía siendo tan hijo de puta como aquella vez en el parque, cuando le rompió sus sueños de compositor.

El premio era un pretexto más, no le interesaba ganarle a una sarta de viejos quienes realizaban novelitas baratas —igual que él, debía admitir en su profundo ser— como si fueran a marcar la historia con tramas sobre osos y princesas o amantes destrozados. Todas, al final del día, hablaban de lo mismo.

—_¿Por qué quieres ser escritor?_

—_Aún no estoy muy seguro, me gusta leer, y me gustaría hacer relatos así, ¿te imaginas? El gran Eiri Uesugi, todos lo odian mientras vive, pero cuando muere todo mundo se da cuenta del maravilloso escritor que es. Un sueño, un excelente sueño._

—_Eso suena tonto. ¡Te vas a morir de hambre! ¿Sirve ser amado cuando ya estés muerto? ¿Y el dinero? ¿Y las casas? ¿Y mi edición especial de Doraemon que me prometiste? Eso se compra con dinero, no me sirves muerto —el pequeño niño cruzó los brazos molesto, estaban frente al estanque de la casa._

—_¡Oh vamos Tat-chan! Te compraré todos los Doraemon que quieras…._

Estaba frente a la puerta del gran salón, sintió como si estuviera sumergido en el agua y de pronto el aire otra vez entrara a sus pulmones. Su hermano lo miraba preocupado, estuvo hablando durante el camino, él no contestó como de costumbre, por eso ignoró su comportamiento ausente, hasta que estuvieron frente al lugar asignado para la premiación y tardó al parecer varios minutos en poner atención al valet parking quien estaba pidiéndole las llaves.

—¿Estás nervioso? —se aventuró a preguntar Tatsuha.

—No, solo recordaba tonterías…

—Pues ya somos dos —le guiñó el ojo y el otro arqueó una ceja.

El lugar estaba repleto de pirañas editoriales, quienes creen saber de todo, o los que aceptan ser unos inútiles pero no quitan el dedo del renglón y se acercan a quienes sí tienen los reflectores. Eiri se sintió cansado, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de subir por su premio. Su hermano —para su sorpresa— supo comportarse, incluso envidió la naturalidad en su rostro y su sonrisa. Y no es como si él anduviera con una mueca de disgusto, porque después de todo el escritor siempre había sabido cómo conquistar a la cámara, sin embargo, eso no le daba la medalla de honor como mejor actor. Le costaba, y mucho, evitar rodar los ojos o mirar con indiferencia.

Miró a lo lejos a un anciano conocido. Sonrió involuntariamente. Cuando asistía a la universidad era el jefe de departamento de Literatura, había escuchado que ya era rector. Siempre había querido su aprobación. Una vez lo llamó a su oficina y le habló sobre su trabajo final. Para entonces ya era un tipo peleonero a quien en realidad no le interesaban los comentarios de un vejete idiota, pero al escucharlo decir "Eres destacado, pero no increíble", le había dolido.

Tatsuha murmuró algo y luego caminó rumbo al maestro. Sintió a su corazón bombear sangre y fue tras el monje, no quería que hiciera alguna tontería, no frente al hombre al que siempre quiso impresionar. Le sorprendió su sonrisa cuando estuvieron cerca de él.

De ancha espalda, canas y anteojos, bebía una copa de vino. Levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente al reconocer al muchacho. Le agradaba coincidir con alguien no hipócrita en este evento. Ya habían deliberado, había dado su opinión ¿y todavía querían su presencia en este circo?

—¡Tatsuha-kun, qué maravilla encontrarte aquí! —saludó al joven—. Es una lástima que no estés en casa estudiando para el examen —exclamó mientras un mesero le ofrecía otra copa, este declinó la oferta.

—¡Acompaño a mi hermano! —señaló a Eiri, quién yacía congelado a su lado—. Es como servicio social, no puedo negarme venir a una fiesta en donde sirvan comida gratis —bromeó.

El hombre se acomodó las gafas. Miró al escritor y luego al amigo de su hijo. ¡Sí que se parecían! Sabía de su parentesco, cómo no hacerlo cuando tu hijo emocionado te lo grita en lugar de contártelo como persona de bien. Su lucha por los buenos modales, la había perdido desde su partida a Europa. Algo curioso pasó por su cabeza, cuando el moreno estaba en su casa nunca le había parecido que su apariencia fuera idéntica a la de su hermano, incluso estuvo tentado enumerar muchas diferencias, sin embargo, ahora que los veía juntos, sin duda era gotas de agua de diferente color. Masami Chiba recordaba al mayor Uesugi, detestó que gracias a los medios, la fama lo abrazara y los escándalos sobre su vida sexual lo impulsaran a una zona de confort. Siempre quiso verlo realmente como un escritor y no como un best seller. Porque el talento lo tenía.

—Buenas noches, Uesugi-san, tanto tiempo sin vernos —saludó, y el rubio pudo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Buenas noches —contestó, odiando ese "san" que sabía no merecía oír de parte de ese hombre, y no supo si debía preguntar por qué el rector de la universidad de Tokyo y uno de los hombres más admirables de la sociedad actual hablaba con familiaridad a Tatsuha—. Escuché que ya no es más el jefe de departamento de Literatura. Felicidades por su asenso —sonrió.

—Oh, sí, ya no doy clases, tal vez una o dos en el ciclo escolar. Aunque si este jovencito logra ingresar me gustaría darle una buena clase —palmeó al monje en la espalda. Como respuesta obtuvo una señal de la victoria de parte del muchacho—. Pues me retiro, tengo que ser uno de los primeros en ingresar al salón. Mucha suerte la próxima semana en tu examen, Tatsuha-kun. Hasta luego, Uesugi-san —se despidió y se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Eiri sintió celos. Revisó en su interior otra vez. Sí, eran celos hacia su hermano, como de pequeños cuando el gran monje le ponía más atención a Tatsuha que a él. ¡Hace cuánto no había sentido este arranque de sentimientos! Esas ganas de gritar ¡mírame a mí! ¿Todavía vivía su madre? Se contestó afirmativamente, y el ahora pervertido apenas podía hablar en aquella época. Le dio un tic en el ojo. Sus recuerdos —se suponía— estaban bien guardados en el bosque de la represión. Pero alguien había dejado la puerta abierta y todos estaban corriendo, tendría que detenerlos.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? —le dio un golpe en el pecho. El monje se sobó y maldijo no tener una cámara cerca para captar el momento exacto de su maltrato.

—Es Chiba… ¡duh! —se burló como si esas palabras fueran la respuesta. Eiri no entendió, lo volvió a golpear y una vez más el joven pensó que los reporteros no eran muy hábiles para oler las exclusivas—. Es el padre de Mamoru… —pero el rostro de su hermano no cambió—. Mi amigo… con quien fui a la Comiket… al que le gusta el soccer…

—¿Te acuestas con el hijo del rector de Tokyo? —le dijo en voz baja mientras arqueaba una ceja escéptico.

—¡Qué no me meto con él! —gritó, y ahora sí las miradas se posaron en el menor—. Es un gran escritor de la época… clásica… medieval… no digo que sea malo… es solo que no es de mi gusto… eso… no significa que me meta con su hijo —intentó reparar, y aunque a la mayoría solo le molestó el grito hubo gente con miradas de sospecha.

Eiri miró alrededor por si alguien se atrevía a decir algo, pero no hubo una respuesta negativa, todos estaban en sus propios egos presumiendo sus proezas. Le hizo gracia la tonta respuesta del moreno, siempre tendía a querer arreglar lo incorregible, desde sus estúpidos juguetes hasta… y ahí detuvo su mente. ¿Acaso era otra clase de regresión sensiblera? Shuichi tenía la magia para mantener a sus demonios a raya, ¿había sido capaz, antes de marcharse, de aventarles la llave para que estos lo molestaran en pasajes de su vida? Otra duda surgió en su cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo te preparas para el ingreso a la universidad? ¿Para qué estás aplicando? —No imaginaba a su hermano ni como un científico, ni como un literato, ni como nada, salvo como monje… como Tatsuha.

—Ah eso... —contestó de mala gana—. La licenciatura de traducción, pero ¡mira ya podemos entrar! —se apresuró para no obtener el comentario de su hermano.

El salón era enorme. Una señorita le indicó el lugar correcto para sentarse. Un escenario central y cuatro secciones con sillas apiladas a la perfección. El menor parpadeó, ¿no se suponía que serían unas mesas donde podrían comer o algo así?, ¿como en el Oscar? ¡Carajo! Se sentía algo decepcionado! Se lo hizo saber a su hermano. Este le explicó con cuatro sencillos movimientos aunados a unas palabras "prensa, empresarios, socialité e industria editorial. La recepción viene después".

* * *

El premio Empitsu estaba siendo un gran asco, los ganadores eran tan jodidamente previsibles que Eiri pensó que solo era un pretexto para lamer las bolas a los autores. El monje volvió a preguntar el porqué de la presencia de los empresarios, si se supone se trataba de un evento meramente cultural. Casi le da una palmada en la nuca, pero se contuvo. Esos hombrecillos con trajes caros y dinero para limpiarse el culo, siempre están metidos en cualquier parte. Sobre todo en esos lugares donde no deberían. Decenas de empresarios van a eventos de caridad por la construcción de casas baratas, cuando ellos mismos son quienes expropiaron y reubicaron (¡desalojaron!) a las personas. Esa plaga, ni con otro tsunami se acaba. Y lo peor de todos es que por más indeseables, son necesarios en esta sociedad moderna en donde la economía de los países se sustenta en las empresas.

La socialité era otra peste. Gente con una negación insuperable, se creen críticos, creadores, promotores, pero son solo una montón de monos cilindreros nacidos en cuna de oro, sin esfuerzo alguno se meten al campo de las artes, los espectáculos o al deporte y siempre esparcen su porquería aderezada con el dinero para motivar, ayudar y subyugar al verdadero talento. Así es la vida en todo el puto mundo.

Tatsuha le recordó que ellos no pertenecían a la clase trabajadora. Su padre era casi tan poderoso en Kioto como cualquiera ahí sentado. Pero Yuki ignoró el comentario, por supuesto que él no formaba parte de esas alimañas. Él se había ganado todo a pulso, con sudor, con esfuerzo. No admitió, ni para sí mismo la "posibilidad de que Seguchi Tohma tuviera que ver con el impulso a su carrera".

Cuando tocó anunciar el premio en donde estaba Eiri nominado, el encargado de dar el discurso previo agradeció al jurado, a los participantes y alargó más que pudo. Sabía que era el momento de la noche.

Eiri saboreó el instante, estaría realmente encantado si Shuichi estuviera viéndolo. Le demostraría que no iba a rogarle, no era un perdedor. Así como él podía ir y tomarle la mano animosamente a Sakuma, él podría tomar su premio. Porque no estaba acabado.

—Es un honor reconocer esta noche a ¡Usami Akihiko! —declaró el presentador ante el monólogo interno de Yuki.

**La canción es sólo para despertar a Eiri y creo que Taylor Swift y su Safe and Sound ( /watch?v=hyDm4ZjXhPI ) tiene el tono perfecto para sacarlo de quicio. No pretende significar algo. Además, ¿se imaginan a Tat escuchándola? no lo sé, quizá Maiko le roló la canción y como placer culposo la escucha sólo en la ducha, ¿Qué sigue pequeño monje? ¡Lady Gaga!... Lo imagino rockero, amante de Freddie Mercury, ( ¡Te amamos Freddie, te amamos! ) cantando Living on My Own y alejado del pop, en ese caso, imagino a Tohma con su colección de discos de Madonna y a ambos haciendo sacrificios de animales y humanos para mantenerse jóvenes... super amigos.  
**

**En otros temas, creo firmemente que los hermanos tuvieron una infancia feliz, después de todo, cuando Eiri habla de Tat con Shuichi dice que fue el único que lo trato bien y sin diferencias por el color de su cabello. Tal vez no en la manera tradicional o ídilica, pero por lo menos casi normal, son unos hermanos que se quieren bastante.**

** Me pareció injusto poner a competir sus novelas con autores japoneses reales y contemporáneos. Además, no sería tan terrible que le ganara Banana. Y habiendo tanto escritor en el mundo del anime, pues habría que aprovecharlos. No, esto no es un crossover, es un cameo extendido, (ya veo a mis amigos de cine diciéndome que utilizo el término mal), es una aparición especial. Donde al final del capítulo los productores de "Las desventuras del monje vividor" le damos las gracias por su participación. Y todos aplaudimos, mientras, Eiri tiene preparado un balde de sangre para que el drama se convierta en Carrie...  
**

******¿Hablara Usami Akihiko ********con Eiri ********en el próximo capítulo ? Tal vez, si no toma la silla y se la revienta en la cabeza. ¿Aparecerá Mizaki? No, porque lo odioooooo. ...**

**Gracias **** superPet** por betear esta historia y gracias a ustedes lectores por su atención y por sus comentarios, sobre todo por esperar a esta autora cuyo mundo está al revés y no sabe como administrar su tiempo. 

**Besos y abrazos a todos. Aunque creo que son todas mujeres... si hay un niño ¡manifiéstate! así no me sentiré mal si me dirijo sólo en femenino. Saludos  
**


End file.
